Painful Healing
by Skyblue733
Summary: Isabella Swan has known weakness. And because of this she carries strength close to the heart. She has to for her little brother, Sammy. When an inhumanly beautiful, golden-eyed family moves into town her life is flipped in another direction. Then begins a healing Bella never realized she needed. Should it hurt this much? BellaFUTAxAlicexRosaliexEsme. AU. First story...be gentle?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pain. So much pain. It was everywhere. God, it was everywhere. Burning me. Spreading. Destroying my soul.

_Make it stop! PLEASE! _

Nothing. No response. Just screaming, but who was screaming? Was that me? Yes. Yes, it was. I was crying out, sounding like some kind of screeching animal. Fuck, why?! Why was this happening? What is this? What is this _pain_?! Stop screaming, stop burning, stop dammit…just…please make it stop.

So. Much. Pain. _Fuck, my God please STOP! _And it did. It stopped. _Thank you, oh God thank you._

…Numb. I am numb.

Weightless.

Silent.

Dead?

Am I dead now? Is that what that was? Me dying? I can't feel my body. Did I even have one? Who was I? What am I now? Where am I now? So many questions, and so much darkness.

Loneliness.

Fear. Yes, I was scared. Why? Scared of what? Scared for someone? _UGH!_

A whisper in the darkness_…Sammy…_

Who? Is that who I am? Am I this 'Sammy'? No. That doesn't feel right. No, I'm…fuck who the Hell am I?! And why is it so quiet?! Why…why is it so quiet…alone…I'm alone. Help…Help me.

Another whisper…_Bella._

Beautiful. _Wake up…_

So beautiful. Those two voices are just so beautiful. _Please, Bella…_

No, three. There are three goddesses calling to me. So softly. So beautifully. Angels, perhaps? Calling me to Heaven? So, then…I am dead. I've died, but at least I have gone to Paradise.

_Bella…_yes, I'm coming dear Angel. I'll follow these enchanting voices wherever they may lead me.

_Open your eyes, my sweet._

Who was I to deny this beautiful being? These Angels with such beautiful voices. I did as told. I opened my eyes.

And a new life greeted me. My three Angels smiled down at me.

_Home. I'm home._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Twilight or any of its characters! I repeat! I do not own Twilight or ANY of its characters. I'm just gonna make them do naughty things that are more than likely frowned upon in most countries *grins evilly***

**Despite what was said about what I will do with the characters, there will be plot to this. This is not just some smut fic. I do not yet know how long it will be, but I have ideas running rampant through my head for this.**

**So, thank you all who have already decided to follow my first story ever! I've been a Fanfiction fan for years now and decided to try it. That's very cliched I know, but hey, oh well, right?**

**Now then, yes, this will be a BellaxAlicexRosaliexEsme fic. It's a pairing I haven't seen on here (maybe I haven't looked hard enough?) Anyway, the story's been haunting me for months now and I need to put it down and hopefully get some feedback from whoever chooses to take the time to read it. Please and thank you!**

**What else...oh! I'm having a hard time deciding if I should make Bella a Futa...anyone wish to give feedback on that decision? You know, help me out a bit? It's much appreciated, I assure you.**

**Ok, that is all, thank you for reading through this A/N, I know it's a pain sometimes and overlooked (I, myself, am guilty of this) So, on with the story! Thank you, sincerely, for taking time to read it. Truly. I'm sending you virtual hugs. Ok, really I'm done now.**

**Wait, no I'm not. I have no Beta. So, grammar and spelling errors are all mine. I'm horrible with grammar! Fair warning.**

**Now I'm really done.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sammy! Put the squirrel down!"

"But Belly Bug he's my new friend."

I walked over to my little brother and kneeled down in front of the sad boy, "Sammy" I sighed, "you realize we can't bring it home, right?" He looked so distraught, even with this being the sixth time that I've told him we can't bring any animals to live with us. And that was just this week. Our apartment is too small and it isn't pet friendly either. The landlord would kick us out in a heartbeat if she found out we took in an animal; especially, a _squirrel_. _How did he even catch it?_

He looks up at me with his big green eyes, lip pushed out and quivering, eyebrows drawn together, "please Bella? Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Bell-"

"Nuh uh, not happening Sammy so drop it and drop the squirrel too."

"Fine!" I then watch as he practically throws the animal back towards its tree and wince. _Poor guy._ I look back to Sammy and see him storming off. I sigh heavily and get up to chase him down. When I catch up to him he won't look at me and boldly states:

"You're getting the silent treatment!" _Fair enough_. I usher him back to the car and we head off back to the apartment. On the way back home, I hear quiet sniffles drifting from the backseat. _Oh Sammy._ I move my eyes to the rearview mirror and see him hunched in his seat, making me feel even worse. Maybe I should have handled that better? No, time and again I've had to tell him the same thing. Well, but, I guess, maybe, a hamster wouldn't hurt? Man, he's got me wrapped around his little finger and always has. _I'm pretty sure he always will, too. _I'm brought out of my thoughts by a small voice.

"Belly bug?" He's still not looking at me.

I steal a glance at his defeated form through the rearview again, "yeah, kiddo?"

"Sorry." I frown. He sounds so sad! Ugh!

"It's alright little man, you just, you know we can't have pets where we're living." Time and time again I tell him this, but he's a kid, you know? He doesn't quite get it yet. I check the road and look at him again. He nods and finally looks at me, our eyes connect through the mirror and he gives me a sad smile. _Gah! You're horrible Bella. You're a bad sister. The absolute worst there is. You evil person, look at him!_

I look back to the road and sigh. We don't bring up the animal ordeal again and instead discuss dinner plans. I'm cooking beef stew tonight, but Sammy wants pizza. The boy always wants pizza. Just pizza. Pizza, pizza, pizza. I shake my head and smile, I've been trying to convince him that maybe beef stew would be better tonight and pizza would be just as great tomorrow, but he's having none of it.

We get home. And I order pizza.

*#*#*#*

Finally getting Sammy tucked in, I run my eyes over his peaceful, sleeping face one more time before shutting the door behind me and walking into the living room. I sit on the couch and rub my hands over my face. Today was a rare occurrence in that I finally had a day off. I should've used today to buy Sammy's birthday present, he was turning nine next week. I didn't though, nope, because Sammy just _had_ to see the new swings they put in at his favorite park. I'll just have to sneak away during one of my breaks at the shop and pick up his gift sometime this week. _You're the boss Bella, why are you even stressing this? You can leave the shop if you want to, who's gonna tell you off? You own the damn place!_ I make a good point.

I kick off my shoes and lie back on the sofa, turning on the television. _Power Rangers_ comes blasting at me at high volume. I jump and nearly drop the remote trying to turn the damn thing down. I freeze and listen to the sounds of the house, waiting for any type of stirring. I am met with silence and a soft, muffled snore. Sammy's still sleeping, Hell yes! Getting that boy to go to bed is World War III I swear it. I lie back down on the couch and flip the channel to Spike, _1000 Ways to Die_ is on. I Love that show, so I keep it on. As I watch some guy hook himself up to a moving car _(idiot)_ I think back to what I have to do this week in preparation for Sammy's birthday. _Kid just had to have a party. Screaming little demons everywhere. Oh yeah, it's gonna be great._ I smirk at my own sarcasm and stare at the screen, not really paying it any attention anymore.

BANG BANG BANG! I fly off the couch and tumble onto the floor in a heap as the loud pounding of a door echoes through the living room. I blow out a gush of air trying to remove the hair that has fallen in front of face. I get up and curse these paper-thin walls. And our obnoxious neighbors. And this whole damn building. _We're moving; seriously I mean it this time._ I listen again for the tell-tale snores of Sammy sleeping and only when they reach my ears do I settle back on the couch.

RING!

"Christ, fucking dammit!" I slap my hand against my mouth and get up to get my cell phone out of my bag in the kitchen, once again making sure my kid brother is still asleep as I do so.

"Bella speaking." I am greeted by silence. "Hello?" Again nothing. "Listen asshole, it's late and my bro-"

"Bella!" At hearing the voice I look at the caller id, face palm, and groan. "Come on Bella, don't be like that you know you missed me. Admit it, come on, you know you want to. Say it, say 'yes Joey, my God I missed your sexy ass sooooo much'!" I roll my eyes and grin, gotta love this bastard. I clear my throat and in the driest voice I can make I answer back.

"Yes. My God. Oh, how I missed you. I just can't contain myself. Oh, wow. Oh-" I'm interrupted by his annoyed voice.

"Fuck you Swan." We're both quiet for a couple seconds and then burst into happy laughter.

"I really did miss you Joey, you finally back for good? The shop is in desperate need of your talents." I grin and switch my phone to my other hand while making my way back into the living room.

"You know it Bells. I'm here to stay this time. No more family pestering me about the Grandad's fortune, just let them have the whole fucking thing and-" My eyes bulge and my mouth falls open.

"You WHAT?!" I can practically hear his wince through the phone. "Joey that money was gonna get you through the rest of college man. Why? What are you thinking? That was….just…_why_?" I don't understand it; he could've had such an easy life. He deserves that fortune; it was in _his_ name to begin with.

"I don't need the money Bellsy," his voice is calm and serious, "I have something my snobby family could never have, you know what that is Bells?" I answer back in a quiet voice.

"What?" He chuckles and says one word. Happiness. I smile and shake my head. Like I said, you gotta love this bastard. "You really are something Joey, but I gotta let you go. I expect you at the shop bright and early tomorrow. And don't you be late." I tell him goodbye through his sputtering about how he just flew in and needs his rest, but I ignore it and hang up. He'll be fine; I grin and get up off the sofa, turning off the TV. After my nightly routine I go to bed and fall asleep with a smile. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.

*#*#*#*

I get out the car and enter the shop, looking up at the sign. _George's Auto Shop._ I smile and think back to my old boss. He retired and for some reason that still escapes me, he gave the shop to me. Everything. I was bawling like a pathetic little baby that day. I swore up and down that I would treasure his shop with m_y _life and so far, I hope I haven't disappointed the old goat. Old George passed away last year on one of his 'I'm retired and gonna do whatever the Hell I want to' trips. He was found in his hotel room in bed with a tranquil smile on his face. Everyone's really missing him. I've been looking over his shop for 3 and a half years now. It's been great.

"Bella, boss there's a problem." I sigh, rub my eyes and look at Tony.

"What happened?" He pulls out a clipboard and looks it over, before nodding and handing it to me. I scan the papers attached and groan. "Dammit Tony, that's twice this week."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Bella. But we're overbooked, two client's appointments run together and-" I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I can see that Tony. And how do you suppose we fix _your_ mistake, hmm?" He scratches the back of his neck and looks around the room, avoiding my glare. I sigh, again, I do that a lot I'm noticing. "Alright, who's up first?"

"Huh?" I stare at him with no emotion for a good five seconds before answering.

"Who's the first appointment today Tony, come one, get with it dammit." I grip the clipboard. The clipboard with all our appointments. All the ones we have scheduled for today. _Geez, who needs to 'get with it' Bella?_ I send a glare his way, daring him to comment and look down at the schedule. "Ok, we have a simple oil change for the first two cars. Cut the time down by half for both, it's easy enough changing oil, you can manage that right Tony?" I look up at him and he nods quickly. Looking back down I see the two appointments that are giving us trouble and notice one of them is a simple tire change and pressure check. _Ok, I can do that my_s_elf no problem._ And with that our problem is fixed. I hand Tony the clipboard, he thanks me and runs off to speed through the oil changes. I yell one more comment to his retreating form, "Don't half ass it just because you're speeding through it Tony!" I get a distant 'you got it boss' before I turn around and bump right into someone. "Shit, I'm sorr-" I stop when I see who it is.

"BELLSY!" Joey is grinning from ear to ear and wrapping me in a lung-crushing hug before I can react.

"Bre…can…Jo…_can't…breathe_." He chuckles and puts me down trying to look guilty while still bouncing from foot to foot. "Hey you big oaf." I wrap my arms around his massive form and squeeze. Letting him go I motion us towards my office.

"So Bells, I get my job back? Just like that?" I grin at him.

"Yup, just like that. You do one Hell of a good job, what reason do I have not to take you back?" He's still grinning like a maniac and just shrugs. I chuckle at him and sort through the papers. "You know the deal, fill these out real quick and you're official again." He nods, still grinning and eagerly begins to fill out the paperwork. I look back to my desk and notice the mountain of files and sigh. And then I sigh because I sighed, again. I hear soft chuckling. "What?"

"Ah, nothing. You just still have that sighing thing going on. "I glare at the man in front of me playfully and he laughs. He finishes up the paperwork, hands it to me and I log it into the system. After he's official he tells me about his time with his 'living up their own asses' family. I enjoy our little catching up; he's been gone for over a year now. Then he starts asking questions about my life and Sammy.

"Well, you know Sammy's birthday is next week. He's turning nine. Boy wants a party." He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Bet that's driving you up the wall, huh? I don't get why you hate kids so much Bells, Sammy's a kid?" He looks back at me with mirth and I pull a disgusted face.

"Sammy's different, he's _my_ brother. _My_ kid. _My_ little demon. Those other _things_ screaming and creating chaos? Yeah, I wanna pummel them with a damn monkey wrench with how they behave. Sammy's a good kid. _They_ are not." I push back into my chair with a very mature 'humph' after my little rant and Joey just laughs at my obvious displeasure.

"That he is. Didn't you have a recent birthday though Bells?" I stop him and protest.

"Please tell me you didn't-" He holds up his hand to silence me and pulls out a box.

"Come on it was your 25th birthday, how could I not get you something?" I just sit back and grumble while he tosses the medium sized box into my lap over the desk. I send a glare his way while he just urges me to open the damn present with a wide smile on his face, teeth showing and all. _Can't be mad when he pulls that face, now can I?_ I keep opening the package until I finally see what's inside and nearly drop it on the floor.

"You didn't."

"I did." He's still smiling joyously at me from across my desk and I launch myself at him. I hug him and give him a big ol' sloppy kiss on his cheek with me grinning from ear to ear now. He wipes his cheek and pushes me back laughing. "Ew Bells, geez, I don't want your spit on my face thank you very much." I ignore him and gaze lovingly at the object encased in snowman (_why snowman? My birthday is in October)_ wrapping paper. Inside is the final piece, well pieces technically, I need for my baby. Original rear leaf suspension springs for my classic 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 302. "So, I take it you like your gift? I know you hate presents, so if you don't like it I could always take it ba-"

"NO! Um, thank you, I love it, you're awesome, yeah." I'm still looking at the parts and cradling the box like a newborn. I sigh. This time, it's from happiness. A happy sigh. Joey looks at me and starts laughing his ass off, I ignore him and put the parts away to be used on my baby later.

"So, guess I better get to work huh?" I nod at him, still grinning from ear to ear, and he's grinning from ear to ear. We basically look crazed with our maniacal smiling. I shoo him off to start working and call up clients to remind them of their appointments. _Time to work_.

*#*#*#*

It's almost closing time. _Finally_. We just finished up the last appointment of the day. I'm sitting behind the counter in the front of the shop while Chris helps Tony clean up the garage. I'm reading this month's _MotorTrend_ magazine, sitting in the spinning chair here with my feet propped up on the counter. I just scream poise and boss lady, don't I? I keep reading and stop when I hear the bell above the door ding. I hear footsteps approaching and save my place before setting the magazine down and looking up to greet the customer that just walked in. I can't though, because any and all thought process seems to melt and slide right out my earsand onto the floor as I stare at an absolutely gorgeous woman.

"Uh…um, wah" _Oh yeah, look at you Bella, all Rico Suave. _I pull a face of disgust at the babble that just left my mouth and she chuckles lightly. And oh my God, even that is completely sexy. I look at her, really look at her. She has silky blonde hair I just want to run my hands through and breasts that just _ugh_ and her face _my god_ and those golden eyes that…wait, gold eyes? _Well, _that's_ different._ She clears her throat and raises a perfect brow at me and my obvious ogling._ Pull it together Bella, you are not a stuttering fool. Isabella Marie Swan does not stutter! Talk! Speak! Sometime today would be nice!_ I clear my throat as well and begin to speak to this blonde goddess before me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I mentally high five myself, I didn't stutter.

"Hi, how well do you work with Mercedes', BMW's, and Jeeps? Higher end vehicles? I can't have you half-assing things with my family's cars and trust me sweetheart I'll know if the work isn't up to par." Now, I realize she's being incredibly rude and well, a bitch, but her voice? My God. Am I drooling? It feels like I am, because wow, what a voice and what a woman! Wait, but she's judging what kind of work my shop can do without even seeing it. That's a big no-no, you never put-down my shop and the skills of my employees. I smirk at her.

"So, you know your cars and their inner workings, huh? Then, why oh why _sweetheart_ do you need to bring them in?" She glares at me as I stand and lean on the counter, arms crossed staring her down. When she realizes her glare is having no effect what so ever on me, she stops, leans forward as well and smirks. _Shit, personal bubble has been popped! Warning, her face is waaaay too close Bella! Personal space, get it back!_ I shift back a bit and her smirk grows even more.

"Oh, I know my stuff Hon, I just can't always get the time to work on our vehicles. I think I'll definitely be coming again. Thanks for your time." I watch as she pushes off the counter _(don't you dare stare at her breasts Bella!) _turns and saunters out the door like a damn runway model. _Thanks for my time? No beautiful, thank YOU!_

I look at the clock and see that it's closing time. _Welp, time to pick up Little Monster from daycare and head on home_. I check to make sure everyone has left, locked their lockers, and ensured all was clean for tomorrow. After I was satisfied I went on my way and locked up the shop. All the way home, and before picking up Sammy, my thoughts were plagued by a blonde sex-on-legs Angel. _Angel? Those skin tight clothes and hip swaying do not describe an angel._

"Belly Bug?"

"Hmm?"

"Your smile is creeping me out, you know, a bit. You ok, Sissy?" I smile and shake my head quickly, trying to clear it.

"Fine, Sammy, just fine. Thinking about angels is all." He nods his head and looks at me like I've grown another arm and smiles with me.

"You're so weird Sissy." I bark out a laugh and grin.

"You know it Sammy!" He giggles in his seat and we ride the rest of the way home in silence.

…Wait…no, no, no…I nearly slam on the breaks when my next thought hits me.

"I don't even know her name!" I didn't ask her name, really?! Gah, what the Hell is wrong with me?! Sammy looks at me through the rearview mirror again with wide eyes at my outburst. Shit, I said that first one out loud. Oops? I just chuckle awkwardly and keep on driving.

I have got to get her name next time. I smile again, completely convinced that I have lost my mind and get us home. _Yup, Bella you are losing it. And over a stranger no less. Awesome!_ I really do enjoy my own sarcasm. I lift Sammy out the car, and God he's getting heavy. I carry his sleeping form up the stairs to our apartment, get him to his room, change him into a clean pair of pajamas and put him to sleep. Tonight was an easy one with him. I smile and shut the door to his room after he's tucked in.

'_I think I'll definitely be coming again.' _Oh, I look forward to it_ sweetheart_. I grin and head off to bed.

* * *

**A/N **

**So, how to say this without sounding like a complete and total review whore...hmm...please give this new writer feedback? It will hopefully greatly improve my writing? Thank you and goodnight, or well technically morning. Until my next chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Twilight! Or it's characters! However, as a reviewer brought to my attention, I do own Sammy's adorable little self :) So, thank you for pointing that our 2koe!**

**And thank you everyone who has read my story! I am going to continue to thank my readers, because you are all much too awesome for taking time out of your life to read this! So, yeah, prepare for a lot of 'thanking'.**

**Now, initially I was going to make this story a Futa to begin with, but I didn't. Why? Honestly...it was because I was scared. Scared about how people would react to that kind of story; but after reading your lovely reviews I see that I should have gone with my gut instinct and preference. Thank you, you guys for pushing me to do so with your vote of 'yes' for a Futa Bella. **

**Last chapter was Rosalie. This one introduces Esme! And unfortunately Carlisle...her husband *sigh* complications.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Breathe in. Breathe out. In and out. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Breathe Bella. Think calm thoughts. Go to your happy place. You are peaceful. Peace… quiet… tranquility… _WHAT JUST TOUCHED MY FACE?! It's WET and GOOEY!_ Breathe Bella. Ignore the screaming. Ignore it! Happy. Place. Dammit.

"Belly Bug, look!" my eyes shoot open at the joyous cry of my little brother and my heart stops. I watch as he nose dives into the bouncy castle from the two-story high rooftop. _How in the holy Hell did he get up there?!_ I'm rushing up and out of my seat the moment his feet leave solid ground. _He's airborne! My God Sammy, what are you thinking?!_

"SAMMY!" I gape at his falling form and listen for his landing through the screaming chaos of the other children around me. I shove the attendant out of my way as I crawl my very not-kid-sized-self into the bouncy castle my kid brother just launched himself into. "Sammy! You ok? Where are you bud?!" I'm pushing kids left and right trying to find my own little monster. I finally find him towards the back. With a nose bleed. _Shit, please tell me he didn't break his face._ I scurry to him through the little demons flooding this bouncy Hell and finally make it to his bleeding form.

"Bells…it hurts." _No shit it hurts!_ I keep my mouth shut and look him over frantically, after seeing no other injuries I haul him over my shoulder and make like a linebacker, wrestling my way once more through all the little monsters in here.

"Joey! JOEY!" I see his hulking form rushing over after my panic-filled yells reach him. _Trample the little fuckers Joey, at least one. _He doesn't, unfortunately. I set Sammy on a chair and look him over again. Yeah, his nose is broken. Fuck. "Joey, first aid kit! Find one!" I don't bother looking back to see if he's gone off to get it. At this point, Sammy is crying and trying to hold his face.

"Hur…hurts. Be-Belly Bug...Oww." Tears are overflowing mixing in with the blood pouring from his nose.

"I know Sammy, but dammit little man why did you think that was a good idea? Huh?!" He flinches away from my harsh tone and I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Cory…h-he s-said that he's d-done it b-before."

"And you listened to Cory?! Sammy the boy's a moron!" Again he flinches and again I take a calming breath. "Where the Hell is Joey? JOEY!"

"Here Bells!" I turn my head and see him kneeling next to me with a kit. He hands it to me and I pull out some gauze to place against Sammy's bleeding nose. "Hospital?" I throw Joey a look that makes him flinch back as well. "Hospital. Ok. We'll take my car." He gets up; I pull Sammy into my arms and follow him. His huge body is parting the mass of children like the Red Sea and I'm still tempted to 'accidently' kick one a couple meters away. After Sammy and I are tucked into the backseat of his Mustang, Joey peels out the parking lot. "Speed ticket speed Bells?"

"Make NASCAR fucking jealous." With that he pushes the car to high gear and we're speeding like a bat out of Hell towards the nearest hospital.

We finally make it and by this time Sammy's nose has slowed its bleeding. He's incredibly pale and can't stand up on his own without toppling over. After nearly crashing through the ER doors, I rush him into the building. It's only a broken nose, but still that is _a lot_ of blood and he's my brother. He is the only family I have. And I promised, I will not break the promise I made to him. I won't. I can't. _Shit, pull it together Bella! You're freaking Sammy out!_ The nurses see my little brother's face covered in blood and immediately usher us to the back.

"Get Dr. Cullen!" One of them yells out. Joey has to stay out in the waiting room, so it's just me and Sammy back here. The curtain is drawn and he looks about reading to pass out. I rush to the damn curtain and pull it back, dislodging it from the ceiling in the process. I'm getting ready to yell out for some fucking help when my breath catches in my throat. All that leaves my mouth is a pathetic little squeak.

"Hello miss, could you please stand back while I check your son's vitals?" Another goddess is standing before me. An angel with caramel-colored hair is the cause of my inability to breathe at this moment. I shake my head viciously, _Sammy._ I turn, release my death grip on the curtain and let her pass.

"He-he's…my brother, not-not my son…"I trail off at her heart-melting smile. I stand next to my brother and try again to clear my head. _Your brother is lying on a hospital bed nearly unconscious and your thoughts aren't even focused on him! What the fuck Bella?!_ I clear my throat and run my hand over my face and through my hair. I take a couple calming breaths and watch as this beautiful woman checks over my brother. After her assessment, I get ready to bombard her with questions.

"Please dear, there's no need to worry. He's going to be just fine, we'll get a blood transfusion for him, fix up his little nose and he'll be as good as new." She smiles at me again and I fall, incredibly unlady-like, into the chair by his bed letting out a ragged breath as I do so.

"Thank you, so much Dr. Cullen." She chuckles at me and I look at her confused.

"Dear, I'm not the doctor. That would be my husband, I'm simply a nurse." _Husband? Damn._ I'm a bit deflated at that, but try to brush it off. "He'll be here in a few. He'll take great care of your little brother I promise you." With that she smiles that smile again and I look into her eyes, her golden, stunning eyes…wait, more gold eyes? _Huh?_

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a blonde woman, would you?" She looks at me and answers in her soft, lulling voice.

"Oh, you mean Rosalie? Yes, she's my eldest daughter. Why do you ask dear?" I smile and sit back in the chair. _So, that's her name. Rosalie. It's beautiful._ I look to the nurse again and see that she's looking off to the side and frowning. I clear my throat, not liking that look on her face and she turns to me smiling once more. "Really, thank you Mrs. Cullen." I smile back, but her smile falls just a bit. If I hadn't of been watching her as closely as I am I would not have noticed the slight downturn of her lips. Her plump, oh so kissable lips. _That belong to her husband Bella, stop it!_

"Please, call me Esme." I grin, nod and thank her again before she rushes away. And when I say rush, I mean she was just short of jogging away from me. I frown. _She probably needs to get to another patient, this is the ER Bella._ A couple minutes later another nurse enters to hook Sammy up to a blood bag. He winces when they poke him with the IV, but takes it like a champ and doesn't cry. I hold his hand through the whole process and smile warmly at him when it's over and done with.

"Belly?" His voice is soft and weak. I tilt my head to the side and squeeze his hand waiting for him to continue. "I'm ok you know." He puts a weak smile on his face and I chuckle at him trying to reassure _me_, when he's the one in the hospital bed hooked up to machines. I shake my head, lean forward and kiss his damp forehead.

"I know, squirt. I still worry though, it's part of the job." I wink and he laughs softly at me. I hear a ruffling coming from behind me and notice a blond man standing at the foot of the bed. _Where the Hell are all these beautiful people coming from?_ He walks forward and extends his hand, his very cold hand, and shakes mine.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm here to fix your little brother's broken nose." He smiles warmly, but for some reason I'm irritated with him. _Why? And, yes, I'm well aware you're here to take care of Sammy you dolt._ I smile at my thoughts and he mistakes it as being directed towards him. _Um, no._ "Well, Samuel, this is going to hurt a bit, ok?" Sammy nods and looks a bit scared as the Doctor walks closer to him. I tense up and grip Sammy's hand harder; he's squeezing my hand for dear life.

"You ok Sams?" He looks back to me nods, and smiles. It's forced. _He's scared shitless. _I keep a tight hold of his hand as Dr. Cullen puts his thumbs gently against Sammy's nose with his fingers splayed out on the sides of his head. I tense up again and wait.

"Ready, Samuel?" Sammy nods at the doctor and tenses up as well. "On three…one…two…three." _CRACK!_ Sammy cries out and tries to put his hands to his face; I hold them down so he doesn't hurt himself. Dr. Cullen is looking at him sympathetically while he begins to wrap a bandage around Sammy's face over his nose. "All done, you were very brave Samuel." I roll my eyes at his clichéd doctor remark and thank him for his help. He smiles that annoyingly kind smile and motions for us to talk a couple feet away. Sammy grips my hand tighter and looks at me with pleading eyes. I smile at him.

"I have to talk to the doctor Sammy, I'll be right over there, ok?" He nods, still a bit perturbed and I walk off with the doctor. "So, he's ok now Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, he should be fine now. Just make sure he doesn't touch it and put two rolled up towels on either side of his head when he sleeps at night so he doesn't roll over onto it. And please, call me Carlisle." _Um, yeah, no. You're my kid brother's doctor. That's unprofessional and inappropriate. We don't know each other like that you golden-eyed creep…gold eyes again. What the Hell? _I nod and thank him. Not sure why I don't like the man, he was nothing but nice and helped Sammy. There's just something about him that gets to me. _Ah, well._ "You are free to leave whenever Esme comes to sign Samuel out." I smile at the thought of seeing Esme again and Dr. Cullen smiles back, turns and leaves. _My smile wasn't for you dammit!_ I sit back in the chair and wait while Sammy dozes off.

"Hello again Miss Swan." I jump at the unexpected voice and calm down when I see it's Esme.

"Please, if I'm calling you Esme you have to call me Bella." I grin at her and it looks like she should be blushing, but isn't. _Strange._ She seems to gather herself and walks over to me, with a sway in her hips? I squirm in my seat a bit and cross my legs. She raises one her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me and looks down to my lap. Her eyes widen a bit and she swiftly looks back to my face. My very red, blushing, on fire face. I'm looking everywhere but at her and squirm some more when I hear her breathy chuckle._ What happened to sweet ol' Esme?! That was not an innocent chuckle; it sounded a lot like…Rosalie's? Oh God._

"Well, _Bella_," I gulp and squeeze my legs tighter, "It would seem you are _ready_ to go." _Fuck. Oh she did not just make an innuendo about my…Calm down Bella, there's no counter covering you this time. Deep breaths._ I look back to her and in an attempt to salvage the situation I force a grin and answer.

"Yes, the moment you walked in, Esme, I was ready," her jaw goes a bit slack and I turn to Sammy, "Ready to get outa here kiddo?" Sammy is awake and all smiles. A dopey, lazy smile. _When did they give him pain meds? Oh well, it'll be easy getting him to bed tonight._ I look back to Esme who has already fixed herself and smirk. "Can I get those papers Esme?" I bat my eyelashes at her keeping my smirk firmly placed and she saunters the four feet between us to hand me the clipboard, which I immediately place across my lap. I hear a chuckle again, softer this time. I sign the papers and look up at the golden-eyed goddess through my lashes and she visibly gulps. "Thank you Esme, you were great." Her eyes widen again and it's my turn to chuckle as I stand up, I remove my jacket and place it over my arm just so. _Gotta cover up the goods. _I look down at her and she steps back.

"Thank you Bella, you have a wonderful day." I watch her retreating form with my head tilted a bit, with my lip between my teeth to stop the groan that is trying to make its way out of my throat. _God, that ass._ She seemed to be about my age, her curves were in all the right places, and her voice. Wow. _But she's married Bella, and the mother of Rosalie. How in the Hell is she Rosalie's mother anyway? Did she have her when she was like five?! The girl, excuse me, woman looked to be at least 19. So, then how…Ah well, maybe they just have good genes. Right? That's reasonable. _I shake my head, put Sammy in the wheelchair that was brought to us and wheel him out of the ER.

"Hey champ! How'd it go? You still have a face under that bandage?" Joey grins at my drugged up little brother and starts laughing at the lazy smile Sammy throws his way.

"I feel gooood Uncle Jo." We both laugh at my brother and head to the car.

"So, no more birthday parties Bells?" I look at Joey and think for a moment.

"This one will definitely want another, I'm sure, let's just make sure no more bouncy Hells are brought into the mix oh dearest Uncle Joey, understood?" He winces at my accusatory tone and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

"The kids loved it Bells, come on." I glare it him after gently placing Sammy in the backseat and hopping into the passenger seat. Joey shuts his mouth and wipes the smile off his face. Then he starts to grumble like the mature 23 year-old he is. I roll my eyes and lean back into my chair. I turn my head towards the window as we pull out and see a very distinctive pair of golden eyes looking back at me, I blink and they're gone. _The Hell?_ I look for them again and see nothing, so I shrug and sit back again. "You ok Bellsy?" I close my eyes and smile as thoughts of golden hair and caramel tresses invade my mind.

"I'm great Joey, just fine." I relax into my seat more and cross my legs again. I look down to my lap and frown. I cross my arms, turn my face away from Joey and force a smile on my wasn't grossed out by 'it'. _She's married, Bella. And you were lusting after her daughter first._ I frown again and shake my head, moving my eyes back towards the window._ What is with these beautiful strangers? Why can't I get them out of my head? Rosalie. Esme. God, they're just so…Oh man, today is gonna be a long one._

*#*#*#*

After picking up my car, the three of us went out for ice-cream and convinced my brother that, no, it would not be ok for him to wrap his face in bubble wrap so he could play at the park. He then proceeded to pout and mumble about it 'being his birthday' and how it 'wasn't fair', but we ignored him.

"Thanks for today Joey, even if the whole trip to the hospital was your fault." I playfully glare at the man sitting next to me on my couch and he at least has the decency to look guilty. I force a huff and look back to the screen. We were watching _Tattoo Nightmares_ before Joey started commenting on the events of today.

"Yeah, well, you know what? Grr." I look at Joey pouting next to me and start laughing behind my hand; Sammy's sleeping in his room. "Don't laugh at me you damn meanie." He's huffing and I keep laughing softly.

"You just…come on, you had to know something was gonna go wrong with a bouncy house at a birthday party man. I should never have let you convince me with just an 'it'll be fiiiine Bells, I promise'." He's still hunched and pouting and I chuckle at his antics. I turn towards him abruptly making him jump a bit. I look at him seriously, "So, Joey."

"What?" He's looking at me warily and I grin.

"How's Greg?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow at his stuttering.

"He's uh well, we kinda broke up…so, yeah." I frown at hearing that.

"I thought he was 'the one' Jo?" He starts looking a little miffed and I move closer to him.

"No, apparently after finding out that the fortune was gone, he made himself gone. I came home to a half empty house with all his stuff just gone. The bastard took some of my stuff, too!" I stare at the wall behind Joey wide-eyed until I'm all but glaring a hole through it.

"That bastard fuck-face!"

"I know!"

"Fuck him!"

"I can't anymore! God dammit! I…I miss him." And just like that we're not angry anymore and Joey looks close to tears. Huge, mammoth-sized Joey is actually quite a cry baby. He always has been. I pull him into a hug with his head tucked into the crook of my neck and stroke his massive back. I shush him and rock us side to side as he cries on my shoulder. _I'm going to kill you Greg. Not really, but still. I'll imagine it over and over for the next couple of days. Yeah._ Joey pulls away from me wiping his hands across his face.

"Aw, Joey, you'll find someone else, you're much too sexy not too you big lug." He barks out a watery laugh and nods, collecting himself.

"You know what Bells? You're right. Dammit I am worth!"

"Ok, let's not break out into song now, and we aren't housewives. Calm your ass down." He grins at me and shoves his shoulder into mine gently.

"You'll find someone too, you know. A nice lady to share a home with. You're worth it just as much as I am Bella." I look at Joey then face the TV again. "You will Bells. I just know it. There's too much good karma that needs to come your way." Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not ashamed of having a penis. Yes, it's not normal. Yes, I've been called every name in the book. Yes, I should be homicidal by now. I just don't care. Besides, I'm not exactly lacking, if you know what I mean. I grin and turn my head back to Joey who is still eyeing me expectantly, waiting for me to agree with him.

"Fine, you're right," He grins and opens his mouth, "but, I still doubt it'll happen." And he shuts his mouth and frowns. "That's not what I mean Jo, wait. What I mean is, those women are fine with experimenting with me. I'm something strange and different and unknown. After they've had their fix, they leave. And I'm fine with that, because no one is going to want a serious relationship with me, with what I am, with _this_. There's too much drama and responsibility that comes with it, that extra baggage. And I'm ok with that. Society isn't ready for it and my life is perfect with Sammy." His frown deepens before he pulls a very serious face. _Here we go._

"I know you're happy with Sammy Bells, but that isn't the same kind of happiness as being with a partner. That's familial love and happiness. Now, I'm not saying that it's not enough, but it doesn't hurt to try and have something more, right? Sammy's gonna grow and leave and live his life eventually. Where does that leave you, Bells? Alone. So, just, promise me you'll at least _try_ to look for someone to settle down with? You're 25, it needs to happen soon. I can't stand seeing you alone!" He stares at me with big, hopeful eyes that I'll say 'yes'. So I do, and he squeals like a school girl. A very deep throated squeal and a very ugly school girl, but you get the picture and then he squeezes the life outa me in a bear-hug that has me pulling in massive gulps of air after he's let me go.

"So, you gonna crash here tonight?" He nods his head frantically and I get up to get him some blankets and pillows for his couch-bed.

"Goodnight Bellsy."

"Goonight Joey."

"Loooove you to pieces." I look back to see him smirking and waiting. I roll my eyes walk back over to him and kiss his forehead before squeezing his cheek and cooing. He rolls his eyes and rolls over smiling softly.

"Love you back Jo. Goodnight." I head to my room and get ready for bed. I lie down and stare at the ceiling before closing my eyes with a sigh. I dream of golden eyes and angelic faces with blonde and caramel hair through the night. And in the morning, I wake up to two monkeys jumping on my bed, so I kick the big one off and he falls. And in the process, he hits his head. _Ha! Who says nursery rhymes don't teach you anything._

I grin while getting ready, Joey's on the floor groaning in pain, and Sammy's hiding behind my door trying not to laugh. I glare at him once and he cowers further behind the door because he knows that with his nose he should _not_ have done that. I drag Joey's massive ass out of my room and manage to get him to the car with a towel to his bleeding forehead. I smile as thoughts of a certain nurse enter my mind, zoning out Joey's groans and whimpers. _Back to the hospital we go._

* * *

**A/N**

**So, yup. There it is. Chapter 2.  
I'm working on chapter three and hopefully Alice will appear. Hint hint. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ok, so here is Alice's chapter! There will also be some Bella/Rosalie interaction. Oh, and fair warning to those who may not like sexually graphic parts, there is one in this chapter. So, skip over that one paragraph where Bella so eloquently states "Fuck it, I'm busy," if that disturbs you, just saying.**

**And to EAnIL (did I write that correctly?) I'm not sure about different POV's just yet, Bella is definitely my comfort zone and I still need to get the rest of the Cullen brood into the story. So, not sure just yet, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sammy or Joey! oh, wait, no they're the only things I do own. Um, I don't own Twilight or it's characters! There we go.**

**All grammatical, punctuation, and spelling errors are my own.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Are you listening to me Isabella?! Why is there blood on my carpets, huh? BLOOD! Leading out your door, down the stairs, and into the parking lot! What the Hell happened? Did you kill someone? Who? I'm gonna call the cops on your ass-" _Don't kill her Bella. Think of Sammy who is obviously no longer asleep down the hall. Breathe Bella. Remain calm. Find a happy place. Happy place. Gold eyes. Blonde hair. Heart-warming smile. Gorgeous ass. Married. Taken. Fuck, no happy thoughts! Come back!_

"ENOUGH!" Velma shuts her mouth and looks at me wide-eyed. I wouldn't mind her little intrusion if she had at least _knocked_ so I could allow her in to _my_ apartment, but no, she used her key and just _let_ herself in. And to top it off, I've got a bit of a morning problem that I'm trying to hide from her by lying sideways. No need for her to see a tent in here, hmm? She came storming in at…_Christ it's 8 o' clock! On my rarity of a day off! Well, yesterday was a half day of sorts after having to take care of Joey and his big, wounded head, I left Tony in charge. Gotta check up on that now that I think about it. Oh wait, Velma's still screaming, what's the old hag saying now?_

"I am tired of your shit Swan! I swear I'll call the cops, I swear it!" She is yelling again, fantastic. I try to take down my tent and focus on calming down so I don't give the old woman a damn heart attack. I may not like the bitter old bitch, but I can't move us out yet. Soon, but not yet.

"Look, Velma-"

"That's Mrs. Vorhees to you." _What a name, wonder if she really is Jason's mother. Ha! Ka, ka, ka; ma, ma, ma. _I start chuckling at my thoughts and realize too late that it was a huge mistake. "Are you laughing at me Isabella?!" _That's Miss Swan to you. Pfft._ I forced down a snort and answer her.

"No ma'am, I am not. Look I just got up," _you forced me up AND Sammy you bitch,_ "so, please, just let me wake up completely first. I really am sorry about your carpets. A friend of mine stayed over during Sammy's birthday and, well, he tripped and banged his head against my nightstand. He started bleeding and I had to take him to the hospital." She looks at me with suspicious eyes, 'hrmphs', and leaves my room.

"I'm watching you Swan, always watching!" _Oh God, now Monsters Inc., too?_ I roll my eyes and get out of bed, sure enough there's a bulge in my satin boxers. I sigh. _At least I hid it from that old harpy. Nobody went camping today. _I make my way to the front door and swiftly lock it and move my hand to lock the chain-lock, which I could have sworn I closed last night. I feel around for the chain and feel two parts of it. _Wait, that's not right. _I look up and my eyes almost pop out of my sockets. _That old bitch cut the chain! That's how she got in! The Hell is her problem?!_ I am beyond pissed when hear a quiet voice behind me. I nearly jump out of my skin. I scare easy, so sue me.

"Belly bug, what did Mrs. Vorhees want? It's earrrrly." I look to see Sammy standing in his Power Ranger pajamas rubbing at his eyes sleepily. _Aww._ I turn around and Sammy starts giggling.

"What?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Hehe, your thingy's up Sissy." Oh God, no! The mortification! I quickly cover myself and speed-walk passed my giggling little brother. "It's ok Belly Bug! We both have the wee-wee's!" _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. My little brother did NOT just tell me that! _

"Go take a shower Sammy!" I slam my door after yelling his instructions and try not to die of embarrassment. My little brother knows about my whole 'extra bit' and I've raised him where he is very open-minded about the world around him. Still, the last thing you want is for your 9 year-old kid brother to say is that you both have the 'wee-wee'. I mean really? That's instant embarrassment. I shake my head and hop into the shower myself. I look down at my penis and give it a critical eye. _Stop glaring at it Bella, it's not gonna pop off and disappear. No matter how much you may want it to._ I roll my eyes at my thoughts and make sure the water is warm enough. I wait while it heats up. While I'm waiting I hear my ringtone drifting through the door from my room. I walk out to at least see who it is. It's an unknown number. _Hmm_.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking." My eyes, again, attempt to escape from my sockets at hearing the voice on the line.

"Hello Bella." I pull the phone back and stare at it, then pinch myself to make sure this isn't one of my weird dreams. It hurts. And I'm still awake. So, it isn't.

"Hi, um-"

"Rosalie." _Oh, I know it's you sweetheart. _I grin and continue.

"Yes, well, Rosalie, how may I help you?" She pauses for a moment and I hear her shooing someone away on her end of the line.

"I was wondering if I could bring a car in today. Are there any spots free?"

"Um, hold on a moment please." I'm in business mode, no time to flirt if there's a potential customer on the line. I open the top drawer of my nightstand and pull out my appointment book, flipping to today's date. "Hmm, I could fit you in for a 7 o' clock pm appointment. Does that work for you?"

"Mhm, it does. And may I ask who will be working on the car I'm bringing in?"

"Well, it depends on the car sweetheart." I grin and then realize I'm flirting, exactly what I said I would _not_ do when talking business.

"It's a 2013 BMW 3-Series Convertible. Cherry Red." I can hear the absolute affection she has for this car and I find myself feeling a bit jealous. _What the Hell Bella, it's a damn car!_ I clear my throat and respond.

"Well, usually I deal with the higher end cars, but seeing as how today is a day off for me I'll see to it that our second best takes excellent care of it for you, his name is Joey." I write down her appointment and remind myself to call Joey after my shower to give him the heads up. The line is silent and then I hear a _growl?_ I pull it away and look at it again. I keep looking at my phone like it's gonna start talking or something. Anyway, I put it back to my ear and wait for Rosalie to respond. "Rosalie? Does that work for you?" I question again, she may not have heard me while dealing with her dog. That's probably where the growl came from and who she was shooing away, right?

"Ahem, No, no that doesn't work for me. Are there any other days available this week?" I look back to the appointment book and skim through this week's schedule. _Aha! Found one._

"Uh yes, I have one for this Friday, also at 7. How's that?"

"That's perfect Bella, thank you." I grin at her tone, she sounds so relieved. _Wonder why? Maybe because now I'm working on her car? Who are you kidding Bella, get back to business. She's a customer you dumbass! _I clear my throat and log her in for that day.

"Will that be all Rosalie?" I can't wipe the smile off my face at the idea of seeing this woman again.

"Yes, see you Friday Bella." I shiver and squirm on my bed as a tent starts pitching in my boxers, again, at her voice. _God, is it me or did it get huskier just then?_ I clear my throat again and answer her back.

"Yeah, Friday, see you then Rosalie." She chuckles and it shoots straight to my groin, making me jump a bit on the bed. _Fuck, she only chuckled!_ We end the call and I set the phone back on my nightstand, put the appointment book away and look down to my crotch. Sure enough, I'm semi-erect. _Dammit._ I get up and head back into my bathroom where the steam is so thick now you can hardly breathe. _Christ, how long was that call?_ I turn the temperature down and get in the shower. I look down and see that I'm still half-mast and refusing to go down, not with Rosalie's voice still fresh in my mind. _Ah, geez._ I push my hair over one shoulder and slide my hand down my body, bringing another up to cup my breast. I hear my phone go off again, but ignore it.

"Fuck it, I'm busy." I keep sliding my hand down my body while I start groping my breast. I finally get to my erection and sigh in relief when I wrap my hand around the shaft. _God, it's been a while._ I stroke it softly and pinch my nipple; a strangled moan rips its way from my throat at the pleasurable sensation. I move my hand faster around my cock and pre-cum starts gathering at the tip. I move my thumb over it and spread it around, stroking faster and squeezing my breast harder. _Fuck, so close already, God! _I throw my head back and piston my hand, rubbing my thumb over the tip of my erection with each thrust down. Images of Rosalie and her ample breasts with that sexy smirk swirl in my mind, Esme's swaying ass and God their eyes. I'm gripping and stroking faster and finally, finally I can feel my release closing in. _Fucking Christ! _My hand slams against the wall and I bite into the towel hanging over the shower rail to muffle the scream that bursts from my throat as I explode, thrusting my hips forward repeatedly and covering my hand in my cum. I'm a panting mess against the shower wall as I lean on it to get my bearings after my orgasm.

After catching my breath, I wash myself off, wash my hair and get out. I pull my towel around me and walk back into my room. I check my phone, seeing a missed call from Joey and start getting ready. Today, Joey wanted to take Sammy out for a 'guy day'. After much guilt-tripping on Joey's part about his precious head, I give in. I would have let him anyway, but the way he was writhing on the floor like a dying worm was too funny to pass up. I call Joey after I'm ready and let him know to come pick up Sammy, he gives the affirmative and we end the call. I go to the living room after pulling my drying hair into a messy bun and sit down on the sofa, waiting for Joey to show up. I try to ignore the fact that I may have just had the most intense orgasm of my life to thoughts of two different women, a mother and her daughter no less. _A 19 year old daughter, but still. It is a bit weird, right?_ I sigh and rub my hands over my face, flipping on the TV and seeing what's on.

*#*#*#*

I'm on my way to the mall. Now, I'm not a shopper, not at all. However, there's something I have to pick up for Sammy and that can't be postponed any longer. So, here I am pulling into the mall's parking lot. After pulling into a free space, I glare at the massive building before me. _Let's get this over with Bella. Put on your big girl pants, the mall isn't going to bite you!_ I throw

another hard look at the shopping Hell hole and exit the car, making my way towards the entrance.

_Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Don't do it, think of Sammy._ I have developed an eye twitch in the last hour that refuses to go away. Then again, how can it with this annoying girl's voice murdering my ear drums. Not to mention all the screaming little brats around me. I'm in a toy store. Why am I in a toy store? Turns out Sammy already has the game I bought him for his birthday, so I'm exchanging it for another. I'm seeing that this was a very bad idea. The saleslady once again 'accidently' slides her hand across my ass as she ushers us through the aisles to the video game section. _She couldn't just point me in the right direction? I don't need a fucking guide! I'm a grown ass woman!_ I flinch when her scratchy voice once again bombards my ears.

"So here are the games!" She's overly enthusiastic, I'm gonna slap her, I'm quite tempted. "And here are, like, more games." And she's a 'like' girl. I wonder who will miss her if she goes missing. "And so, like, yeah, here you have it!" she looks up at me as if waiting for something. _What? What do you want? Stop raping me with your beady, little eyes!_ I clear my throat and look away from her awkward gaze.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I turn away from her and start looking at the games, I did not fail to notice her miffed expression in the glass at my brushing her off. I smirk and keep looking. After finally finding a game, I push my way through the monstrous throng of children to the cash register. I purchase my items while avoiding 'Little Miss Screecher' and leave the store, bag in hand. And I bump right into a small, hard body, making me drop my bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I'm about to tell this person off, but when I look up from my kneeled position on the floor my jaw drops. _Another one?! What the fuck!_ I get up slowly and look at the tiny woman before me, because let me tell you she may be small, but she is definitely a _woman_. _God, wow. Just wanna hold her and cover that flawless face with my lips and…Bella stop it!_ I move the bag discreetly to the front of me and reply to her.

"Um, no it's ok, my bad. I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes, hasn't worn off yet from my younger days. Heh." _Stop talking! What was that? Really?! 'My younger days'? what the Hell are you, 40? No, your ass is 25! Why am I even arguing to MYSELF about this? _I shake my head quickly to stop my inner argument and gaze at this small woman. _She's like a tiny dancer._ I grin at her and she returns it, my grin grows even more at this. _And stop grinning like a fool!_

"It was both of us then," she giggles and oh my ever-loving Christ I want to hear that sinful little giggle again, "My name's Alice by the way." _May I visit your wonderland Alice? Naughty Bella, bad, stop! _I smile at her small form and respond.

"Bella, and it's a pleasure to meet you Alice," _what a pleasure it is, my dear. _And then I notice her _gold_ eyes. Seriously, if she's also part of the 'beautiful strangers' group I'm gonna have a cow, right here in this mall. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Rosalie and Esme, would you?" _And Carlisle, but who cares about him? I don't._ She purses her lips and looks up at me through her lashes. And queue the twinge in my lower stomach. _God, what is she, 5'3" to my 5'11"? And why the Hell am I so tall? Seriously. Focus Bella! _

"Yes, I am. I'm Esme's younger daughter." She covers up her look of, what was that? Could have sworn it was…jealousy? Nah, probably the lighting in this place playing tricks. I nod my head and smile at her. She smiles back and is about to say something when my phone rudely interrupts. _Damn you, phone._

"What?" I don't even bother correcting my harsh tone and I notice the small smirk that crosses Alice's lips.

"Well, hello to you to Bellsy. Damn, it's not like I'm watching over your brother or anything, sheesh." I roll my eyes at Joey and answer back.

"Is Sammy ok? Did something happen? Let me talk-" I start panicking and my body starts shaking with worry.

"Bells! Bella, calm down! Sammy is fine! Come on, he's with me Bella, you know I would never let anything happen to him. Breathe." I calm down and let his words sink in and try to brush off the fact that I may have had a small panic attack in front of Alice. Damn. "I was just calling to tell you that we're headed back to your place so you could hurry up with the _thing_ you're doing and get home _before_ us." Oh yeah, way to be subtle Joey. I roll my eyes and look to the bag that is conveniently blocking the slight bulge in my pants.

"Right, um I'm on my way, if you're close stall I still need to wrap up the gift." He answers in the affirmative; we say our goodbyes and end the call. I put my phone away and look back to Alice. "Well, I gotta get going. Really, it was nice meeting you Alice." I smile at her and she smirks again.

"Oh, we'll definitely be seeing each other again Bella." I gulp and give her a confused look. "You know, since my family will be using your auto shop?" I chuckle awkwardly at my dense moment and murmur out an 'oh yeah' which makes her frown.

"No, um I look forward to seeing you again Alice." A breathtaking smile takes over again and I nearly pass out from the force of it. _My God, what a smile. This pixie is just…wow._ "Well, yeah, bye Alice."

"Bye Bella." She walks backwards giving me one of those finger-waves and turns to leave, and I'm frozen with my hand mid-wave in the air like a dumbass. _Earth to Bella! Move!_ I force my hand down, try to wipe the smile from my face and leave the building. I start making my way to my car and now my thoughts are plagued by not one, not two, but _three _absolutely beautiful women. _Bella this has to stop. Anymore and you're gonna have a heart attack at the young age of 25. Fuck, what is wrong with me?_ I get in the car and drive home while forcing my thoughts to Sammy and how he'll react to his new game. I smile when that seems to do the trick and keep on driving with a soft smile on my face.

*#*#*#*

I'm lying here in bed thinking about today. Sammy loved his new game and played it for hours. Joey couldn't stay long because of his late shift at the shop and so I went through a couple files while Sammy went video game crazy. We only have one TV, the one in the living room, so I figured I'd let him have it for the night. However, I walked into the room at midnight and nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight that greeted me: Sammy with wide-eyes, tinted red from staring at the screen for so long. After I saw that, I had to cut him off. Seriously that cannot be healthy. He argued and fought me about how much he didn't need to go to sleep because he wasn't tired, and then proceeded to pass out when I made him sit on his bed while I hunted down some clean pajamas for him. Note to self: Do laundry. Soon.

So, here I am at about 3 in the morning, lost in thought about three golden-eyed goddesses who refuse to leave my mind alone. I need to be at the shop at 8, so if I can fall asleep soon I might be able to function correctly today. It doesn't seem likely though, because I just can't stop thinking about Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. _Go to sleep! Eyes, listen to me, we need rest. Mind, please shut down. Please! Gah! This sucks so much right now!_ I sigh heavily as my thoughts continue to run rampant. Today is definitely going tobe a long, long day.

* * *

**A/N**

**Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter. Ah, well. I'm sure you guys will tell me what you may have not liked...or did like. Chapter 4 may be out sometime this week, probably around Wednesday, but don't quote me on that. Anyway, until my next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Here's where things start getting a bit darker everyone. ****Bella has a dark past, most of it revealed here, kinda sorta. I'll be going into much more detail when she gets closer to the Cullen women. **

**More Bella/Esme interaction and, yes, that will include Carlisle. Damn. **

**So, yeah, thank you! Thank you for reading, really! And thank you for the great reviews. I didn't quite understand what authors talk about when they get that 'warm' feeling after each review, but I definitely do now. And it is absolutely AWESOME! :D **

**Virtual hugs to all of you who have decided to follow/favorite my story/me. I am honored. Truly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah; or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah.**

**All spelling, punctuation, and grammatical errors belong to me.**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_A dark chuckle. Ripping fabric. Heavy foot-steps. Screaming. Crying. Pleas for help. Laughter. Sickening laughter. GO AWAY!_

"_Come out, come out wherever you are, you _freak_! Let me take good care of you." NO! Go away, please…no. Another laugh, closer. Oh God, he's closer, they're closing in._

"_Come on honey; don't run from Mommy and Daddy." Ignore her Bella, it's a trick. False sense of security. False hope. False! Run! Move your feet Bella and run! Giggling. "Why, the little bitch really thinks it can get away dear, isn't that just so cute?" A deep-throated response. Amused. The asshole is amused by my fear. By my attempts at escape. God, help me! Are you there? Can you hear me? PLEASE! Nothing. I'm met by silence. The same every time, He never answers, and never helps._

"_Oh, definitely, then again it makes it all the more _fun, _my_ _love." Cornered. No doors. No windows. Please, no. Let me get away this time, I'm begging you! "Mmm, come on _Billy_, let's have us some _family time_. Gonna have so much fun together, I promise you." No, no, no! He's here! Fight back, stand up Bella! SAVE YOURSELF, because no one…no one else will…_

"_I-I'm not Billy…m-my name is B-bella." NO! Speak louder, sound stronger! YOU ARE BELLA! Scream it; blow them back with the force of it! Make them fear YOU! Don't let them have your fear; don't let them take away your strength! Fight Bella, fight! "S-stay a-away." No…not strong enough…never strong enough. You're pathetic. A pathetic, little kid._

"_You really are pathetic _Billy_, you know that?" You're nothing._

"_No dear, 'it's' nothing. Nothing, but filth. Ah, but the little freak is _our_ filth, hmm?" You're weak. You're weak! YOU'RE SO WEAK! A weak child! GET AWAY FROM THEM! Find a way. Find a way out. Now. Before it's too late. Hurry! His dark chuckle, her taunting giggle. Shudders moving up my spine, paralyzing me…no. There's no escape. Again._

"_On your knees, _Billy. _Now." Do it. They'll kill you. It's always easier if you just give in._

"_Don't fight it sweetie, it'll hurt less." See? 'It'll hurt less'. Do as they say, because you're weak. Pathetic. Nothing. You might as well be dead. Death would be better than this, right? An easier escape. Is it, though? Here he comes. "Open wide for Daddy, sweetie, don't fight him. Don't fight this. Our _family time_."_

_Ripping. _

_Burning. _

_Pain._

_Darkness. Can I float away? Fly? Away…away from here. I think I heard that in a song once. Also heard abuot Hell. Is that what this is? Am I in Hell? Could be. Maybe I can wake up. Maybe it's a nightmare. Yeah, this isn't real. So, wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!_

*#*#*#*

I fly forward in bed. My eyes are wide, breath coming out in ragged gasps, hands gripping the sheets nearly tearing them, heart pounding through my ribcage. _Dream. Just a dream. It was just a dream Bella. A dream._ Dream? That was a nightmare. It's been a while since I've had one, actually. Had one about my past. With such vivid memories. _When aren't they about your past Bella? _True. I run my trembling hand through my sweat-caked hair. Gross. I get up, throw my drenched sleepwear into the hamper on my way to the bathroom, and get in the shower. I don't bother to let it heat up before getting in. I need them off me, out of my head. I need to wash it all away. So, I do. I scrub until my skin is raw. Until I can't feel them anymore. Until I just can't feel at all. I slide down the shower wall, pull my knees up to my chest, and place my forehead against them. I let down my walls for a moment, let my strength go for a while until I'm numb. And I let out my pain, my weakness, and my memories the only way I can right now.

I cry. And cry. And keep crying and biting into my towel, feeling hopeless and weak, until nothing is remembered. Nothing. _Never again Bella. Protect Sammy. Protect yourself by protecting Sammy. _

I'm not nothing. I'm not pathetic. I. Am. Not. Weak. I get up and get out of the shower. I dry myself off and move to stand in front of the mirror. I wipe away the moisture and stare at myself, at _everything_ that makes me 'me', the person I am today. The extra appendage. The scars. My reminders. Reminders that I am not weak. I'm no longer that little girl. I am a grown woman. Proud. Not easily brought down. Strong. Yes, I am strong. _For Sammy? Yes, always. _I am a person. I am different. I am me. _I'm Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. And I am not weak anymore._ I look in the mirror again and nod, then walk out of the bathroom to change the sheets that are covered in sweat and put down some fresh ones. My phone goes off. I don't jump, I just stare. It keeps ringing, vibrating across my nightstand. I answer, it's Joey. I speak. He hears me. Knows what happened, so he's rushing over.

"I'm 15 minutes away Bella. I'll be right there. Stay on the line with me, ok? Keep talking to me. Just keep talking, I'll be there soon. I'll-" He's worried. Joey always gets worried when I'm like this. His words are muffled, but I try to listen and I keep talking. Can't hear what I'm saying, though. I can't hear my own words. Ringing. I hear ringing in my ears. Only ringing. I fall to the floor next to the bed. My eyes are closing. The last thing I see is a panicked Joey at my doorway. My last thoughts, surprisingly enough are about me having to replace the chain-lock again, because I locked it. I always lock it. Every night. So, Joey must have broken down the door. Later, I'll worry later. For now, I let the darkness consume me again. The darkness where there's no pain.

*#*#*#*

_God, my head is hurting like a mother! Ugh, what the Hell?_ I open my eyes, it hurts to do so. I'm practically prying them apart. They're open completely and I'm blinded by a bright light. _Oh fuck…I'm dead. I've died. Where's Sammy? Is he ok? Shit, shit, shit! Oh shit. Sammy's gonna be so sad when he finds out! _

"Bells, stop panicking, you're not dead." Joey? Ok, so I'm not dead? "No, you're not. You look like death though." Did I say that out loud? "Yes, crazy, you did." I'm not crazy. "Uh huh, how about you stop talking to the ceiling before you're sent to the psychiatric ward." I turn my head and sure enough, there's Joey. Wait, psychiatric ward? I shoot up and immediately regret it, falling back down and groaning as I watch the room spin. I feel my hands holding on to the bed sheets for dear life trying to hold myself down from floating away with the spinning room. _I'm gonna be sick. Stop spinning!_ I close my eyes tight and open one a moment later; checking to make sure it's safe. It is. _Phew._

"You…ahem…said psychiatric ward, correct?" I look at Joey again and he nods.

"Yup. Don't think I won't get them." I start to glare at him, but it hurts too much to do so.

"And I'm in the hospital because?" He's sitting in the chair next to my bed and slouches with a sad expression on his face. _Oh no, please tell me it didn't happen again._ His next words are not comforting.

"You blacked out again Bells. I called because you weren't at the shop and when you answered…God, Bells you sounded so…so _dead_." I flinch. Then I sigh. Joey continues, "You're voice, it was damn near robotic Bella! And I knew, it was happening again, you were mumbling nonsense about golden-eyes and angels and how they were going to protect you and your heart, and…and I just, I rushed over from the shop. I knew you would pass out sooner rather than later, so I brought you here, to the hospital." He looks at me with so much concern; I can tell from his bloodshot eyes that he's been crying. I sigh, again, because Joey and crying alone do not mix well. In fact, I'm surprised he's not in a bed next to me from the sheer worry he must have been going through, because he's also a worrier, about most things at least.

"I'm fine now Joey. You know I bounce back from these things fairly quickly." I have to put his worries at ease; the poor guy doesn't need any grey hairs this early. I've already got some; and let me tell you it is not a nice feeling. His ass will fly up a wall; he will not handle that shit well.

"No, no, no. Don't you feed me that bullshit Bella, 'cause I am not buying it. Your ass is staying here until the doctor gives the professional 'ok' that you are free to go. So, there. Hmph." I roll my eyes and sit up, already feeling a thousand times better than a few minutes ago.

"Fine, but do you think you could hunt me down some water at least? Please? My throat is a damn desert right now." To make my point I rub my hand against my throat and wince. _Damn, feels like I've been gargling nails. Eck._ He nods and stands up stiffly, leaving the room on shaky legs. _Geez, how long has he been sitting?_ I fluff up my pillows behind me and look around for the TV remote. _They're attached to the beds, right?_ I keep looking until I hear a soft throat clear. _That's definitely not Joey. _I turn my head and I hear my heart monitor skip a beat. _Oh no, go away Esme! The fuck Bella?! You want her to stay! Yeah, but not when I'm hooked up to machine that will give me away how my body reacts to her! She's already _seen_ just how well your body reacts to her, now calm down. And stop arguing with yourself dammit. _I shake my head a bit and keep staring at the stunning sight before me. My heart monitor, again, skips a beat. Fuck.

"Hello, Bella, how are you feeling?" She probably thinks I'm a nutcase now, doesn't she? I'm sure Joey explained my 'condition' as well as my black-out history. Great, how fucking perfect. After deciding that I'm going to make Joey drown in the water he's bringing me, I attempt to answer Esme back in my rough, dry voice. _Hurry up with that water Joey! But, no, I'm gonna drown him in it. Oh, decisions decisions._

"I'm, hm, feeling much better Esme, thank you." Her eyes are a molten caramel, nearly matching her hair. _That's…her eyes are gold…not-not caramel. I mean they look sexy as all Hell dark like that, but that's beside the point. Focus Bella._ I notice the look of absolute worry she is wearing and immediately move in to comfort her. "Really, I feel so much better Esme," _especially since you walked in, _"there's no need to worry." She doesn't look convinced, I'm 80% sure it's because of the scratchy voice that is leaving my throat. _Yeah, that's not helping my case at all._ She walks over to my bed and I keep my eyes up and away from her hips, but the heart monitor still jumps. _Goddammit._ She takes ahold of myhand and squeezes. _Do nurses usually do this? Grab their patient's hands and…and um, stroke their thumbs against them? Yeah, I'm gonna go with 'no'. _There's a happy dance happening in my head right now at the feel of her soft, incredibly cold thumb sliding against the back of my hand.

"Are you sure, dear? You were deathly pale when you were brought in, if it wasn't for your heart beat, you could have been mistaken as deceased." She's staring into my eyes so deeply, with so much care and concern that lo and behold the monitor skips again. _She means after they found my pulse right? You can't just hear a heartbeat. Nevermind. Details._ I gaze into her eyes just as passionately, but we're both snapped back to reality when Joey comes waltzing in with his loud ass feet holding my water in his annoyingly large hands. If I didn't love the enormous doofus so damn much, he would be so fucking dead right now. Esme swiftly removes her hand from mine, frowning. If it was from the fact that she finally realized what she had been doing, or because she had to stop remains to be seen, but I know I'm depressed about the loss of contact with the caramel-haired goddess. I'm tempted to throw my hand out, clutch hers again, and hold on to it for the rest of my time here. I can't though, so her cold hand remains untouched. I swear I want to cry about it.

"Bellsy, I brought your…water. Um, hi Mrs. Cullen," I wince at the reminder of her marital status. _Fuck, Joey way to ruin the moment further,_ "or do I call you Nurse Cullen? Or Nurse Esme?" He's grinning like a little kid, so, dammit, I can't be mad at him. Esme shakes her head and straightens up.

"Nurse Esme is fine, dear." She smiles, but I can tell it's forced.

"Oh ok, so Nurse Esme, alright. Anyway, um like I said, here's your water Bells." He walks over to the bed and hands me the plastic cup. _To be drowned, or not to be drowned. That is the question._ I sigh, mumble a 'thank you' and look back to Esme while I drink. She's frowning again, but this time it's pointed at Joey's back._ Jealous? Nah._ Once the water hits my throat I go into a damn frenzy and gulp it down. _Yup, that made_ _me look so appealing_. After drinking my water like a fucking animal, I hand the cup back to Joey who sets it down against the table and sits in his chair again. Esme is still standing next to me, but her stance is much more rigged and she's staring at the wall in front of my bed. I place my hand on her arm and she jumps slightly, and looks down at me surprised.

"Are you alright Esme?" She smiles down at me gently and nods. _Shut up heart machine!_

"I'm fine Bella, just fine dear." I can't help it, I smile back at her and she seems to start glowing with absolute happiness. My heart speeds up, and everyone in the room can hear it. Shit. Joey's here. I remove my hand from her arm, realizing it's still there and clear my throat. I try to calm my beating heart and look down and away from Esme. _Breathe Bella, Joey's observant. You're gonna be interrogated about that whole little moment with Esme later, you know. _Esme clears her throat as well and goes to speak when suddenly someone else walks in. Her fucking husband enters my room. Dr. Carlisle-motherfucking-Cullen. _Noooooo! _And just like that my heart speeds up again, but this time it's more out of anger than Esme's gorgeous self. And then the fucker talks.

"Hello Bella-"

"Isabella." I correct him. _I don't like you. You call me Isabella or Miss Swan, asshole. _He's not even an asshole, he's so nice, but I want to hate him and be mean like an immature child dammit._ Stop smiling all nice to me!_

"Yes, well, Isabella, the tests we ran all came back with wonderful results," _who fucking cares, go away!_ "And, you should be fine to leave now if you'd like. The release papers will be waiting for you at the front desk, my dear," _I'm not your 'dear',_ "so, be sure and fill those out before you go please. I am happy to see you better Miss Swan, truly." He then smiles that warm smile again and I'm about ready to punch him in the throat. _Don't be nice to me! Gah, I need to hate you so stop with the pleasant personality!_ I nod my head and thank him before he looks to Esme, smiles that _warm fucking smile again_, and leaves the room. And it's awkwardly quiet save for my heart monitor with its annoying beeping. We all speak out.

"So," Joey, Esme, and I pause, all of us looking a bit uncomfortable and try again.

"Well," Ok, really? This is just so goddamn awkward. I clear my throat to give warning that I'm going to speak first.

"I think it's time we leave, where are my clothes Joey?" I notice I'm wearing one of the way-to-breezy hospital gowns and don't see a bag of clothes anywhere.

"Oh um, right here Bells." He pulls a bag from under his chair and hands it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Then I turn to Esme, who seems to be standing even more like a statue. She looks at me and speaks.

"Well, I best be on my way to check on other patients. Stay safe, Bella." I'm about to respond, but she turns and quickly exits the room before I can. '_Stay safe'? That's all I get as a goodbye? Well, I'm sad._ I turn my head towards Joey and his face is one of suspicion and an obvious 'we are so talking about this after we leave' expression. I roll my eyes and nod. I get out the bed, a bit wobbly and make my way over to the restroom on the other side of the room. After I'm inside, I lock the door and place my forehead against it, sighing deeply. I push off the door and begin getting dressed. I splash some water on my face and look at my reflection. _Why, who's that hot mess staring back at me? Oh yeah, that's me. And I'm much more 'mess' than 'hot' at the moment. Esme saw you while you're looking like this, how flattering._ I shake my head at my thoughts and turn to leave the restroom. Joey's waiting by the door and we walk out towards the front desk to sign myself out. He has a steadying hand on my elbow, and after filling out the release form we head off.

"Whatever that was back there Bella, you realize we're talking about it, right?" I turn to look at him from my place in the passenger seat and sigh, "Don't you sigh at me Bella."

"We will Joey, just not now, ok? Please, just…just take me home." He looks at me and his gaze softens. He nods and we drive the rest of the way in silence. He helps me up the stairs to my apartment and ushers me inside. Sammy's on the floor in front of the TV playing his game. He looks back at me and smiles brightly before launching himself up and barreling towards me, wrapping his little arms around me in a fierce hug.

"You better Belly Bug?" I smile at my little brother and nod; he motions me down with his hand, so I kneel down to his level. He then grabs my face and places a kiss on my cheek, my nose and another on my forehead. He laughs his boyish laugh and turns to race back to his game. "Love you Sis!" I'm still kneeling, holding my cheek and smiling with absolute affection towards my brother.

"Love you to Sammy." I turn back to Joey and he's watery-eyed. I roll my eyes at the big crybaby and push him towards the couch. "I'm gonna call the shop real fast, tell them what happened and lie down in bed."

"Already did. You just go rest Bells; I'll watch Sammy and beat him at his game!"

"Yeah right Uncle Jo! I own at this!" I look between my two favorite boys and shake my head at their antics. _Man, I love them so much_. I make my way to my room, kick off my shoes and clothes and climb in bed after slipping on some boxers and a tank top. And then my thoughts come crashing down about what happened at the hospital. I sigh heavily, but it gets caught in my throat. Shit. Tomorrow is Friday.

Tomorrow is Rosalie's appointment. I'm seeing Rosalie tomorrow. _This should be interesting._

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I lied about having Chapter 4 out on Wednesday. Oops? I couldn't help myself, I just had to write. So, I did. Ha! Surprise! Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**After reading through the reviews, I'll admit, a tear may have slipped, possibly several. ****And I'm ecstatic about how some of you have had a change of heart about Futa!**

**I'm glad that Bella's protectiveness for Sammy is noticed and liked, and the whole Esme/Bella/Carlisle complication is enjoyed. :D I'm just glad you like my story in general everyone!**

**Now then, until next time you beautiful readers, you. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**A reviewer mentioned how another chapter would great today, so here you are! :D**

**In this chapter, Emmett makes an appearance and OH KNOW, this means more complications for Bella. Can I get an _'aww damn_' for poor Bella? *sigh***

**There's Rose/Bella interaction in this chapter, but it's very stressful. Hell, I got all depressed and irritated just writing it. I wrote it though, that's what matters.**

**Oh, and I keep forgetting to put this, but obviously you've noticed I have the mouth of sailor. A very unlady-like sailor. Um, all I can say to that is that it will be commonplace in my story and any other story I may write. I've got a potty mouth, it's a habit. Can't apologize for who you are, now can you?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, or its characters. I do own, Sammy, Joey, Tony, Frankie, Chris, a dog named Kirby...um, okie doke I'm sure you get it.**

**All errors are my own.**

**So, here it is my lovelies! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

6:37 AM. That's the first thing I see when I open my eyes. I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. I rub my hands over my face, an attempt to wipe the sleep away, and throw off the covers. I look down and am greeted by morning wood. _Yay._

Now, with what's happening today and who I'm going to see, you would think I would be absolutely joyous. I'm not. There's something wrong, very wrong. I have a bad feeling and my bad feelings are usually spot-on. I get up with a huff and trudge my way to the bathroom. After my morning routine, I go back to the room and look at my alarm clock again.

6:58 AM. _Well, we're off to a slow start. _I walk to my nightstand and stare at the device, waiting for it to start blaring. When it does I turn it off and make my way to my closet. I pull on the usual. A black, tight-ribbed tank top and dark blue, loose-fitting jeans that hang off my hips just enough to flatter and still look feminine, but not overly-so that I'm looking like a dude. I then slip on my steel-toed, black work boots. Underneath I have boxer briefs and a bra. This is my work attire. I brush my long hair out and place my work cap on; it proudly states _George's Auto Shop_ on the front. With my hair flowing behind me I leave the room, picking up my phone and keys on the way out. _Time to wake up Sammy_.

"Come on Sams, up and at 'em!" I listen for a response and am greeted instead by a soft snore. I shake my head and smile, walking into my little brother's room. _How do kids manage this? Seriously, how in the holy Hell can they sleep through the night like that?_ I cross my arms and lean against the doorframe, smiling softly at the tangled up mess on my brother's bed. One foot is against the headboard and I can't see the other, his head is hanging off the side and his arms are wrapped up in his blanket. I chuckle, push off the doorframe and walk across the room to my sleeping brother. I kneel down and shake his shoulder softly. "Hey, kiddo, time to get up," his response is a half-asleep grumble, "Saaaaammy, come on bud, wake up." He grins softly, and now I know he's pretending. I smirk and get up, I start making my way to his door and I say loud enough so he can hear, "Well, guess I'm gonna have to eat those Nutella and strawberry waffles all by myself, then." By the time I have 'waffles' leaving my lips, I hear a thud and an 'oomph'. He's up, success!

"Waffles?! You're gonna make waffles Sissy?! NUTELLA WAFFLES!" He's all but yelling as he rushes into his closet to throw on some clothes and is barreling out his door the next second towards the kitchen. I bark out a laugh and walk to the kitchen as well, shaking my head. "Hurry up! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I walk into the kitchen and see Sammy sitting at the table, fork and knife in hand, ready for his waffles. I raise my eyebrow at him, shake my head again and start cooking us some waffles. He's squirming in his seat the entire time and after they're served he digs in. _He's eating like I haven't fed him in weeks, sheesh._

"Alright, Sammy, time to get you on the bus and off to school." I look at the clock on the stove and see that it's 7:35. I put our dishes in the sink and decide to wash them later; his school bus comes at 7:39, so we have to leave, now. We're out the door with Sammy's book bag slung over my shoulder and we get to the bus stop on time. "Remember to behave, and no more playing in the mud when you're at daycare, ok champ? Please?" He looks up at me and groans dramatically.

"Belly Bug, it's called an after-school camp, not _daycare_. That's for babies; I'm not a baby anymore." I chuckle and usher him onto the bus when it pulls up. As it drives away I check my phone for the time, it's 7:41. _Time to make my way to the shop. _I walk over to my black 2012 Dodge Charger SXT V6 and get in. I have my 1969 Camaro stowed away at the shop, there's absolutely no effin' way I'm leaving my baby out in the open, even with a tarp over it. _Yeah, Hells to the no on that one. _I'm at the shop within 15 minutes with time to spare. I open up shop and let myself in, I wait in my office with the door open for everyone else to get here. Work starts at 8:30 for them.

"Hey Bellsy!" I look through my doorway to see Joey leaning against the doorframe and I smile he's always early and always the first one here. "So, what do you need me to do _boss_?" He smirks at me and I send him off with the first set of customer's appointments. Soon Chris, Tony, and Frank are filing in. I hand them their schedules as well and they start their preparations for today. I look down at the list of customers I'll be dealing with today. Even though I'm the boss, I still like to get my hands dirty with that engine grease and motor fluid. I live for this stuff, it's my passion and I really don't care who doesn't understand that. I'm an Automotive Technician and Mechanic. And I couldn't be happier dammit. I smile as I pass my eyes over Rosalie's appointment, then frown. _There's that bad feeling again._

CRASH! I jump out of my seat and am rushing out the door in ssecond and into the garage the next. I'm standing in the doorway trying desperately not to laugh my ass off or rip someone's head off. There's Joey, on the floor, caked in motor oil. _Ew, but that's funny as shit._ It's a waste of oil, but I choose to laugh it off instead. I tell him to get to the locker room showers and wash himself off before customers start showing up and leave Tony and Frankie with the task of cleaning up the oil. _The perks of being the boss, bwahaha_. I turn to leave and sit in my office, waiting for our busy day to begin.

*#*#*#*

My last appointment of the day will be Rosalie's, and I'm waiting for her to arrive. It's 6:59 and as soon as the clock moves to 7 I hear a ding. I look towards the door and see Rosalie standing there in all her statuesque glory. _Well, talk about on time, damn. _

"Good evening Bella." I grin at her, get up from my desk and leave my office. Walking up to her I notice that something seems off. She's stiffer than the last time I saw her.

"Hello to you to Rosalie, so uh, where's your car?" I look outside the door and don't see any cherry red BMW's.

"Oh, it's already pulled into the garage. Tony, I think his name was, drove it in." She seems a bit miffed. _Somebody obviously doesn't like people touching her car._ I smirk at her and walk around to the garage window, it's an entire wall and I look through it. Sure enough, there's her BMW.

"Well, I'll start working on it then, you know what might be wrong with it at all?" She looks like she's about to answer when I hear the front door ding again. I look to the door and notice a massive man blocking it. _Holy shit he's bigger than Joey! _My eyes go wide for a second, but I quickly compose myself. "Um sir, we don't take walk-ins." He booms out a laugh that rattles the windows and walks over to where Rosalie and I are standing. And then he does something that makes my blood boil. He slings his huge ass arm over Rosalie's shoulders. I'm seeing red.

"Nah, that beautiful car in there is my Rosie's," _Excuse me? YOUR Rosie? Fucking shit! NO! I can't catch a break can I? WHY?! FUCK! _"So, yup, I'll be paying for this whole thing by the way. Kinda like an early wedding gift." His smile is full of happiness, contentment, and affection for the woman standing next to him. _I can't hate this one either. Double fuck! _Wait…early wedding gift? Oh God, he's her _fiancé_? Well, triple fuck then. I look back to Rosalie who seems to look a bit ashamed? _Shouldn't she be happy?_ She sees me watching her and immediately her face is a mask of indifference. _Yeah, 'cause that's sooo much better and less suspicious. _

"So then, Rosalie, what is it that's wrong with your car, do you know?" I'm no longer flirting and my voice sounds emotionless, but I can't help it, I can't. Her eyes flash with hurt, but only for a moment before she answers.

"Um, yeah, I think the fuel injectors are acting up." The massive man looks surprised, turns to his…fiancé, and says:

"Babe," _Don't kill him Bella,_ "You can fix that easy, no problem, why are we even here?" Rosalie looks to the bear of a man and down to the floor.

"I don't want to work on it so I brought it in Emmett, there's nothing wrong with that." Her harsh tone towards Emmett has me smirking softly, but I wipe it off after seeing the hurt look on his face. _God, who kicked his puppy? Why can't I hate these guys dammit?!_ You can tell she regrets her harsh words, which makes me feel even worse.

"Ok, um, well, just sit tight for a bit in the waiting room, you'll be able to watch your car go through its maintenance from there as well." I point them towards the waiting room and walk into the garage. Tony, Chris, Frankie and Joey are in the break room waiting for me close up shop after this appointment. So, I'm alone in the garage working on Rosalie's BMW.

I pop the hood and peer inside and wow, what a machine. I'm grinning like a kid on Christmas at the perfection before me. _I gotta agree with the big man, why did she bring this in? It's a beautiful piece of machinery and nothing looks to be out of place. _I keep checking the engine and finally get to the fuel injectors. As soon as my eyes hit them, I can see that they were broken. And I don't mean they broke from use, no they were _broken_ as in someone sabotaged them. I'm skilled in what I do; I notice things because I know what to look for. And these fuel injectors were purposely destroyed. I look back to Rosalie with a raised brow and crossed arms, I notice her squirm in her seat a bit. I keep my expression emotionless as I stare at her and I see the hurt pass across her eyes again. I immediately look back down so my mask doesn't fall. I unclip my walkie-talkie from my belt and speak into it.

"Hey Joey come to the garage please, I need a favor." I see Joey walk into the garage and he joins me by Rosalie's Beemer. He's grinning from ear to ear at me.

"Need help Bellsy? The Master Mechanic herself? Wow!" He's smirking at me and leans against the car. I look back to Rosalie and see her sending the scariest death glare I have ever seen to Joey's head. I turn my attention back to Jo.

"No, you big idiot, I don't need help. My skills are so much more awesome than yours and we both know it." His face changes to a mocked hurt expression, but I see him fighting off a smile.

"Ah true enough, but you wound me Bellsy. So, what do you need then boss?"

"Can you get me some fuel injectors and all parts involved from the back storage?" He nods and answers in the affirmative. After he turns to do as I asked, I look back at Rosalie and see her still glaring at Joey's retreating form. When he's gone she looks at me again, I look from her to Emmett who's focused on the flat screen we have in the waiting room, and reapply my mask while I wait for Joey to get back.

"Here you go Bells." Joey walks back in and hands me the box with everything I'll need to fix Rosalie's BMW. I thank him and he heads back to the break room. I lean over the engine and start working. I try to stay focused on my work, but I can see Rosalie's gorgeous form from my peripherals and it's distracting. I steal a glance at her and my eyes catch on hers. And I notice the lustful look that's covering her face, and her eyes, her dark eyes as they peer into mine. _Again with the darkening eyes. Maybe the fluorescent lights are playing tricks?_ I look back down to the engine and force myself to work, which is saying something, because when it comes to cars I _never _have to _force_ myself to work. I keep my thoughts to the task at hand and finally finish up. I look at my work and smirk. _Damn. I am good. One Hell of a mechanic, yes sir! _I'm tempted to bring my fingers to my lips and do an Italian _muah!_ At how beautiful the put-together fuel-injectors look. I walk back inside and wipe my hands on the cloth hanging from my front pocket.

"All done, you're free to check the work and then we'll head over to the front counter to discuss payment and a future check-up if you'd like one." They both stand and Rosalie is the first to speak.

"I'll check it later, but I'm sure you did just fine Bella, thank you." I'm tempted, so tempted to smile at her compliment, but instead I nod, thank her and wipe my hands again while motioning for us to move to the front. I notice the deep frown that settles on her face as I turn around. After we get to the counter, Emmett made true on his word and paid for the service.

"Here you are," he hands me the amount and a generous tip, in cash; "if Rosie trusts you with her car and then _thanks you_ then you must be some mechanic Bella. I mean it." I don't have it in me to make him call me Isabella, so I just thank him kindly and write up the receipt. He grins and it reminds so much of Joey that I just can't bring up any dark feelings for him. _They could be fucking twins separated at birth with those smiles. God, I hate that I can't hate him! UGH!_ I walk around the counter and hand him his receipt, he then offers his hand. I hesitate slightly, but shake it. _Cold, just like Carlisle's (eck) and Esme's (happy sigh). _I then extend my hand to Rosalie; it was her car I worked on after all. She looks at my hand and then moves her eyes to mine as she grabs ahold of it gently and we finish our handshake. _Also cold. Soft, but cold. What the Hell?_ I clear my throat, release her hand and step back.

"You both have a pleasant evening. Oh, and um…congrats on your getting married." Rosalie flinches nearly unnoticeably, forces a smile and nods stiffly. Then turns and leaves the shop. Emmett looks from the door to me, scratches the back of his head sheepishly and sends an apologetic smile my way. _Stop it! Stop acting like Joey! Goddammit._ I wave him off, thank him again and he leaves.

"So, we ok to go home now boss?" I look back at Tony who asked the question and the rest of the guys who are peering at me from behind a wall. _They're years older than me, save for Joey, and they all act like children, geez. _I shake my head and roll my eyes at them.

"Yes, I grant you your freedom, clean up and get back to your families." They all grin and bark out laughs before doing as told. When they've all left, including Joey, I lock up shop and drive to pick up Sammy. On the way to his dayc-, excuse me, after-school camp I'm in a somber mood. Ok, I'm downright depressed and damn near suicidal. Not really, but still. Thoughts of a married Esme and soon-to-be married Rosalie fill my mind. _With my luck Alice will also be taken_

Yeah, with my luck. Didn't Joey mention something about good karma? _Yeah, well, stop being a fucking bitch and send it already! Helloooo? I'm waiting!_ I grumble all the way to Sammy and keep a straight face after taking us home. Don't need him worrying about me and my failed love life with complete strangers who don't even know my feelings and haven't even been in a relationship with me! _Christ, really what is my problem? I don't even know these women! Gah!_

Life sucks. Just a bit. Ok, a lot. Life sucks ass right now. Hmph.

*#*#*#*

After we get home, I once again find myself staring at the ceiling at 3 AM. _Lovely. _I've been lying here for hours now thinking, just thinking. Thinking about everything and nothing at all…Ok, no, I've been thinking about three golden-eyed _(yeah, that's questionable)_ angels. And throughout my contemplation I've been hearing things that are very out of place. Coming from outside, I can occasionally hear a howl. And last time I checked, wolves were not that commonplace, especially this close to the city. I mean, I may not live in the inner-city, but damn this is ridiculous. You would hear one once in a blue moon,_ (Ha! Get it? 'Cause it's wolves…and the…the moon…nevermind.) _but never this frequently. _And this is only _tonight._ Maybe it's a random pack moving through the woods? But still, the woods are pretty far out, not incredibly so, but enough. So, those are either some big ass, loud wolves or the wind is carrying their howls this way. Yeah, there we go, that works. _I turn on my side and try to force sleep to take over when I see a white streak across my window.

_THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_ I sit up in bed and stare at the rooftop of the building across from my apartment building. And I stare hard, for a good 5 minutes and still see nothing. Maybe it was lightning? I then hear a boom that sounds like thunder a few seconds later and chalk it up to just being lightning. _Yeah, even_ _though we have a rare, beautifully clear sky tonight._ _Bright, full moon and all._ I shake my head and push my thoughts away. I start feeling tired. _Fuck yeah! _So, I lie down again and try to clear my mind to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow's another work day with a bunch of customers to deal with. I close my eyes and begin losing consciousness.

Through thenight my dreams are haunted by golden eyes, blood, massive wolves and a bright moon.

_How very ironic, hmm?_

* * *

**A/N**

**More obstacles for our Belly Bug, but there's a reason for all this. The four of them will eventually be together, but it won't be an easy road.**

**I'm attempting to make a chapter in another POV, but it's just not coming out right. I'm still working with it. Key word there was 'attempting', yeah.**

**After Bella meets Jasper and has her heart torn even more, the relationship between the four women will begin to pick up. I just need to set the stage for all this. And, ugh it's taking so long!**

**Anyway, if you have any questions just PM me or put it in a review, I'll see it and answer to the best of my ability as soon as I can.**

**Until next time! Thank you so very mucho, muah! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N PLEASE READ! PLEASE? I have some explaining to do...**

**So, I did warn about the story getting a bit darker, yes? This chapter is definitely a dark moment for our Belly Bug you guys. **

**(Things will eventually get brighter, so don't you worry your pretty, little heads.)**

**But, you know, there's gotta be some darkness before you get to the light...or something like that, I don't know, it sounded better in my head.**

**NO JASPER! Well, not YET anyway. I started writing and kept trying to fit him and Alice in somewhere and no inspiration came. With that in mind, this chapter is a filler, I think?**

**None of the aggravatingly beautiful Cullen women make an appearance in this one, but it is paving a road to learning more about Bella's past and what may be waiting in her future. (Hint hint 2koe)**

**In regards to what supernatural creature I'll be turning Bella into, I would love to be all mysterious with my response, but to put it simply, I have no idea. So, we'll all be surprised at the outcome together, ok? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or its characters.**

**Thank you! You're all a bunch of sexy beasts! So, yeah, read on!**

**All errors are my own, by the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Let it go!"

"No!"

"Let. It. Go!"

"NO!"

"Give me the stupid thing Sammy!"

"It's MINE Uncle Jo, find your own!"

"I'm bigger, older, and smarter than you; I can just take it, you know," Joey smirks, "Besides, I found it first! So give it!"

"Oh yeah? Try it and I'll get Belly to beat you up." Now, Sammy's smirking and Joey looks at me to see if I show any signs of this being true. I stop reading my book; move my eyes to Joey slowly, not moving any other part of me that's laid back across the picnic table and give him the 'look'. He visibly shivers, his eyes widen and he immediately drops the end of the stick he's holding onto as if it was just set ablaze. They've been fighting over the damn thing for a fucking hour. I'm about to break it against somebody's fucking head. I'm fucking done with it. Fucking fuck.

"But…but Bella~, I found it first~." The 23 year-old then stomps his foot and pushes out his lip. I continue giving him my 'dead eye', keeping any and all emotion from showing on my face. His visibly pales and he gulps, looking from the stick in Sammy's hand and back to me. He decides that he values his life and goes off in search of another 'sword' for his and Sammy's supposed 'knightly scourge' of the park we're in. As soon as he's back in the cover of the woods searching, my façade crumbles and I smirk.

"You really are scary when you wanna be Sissy." I turn my gaze to Sammy, who is also looking a bit shaken and I send him a warm, tender smile, he immediately relaxes and a big, toothy grin is sent back at me.

"I know, but it has its uses, wouldn't you agree dearest little brother?" I smirk again and he grins at me, both our thoughts I'm sure, turn to Joey possibly sulking in the woods looking for a new branch. After he confirms his agreement with a stern nod, we both start cracking up. He moves toward the picnic table and sits on the bench connected to it.

"Yup, sure does Belly Bug. Even though you used it on poor ol' Uncle Jo, heh." I'm sure I've mentioned this, but my brother is a little devil. Most children, no, all children are; they just hide it from us adults so they get shit their way with that I'm-naïve-and-don't-know-any-better bullshit. So, yeah, don't let their innocent acts fool you. I swear it's some kind of conspiracy. _He really is a mini-me. I'm so damn proud! _My little brother is practically my twin, of course that's impossible seeing as how I'm 16 years older, but still. Not only do his personality traits run almost parallel to mine, but we're alike physically as well. We both have the same forest-green eyes, our hair color is nearly identical, and we've both got us some killer looks. _Sams definitely has that adorableness about him with his little-boy look, he is 9 after all, but as for me? Well, I'm sexy as fuck. And incredibly modest, too. I crack myself up. Ha! _I see movement in my peripherals and turn to see Joey rushing back towards us with a blinding grin plastered all over his face.

"I found one! I found one! Look, it's bigger than yours too, so nyeh!" I roll my eyes at his immature behavior and can't help the next words that leave me.

"That's what she said." _Mhm, I couldn't resist, it was much too tempting. _He drops the arm he was flailing his new stick around with and shoots a smirk my way. _Ah hell._

"Only in your case, would that be something a _she_ would say Bellsy-Bub." He grins devilishly and starts backing up as I lift myself off the picnic table, immediately dropping his smirk. "Ahem…um, Bells…i-it was a-a joke, ok? You know I love you, right? To infinity and beyond … Bells?" I keep stalking towards him; my 'dead eye' once again firmly in place and a high-pitched squeak escapes his throat. He flinches violently when I hold my hand out, palm-up, but he gets the message. After he places the stick in my hand, I turn it about, examining it. When I'm satisfied that his guard has dropped slightly, I start whacking the shit out of him. "OW! FUCK OUCH! OW BELLA! STOP SHIT! I'M SORRY GAH! FUCKING CHRIST THAT _HURTS!_"

"This *_whack_* will *_whack_* teach you *_whack_* to watch *_whack whack whack_* what you say!"

"I said 'I'm sorry'! OW! Holy shit balls-" I pause mid-swing, stop Joey's beating and look behind me where it's strangely quiet and all the anger is drained out of me in the very next moment. _Where's Sammy? _Joey still hasn't noticed the start of my panic attack, as he's still clutching his massive body in pain. My head is moving frantically left and right and my heart starts beating uncontrollably to the point that it feels as though it's cracking my sternum. _Where the fuck is Sammy?! Oh God. Where? Where is he? Fuck! WHERE"S MY LITTLE BROTHER?! _

Joey finally notices what's happening with me and looks to where Sammy _was_. His eyes grow wide and understanding sets in immediately. "Bells…"

"I know! Fuck, I know! Where is he Jo?! I can't see him anywhere!" I start running towards the woods, but something off to the left catches my eye. The stick he had is lying near the swing sets. _Fuck. No, no, no! Where? Where are you Sam?! _Joey is running alongside me and we race over to the small branch. It's broken, snapped in two. "FUCK! SAMMY!" I must look crazed with how rapidly my eyes are looking around the park, searching for the familiar figure of my baby brother.

"BELLA!" I turn my attention to Joey who's standing about 10 feet away from me and staring at a circle of kids. I focus on them and hear 'FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT'. We rush over to the group and I'm greeted by a sight that starts boiling my blood. Sammy is on the ground wrestling a boy who looks to be a few years older than him, his eyebrow is busted and bleeding, and there's a noticeable bruise starting to form on his left cheek.

"_MOVE_!" My voice bellows out like a fucking, mighty lioness and all these little bitches scatter away from me. I'm sure I look ready to kill, so I don't blame the little fuckers for fearing me. An older teenage boy walks into the circle where Sammy and the soon-to-be-dead little boy have frozen in place after hearing my thunderous yell.

I get a better look at the boy who was wrestling my brother and see he looks much worse than Sammy. His nose is bleeding, there are several nasty bruises forming on his face and his lip is busted.

I look back to Sammy and conflicting emotions arise. _I wanna be proud that my little brother was obviously kicking the shit out of this older boy, but I also want to yell at him for even fighting in the first place. Hold it! There's movement! _I turn my gaze to the boy who entered the circle after it was broken up by my beast-like roar and size him up._ Who is this teenage fuck anyway?_

"What you lookin' at bitch?" _Oh, Hell~ no! _My eyes turn to slits as I glare at the deplorable little shit and he just smirks at me. _Clearly got a death wish._ I see Sammy and the boy getting up on shaky legs and are both still panting from their bout. The teenager turns to the older-looking boy and sneers, "don't you fuckin' move 'til this little bitch is beat lil' bro. Dad didn't raise us to be no pussies. FINISH THIS!" I look back to this little rich-boy-wannabe-gangster-asshole with uncontrolled fury burning in my eyes. After his brother makes no move towards Sammy, the bastard proceeds to sign said death wish.

He kicks Sammy, my baby brother, full force, in the chest. I watch, in almost slow fucking motion, as he topples to the ground and slams his head against the dirt in the process.

The red I was fighting from my vision takes over. Big Sister has been unleashed. _Fee fi fo fum, bitch. You're dead._

"How. Old. Are. You?" The usually playful and docile man next to me gets out through clenched teeth. I don't bother questioning why Joey would ask the dead boy such a question and I also don't bother looking at his hulking, shaking form as I storm forward. I hear a faint '19, motherfucker' before I'm on his ass.

Nothing is registering at this moment, I've got tunnel vision, and the train barreling through is focused on the bastard who harmed my brother.

I punch him. And I punch this fucker _hard._

Right in his ugly ass nose. I hear a very satisfying _crunch. _He stumbles back looking a bit surprised and clutches his now-broken nose in one hand. His wide eyes turn towards me and I just barely make out the fact that he has finally, finally realized the amount of shit he is in.

A sadistic grin spreads across my lips and he stumbles back further. I grab at his shirt; he's too slow and can't get away fast enough. I yank him forward and send a knee to his stomach. He wheezes as the air in his lungs is forced from his body.

"Dead." My voice is low, threatening, cold, and void of emotion.

He's still standing, but just barely. If it wasn't for my grip on his collar, that knee-jab would have sent him sprawling to the ground. I pull him towards me again and head butt him. His forehead splits and his eyes roll back and lose focus for a few, short seconds. I bring my knee to his crotch, full force and he falls to the ground with no air leaving him or being brought in. He seems frozen in pain and I just stare down at him with uncaring eyes. I lift my leg in the air and bring it down hard against his right arm.

_Snap. _

He's not paralyzed anymore, no, now he's screaming and crying out in absolute agony.

I look to where his unwounded hand has moved. He's clutching his forearm. I can see the broken halves of his bone jutting in different directions, twisting his arm at a gut-wrenching angle. I grin. And bring my leg up again, but something stops me.

A voice.

A small, quivering voice.

The voice of my brother.

I can hear him calling to me through the haze. I drop my foot and stumble back and away from the screaming teenager on the ground. I look at him, eyes wide and jerk violently when I feel a huge hand on my shoulder. I turn my head around and up, eyes still shocked and wide, and then I'm looking at Joey's face. He motions with his head to the left and I turn. My knees buckle at the sight before me, Joey catches me before I can fall.

"Sammy."

I find some strength and send it to my legs, steadying myself. I take a hesitant step in his direction and he flinches back slightly. I nearly drop again at seeing this and a small whimper leaves my throat.

He hears it and his eyes go wide.

In the next second, I have a bawling Sammy clutching my waist, but I'm still paralyzed by the look that was marring his features just moments ago. _He was looking at me like…like I was…some sort of monster. Like I wasn't his sister anymore…oh God, Sammy, I…I'm-_ "I'm so sorry Sammy." My voice is a broken whisper as I slowly bring my arms up and wrap them around my little brother.

My face is no longer paralyzed in shock and I can feel tears beginning to form.

"Bella. We need to get out of here. Now." Joey's voice is gruff and so unfamiliar. _No, it isn't Bella. It's just been a while since you've heard him this serious. Years. And it's been years since you've lost control of your emotions like this as well. No. I won't regret this. That bastard fuck hurt Sammy. You don't fuck with my family. He deserved everything I dished out and I refuse to feel guilty about what happened. _"Bella…_Isabella._"

That grabs my attention. Joey _never_ calls me by full name unless there is something of absolute, and upmost importance about to transpire and we need to get the Hell outa Dodge.

"Huh?" I'm still holding Sammy tightly, he's still crying into my stomach and I'm still a bit dazed from a few moments ago. Joey puts his hand to my lower back and starts pushing me in the direction of the parking lot, I catch on.

I lift Sammy into my arms and he rewraps them in a death grip around my neck, burying his face there just as quickly. I'm clutching on to his small form just as tightly while Joey ushers us to my car.

"I'll drive; you're still not fit to do so. We need to leave before cops start showing up." I stare at him. My mind seems to have slowed down. I'm aware of everything, but I can't process it fast enough to act. "Bella, move your ass before I shove you into this goddamn car!"

I shake my head viciously to clear the mental fog that's settled there, which is hard to do with Sammy's arms wrapped so tightly around me. I manage it, don't know how, but I do, and then I put us in the back seat. Sammy hasn't loosened his hold, and I don't want to break contact with my little brother.

"Joey," My voice still sounds a little dead, but I manage to brush passed it and continue talking, "hospital."

"I know Bells, I know."

We're far enough away from the hospital that I have some time to gather myself and calm Sammy down. I start shushing him and rock us from side to side as his sobs carry on; I stroke his back and his dirt-caked hair. I keep this up until he's finally calmed down. Until _we're _finally calmed down.

Finally, we get to the hospital and I'm much more controlled. We then rush my baby brother inside.

*#*#*#*

Sammy's passed out in a hospital bed; he's already been looked at and taken care of and we've been here for about 3 hours now. Joey is watching me intently with a sad and understanding expression. I'm still slouched in my chair next to Sammy's bed. _I still feel a bit numb. Shit. It really has been a while. _

My thoughts are stuck; they will not fucking budge from the memories of what happened at the park, of what I did, of what I could have done, of what I _would_ have done. _Fuck…I was so bestial…primal…were things this bad before? Was I this bad back then, too? Dammit. _

Joey sighs heavily and gets up; I turn my haunted gaze his way.

"I'll go get some fresh clothes for Sammy. Will you be ok being alone for about an hour?" He's eyeing me worriedly, as if I'm some kind of caged animal about to snap. _Maybe I am. What I did back there, fuck, I barely felt human._ _Then again, this wouldn't be the first time, either of us, has experienced it. _

I look at Joey and answer in the affirmative. He has his own key to my apartment, so there's nothing more that needs to be said. He leaves and I'm left alone in the room, staring at my little brother's bruising face and bandaged chest. For someone who claims to be so strong, I'm acting so fucking weak.

There's nothing to stop it this time.

Again, everything bursts.

I cry. I lay my head against his bed, bite the blanket until my jaw hurts from the force and the pressure, and I let my tears loose.

I slide my head up and sideways, resting it against the cool sheets after my episode is done. I'm exhausted. I bring one hand up and grab ahold of Sammy's much smaller one. _Gonna just…rest my eyes for a few minutes. Just for a bit._ I slowly let consciousness leave me and let my exhaustion take over.

I didn't notice the figure in the doorway behind me, I didn't notice the soft growling that rumbled all throughout their being, nor did I notice their darkening gaze. I just fell into the arms of unconsciousness, completely unsuspecting and unaware of what was around me. I was just…I was just so…

_Tired…_

* * *

**A/N Possible HINTS about the FUTURE lie ahead ;)**

**Well, there you have it folks, Chapter 6. **

**There will definitely be Esme/Bella interaction next chapter, as well as Jasper finally making an appearance and Alice/Bella interaction. **

**I will also be putting in either a Twilight character or my own to get those infuriating Cullen women jealous. Can I get a "fuck yeah"! Payback for Bella Bear! :D**

**It may not necessarily happen in Chapter 7 though, we'll see.**

**I'm really feeling the urge to make Bella a vamp (again...hint hint), but with Futa involved it's gets all technical and then I need to make up some kind of system explaining how "Lil Bella" will function if she has no circulation and ugh!**

**This is why making her a wolf would be easier dammit, but I just can't decide yet.**

**Anyway, until next time you bunch of sexy beasties! Bye! MUAH!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Jasper makes a very, very, very brief appearance. Barely. I still get the point across though, I hope.**

**Lots of Bella/Esme interaction and brief Alice/Bella interaction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**All errors are mine.**

**I'm grumpy, but won't take it out on you guys. This chapter just...it was just so...well, you'll see. **

**Read on sexyface! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_What is vibrating?_

I was vibrating. Well, actually my pants were vibrating. No wait, it was my pocket. _Oh, right, phone. Heehaw jackass. _I shift a bit in my seat and cuddle my head further into the surprisingly soft fabric beneath my head. _Well, pick it up dammit! No. I'm comfortable. And~ you're arguing with yourself again Bella, and you have the balls to say you're not crazy? Heh, I do actually, wink wink. Wait, never mind, no I don't. No balls on this gal. _

"Bella." _I mean, sure I've got cojones, but no nuts, nope. And can I get a fucking 'amen' to that! I mean, come on! They seem so uncomfortable, hanging there like that, constantly needing adjusting when sitting…Lord let us pray, and give thanks that I do not need to worry about adjusting a ball sac all day long. Amen. _I snort again at my thoughts. They never cease to amuse me. I amuse myself. I need a better social life.

"Bella?" _And what the Hell is that absolutely _beautiful _sound?_ I hear a gentle clearing of a throat behind me and suddenly I'm not so comfortable anymore. I rub my cheek against the sheet before opening my eyes to the dark room of a hospital. I blink rapidly and sit up completely in my chair. _Damn, feels like I was karate chopped in the fucking neck! _

I move my head about experimentally to ease the crick in my neck that seems to have twisted the muscle there all to Hell from my nap and awkward sleeping position. _Speaking of sleeping. _I look to Sammy and see that he's still happily passed out from all the meds they were pumping into his system. I hear a another clearing of a throat behind me and stiffen at the reminder that I'm no longer alone in the room with my brother. I turn around slowly in my seat.

"Esme…" Her name leaves my lips in a breathy whisper and she shivers slightly. _Well, it is cold in here. Hospitals usually are. _A smile lights up her face and I smile back at her, just happy to see her happy. My smile doesn't last long though, because her smile turns downright lustful and she's now smirking a sexy ass smirk. And the feelings from receiving such a look are shooting straight to the pit of my stomach and nether region. _Fuck~_

"Hello dear." She chuckles and makes her way into the room, swinging her delectable hips as she gets closer. I cross my legs, trying to hide my hardening dick and can tell by her dark, lust-filled eyes that I am failing miserably. "Now, now Bella, there's no need to hide." _Oh yes there is! YOU should be hiding dammit, before you're bent over this fucking chair and I'm pounding into that sweet, gorgeous, tight little as- _I'm pulled from my thoughts as Esme pulls my chair from its position, I'm no longer facing the hospital bed, no, now the chair is pointed towards the wall and my back is to Sammy.

And I just now seem to realize that she closed the door. _What is happening here? What the fuck is she doing? And how in the holy Hell did she turn the chair so easily while I was _still_ on it?_

Again, she distracts me by…sitting. On my lap. Where I can feel her rubbing that mouthwatering ass against the bulge in my pants. Her legs are crossed to the side as she moves about to 'get more comfortable', she says. _Yeah fucking right. _

I'm about to bite my bottom lip off from her actions when she splays her hand against the center of my chest while staring deeply into my eyes. She drags her index finger against my shirt-covered collarbone, circles it softly before moving it further up along my neck, to my cheek and then sets her thumb against my lips. I let out a shaky breath after she frees my bottom lip from my teeth.

"Esme, what are you do-" She silences me with a finger to my lips again and I stare into her sinful, caramel eyes. They're swirling with lust, and I'm positive my own eyes have darkened as well.

"I've had enough of this waiting. I _need _you, Bella, _please_." My gut twists at her words and I feel myself harden even more. I'll give her what she wants, but slowly, I won't rush this. _Gives her enough time to remember that she's married and doesn't really want to do this, but for now, I'll enjoy it while it lasts…_I start drowning myself in those thoughts until my head is pulled forward and cold, hard lips are pressing against my own. It takes me a couple seconds to salvage my melting brain cells before I start kissing her back.

She moans. And the sound spreads through my body like a shockwave until I can feel the electrical feeling down to my toes. When she whimpers my name…fuck, when Esme whimpers my name the sensation rushes back to my chest, down my stomach, and slams into my groin. A desperate moan tears its way out of my throat. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close, deepening the kiss. My erection stands to full attention, and by the way she's squirming against it I know she feels it.

She stops the kiss and I'm about to ask if she's finally remembered her too-fucking-gentlemanly-but-I-still-wanna-kick-his-face-in husband, Carlisle.

She doesn't stand up though, oh no, she readjusts herself until she is_ straddling _me. Her beautiful legs are just long enough to where her toes can touch the floor, and then she does something that has my eyes rolling to the back of my head. She starts rolling her hips on top of mine, and oh my fucking God, I think I'm already gonna explode.

"Bella, look at…me…uhhn…please." _Almighty fucking Christ! _I try to open my eyes, but the sensations and her panting voice are too overwhelming. I grab her luscious ass (_Angel choir sings!) _and help her rub against me. She places her hands on the back of the chair and starts pushing against me harder. _Man, we're acting like horny teenagers with this whole dry-humping thing, it feels damn good so I'm not exactly complaining, but I never thought Esme would do something like this and…Fuck! And my brother is RIGHT BEHIND US! _

I finally manage to open my eyes, but I freeze and my blood runs cold.

My muscles lock without my say-so, and I can't fight back. I begin shaking uncontrollably at the sight before me. Not because of lust and not because of love; I look at the woman before me with fear replacing the pleasure that was coursing through my body, because staring back at me, are jet-black pools of absolute hunger. And not the good kind.

A shudder crawls up my spine and Esme's grin turns menacing, and feral.

"Bella, dear, is something wrong?" Her voice is overly-sweet and false, her breathing has returned to normal and I'm about to fucking pass out as my heart goes into overdrive. She chuckles darkly and lowers her head, resting her nose against my throat. She inhales deeply, leans back and flashes her…_She has fangs, oh fuck. Oh my God. This can't be real. It can't. It just can't! God dammit! _"I must say Bella, you smell absolutely _**delicious**__." _I feel an overwhelming amount of pain in my neck and realize she's bitten me. She's fucking bitten me! And she's drinking. Drinking my blood. The door opens and my eyes widen in terror.

"Hello there Bella."

"You _were_ planning on sharing, right Esme? Hmm?"

Rosalie and Alice walk in and flash their teethjust as Esme had before, they then launch themselves at me.

I scream and everything goes black.

*#*#*#*

"Bella! Bella wake up! Please Bella!" I jump out of my seat and nearly fall over onto Sammy's bed when I do. _Wait, I'm facing his bed? So that was…that was all a fucking dream?! Holy shit! _I turn to see who woke me from my nightmare and see Esme looking back at me with concern-filled eyes and not with ones filled with a predatory hunger. Still, I react in the only way I can after experiencing that very real-feeling dream.

I flinch away from her and her outstretched hand.

She flinches back violently just as I had and clutches her hand to her chest as if she's been burned, and I want to regret it and take it back, I do, but that shit was too real. She takes a step back and looks close to tears. _Oh no, Bella you asshole, it was just a stupid, fucking dream!_ I rush forward and place my hands on either side of her face. I unconsciously begin rubbing my thumbs against her cheeks.

"Esme, no please, please don't cry. I'm sorry, so incredibly sorry. You just,..I mean, well, I was having a nightmare and I wasn't…I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry." I end my words in a pained whisper.

She relaxes under my caress and I can't seem to stop the motions of my thumbs as I stare into this goddess' eyes and try to push how sincere I am about my actions through this indescribable connection we share. A small, relieved smile graces her features and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _God, Esme, why, why do you have to be _married_? __**Why?**_

As if she's read my thoughts, her eyes fill with regret, shame, and a desperate plea. A plea for what I'm not sure, but I can see it there. Her expression starts dropping and I can feel a depressed mood trying to consume her. _Not happening. _I continue to cup her left cheek and slide my other hand down to her neck. _You're going to regret this Bella. You're a complete dumbass. Yes, yes I am._

I lean forward and gently place my lips against hers. She gasps lightly as I move my hand from her neck to her waist and pull her closer to me; her hands are still pressed against her chest and are now effectively stuck between us. I slide the hand cupping her cheek and place it behind her neck, pulling her even closer. Esme melts into my body as she kisses me back passionately with her cold, _soft_ lips.

We pull apart, our lips still faintly brushing. We're panting softly as we gaze into each other's eyes and nothing can ruin this breath-taking moment.

Or so I thought.

We hear an audible gasp come from the doorway. We hastily step away from one another and turn our heads to look at who's at the door.

The person who caught us in our unfaithful act is none other than Alice, Esme's youngest daughter._ Mhm, shit just got weird. _Alice is looking from me to Esme with an emotion swirling in her eyes that I'm too distracted to place. _Technically, I'm not the one being unfaithful here. Stop it_ _Bella, Esme doesn't deserve that, you're the ass who instigated the kiss. You're a sorry excuse of a human being, you know that? Yes, I'm well aware, thank you. You're welcome, asshole. _

Esme and I are still frozen in place, staring at Alice who is still standing motionless in the doorway. I can't tell what expression she seems to be sending to her daughter, but Alice is still moving her gaze from me to her mother.

We hear a rustling of fabric behind us and everyone involved in the awkward stare-down jerks in surprise. I'm the first to completely unfreeze and I turn to look at my little brother. He's turned on his side, facing the opposite wall, and still asleep. _Thank fuck._

I turn back around to Esme and Alice to see them looking at one another intently, but all is still quiet. And awkward. _This is definitely awkward. And add strange to that list while you're at it_. I clear my throat and they both turn their gazes to me. _Damn…it feels like I'm under a microscope._ I open my mouth to speak when Alice briskly interrupts me.

"Hello Bella."

…

_Um…_

_Ok, I'm confused. Is that the proper response to seeing your married mother kissing a woman next to said woman's sleeping, drugged up little brother? _This feels more like the calm before the storm.

I'm still a bit thrown off by Alice's greeting, and so, take a deep breath to clear my head. I go to respond again.

"Um…yeah, ahem, uh h-hi Alice." I mentally face palm at my stuttering. Then again, at this point, it doesn't really matter if I try to act unsuspicious, because, I mean, she _caught _us. And who knows how long she had been standing there. Yeah, there's no getting out of this one. _Nice mess you've made Bella, truly, you're a real shit-starting artist. You should get an award. Focus Bella._

She raises a perfect brow at me and I start to fidget under her gaze. Which is completely ridiculous seeing as how she's a tiny, little thing and looks like a damn, unthreatening, beautiful, captivating, _(We get it, the girls breath-taking. Enough.)_ mesmerizing pixie. _You're being an ass again. And to yourself, no less. Now _that _is ridiculous. _I mentally flick myself off. _Yup, definitely questioning my sanity. It's these wonderfully, infuriating Cullen women; they're making me crazy in a very literal sense. God dammit! _

Esme clears her throat and begins to walk towards Sammy. I guess she came in to check on him and his set-up when she noticed me having that nightmare. _Ugh, push it away Bella, don't wanna remember that frighteningly vivid dream. _I sigh and Alice continues to stare at me from her position against the doorframe.

I turn my eyes to hers and we lock gazes. _Fuck, all three of them are absolutely breath-taking. And it's all kinds of fucked up how I don't just want Alice. I don't just want Rosalie. I don't just want Esme. I want __**all**__ of them. How much more selfish can a person get?_

I'm staring Alice down, she's my last chance at…at _something_, at whatever this overwhelming connection is. I feel this urge with all three of the Cullen women, but seeing as the other two are…are spoken for, Alice is my last hope. Hers is the only candle that hasn't been blown out yet. I'll build a fucking high-security depot around that flame to keep it burning, because I can't lose my chance with her. The losses of Esme and Rosalie, before even getting a chance to really comprehend my feelings, were too much. As it was, I was already feeling less alive as the days progressed and they weren't there, around and near me. So, not having Alice either would be complete devastation and the last straw that would successfully break me.

And with how unstable I've been lately, that would be a very dangerous thing to not only myself, but to everyone around me. Especially Sammy.

I was shaking in fear at the prospect of losing Alice before even having the chance to be with her as well, and I could tell the moment she noticed something was wrong with me, because she was by my side the moment my panic started setting in. she cupped my cheek and turned my head to face her.

"Oh Bella," She leaned up onto her toes and kissed my cheek, she then whispered in a sad tone, "Patience is bitter, Bella, but its fruit is sweet." I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing what this meant. I resentfully understood the message the pixie was sending. She wanted me to wait. Wait for who or for what? For her? For someone else? FOR WHAT?!

Alice was also out of reach. She was just as untouchable as Rosalie and Esme. I looked down at her and with everything I could pull together within myself; I used it to take an agonizing step away from her. Hurt marred her features and when I turned to get back to Sammy, Esme's face held just as much pain, if not more so, than Alice's.

Without a word, I sat back down in the chair beside Sammy's bed and grabbed my brother's hand tightly. A few moments later, someone walked into the room. A man who spoke in a southern twang, his quiet and affectionate words directed towards Alice. I looked at the window next to Sammy's bed and could see a tall, blonde, curly-haired man standing just outside the doorway. His eyes a deep amber. _Fuck it. I don't care about their stupid, changing, motherfucking eyes anymore._

I looked away from his reflection and avoided the other two, seeing them would make this worse, so I avoided looking at their beautiful, goddess-like forms in the window like the coward I was. A heartbroken coward. And when I saw the movement of a small person in the window walking towards me, I tensed up and still did not look directly at what was reflected, Alice paused and stood there for what seemed like hours before turning around to exit the room behind her partner. Esme left soon after; when she received the same response I had given Alice.

I kept looking at Sammy. I drank in his features with a thirst I had never experienced before. He had rolled over the moment I sat back down and was facing me again. I ran my eyes desperately over the face of my baby brother as if he might disappear if I looked away, if I so much as blinked. I just sat and stared at him.

I never moved my eyes away, even when Joey entered from his trip from the hospital cafeteria.

My gaze stayed locked on his sleeping form when Joey shook my shoulder almost violently to get my attention.

All my focus was on Sammy, because right now, at this very moment and possibly for a very long time, he was the only thing keeping me from falling further. He was my buoy in these dark waters I had unknowingly been fighting against. He would be my only saving grace, not even Joey could manage such a feat at this point.

Only my brother, only Sammy could help me now and keep me safe. I was placing my soul in the hands of my 9 year old brother. A child. I was thrusting a massive responsibility on him and he didn't even know it.

The next morning, when the first ray of sunlight hit the room, I still did not look away from my brother. He was my life, my reason to live and survive; Sammy was my reason to _be._

I had forgotten what trials I had already overcome to achieve this safety for him. I had forgotten a past that made me stronger when it left me to put myself back together and build myself up from my weakest point. I had forgotten a past that had borne a woman of fortitude. I had forgotten my past because I was weak. Well, not anymore, and not again…_right_.

I remembered my past. I remembered a haunted life to push out my newest pains.

I remembered and lost myself. I couldn't handle the hurt, even for Sammy.

I lost.

_I'm_ lost, and because of this, once again, I'm weak.

I fell for three strange, beautiful angels who could not catch me when I fell, because they were already holding someone else. What is never mentioned about falling for someone is not only the descent, but the hard, unforgiving surface that waits for you at the bottom, at the end. It is inevitable for some, you will eventually crash and break.

I crashed and can't put myself back together, not yet. And maybe not ever. Even for Sammy, I cannot do it.

Broken.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, am broken.

* * *

**A/N**

**I broke poor Bella you guys, this is why I'm so damn grumpy right now, ugh...but no need to worry, this is where their relationship starts to form, had to smash Bella to pieces before giving Rosalie, Alice, and Esme the task of fixing her up. (Psst, note the title: PAINFUL Healing. Muah! Please excuse my smartassery). The Cullen women will start showing their vampiric side in chapters to come. I can't wait to write that :D **

_**Supernatural Futa Decisions:**_

**Werecat futa (it's been done before)**

**Werewolf/shifter futa (yeah, it's basically the common futa choice. It's been done before)**

**Vamp futa (have yet to see one. See where the urge is coming from? Hmm?)**

**Demon futa (again, have yet to see one, so, another stronger possibility) For this one I've actually been conjuring up many different pasts, presents and futures for Bella.**

**Hybrid futa (been playing around with this idea more and more, but I feel as though it's still going to be not-so-original for some reason.)**

**A succubus futa ****(hmm, interesting, we'll see) This ****was mentioned by an anonymous reviewer, that kind of possibility never crossed my mind. Kudos to you sir or madam. **

**Seriously, I'm thinking of starting a poll. Most of you have already mentioned lycan/wolf Bella, but still, I'm just not feeling it. :/**

**And the whole Leah lycan/wolf jealousy complication (it's also been done before) I know that's what everyone seems to favor, but I don't know, again, I'm just not feeling it. Sorry guys :( We'll see where my muse takes me with that in possibly the next two chapters.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! **

**Until the next chapter! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**All errors are my own.**

**I'll be answering some reviews at the bottom and some hints may be given within my response (hint hint).**

**In this chapter we not only have a dark push towards the future of our favorite futa chick, but also Bella/Alice/Rosalie/Esme interaction. W****hoop whoop! Damn, I just hope it's to your liking...**

**Anyway, read on you sexy peoples!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Darkness._

_Screaming._

_A world painted in blood._

_A dark whisper, "__**Bella.**__" Ignore it. This isn't real. An amused chuckle, "__**It will be…soon.**__" _

_Ignore it. Ignore the voice. Ignore the grotesque vision before you. This can't be real. Fight the urge. The urge to accept any of this._

"_**You've no choice." **__There is a choice, there has to be. __**"Hmm, no, there isn't. Don't be so ignorant. We are not fools." **_

_We? There is no 'we' here. There is 'you' and then there is 'me', neither is one and the same. __**"As I said, stop with the ignorance. This petty denial is so unbecoming of us." **__Leave me alone. A condescending laugh, __**"No." **__Go. Away. Another chuckle, __**"How can you leave yourself? We did this, we caused this, and we enjoyed every minute of it." **_

_No, this wasn't me, __**"It was."**__ NO! It was not! This was you, not us, and not me. YOU. Only you. __**"But, you see, I am you. 'Me', 'you', 'I' all describe yourself. I am you, you are me. We are a single being. So yes, 'you' did do this."**__ I DID NOT GOD DAMMIT! __**"God plays no part in this, but no matter, it's already been done."**_

_What? What's been done? __**"'It's' been done. Your acceptance. Your decision. You wanted strength so desperately. Well, here it is. 'I' am that strength. And 'I' am 'you'." **__Stop saying that! You're not me! I'm not evil and I'm not a fucking killer!_

"_**Oh? Your past proves otherwise. We've killed before. And we enjoyed it just the same." **__I…that was…it doesn't…it's not the same, it isn't. __**"Murder is murder in any circumstance." **__No, it was self-defense. __**"Every time? Each life you took was in 'self-defense'? Or was it survival?"**__ No…no, it was-_

"_**Besides, without me you'll never have the Cullen women." **__A devilish chuckle,__** "Ah~, so **_**that**_** is the way to make you accept this. Yes, if you embrace who you really are, you'll finally be able to make those women yours. All of them. All yours. Ours." **__N-no, not l-like this. I-I-I won't become a beast to have them. They deserve better. And…just…no, I won't accept this! I won't accept you! Fuck you! _

_I refuse to believe any of this, that's all in the past and not what I want for my future! I'm different now! I'm better, I changed for Sammy! It was to keep us alive, but I stopped…I stopped. And I won't give in to whatever the fuck this is to have Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. They have significant others already, I won't hurt anyone to have them; I won't go back to being the person I was before._

"_**You won't be that person, for that was just the beginning. You're reaching your end; your past self was merely the precursor to who you will become. And what a marvelous awakening it will be. You will soon have your strength. You will soon have me. It's unavoidable." **__No, a choice, there's always a choice. And none of this is real anyway. I'll wake up and this will have been nothing but a dream. Yeah. A fleeting nightmare that means absolutely nothing and never will._

"_**Such strong denial you carry! You are me, you are a killer! WE ARE ONE!"**_

_We are no such thing!_

"_**Killer!"**_

_No, I-._

"_**Murderer!"**_

_Stop._

"_**Monster!"**_

_**NO!**_

_*#*#*#*_

_Ok, what the fuck was that? _I'm staring at the ceiling in my darkened room. There's an annoying ringing that's scratching at my eardrums. I turn to face the noise and my eyes fall on my alarm clock. _7:38! Shit! Late, we're gonna be late!_ I'm throwing off my covers and rushing to get ready for work. I force my way into a black spaghetti-strapped sports bra, my loose-fitting jeans, work boots, and throw a casual, tight-fitted zip-up hoodie on. I brush my knotted hair quickly and tie a black bandana around my head in a biker style. When I'm ready I look at the clock again. 7:48. _Shit!_

I book it to Sammy's room and pull clothes out of his closet while yelling at him to get up. He shoves his clothes on as well and we're grabbing pop-tarts on our way out the door. Once we're in my car I'm speeding down the road to his school. We make it there in record time, 15 minutes instead of the usual 30. His school starts up at 8:05, so we're good. _Phew. _

I see him running off to his class as I push my car to high gear in the direction of the shop. I make it there in less than 20 minutes. I see Joey standing by the door, phone in hand, about to go into a panic attack. When he sees me pulling up his shoulders go slack and a relieved expression replaces his panicked one. I smile apologetically at him as I get out the car and his face then turns bewildered surprise.

"Hey Joey, what's with the face?" He's still looking at me like I've materialized out of thin air.

"Um, no, nothing, it's just…you haven't smiled a_t all _in the past two weeks Bella." I look at him confused. _I haven't smiled? Not once? _"You've been…um, how do I put this," Joey looks frustrated as he tries to voice his thoughts, "Bells, you've been kinda, sorta, extremely detached from everything. So, seeing _any _emotion, especially a _smile_ on you is surprising. I'm relieved, but yeah." He looks uncomfortable as he's telling me this and his words finally sink in.

"Shit. Has it really been that bad Jo?" I look down and bite my lip. I start sorting through my memories of the past two weeks and I see that, yes, it has been that bad, possibly worse.

"Yeah Bells, ever since Sammy's last trip to the hospital you've been borderline zombie-ish." I wince, because fuck, I thought I was handling myself rather well.

After bringing Sammy home from the hospital, I remember being comparable to a walking corpse as Joey had said, but once he left my place I had a sit down with myself. If that even makes sense. I made a promise that I would try and keep it together for Sammy's sake, but clearly I had been failing at that task. I go to run a hand through my hair, but the bandana is covering the top of my head so I opt to instead slide my hand over it. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry Joey, I've just…well, I mean…shit I don't even know." That was a lie. I knew exactly what was wrong. I wish it was because of the beat down I had given that teenager at the park, and I'm sure that's what Joey was chalking this behavior up to, but that wasn't why I was feeling, or well, technically _not_ feeling. No, three women were responsible for this. Three beautiful fucking women who I could not have.

"Bells. Bella, you're doing it again! Please, wherever you just went, come back! Bella!" I turn my attention back to a flustered Joey and see him running a trembling hand through his short black hair when he notices that he has my attention again. "God dammit Bella, what's wrong? Tell me _please._ It's because of the park thing, isn't it?" No, Joey, it's not. It's better, easier, if he thinks that though, so I let him keep believing that.

"Yeah, I guess. I just, fuck Joey I mean did you _see_ me? What I did to that prick? Sure, he deserved it, all of it…right? Yes, right. He broke three of Sammy's ribs with that kick! Fucking Hell it's just..UGH!" Going through my little rant I realized that, actually, what had happened at the park really was affecting me. Seeing my little brother that hurt, and me fighting that asshole was also contributing to my behavior. _That actually makes me feel better. Knowing that I'm not feeling dead inside from just the selfish thoughts of not having the Cullen women. Shit, I'm still a horrible fucking person._

"Bells take it easy, I know. Just, please, stop letting it bother you this much. Sammy's noticed, fuck how could he _not_ notice, and it's affecting him as well. Hell, everyone's noticed. And, Bells, _you_ haven't seemed to realize how you're being avoided. People think you're gonna snap and lash out at some point, and maybe, you are…fuck, I wanna see you happy again Bellsy." I look at Joey's down-turned face and his forlorn expression, and I suddenly have the urge to punch myself in the gut. I've been hurting him unintentionally. And Sammy's been hurting, too.

By acting this way, I've let myself become a slave to my emotions or lack thereof. And it's been negatively affecting the people around me.

I sigh and look off to the side in shame and guilt. _No. Fuck that and fuck this. Stop feeling worthless and man up, or well, whatever you get the point. You're hurting those close to you, so make like a big girl Bella and deal with your shit. Move on. If not for yourself, then at least do it for them. _This is, of course, much easier said than done, but dammit, I'm gonna try with all I've got.

"Joey, hey, look at me you big lug," he does and I stare into his watery, brown eyes as I tell him in a firm voice, "I'm done. I'm back. No more feeling sorry for myself, yeah? You guys deserve more from me. I'm so fucking sorry." He stares at me for a good, long minute before finally stepping forward and enveloping me in a monstrous bear hug. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him back just as strongly and I apologize one more time against his massive shoulder.

Then, we feel another set of arms around us. And another…and another. We lift our heads and look at each other confused, then look down at the people who are also holding us. It's the guys.

"Uh…" I keep staring at the content look on their faces as they're still wrapped around us.

"Bells, boss, you're back! Fucking finally! Ha!" This proclamation comes from Tony, who, mind you is close to 60 years-old, but is the biggest child at heart out of all of us. His joyous statement is followed by Chris.

"Yeah, hope you're not mindin' us joinin' in your little bromance, hug-fest you got goin' on, 'cause fuck boss we missed ya!" _God, guys I get it, geez. Haven't blushed this bad in a long ass while. _Chris is our mid-aged man in the group and I can feel his beard through my thin jacket behind me. Then it's Frankie's turn, he's the one closest in age to Joey and me being in his thirties.

"Fuck yeah! Boss, the shop just ain't the same without you dogging us 24/7 about making sure we're doing 'kick ass work'. I've missed your bossy ass self." Any other time and I would have pummeled him, but right now I don't really care. I'm basking in the warmth of the group hug we're sharing. It's corny, strange, and we probably look downright comical to passer-by's, but like I said, I don't give a shit.

These guys are the closest thing to a family I've ever known. I grew up around them, they're basically all my Uncles, save for Joey who's more like a younger brother, even though I'm their boss now. They've been at the shop much longer than I have, but still welcomed me when George took in my rebellious, delinquent self and were all too happy congratulating me when I was handed the reins. They helped, along with George, in keeping Sammy and me safe and helped in lifting me up to stand on my own two feet. It's a fucking wonder how I still kept some femininity after being raised in a garage surrounded by men._ Welp, time to stop this; I can only handle so much lovin'._

"Guys, this is great, really heart-warming, but we drag this on any longer and I'm gonna start getting some damn cavities from the all fucking sweetness." They grumble their agreement gruffly, trying to get their man-cards in check and I'm set down by Joey who's got a grin that just might split his face. I give him my signature grin right back and he laughs in complete happiness at the sight. My smile becomes more genuine at hearing that.

I turn around and open up shop. The guys are all too eager to start working today. There's a certain air about them now that I can only guess is from our little moment that just took place outside. I smile at their retreating forms and head to my office.

Once inside, I step into the connected restroom and lock the door behind me. I put my hands on either side of the sink and stare myself down in the mirror. _You can do this Bella. You can God dammit. For your family and for Sammy, you can._ I nod at the determined look on my face, satisfied with my very real step of moving on and head back out and into my office.

I sit down at my desk and start working. _You can do this. You can do this, Bella. _I really fucking hope so.

*#*#*#*

It's close to closing time again, and the upbeat attitude is still floating around the shop. The guys even started whistling the tune from Snow White, the ones the dwarves sang on their way to the mines. They all paused in-sync, looked at one another and then at me, and then we laughed our asses off. Our laugh attack carried on for a good 5 minutes thanks to Joey and Frankie, who kept trying to whistle through their laughter and were failing miserably. It felt good.

Letting myself feel again, felt damn good.

*#*#*#*

I'm sitting in my office with its door wide open reading through a customer's file for tomorrow. My office is set up in such a way that I have a clear view of the front door to the shop and front counter. Parallel to my office runs the garage window. The window itself starts at hip-level and is a good 20 feet in length and goes on to the end of the waiting room until it hits the door that leads into the garage. The waiting room is on the other side of my office, the two being separated by a janitor's closet. Then we have the break room connected to the locker room in the far back. The garage itself is connected to the shop and the back storage can be entered through a door in the back wall. It's a pretty decent place as far as auto shops go.

I can hear the guys cleaning up the garage and the shop, entering and exiting the janitor's closet at random intervals. I put the file down and get up to straighten out the front counter. When I'm there, I start putting things in order. A sound reaches my ears a few minutes later. The bell-ding of the front door. I look up and face it to talk to whoever may have entered the shop.

My mouth shuts closed with an audible snap and my body goes rigged. Standing in front of me is Rosalie, trailing behind her is Alice, and finishing up their line is Esme. _Fucking fuck! No! Today I had a breakthrough God dammit! They won't ruin it for me or for the guys or Sammy. Hell no._ I watch the three of them enter my shop and move in front of the counter with a wary look on my face, a look that they all seem to notice. Rosalie is the first to speak.

"Hey, ahem, um hello Bella." My eyes snap to Rosalie at hearing her voice and I try not to look too deeply into her eyes or drink in her beautiful features. My thoughts turn to how she does _not _seem like the type to stutter _at all…ever._ And I'm still standing stock-still behind the counter. I give a stiff nod.

"Good evening." My words are clipped and semi-robotic, while my voice is gruff and void of emotion. She looks down and I notice the other two goddess-like women in my peripherals flinch a bit at my tone. I try to further this conversation quickly so it can meet a swift end. "How may I help you?" Again, they jerk a bit in response.

"Um, well, we were wondering if we could maybe set up an appointment." Alice is the next to speak and her statement sounds more like a question, as if she needs my permission to bring her car here. I stare at her and hold my eyes in place, fighting back the urge to roll them.

"Of course, if you'll just follow me into my office, please." I walk on stiff legs around the counter and a good two feet around them, making my way to my office. I'm around my desk and sitting in my chair the next moment and motion for them to sit in the chairs set up in front of my desk. We're short one, however.

I grab my walkie-talkie from the desk and call on Chris to bring in another chair for Esme. He does so within a few moments and freezes in the doorway when he sees the gorgeous women in my office. I clear my throat four times before he snaps out of it and sets the chair down beside the two others.

"Thank you, dear." Is Esme's soft response to him. He stutters out a quiet 'you're welcome' and swiftly turns on his heel and bolts out the door.

He then closes it behind him. Fuck.

And I can't be mad at him, because when I bring customers in here I always close the door. So with that, I'm stuck in a small room with the three stunning women who have, and continue, to torture me. I pull out all the necessary paperwork for them to sign and fill out, and a notepad to write down side-notes and details about their vehicles. All the while, it's deathly silent. When I finally have the three files, side by side, in front of me I address them.

"Now, I'll need your full names and information, sans Rosalie, to place in each file." I bring out a pen and get ready for their names.

"Why don't you need mine, if you don't mind my asking?" I look to Rosalie who is staring back at me with confused eyes.

"Well, because I can just place your order under the file I made with your…fiancé from your last appointment." She bites her plump lip and looks down for a moment before bringing her gaze back to mine.

"Um, no, d-don't do that. I would like to have a separate file in my name." I'm once again baffled at her stuttering, but nod in the affirmative and pull out another folder and paperwork. I look at Esme and Alice again, sending the message that I'm ready for their names. _No, wait._

"Wait, how old are you Alice? I can't make a file for someone under 18." She looks back at me and her eyes widen a bit. _That's what I thought._

"Oh, no, I'm actually 19. Um, so, yeah. It's fine to put one in my name." I tilt my head a bit and look to Esme for confirmation, she _is_ her mother. Her very, very, incredibly young mother. _Um, yeah…confusion!_

"My children are adopted, Bella. Both Rosalie and Alice. Rose is 22 and, yes, Alice is in fact 19. I, myself, am 28." _Yeah~ this is still strange…and unheard of…and God fucking dammit I'm still confused about it. _My face must be twisted into a weird expression, because the three of them chuckle, somewhat nervously, at me. I look at each of them individually, shrug and _again_ ready myself for their names. They catch on.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." I write it in her folder and begin to ask her other base questions, such as date of birth and whatnot. I turn to Esme who is sitting in the middle with Rosalie who is to _my _right of her and Alice being on my left.

"Esme Jane Cullen." I write it down and ask her the same questions. Then I finally turn to Alice.

"Alice Cullen." I nod, write it down and the questions follow.

"Alright, fill these out and then we'll start discussing your appointments." I hand each of them another paper. None of them have pens, so I grab another out of my drawer and stretch my arm out to hand one to Esme first, but all three of them reach forward and our fingers brush.

An electrical surge passes through my fingers, hand, and up my arm to settle in my chest. Four collective gasps fill my office after the feeling sets in. The pen is dropped, and I pull my hand back, palm up, to stare at it. I'm looking at the appendage like it isn't a part of my body, close it into a fist, wrap my other hand around it and look to the golden-eyed angels before me. I'm seeing them in a different light. A much stronger, brighter, different light. They're looking at one another with knowing looks and I'm still passing my eyes over them slack-jawed and wide eyed. _Knowing expressions, what the fuck do they know, because that…that's never happened before, but when all our hands touched it was like…fuck it felt as if an even stronger connection formed between us. Shit. _

"_**It has begun."**_ I jump in my seat and the three women's attentions are immediately focused on me again. _The fuck was that whisper? And clearly neither of them heard it if their expressions are anything to go by. Shit~ I've got a really bad fucking feeling right now. _

"Are you alright dear?"

"U-uh…ahem, um yeah…yes, I'm fine Esme." _No, the fuck you're not Bella! Yeah, but they don't need to know whatever the Hell kinda cr_azy _shit that just happened, alright? Alright, calm down, geez you're arguing with yourself AGAIN._ I straighten myself up and roll my shoulders a bit to ease their tension. I clear my throat, "Alright, so um, let's just finish this up, ok?"

I'm sure the guys want to go home, so I try to speed things along. When I hand a pen to Alice and Rosalie, I make damn sure our fingers don't touch. And I don't fail to notice the disappointed looks that cross their faces. _I've had enough of this fucking confusion. Time to confront this shit. _

"Why?" _That was fucking vague and horribly done Bella, good job! Oh, shut the Hell up._ They all look up at me from their papers. Esme and Rosalie look confused, but Alice is looking at me in understanding? "Why do you do that?" Rosalie is the first to answer.

"Do what Bella?" She looks me in the eye and longing seems to swirl within their mesmerizing depths. And that's all I can take, I snap. I'm no longer calm or collected or giving a fuck about my actions or words.

"That! Why do you do_ that_? _All_ of you do it, all three of you! You're messing with my fucking feelings and you don't even know it! _Fuck!_" I stood up a bit during my rant and sit back down harshly when I'm done. _Now, that…that was fucking stupid of you Bella._ They're looking back at me wide eyed, Alice talks first.

"Bella…we just…I mean, it's…it's complicated." She looks so frustrated with her answer and moves to say more, but I cut her off.

"No _shit_ it's complicated. _You _have a boyfriend!" I point at her, and then move my finger to Esme, "_You _have a fucking husband!" I finish with my finger pointed at Rosalie, "And _you_ have a fiancé!"

I sit back in my seat and rub my hands against my face before continuing in a much softer voice, with my head tilted up and my eyes gazing at the ceiling, "And what's even more fucked up about this, is that there are _three_ of you. Having two women is frowned upon, but three? That's as complicated as it can fucking get…and just…I don't know what to do, because it is _so_ obvious that you three feel something, as much as I may have tried to deny it up until now. It's there. For all of us, it's there and I can't overlook it any longer. So please, _please,_ tell me what this is, tell me 'why'."

I bring my head down and look at them with pleading eyes, but the way they're looking back at me and from their expressions I can tell that, at least for today, I will not be getting an answer. I sigh and nod in understanding. They look relieved, and after our silent exchange a knock at the door grabs everyone's attention.

"Come in." The door is opened a small amount and Joey pokes his head in, clears his throat and speaks.

"Uh, boss, the guys were wondering if they could leave, it's 8:30 and need to get home to have dinner with their families." He looks at me with eyes that are screaming 'I heard what was just said and we are _so~_ talking about this later'. Panic sets in my gaze and his softens, he's reassuring me with his eyes that he's not judging and not mad. I give him a small, relieved smile and he sends me his boyish, tooth-filled grin.

"Yeah Joey, tell the guys it's fine for them to head out. You leaving, too?" He shakes his head in the negative and I nod. I shoo him off and he leaves to tell the guys the news and shuts the door. I turn my attention back to the gorgeous women sitting before me. "Have the three of you finished filling out and signing the paperwork?" They nod their heads and I get three consecutive yeses.

After collecting their paperwork I ask about their cars. Alice is bringing in a canary yellow, 2013 Porsche Boxster. Esme's is a white, 2013 Audi R8. And Rosalie will be bringing in her BMW again. I'm damn near drooling at the thought of looking inside these amazing ass vehicles. I must be making one Hell of a funny face, because Alice giggles, Esme laughs softly, and Rosalie chuckles. I blush and bite my lip while writing down the information. _How did we go from heavy and intense to light and airy so fucking quickly? _

"So, when would you like your cars to be looked at?" A silent exchange happens between them and they seem to come to an agreement, but Esme is the one to answer for them.

"One on next Tuesday, that will be my car," She looks at Alice who nods, "Another on Thursday, Rosalie's, and the last one on Saturday for Alice's car." I nod as she talks and write all of it down in my appointment book and on the clipboard schedule.

I don't catch how they've avoided the days I'm taking off to go Christmas shopping. We all stand and I move to the office door, opening it for them. I let them pass and follow after them into the entryway of the shop. They all turn to face me with small smiles gracing their features. I give in and smile softly in return.

At that, Alice looks completely joyous and is bouncing on her toes, Esme is smiling with so much warmth in my direction, and Rosalie has a full-toothed, genuine smile on her face. _God, th_ey'_re all so fucking uniquely breath-taking._ 'Little Bell' decides to make an appearance at this moment and I have absolutely _nothing_ to discreetly cover myself with. Their eyes drift downwards and then their expressions turn from angelic…to downright impish and sinful. Their eyes snap back up to meet mine and all at once, their eyes darken, and at seeing this, my body begins to hum with lustful yearning and my dick hardens further.

"Goodnight Bella." Esme grabs hold of Rosalie and Alice's arms and begins to back away towards the door, forcing them to follow. I grin at them as they make their way out.

"Goodnight ladies. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, I look forward to seeing _all of you_ next week." Each of them shivers as their names leave my mouth in a breathy tone. They lick their lips and nod their heads slowly in affirmation before finally making their way out the door.

I turn around to see a very confused Joey leaning against the wall connected to the hallway that leads to the waiting room. He raises an eyebrow at me and a devilish smirk takes over his lips. I smirk back at him and slowly shake my head. 'Not here' is what I'm trying to tell him, he understands, pushes off the wall, picks up the duffle bag at his feet and makes his way to the front door. He waits as I get files, my appointment book, and other things I need to take home. He opens the door for me and we walk out. I lock up shop and we head to our cars. As I'm driving off to pick up Sammy my phone rings. It's Joey.

"Swan, you better spill _everything_, leave no detail untold, you hear?" I grin, chuckle, and start telling Joey what he wants to know. For the entire ride to Sammy, home and the walk into my apartment we talk. We talk for hours until I finally finish my story at 4 am.

"This conversation is far from being over, isn't it?"

"You bet your sweet ass Bells, but I'll say this before I let you go: good fucking luck, 'cause damn girl are you going to need it. That's complicated as _shit._"

I sigh heavily. _Yeah. Don't I know it._

* * *

**A/N**

**Apathicus: You asked if Bella has testicles or not due to my 'cojones' reference. Ahem, I happen to be Spainer-Rican (Spain/Puerto-Rico) and in Spanish telling someone they have cojones is the equivalent of saying they have guts, so I was using play on words there, but I see now that I didn't think that through for the people who didn't know Spanish may not understand it. So, I hope that clears things up. Oh, and Bella's anatomy will be discussed further in chapters to come. (And I'm leaning more towards demon, unfortunately) So...um, yeah, I'm sorry? :/**

**BrionnaRain14: Nonesense. At no point, have you come off as creeperish hon ;P**

**DivoDog: Buddy...me and you? We're right there...well, actually dammit, you can't see it, but I'm doing the whole two fingers pointing to my eyes and pointing them back at you thing...yeah, I'm sending it virtually.**

**MythicalRift: She won't be hurt for a long if I can't help it. Like I said in a past A/N, things are going to start picking up and dropping off now. Just you wait and see my dear :)**

**AmazoniaThiefEss: I hope this clears up the whole mate thing you were wondering about :) And I'm leaning more towards making my own character as Bella's jealousy-causing-girl, but given Alice's age would put her out of high school, which means there's another choice I'm considering. (hint hint)**

**And I'm surprised no one has asked about Edweirdo yet...hope I'm planting little seeds in your mind with that statement. Was I successful, hmm? ;)**

**Anyway, all you other reviewers, readers, favoriters, and followers? Me loves you mucho, muah! :D**

**Until next chapter everyone! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I apologize for the longer-ish wait for this chapter everybody. Life came 'a-knocking, but I'm sure the details won't interest you, so, moving on!**

**I will be answering several reviews at the bottom and talking a tiny bit more about parts of the story and/or where it's headed.**

**In this chapter, we have Bella/Esme and some Bella/Alice and more shit happening to our poor Belly Bug. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**All grammatical, punctuation, and spelling errors are my own.**

**Hope you enjoy, read on sexies :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_**Your Awakening draws near."**_

_Not again. _

"_**Soon. Soon. Soon. Soon."**_

_No…STOP!_

"_**Soonsoonsoonsoon."**_

_I SAID NO!_

"_**SOON!"**_

_**AHHHH-**_

"-HHHHHH!"

"Sis! Bella! Wake up! Wake up, _please!_" I look down to a sobbing Sammy. One of his hands is clutching my bed, the other is shakily holding my cell phone to his ear and he's staring at me wide eyed.

I'm trembling, there are tears pouring down my cheeks and I'm drenched in sweat. My breath is coming in wheezing gasps and I can feel that my eyes are open just as wide as Sammy's. I try to talk, but no words leave my lips. My throat is tight, my tongue feels too large for my mouth, and my chest is burning.

"S-s-s-am-m-my." A hoarse whisper is all I can manage. I'm still looking at my brother who is now mumbling into my phone.

"Sis, J-Joey says to k-keep trying to talk, o-ok? He's…he's on his way. He-he says keep looking at m-me. You gotta f-focus on me B-Belly Bug." I nod my head and try to calm my breathing. I motion for Sammy to join me on my bed; he does, and tucks himself into my side. I wrap my arms around him and hold him against me. I start rocking us and bury my face into his hair; he's still on the phone with Joey. _Burning. My chest. It's fucking burning. _"Sis? Bella!"

"H-hot. C-cold." I'm not making sense to him, but I need a shower. A cold one. I feel like I'm on fire, no, only my chest is burning… it's just my chest. My heart feels like it's melting into my stomach. Cold. I need something cold. I need to be covered in it, surrounded by it. _So fucking hot!_ "Agh!" I fall to the ground as I try to get out of bed. I can't move and my breathing is labored again, it's worse than before and I'm clawing at my chest.

"Bella!" I'm writhing on the floor; I've lost control of my body. _Hurts! It hurts! Oh God, make it stop! _I turn, as best I can, towards my doorway where Joey's just called my name. His face is ashen, eyes nearly popping out of his sockets, and tears have started to spill down his face. He rushes towards me and drops to his knees. "Bella, Bella, look at me. Bells come on. Dammit! Sammy! Throw some of her clothes into a bag!"

"Wha- Uncle Jo, I-I-I-"

"_Just do it Sam!_" After hearing Joey scream at Sammy, I don't know how it happened, but one second I was going through a random seizure and in the next I was pushing the man who was practically my brother…and he flew back towards the doorway, crashing through the opening and right into the hallway.

Nobody moved.

Joey was leaning back on his elbows from his place on the floor, his eyes wide in disbelief. Sammy was still on my bed, also looking at me in surprise. I was frozen in place on the floor, with one arm holding myself up and the other still outstretched from pushing Jo. Then all at once, everyone was forced back into action again when I fell back with a scream and started to convulse.

I was detached from my surroundings, but completely aware. I was no longer in the room…and then I was. It was like a flicker. I was seeing a world of fire one moment and the ceiling of my apartment the next.

Fire. Staircase.

Fire. Car roof.

Fire. Hospital.

Fire…Darkness.

"_**Unavoidable."**_

*#*#*#*

I groan and try to move, but can't, my body feels like lead. _Fuck~ who the Hell was using my chest as a trampoline? Gonna kick their pansy ass. _

I peel my eyes open and am greeted by a dark hospital room. _Fucking Christ…not again._ Turning my head to the right I see a dozing Joey with a passed out Sammy on his lap with his head against the man's massive shoulder. _Can somebody say 'Kodak moment'! Aww. _I'm wearing a soft smile when I hear footsteps approaching the room. _Wait…what the fuck?! _

I listen closely, and sure enough I'm hearing someone walk this way from _outside_ my fucking room. It sounds like they're at the _end_ of the _corridor._ I focus more and start picking out noises all around me. Countless heart monitors, groans, snores, a sneeze from the floor below mine, a coughing fit from an elderly man a few rooms down.

It all becomes too much, my head begins to throb; I'm going into sensory overload when it just…stops. _Oh, thank fuck. _A blast of air leaves my mouth and my muscles, pulled taught from the stress, loosen. _What. Was. That?_ The person I heard walking this way finally enters my room. I turn my head to the doorway to see who it is. I fight back a groan.

"Hello Miss Swan, glad to see you're finally awake." Dr. Cullen walks towards my bed and I keep that annoyed groan locked up tight in my throat. I give him a half-assed smile and a nod. He takes it, and then continues talking. "We were told you were having a severe-type seizure before being brought in unconscious, but all tests came back showing otherwise. You are in perfect health, Miss Swan." He looks down at me with a raised brow and suspicion filling his gaze.

"L-…ahem…Look Doctor, all I know, is that I'm in a hospital bed. Whatever Joey told you, happened. That man doesn't lie and I don't remember what happened to put me here." I'm pissed and really don't want to deal with this guy. It hurts to talk and burns to breathe. I just want to close my eyes again and sleep for the next 24 hours. Dr. Cullen has other plans.

"And I understand that Isabella, but the tests are showing that there is no reason for you to be in the hospital." _That's it, fuck this. _I throw off the covers and try to get up, but feel a restraining hand on my shoulder. _Ok, I know he isn't fucking touching me. Please tell me his hand is not on my shoulder. Fuck no!_ My eyes shoot to Dr. Cullen's and his widen before he takes a stumbling step back.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I'm staring the golden-eyed doctor down and he's staring back at me with curiosity and a hint of fear. I keep getting up. _**Yes, that's right, fear me you stupid fuck. **_And with that, I pause. I completely freeze in place because that…that didn't sound like me. I look back to the doctor in surprise. "Shi-shit, Dr. Cullen I, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" I'm clutching the bed sheet, my legs are hanging off the side of the bed and I'm trembling.

"Miss Swan?" He starts saying something else, but I can't catch it, because I'm falling, literally. I start losing consciousness again and I slide forward and off the bed. I don't feel the impact of the floor, but I do feel incredibly cold, hard arms wrapped around me before everything goes black.

*#*#*#*

_Feels nice. The cold. Feels damn good, mhm. _I smile slightly and hear a soft chuckle. My eyes shoot open at the sound and I turn my head to face the person it came from. It's Esme. I sigh in relief at seeing her and feel almost weightless from, not just her hand in mine, but her presence. Having her this close feels heavenly. _Please, please, please let this _not_ be a dream. Pretty fucking please! _She smiles at me, and I notice she's sitting next to my bed in the seat that Joey had been in.

"Hello dear." I light up at the sound of her voice and she seems to brighten as well. I'm actually feeling just a bit pathetic with this whole puppy-love atmosphere, and uncomfortable. I clear my throat and answer the goddess before me.

"Hello to _you_ Esme." I grin at her and it looks like she should be blushing again, but just like the previous times she isn't. _That's still strange. Ah well. _"Esme?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where's Joey and my little brother? Would you happen to know?" She frowns at hearing Joey's name, but covers it quickly before answering.

"Oh, yes, he left a message for you dear. He said he was taking Sammy to your place and then off to school. And after that, he was going to open up shop and 'man the fort' for today, were his exact words I think." She smiles at Joey's message and so do I. Esme may be jealous of Joey, but even she can't be mad at him. I've yet to meet a person who _can_ stay mad at the overgrown man-boy.

"He's a mess, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Despite what I'm sure he knows; he was still nothing but sweet." She looks at me again and her eyes are filled worry, she looks from me to the door repeatedly…it's as if she doesn't want me to speak of our situation aloud. I tilt me head to the side in question and she nods. I'm confused, but we've reached an understanding from our silent exchange.

"Yeah, well, Joey's never been one to practice prejudice or jump to conclusions. When you're _gay_ there isn't really much room for that. Besides, I've known the guy since grade school. He's my brother by everything, but blood." Now, that wasn't exactly subtle, but the bright smile that adorns Esme's face was well worth the forced explanation of just how uninterested Joey and I are in each other. Then, I decide to try something else, to test out some suspicions of my own. I whisper, far too low for any _normal _person to hear, "Besides, me having a penis and all, I figured that would be a _huge _give away to my preference."

I watch her closely. And I do mean _closely_, for any type of response. I'm not disappointed in the results. I see her lips twitch, nearly imperceptibly, into a smile before her features are smoothed out again. This was a split second reaction, and whatever it was that happened with my hearing, helped my eyes to pick up on the movement.

I raise my brow at her and her eyes widen slightly. She goes to speak when she's interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She stands and tells whoever it is to come in. And there, standing before us, is Alice.

"Hiya Bella!" She comes, not quite walking, more like dancing into my room with a smile on her face. I return it and she looks even happier at the sight. _That makes two of us, pixie._

"Alice, don't be so loud, this is a hospital." At Esme's reprimand Alice has the decency to look semi-apologetic. I laugh softly at their moment and they both turn to look at me. _Ah damn, there's that under-a-microscope feeling again. _I clear my throat, but don't turn my eyes away from looking at the two beautiful women before me.

"What brings _you_ here Alice, hm?" I grin at her and she sends one right back.

"Oh, you know, just thought I'd pay Mommsie here a visit." Esme rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Uh huh, and you just _had_ to come to_ my_ room for this 'random' visit, right?"

"Yup! Pretty much. That doesn't seem to be much of a problem for you though, Bella. Not. At. _All_." I'm confused by her words, but only for a moment before I understand, or feel, what she means.

My eyes move to my bed and down to my hip-area before immediately moving back to Alice and Esme who are both now grinning devilishly. I smirk. _No point in being embarrassed of something that's outa your control Bella. _'Little Bell' woke up while it was only Esme in the room withme, but when Alice came waltzing in he became even more alert. _Why do I refer to my penis as a 'he'? Ah well, details._

I'm not hiding myself, there's no point if they already know what's going on. So, I sit up straighter and cross my arms over my chest, still smirking at Alice and Esme. I notice their eyes gradually getting darker.

"Bella dear, is there anything you need me to do for you?" My smirk grows. _Esme is just full of surprises. I mean, she looks like the innocent one, but is the first to start playing this little game with me? So. Fucking. Sexy. _I go to answer when, again, we're interrupted.

"Miss Swan I- Alice?" _In comes Dr. Cunt to ruin the day! I mean Cullen…Cullen, yeah that;s what I meant, of course…'oops'. Fucker._ I bring one of my pillows from behind me and place it on my lap while his attention is focused on Alice. _No need to give _him _a show. _

"Hey~ Pops." He's looking at Alice strangely and I don't blame him. Her greeting came out a few octaves higher than should be considered normal, even for the little pixie. I cough into my hand, trying to cover up a laugh and she turns to glare at me. She's fighting back a smile, so I know she's not really upset. Dr. Cullen begins talking to Esme, so his focus still isn't on me. I stick my tongue out at her; she moves behind her father with a look of mock-hurt on her face and returns the gesture. As soon as the doctor is turning around our childish behavior ceases and our tongues are back in our mouths.

Esme, however, is trying to keep a straight face. From her position she witnessed the entire exchange and has a hand over her mouth behind her husband. _Husband…that's right. Fuck, I keep forgetting. _And just like that my mood is ruined; both Alice and Esme notice and their eyes fill with understanding and guilt.

"So, what's up doc?" My sorry attempt to lighten my own mood helps, but not much.

"We've gone over your tests again and still cannot find anything wrong. So, we're gonna send you home. Is that alright Miss Swan?" I nod in the affirmative and he nods back. I look at Esme, possibly for a bit too long than I should have, because Dr. Cullen's eyes close ever so slightly in suspicion. I immediately fix my mistake by dragging my eyes across the room and around the floor, pretending to look for something. Alice is the first to catch on.

"Looking for something Bella?" I don't look at her; I can still feel Carlisle's eyes on me.

"Yeah, trying to see where Joey hid my bag of clothes." Now I really am searching for my bag, and still can't find it. _Ok Joey, what the Hell? _

"Oh, Mr. Greyson placed it under your bed, dear." I look up and my eyes land on Dr. Cullen, who's moved slightly to place himself in front of his wife. I catch a glimpse of her and mumble out a 'thank you'.

Something inside of me stirs at seeing the doctor covering Esme from view. Something possessive. Something new. Something…dark.

I move my eyes back to his and he steps to the side a bit, not a lot, but enough to allow more of Esme to be seen. I don't question my strange influence over him this time, because I **don't. Like. Him. Blocking. My. Mate. **I snap out of it, satisfied with the results and I don't fail to realize the fact that I had been softly growling. _What the fuck is this? _

His eyes widen as he realizes where he's standing now, and then turns to look at me again, but for some reason he can't get his eyes to stay on mine this time. I grin at the superior feeling bubbling up in my chest and stand.

"Bella?" My eyes move to Alice's. I shake my head, trying to clear it and push the strange sensation down. It won't listen though. **Mine. Both of them. And Rosalie, where is she? **_**Mine.**_ I put my hand to my head and squeeze my eyes shut. _Fuck! Get ahold of yourself dammit! _I open my eyes again and Alice is standing in front of me. I try to clear my throat, but can't. It feels like I haven't had a drop of water in days. _Christ._

"I'm fine Alice." She isn't convinced, but I try to give her some type of sign to step back, because her father is still watching all of this. She picks up on it, somehow, and moves to stand next to Esme. I take in a breath and let it out slowly. I finally start feeling like myself again.

"Miss Swa-" I cut off the doctor.

"I'm alright Dr. Cullen. Everything is just fine. I'm gonna get changed and leave."

"Bu-"

"I _said_…it's fine doctor." My voice is eerily calm and I'm staring the man down. His eyes won't meet mine. I turn my head quickly, as I feel that feeling of superiority start to settle and make my way to the bathroom.

When I reach the door I look to Alice and then Esme. "Good bye ladies," I turn to the doctor, "good bye doc." I then let myself into the restroom and begin to change.

When I exit the room, they've all left. I sling my bag over my shoulder and make my way out. I sign the release papers and call a cab to get home. On the way, I can't help but feel gradually emptier as Alice's and Esme's presence gets farther away.

*#*#*#*

_Complications. I hate 'em. Well, I want to hate 'them', but I hate the complicated situation more than the ones causing the complications…Why is this all so fucking complicated!_

I'm finally home, sitting in the silence of my living room on the couch. I've been here for close to four hours trying to keep my thoughts away from everything that's happening to me and around me. I'm obviously failing.

The complications I've been mulling over are, of course, the three men who are with the three women that I seem to have developed some kind of irreversible, inhuman connection with. The connection is not a one way street, however. _No, they feel it too, there's no denying that._

I've also been going over what's been happening to me physically and possibly mentally. I've even made a list in one Sammy's Superman notebooks that he left on the coffee table. It goes as follows:

Pushed Joey 10-ish feet away, give or take.

Heard Mrs. Vorhees arguing with her poor fool of a husband four floors down.

Was able to see the name of an airline _clearly_ on a passing airplane, that's 30,000 feet away, right?

Saw a squirrel outside my window and wanted to…eat it. Raw.

Freaking the fuck out. (I scratched that one out, obviously)

So, all in all, something is definitely going on. _NO SHIT! Shut up, don't need this right now. Fine. _

"Oh my God, I'm going crazy! Fuck! And it's not just me, there's something up with the Cullen's as well. Again I say…fuck!" I throw the notebook and pen I had been using down next to me, rub my hands on my face letting them drop to my side and slouch down further onto the sofa. I made a list about the strange things about the golden-eyed family as well, their gold eyes being a bullet point on said list, and I still don't know any-fucking-thing about them or the situation I'm in.

RING!

"GAH!" I'm ram-rod straight on the couch now and staring at my phone with accusing eyes as it vibrates and rings on the coffee table. "Damn thing's gonna give me a heart attack." I lean forward and pick it up, answering it when I have it. "Be-"

"Bella! You ok? Everything ok? You back home yet?" Joey's frantic voice hits me full force through the speaker.

"Joey! JOEY!"

"Wha-huh?" I roll my eyes and continue.

"Jo, calm down. I'm fine. And yes, I'm back home. That's not important though-"

"What the fuck do you mean it's not im-"

"Will you let me finish please?!"

"…ahem s-sorry."

"Thank you. Now then, what's important here is me asking if _you're _ok Joey. 'Cause I distinctly remember me _pushing _you, and your ass _flying_ across my fucking hallway…" The line is quiet and he still doesn't respond. I start squirming on the couch and I question him again in a much smaller voice, "Joey? Please, tell me you're ok…Jo?" I hear a sigh and then he finally answers.

"Bellsy, I'm fine. Confused. Scared a bit shitless, but fine." I turn my head up and look at the ceiling, my voice is still small and quiet.

"Are…are you scared shitless because of me…are you scared _of _me Joey?" I feel tears starting to form.

"No! What? Bellsy, no, of course not! I'm not scared of you Bella. I'm scared _for_ you, ok? Bells?" A tear manages to fall and slowly slides down my cheek; I close my eyes and answer him.

"Jo, _I'm_ scared of me. I'm scared for you, for Sammy, for the guys, for everyone around me. I don't know what's happening Joey, but whatever the fuck it is, it's _not_ normal. And I'm…I'm scared, Jo, so scared of whatever this is." I hear him saying a few words to Tony before I hear a car door shutting.

"I'm on my way to your place, B. I'll be there in about 15 minutes, ok?" I nod my head, but realize he can't see me. I whisper my response.

"Ok, Jo."

True to his word, Joey's here and knocking on my door within 15 minutes. As soon as I have the door open I feel massive arms around me and my feet are off the ground. I hold Joey tightly and start crying. He closes and locks the door behind him and carries me to the couch, still giving me a monstrous bear-hug.

"Bellsy, hey, this isn't like you. Come on, look at me Greenie." I smile against his shoulder and a small laugh escapes me. I pull back and look at Joey who's grinning sadly.

"Greenie, Joey? Really? I thought we agreed you'd never call me that again." His grin is a little less somber at my statement. When we were kids, and he was trying to come up with a nickname for me, Joey thought 'Greenie' was perfect because of my green eyes. I basically told him if he ever called me that, he would be getting black eyes. He didn't get what I meant, so I demonstrated. He never called me by that name again, and his eyes were never bruised again. It was a win-win for both of us.

"I know, but it got your attention, didn't it? Exactly," I roll my eyes at him and he continues, "Besides, you won't hit my sexy ass anymore, you love me too much. I'm your Jo-Jo, but that's not to be confused with a Jo-Bro, 'cause that's in relation to those three pansy ass boys from Disney. So, yeah, no," He's giving me a full smile at this point and my mood is already drastically better.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Mhm, well aware, but I'm your favorite idiot, right?" I scoot into his lap and throw my arms around him.

"My very favorite idiot. The bestest idiot there is." He places a kiss on the top of my head, sets his cheek there, and starts rocking us side to side in a comforting rhythm. "Why do you call them pansies?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you're gay, so wouldn't you like them and their 'pansy asses'?"

"Hey now, I resent that missy! I have standards, you know. Hmph." He pauses our rocking, we look at each other, and start laughing our asses off. Full-bellied, loud, obnoxious laughter that has me feeling better and better.

"I love ya Jo, you're the best bro ever, you know that? Well, apart from Sammy, but you know what I mean." Joey is the only one who I have ever dropped all my defenses for, because, well, he met me when I had none to build with. He's always been there, the only one who never turned away and left. He's the only thing I have, that I want, from my past.

"Love you back Bells. And you're the best sister from another mister I could ever ask for."

"And~ the moments ruined. Good job, Jo-Blow." He huffs playfully and pushes me off of him; my ass hits the floor with an undignified _thump_. He's grinning down at me. "Oh, you're so gonna get it Joey, run." With that I launch myself at him as he tries to jump off the couch. I wrap my arms around his waist and push my forearm into the backs of his knees, sending him tumbling to the ground. I then begin my attack.

"NO! BELLSY WAIT! AHA! HAHAHA!" I tickle the shit outa him.

"Nope! Take it like a man Jo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He's laughing so hard, tears have begun to fall down his cheeks. I'm in the same boat with my loud laughter and tears. I finally stop and we both fall on the floor facing upwards, side-by-side.

"Hate you…so…much…" He's panting and trying to catch his breath from my tickle-attack and I'm grinning up at the ceiling from ear to ear.

"Nah…you, love me."

"Sometimes."

"All the time."

"Yeah, ok, I do."

"To infinity and beyond?"

"Always, Bellsy. Always and forever, sis." He scoots closer and snuggles into my side, which isn't easy given his size, but we manage. _Yeah, we manage. Like we always have, like I always have. I'll get through whatever this is, and we'll manage._

We stay on the floor and talk. We talk about everything from the auto shop, to the horrors (at least for me) of shopping, to how tickle-machines would be the scariest weapons ever to be created. Whatever is brought up is spoken about as if it could change the world order, as if it holds some far greater importance. It's like we're trying to downplay the events that are happening around us, because Joey knows and I know that nothing will ever be the same after this moment. So, that's all we do until it's time to pick up Sammy from his after-school camp. We talk.

* * *

**A/N**

**MichaelVandebroek: You'd think with me being a major car nut that I would have caught that. I apologize, I seriously wasn't thinking clearly. Alice always has a Porsche so I wasn't giving her car much thought. I think I was staring at my cable box and thinking about paying Verizon at the time and my mind typed in 'boxster'. So, everybody, let's just forget I put the boxster model as being Alice's car. She will have a 2013 Porsche Cayman, as per request by michaelvandebroek.**

**SuperFreakingDuper: That is bit of tmi (nah, not really) and I feel sorry for your poor bladder, but I'm also happy my story got that kind of response out of you in a completely normal and uncreeperish kind of way. Yeah. :)**

**CountingNumbers: She's going to go through a rough time fighting it (she's gotta have that demon-esque quality to her) but come on, you don't really think I'm gonna make our Bella Bear all evil and killer-like do you? ;)**

**Divodog: Once again, we're on the same page about the succubus complication. And with Edward, well, more will be addressed about him towards the bottom of this A/N.**

**Setchan-1995: I can try? ;P**

**ShadowCub: Yes and no, you'll just have to keep reading to find out :D**

**WeeDevil: That gets me all warm and fuzzy! Thank you.**

**Athian: I'm honored you feel that way, truly. Reviews like yours are what help me to keep writing and know that this story is being enjoyed. So, again, you have my gratitude.**

**2koe: Sorry, but he'll serve a tolerable purpose, I assure you.**

**Brightfire-the-Kyuubi: Glad you like :) And sure, I'm a bit quirky, but feel free to deal with my weirdness for our new virtual friendship :P *virtual hug***

**Reptarjr: Me being good at complicating things...I should take that as a compliment, right? :P**

**Alright, first I'll go over the whole Mission: Make-Cullen-Women-Jelly. I've decided to create my own character for that. At first, I was considering Angela with an abusive Ben as her resulting ex. That was too much to worry about and that would also take away from B/E/A/R time, so I dropped it.**

**Now, the Edward ordeal. I don't like him. I have never liked him. I will never like him. I do not expect_ you_ to like him, BUT I will try to make him tolerable. He WILL NOT be dogging Bella in this fic, nor will he be straight (hint hint). There is a method to my madness people, so, please, don't knock it 'til you've seen what I have in store for our, as a reviewer put it, 'pansy poof'. Just trust me? That's all I ask.**

**Anyway, until next chapter everyone. Stay sexy, muah! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Just want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed my story recently and say to you recent reviewers that you are the sexiest damn people alive! So yeah, thanks!**

**Bella has been working on what's happening to her and more about her past is revealed. I'll get more into it in the next chapters to come. **

**B/E/A/R interaction this chapter and FINALLY the chick who will be making the Cullen women jealous arrives. She will be used more in chpaters to come. Things between Bella and the women are still confused and insufferable. *sigh* **

**I have decided what supernatural she will be already everyone, it's announced and set in stone in this chapter. I know most of you basically said lycan, but come on! That's been done way~ too much for my liking. Sorry guys :(**

**Anyway, read on you beautiful people and know that Sky loves you! Muah!**

**(Oh, and Divodog? I'm a chick. Thought I'd clear that up for you, bro. :P And I'm so sorry you were sad :( hopefully the easily-removed jealous-causing chick will lift your spirits?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**All errors are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_**He is flawed!"**_

"_We could not have known the female would be the stronger of the two Unborn Heir's. Master, please! It was not our doing!"_

"_**HE IS FLAWED!"**_

"_Please Master! Mercy! Have mercy! We beg of you!"_

"_**This…this '**_**thing'**_** will be powerful, that solidarity of truth is the ONLY reason given for the continued life of you and your mate. Her…'it's' unparalleled strength has saved you. Now…You. Will. Destroy. Her…destroy this child so that she may rise and fulfill my bidding when her Awakening has reached completion."**_

"_Yes. Yes, Master. You're will shall be done."_

"_**Oh…and Charles?"**_

"_Y-yes m-my Lord?"_

"_**Should you and your wife fail me…well, Hell shall bring forth its arms to drag you back to its blazing breast. How beautifully the Punished do perish in their return. Am I quite clear, Charles and Renee Dwyer?"**_

"_Your command is absolute-"_

"_Your will be done-"_

"_Your 'son' shall grow from the Hell we deliver."_

"_**I make preparations for another to be created. A Second to my First. Prepare."**_

"_Yes, Master. Of course."_

*#*#*#*

These dreams are becoming more frequent. _And it feels like I'm losing my fucking mind with each new nightmare. _Sometimes I dream of my past, other times I dream of a past I don't remember, and other times I dream of a future that I've been forced to accept. I'm not a naïve, little girl. I understand their meanings, as much as I may not want to. I'm not going to be ignorant and write them off as nothing. No, I'm done with denial. It got me nowhere, but confused.

_I had a twin? Shit, that's right, I remember…I can remember Charlie and Renee talking about that occasionally. And with the way these dreams go, with these strange conversations…I 'ate' him in the womb? Absorbed him? Whatever the fuck it is, we're one and he was meant to be the 'carrier' for…for this presence that's been taking over. The 'Me' that I was born to be._

I shift on my bed and continue to think this through. I've got a notebook open across my lap and I've made it habitual to write down any and all of these weird dreams I started having. I run my hand through my hair, sigh deeply and keep writing my thoughts.

_I'm some kind of Harbinger of…Hell? Or at least I will be. To put it simply…I'm…I'm turning into a demon or something demonic in nature, no, I've always been this, but that side of me has been dormant. Fucking Christ…but that…that would make…Sammy…the 'Second'…right? Oh God. This is why You never answered, isn't it? When I pleaded for help all those times? I just…Oh Sammy…_

I bring my hands up to my face, clasp them together and set them against my chin. I let the weight of everything settle. I'm not a weak-minded teenager, nor am I blindly dependent on anyone. I can figure this out for myself and see through the fog rather clearly. I'm a fucking adult, give me some credit.

In a way, I knew what I was looking for to begin with. After the past month or two, with all the crazy shit that's been bubbling up gradually, how could I not expect a swift, explosive understanding after remembering my past more and more, night after night? I sigh again and pick up my cell phone.

"H…ahem...hello?" Joey's sleep-laced voice welcomes me after the third ring.

"Joey." My voice is calm and a certain acceptance paints its tone.

"Bells? Everything ok? What's wrong?"

"I know."

"Huh? You-you know…Oh…oh! Shit, ok I'm up, should I come over?"

"…Please?" Joey is quick to start making his way to my apartment. Without him…fuck, I'm sure I would have already been consumed by whatever this is. Joey, Sammy, and the guys are the only reason I'm still maintaining my humanity. I won't lose it completely; I refuse to give up all of it. I won't have this carry itself out without a fucking fight on my part.

Joey finally gets here and he sits on my bed across from me, both of us are sitting crossed-legged and staring at each other. He's the first to speak and grabs my hands in his as he does so.

"Let me say this before you start Bella. Whatever is happening or even what you _think_ is happening, tell me. I want everything. I'll listen to _everything_ you may have come up with, because what happened to me, you pushing me like that? That's proof enough that some crazy, other-worldly shit is going on here. So lay it on me, don't sugar coat this, ok?" His expression is deathly serious, but even with that I can still see worry swimming in his chocolate depths. Worry for _me._

"Demon. I'm a…or, well, some kind of demonic being at least. Hell, maybe even_ the_ demonic being, or some kind of Daughter of the Devil…or some shit like that. Anyway, yeah, that's what I've gathered from my memories and my dreams." My eyes were pointed down through all of this and stayed looking at the black fabric of my comforter. I was scared of what I would find when I met Joey's gaze. His voice was soft, but firm as he addressed me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, look at me," I do look at him, slowly, but I do, "We will. Get. Through. This. No matter how unavoidable the situation may be, you will not lose me. I'm here 'til the end Bella. Through fucking _Hell_ and high water, I'm here to stay, always have been, always will be. Do you understand that?" He's looking at me with so much affection, despite his tough words their spoken gently and with a love you could only ever know from a brother. Tears start pouring from my eyes; Joey scoops me up and holds me against him.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone Jo. I know I will, I know at least that much is bound to happen. I'll kill, I've _killed before, _and I've seen it, felt it, I'm capable of it and _will_ do it. Will you still be by my side then? Huh? And what if it's you? What if it's Tony? What if-" I'm silenced by Joey's hand pressed against my mouth and a gentle smile on his face. _How the Hell can he be smiling right now? _

"Bells, if you're gonna dictate everything on fear-ridden 'what ifs' then you've basically already lost. So, fuck the 'what ifs' and let's work towards the 'now', ok?" I stare at the massive man before me and bury my face into his warm chest. _Love you Jo, love you so damn much. _

"Ok Joey, ok…and aren't I supposed to be the wise one here? I am older dammit. This is making me look bad, how will you ever take me seriously again?" I look back to his face and a grin is now firmly in place.

"'Course you are, but everyone needs someone to fall back on, even you Bells. And me? Well, I'm that someone for you. And I'm plenty wise, so there." A soft smile is exchanged between us and everything, at least with what's happening to me physically, seems like it could be ok for a while. _Now I just gotta deal with three insatiable women who may not be human either. Great. So~ looking forward to that. Welp, time to ruin this heart-felt moment. It's getting a tad uncomfortable even if this is Joey._

"Alright big guy," I move off his lap and get off my bed, removing clothes as I make my way to the bathroom, "time for me to get ready for work."

"Fuck! My eyes! Oh my_ God_ it burns! No! That's so wrong Bella! What the Hell, a warning next time please!" I unclasp my bra and throw it at his face and he freezes with his arms still in the air in a gorilla-type stance. He snaps back with an, "EWW! Booby holder touched my face! Boobies, no, no, no ew no-" I laugh my naked ass the rest of the way to the bathroom, listening to Joey's baritone, girlish cries.

*#*#*#*

Did I forget to mention that it's Tuesday? Well, it is, and this means that I have an appointment with one Esme Jane Cullen._ Damn. Talk about mixed feelings. I'm so excited that I'm depressed…if that even makes any fucking sense._ I feel like I'm looking forward to seeing her way~ too much than should be considered normal, and then her husband comes to mind. Thoughts of the Cullen women's…_partners_ have ruined many-a-hard-on for me lately. It's making me go insane, literally.

Anyway, here I am at the shop. After Joey made a show of washing his eyes out with water for a good 5 minutes, he got ready himself and I went to take care of Sammy and get him on his bus to school. Jo and I drove to the shop and the guys showed up at their usual times. We worked through the day and it's already passed six, Esme's appointment is at 7:05 pm.

I'm looking towards the door every time it dings and my anxiety shoots through the roof a little farther each time.

I hear the ding again and look up, Esme still isn't here of course, but another woman has stepped into my shop. _Nothing compared to Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, but damn, girl's still beautiful. _I tilt my head a bit and examine her ass as she leans against the counter up front. _I should uh…probably handle this one. Yeah. Well~ someone's subtle. Shut up, nobody asked you. Hmph._ I walk to the front of the shop and out of my office.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" I step around the counter and look at the pretty girl. She looks to be in her early twenties, with hazel eyes and flowing, dirty blonde hair. From what I could tell when I passed her, she stands to about my chin in height. _If I had never laid eyes on those Cullen women, I would have described this woman as absolutely gorgeous. Damn though, she is hot! _

"Hi, um do you think you could take a look at my Toyota?" _Oh no, not the Terrible Toyota. _

"Um, sure Miss?"

"Oh, my name's Sarah. Sarah Barnes."

"Ok Sarah, would you happen to know the model of the car?" I'm looking from this Sarah chick to the door repeatedly; I really want Esme to get here, and soon. I'll set up her appointment as quickly as I can.

"Model? I don't model my car." I wanna face palm and slap this girl. Who doesn't understand _at least _that much about a car?

"No, no. What type of Toyota is it?"

"Oh, it's a…car…type?" _Ohh sweetie, you are so lucky you have your looks going for you. _

"Just…just show me your car Miss Barnes." We walk out front and she points to a vehicle that makes me want to shrivel up and die inside. _Oh God no, fuck no!_

"That's a 2007 Toyota Camry…" _And also, possibly _the _worst Toyota-made vehicle to date. Some of the worst engine problems across the board. Fuck._ I look back at Sarah and she's looking back at me as if I've just announced that I have a dorsal fin on my ass.

"Mhm, ok, can you fix it?" _Sure, let me drive the nasty clunker to a junk yard, and then it'll be fixed._

"I'm not going to be able to tell you just by looking at it Miss Barnes-"

"Just Sarah."

"Ok then Sarah, I'm gonna have to take a look under the hood." _Unfortunately. Fuck, this sucks. _

"Ok, when can I bring it in?"

"Well, I can probably take a quick peak at it now and decide how to handle whatever may be wrong with it," _which is more than likely EVERYTHING,_ "And we'll work our way from there. Sound good?"

"Sure yeah, whatever works." _Zen Bella, find your inner-Zen. Woosa._ She hands me the keys and I drive the car into the garage. The only other person in there is Frankie and after seeing the clunker piece of shit I bring in, he looks at me sympathetically. I step back out and walk around to the hood. I swear I'm hearing the _Jaws_ theme as I approach. _Ah Hell, here we go. _I lift the hood.

"Shit."

"Everything ok?" _How do I put this lightly? Hmm. 'Your ass needs a new car, because this one is damn close to suicide'. _I hold my tongue and look back at the engine. I sigh. _Better sooner rather than later, right? _

"Ok, you want the bad news? Or the good news?" She thinks for a moment. _Don't hurt yourself. _

"Give me the bad news."

"You need a new car." She nods in understanding.

"And the good news?" I grin at her.

"I get to dump this _thing_ at Palmo's Junk Yard, it shall no longer terrorize the streets and-"I stop at the miffed look on her face. _Maybe I went too far? Oops? She's still kinda cute though, all mad like that. _"I apologize, um, anyway I could try to fix it up, but you would need all new parts and in the long run it would benefit you greatly to just buy a new vehicle. This one is damn near unsalvageable. Sorry Sarah."

She looks sad at what I told her, but it's the truth. I see movement behind her and everything around me fades away. There's Esme, Alice, and Rosalie…kissing their goodbyes to Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. _No…why? They have to realize how much that shit hurts, right? Fuck. _

I turn away and focus my attention on Sarah again, but not before meeting their eyes. I close mine and take a deep breath. _Fuck this. Let's see how they like it_. I'm being childish and immature about the situation, but you know what? I really don't give a rat's ass right now, because I'm sick of seeing them with those _other men._ So, here comes some payback. I'll regret it later, for now I'll let it warm my aching heart. _Geez ,talk about 'woe is me' Bella, damn._

"So, there really is no fixing it, um…"

"Bella, my name's Bella. Name tag?" I point to the name tag on my mechanic's jumper and she looks down in embarrassment. _Yeah, she's definitely cute. I can do this. You don't want to_ _do this. Oh, but I do. I really, really do._ I place my finger under her chin and lift her face to meet mine. "Hey, I'll see what I can do. Let's head into my office and we'll go over some possible dealerships you can start at, ok? I know some with amazing prices."

"Oh, ahem, um sure, I'd…I'd like that." I grin at her and my senses pick up again. They've been sporadic at best, I still can't control them, but I do hear growling right now. Three very pissy growls. I smirk. **Good. Let them see how it feels. They are mine. **_**Mine**_**. And I won't be theirs until they're completely mine.**

I lead Sarah away into the side door of the garage that leads into the shop, while Esme, Alice, and Rosalie walk in from the front entrance. I walk us to the front and come face to face with three black-eyed goddesses. They look about ready to rip poor Sarah's head off. I send a wink their way.

"Hello _Mrs. Cullen_, I'll be with right with you shortly. Just have to help this customer with a dealership search." Three coal-black eyes shoot to mine and theirs widen in surprise. They avert their gazes downward and I'm so very tempted to feel regretful for doing this, but I've had enough of seeing them in the arms of other's. It's time they understood and experienced the feeling for themselves. "Right this way Sarah."

I usher her into my office and she gasps after I sit in my chair to face her.

"Your eyes, um Bella, they're _completely _black." I look at her confused. _Shit, something new?_ I get up and make my way to the connected restroom and look in the mirror. Sure enough, my eyes, the entire eyeball is black from the iris outwards. _That's why their eyes widened, hmm. Interesting. _

I take in deep breaths to calm myself, I'm sure my eyes are doing this because of intense emotion. After I feel calmer, I open my eyes and my usual forest-green eyes greet me in my reflection. _There we go. _I step back out into my office.

"Hey, sorry, but the lighting must have been playing tricks. They do that, the fluorescents, you know? My eyes are fine. See?" I sit in front of her again and she relaxes. _Well, that was…that was easy. _

"Oh yeah, um, so anyway about those dealerships?" I pull out a couple folders with the desired information. I go over some of them with her and I've even moved to sit next to her. Oh, and I've kept my office door open. So, you-know-who has basically seen all this flirting and closer proximity I have with Sarah. And Miss Sarah has taken to my advances like a moth to a flame.

"So, Sarah, you from around here? Haven't seen you before."

"Um yeah, I live more towards the inner-city. I'm a student at the downtown university." _Mhm, don't care. _I nod my head and go in for the kill.

"Oh nice, well, I was wondering, I mean as long as I've lived here I've never seen the downtown area to its fullest," This is obviously a lie, I know the ins and outs of every street and back alley of this entire city, but she doesn't need to know that, "would you mind showing me around sometime? Will you show me what I've been missing Sarah?" She's stuttering and fumbling with her purse. She finally answers.

"S-sure. Ahem, um yes of course I would really enjoy that." She flinches slightly; she sees that I noticed how desperate she sounded just then. _Don't let it show Bella. _I set my face into a gentle look and she smiles shyly at me. _Hook, line, and sinker. Success._

"Well, then I look forward to it Sarah. Is it alright if I have your number, so I can contact you and set up a time and _date_?" She answers in the affirmative and writes her number down for me.

After that's done we leave my office and make it back to her car, which Frankie had the decency to drive out of the garage. I walk her to the sorry piece of machinery and see her off. _This is low Bella, what you're doing isn't right. Yeah, well, so what. For every time I feel like shit after seeing them with those fucking men, I'll use Sarah. Exactly, you're using her, that's wrong. _I shake my head to clear my thoughts and check my watch. It's 7:01.

I walk back into the shop and see Esme, Alice, and Rosalie having a silent conversation in the waiting room. I walk in through the door leading to the garage and they freeze in their seats before turning their hurt gazes my way. _Be strong Bella. Dammit, this needs to be done. Be. Strong._ I pull on a mask of indifference and play it like nothing's happened.

"So, I'm working on your car today, _Mrs. Cullen_, correct?" She winces and my heart hurts from the sight, but I don't let it show.

"Y-yes Bella. My car is the Audi." She doesn't meet my eyes as she talks to me, neither do the other two stunning women before me, but I can tell Rosalie wants to speak out. She doesn't, which I'm thankful for.

"Yeah, I remember. May I have the keys, please?" I walk up to her and look down into her pain-filled, dark orbs. I hold out my hand and wait. She hands her keys to me and our fingers brush, that electric current travels up my arm and _fuck_ if that didn't make me feel so much better._ No! Fight the feeling, don't give in God dammit!_ I turn on my heel and nearly jog out to get her car.

I pause to collect myself and get inside her Audi. And, once again, _fuck!_ I'm surrounded by her amazing scent; before I can get lost in it I roll down all the windows and drive the car into the garage. _Fuck. Focus Bella. You really do have a job to do, even if I'm pretty sure there's going to be absolutely nothing wrong with this car, but fuck it. Focus anyway._

I get out the car when it's properly parked and placed and make my way to the hood. I slip off the top half of my mechanics jumper and tie the sleeves around my waist. I then tie up my hair in a ponytail. I'm wearing a black spaghetti-strapped sports bra today, with my work jumper and boxer briefs underneath. And, of course, my steel-toed work boots are on my feet. I start looking over the engine.

"Bells! Hey boss?" I look to the side to see Joey walking towards me.

"We have walkie's for a reason Jo."

"You know what? Stay bent over the car's hood like that, I think I see a stick that needs to be removed from your ass. Geez, what's up Bells, what's bothering you?" I roll my eyes at Joey and reply.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. What do you need?" My eyes shift to look behind him and he turns to follow my gaze. His eyes light up in understanding and then darken in worry. I look him in the eye and pass a silent message of 'I'm fine.' He sends one back that basically screams 'bullshit.' I smirk and he returns it.

"Alright, well the guys and I are heading out early today, right? We gotta get our Christmas shopping done." I nod and stand up; I walk over to a work bench where I've set the schedules for today.

"Yeah, hmm, you guys are free to leave…well, now actually, if you'd like. This is my last appointment." He nods, kisses my cheek and goes to gather the guys. They say their goodbyes via walkie-talkie and I'm left with an empty shop and three gorgeous women who have yet to look away from me. I keep my eyes off them and move back towards Esme's car.

As I'm looking around the engine, it's plain to see that this car is in perfect working condition. _It's a perfect piece of automotive machinery. Beautiful. If I could, I'd cry at its perfection. _I snort at my thoughts and hear a rustling of fabric coming from inside the building. My senses are acting up again. I stand up and walk towards the garage doors. I start closing them, there are four in total. I leave the last one open and walk back to the R8. Leaning against the car are three stunning angels. _I'm so fucked. I won't last, I can't._ I sigh at the truth of my thoughts and close the hood of the vehicle.

"Bella?" I close my eyes, take a deep breath and turn to Alice who's said my name.

"Yes?" My voice is tired and I've given up, clearly it's too much work trying to fight against this 'mate' connection thing.

"Bella please, this is just as difficult for us as it is for you." I keep staring at the beautiful pixie and nod. I turn my attention back to Esme.

"Everything is fine with your car, but you knew that already. There's nothing else I can do." She looks at me and her eyes fill with some kind of determination that has my mask dropping completely.

"I wish to redo the entire interior." My eyes widen.

"What? It's perfect inside and out." And then I catch on to what Esme's doing. _Clever._

"I know dear, but I want something _new_."

"I don't know Esme, it's costly. Are you aware of the price for replacing everything?"

"I am Bella, but no matter the price I want to do this. Will you be able to do the work?" We're staring deeply into one another's eyes. This double entendre of a conversation goes uninterrupted by Alice and Rosalie.

"It's a lot of work Esme. And you seem to be too attached to the original pieces." We continue our stare down and Rosalie and Alice have moved to stand beside Esme.

"I _need _them removed and replaced Bella. I don't care for them anymore and only you can be the one to fix it. Please, it won't be easy, nor will it happen quickly, but _please_ work through this with me…with us." She looks to Alice and Rosalie and I move my piercing gaze to them as well.

"It hurts Esme…seeing the…having to watch…fuck it, it hurts seeing you with _them!_" I can't keep it up, I snap and their eyes fill withlonging and guilt. I let my head fall a bit and stare at the floor, trying to control my breathing and get my aching heart back in check. I whisper, "It…it hurts…so much."

I feel a soft, cold hand caressing my cheek and lean into it. My eyes are closed, but I can tell it's Rosalie who's giving me this comfort. Then she speaks.

"Bella, it's not just hurting _you._ We no longer feel connected to the men who have been in our lives for years-"

"How many?" My eyes were still closed, but I open them and stare right into the dark orbs of Rosalie's. I hold her gaze and wait for a response.

"What?"

"How many years?"

"Bella I-"

"You're not normal. And neither am I, well, I'm getting there at least. If I've noticed this then you three have as well." She looks to Alice and Esme who moved up to stand next to her; they nod and look back at me.

"They're our husbands Bella," A vicious, possessive growl rips its way from my throat, Rosalie flinches, but I place my hand gently against hers, which is still on my cheek, letting her know that she's in no danger, "W-we've been married to them for decades, Bella." I squeeze her hand and shut my eyes, then let my arm drop, taking my hand with it. I'm breathing a bit heavy and I'm trembling slightly, until I feel two other hands grabbing hold of mine.

My eyes shoot open at the feeling of absolute contentment and completeness that overwhelms me with these three angels touching me. My heart slows and my breathing comes easier. _Fuck, everything's so clear. So fucking bright. If I'm a demon, then they're definitely my angels, I mean, they have to be. Maybe this was God's way of helping? I feel…I-I feel whole. _

A strange noise, or well, noises reach my ears and I'm tilting my head in confusion. _There are no cats around here. The Hell is that purring coming from? _Then I feel the vibrations travelling up my arms and on my cheek. _No. Way._

"Are…is that you three? The purring?" I pass my eyes over them individually and they look semi-embarrassed. I grin and somehow, I start purring as well. _Holy fuck, that's new!_ I jump slightly at my own purring and keep my confused gaze moving from Esme, to Rosalie, to Alice.

"Bella, what…what are you?" Alice's voice is quiet as she asks and I want to answer, but a rippling fear passes through me. _What if they fear me? What if they're disgusted?_ "Bella, hey, calm down, it's ok Hon. Trust me, nothing you say will push us away, alright?" I nod slowly at her words with uncertainty still passing though me.

"D…d-demon. I'm a…I'm a demon." I am greeted by silence and wide, disbelieving eyes. I shut my own, sigh and begin to step away from my angels. _Even they can't-_ My thoughts are cut off by incredibly soft lips. They're pressed against mine and I am immediately washed in calm. I open my eyes to see Rosalie leaning back and away from me after our kiss. "Wha-you, you're not scared o-or disgusted?" I get three soft smiles in return.

"Of course not Bella, because you see, we're as close to demons as you can get without actually being one." Rosalie looks to Alice who nods and finishes for her.

"We're vampires, Bella." I blink rapidly, processing what I have just been told and a sly grin settles on my lips. The action has Esme, Alice, and Rosalie relaxing after going rigged in nervous anticipation of my reaction.

"So, let me get this straight…ahem…'you vant to suck my blood'?" I pull one Hell of a Dracula accent out and I get three resonating eye rolls. They don't realize I believe them and Alice comments on it.

"We're serious Bella." I sober up and answer the tiny goddess.

"I know. I don't know how I know, but I do. I believe you, just as you believe me Pixie-Puff."

"Ok, what the Hell is that? 'Pixie Puff'? Really Bella?" I smirk and notice both Esme and Rosalie fighting off smiles.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood here Alice, so sue me, sheesh. Tough crowd." My face gets serious again and I step away from their holds. _Fuck, it actually hurts to step away. Damn._ I ignore the burn that begins in my chest and face the pixie-like vampire. I cup her cheeks, rub my thumbs against them gently, and lean in.

I kiss her, and she steps closer to me, leans up on the tips of her toes and wraps her hands in my hair. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip slowly and she whimpers before granting me access to her sweet cavern. I taste her and it's absolutely amazing, I savor the feel of her tongue against mine. I end the moment with gentle kisses pressed to her lips, her cheeks and then her forehead before I finally pull away.

"Wha-what…was that for Bella?" I smile at her and caress her cool, smooth cheek.

"Your lips are the only ones I had yet to taste Alice, that was unacceptable and needed to be fixed." I throw her a wink and she giggles adorably before snuggling her face into my chest. I look at Rosalie and Esme and they're both smiling with absolute affection at the display before them. I send them a loving smile of my own and they step closer to me, each kissing the top of Alice's head and then placing a gentle kiss on my lips. First Rose and then Esme. I sigh, drowning in complete and total happiness, before our moment is ruined.

We can hear several cars driving towards the shop. And we break apart immediately. My eyes begin to itch and burn, which I'm assuming means they've changed to their all-black look and I'm growling_ loudly_.

In the next moment, Alice has her hands on my face and is speaking in such a low and rapid tone that even I can barely hear her with my heightened senses which have chosen to peak at this moment.

"Bella, listen, listen to me, calm down, please, _please_. We're yours, ok? _Yours!_ Just please calm yourself. Please baby, we're yours, only yours." I'm staring into her pleading eyes and I feel a calm washing over me again starting from my cheeks, where her hands are placed, and it begins to move through my body as I feel Esme and Rosalie caressing my arms. I finally have my 'inner-demon' in check as the cars pull into the lot.

The three beautiful vampires compose themselves as well and make their way back to the waiting room. My chest burns hotter as they walk away, but I try my damndest to push it out of my mind for now. _Mine. Th-they're mine. __**Mine. Patient. Be patient. Almost, not quite, but they're almost completely mine. **_

I'm taking in deep breaths while making my way to Esme's car. I open the door and get inside and I'm immediately surrounded by her scent. _I was trying to avoid it not too long ago. Why do we always get in these quick-switch situations? Dammit. _I drive her car out into the front lot and I see Jasper and Emmett leaning against the wall near the front door. I nod my head in greeting, Jasper sends one back and Emmett sends me a boyish grin. I can't fucking help but smile back. _What did I say about acting like Joey you big, stupid, impossible-to-hate, man-boy?!_ _Ugh! _

I get out of Esme's car and walk on stiff legs into the shop, thankfully, Jasper and Emmett stay outside. _Thank fuck!_ Once inside, I'm breathing easier, even though I came from outside where there's plenty of fresh air? _Ah fuck trying to understand this._ Standing by the counter is Dr. Cullen and my three angels, as well as a boy who looks like he may have rolled out of bed before coming here._ Anybody teach you about brushes? What the fuck, fix that nest!_

I walk behind the counter and I've pretty much put myself on autopilot business-mode as I discuss payment for the check-up that was done today and the future installation of Esme's interior refurbishing.

Despite this, it's taking every ounce of my newly found control to not reach over this counter and rip Carlisle's head right the fuck off. My demon is stirring and clawing at a cage I haven't even begun to build yet. _**Shit. **_I look towards Alice, searching for her eyes, but mine instead fall on the golden orbs of the bronze-haired boy's. His widen a bit, but for some reason he doesn't sell me out by alerting the man standing next to him. No, instead he nudges Alice and she turns to look at me, immediately picking up on my distress. _**Get them away. Do it! Away!**_ _**Now!**_

I can't focus on her words, but whatever she says has the others laughing and moving towards the door. They call out goodbyes and leave. I'm left shaking in the middle of my shop. I lock my legs into place, because if I don't I'll rush outside and kill every male presence within a 50 mile-radius in a possessive rage.

I finally hear their cars leave, and in the next second I'm running. And I'm running fucking _fast_. I make it to the woods about a mile away from the shop outside the city and let loose a roar that has the earth shaking beneath my feet and animals racing away in all directions.

And then, my vision goes red and everything else goes black.

* * *

**A/N**

**You lovely psychics you! Yes, JoeyxEdward will be happening. Hopefully, this makes the bronze-haired fuck's presence much easier to swallow. So, Sorry ShadowCub****, but it's happening :/**

**Apocolyptic-Wasp:**** I HAVE to answer your review, because it made me giggle. Heh. Yes, there will be times with them 'doing the nasty' very soon. You're going to see that I am a total pervert and will have those parts of the story be extremely graphic in nature. Just wait a bit more, ok? Sexy times are coming. Patience is key here, yeah?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and hopefully you will continue to tell me what you may or may not like about the story. :D**

**Until my next update everyone. Stay sexy! Muah! Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N PLEASE READ! Please?**

**There is a VERY, VERY graphic lemon in this. EXTREMELY. Not joking. And it's also my FIRST ONE, so...ahem...please give feedback? I really want my story to be the best for you guys. So, any pointers you may have is greatly~ appreciated.**

**Bella/Rose interaction and Jo/Ed interaction (just letting them have that 'moment', you know?)**

**This chapter, Bella finally AWAKENS! *Crowd 'oohs'* Oh yes, people, oh yes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Errors are my own, as always.**

**Read on Babycakes! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Fuck~ I feel GREAT. Seriously! Hot _damn_ do I feel good. _I bring my arms above my head and stretch, my back arches off the ground and I feel a satisfying weightlessness settle in my bones. I sigh contently, open my eyes and I stare up at the moonlit sky above me…wait. _Moon…lit…sky?_

I shoot up and look around frantically. I'm in the woods, but I'm not alone. There's someone else lying a few feet away from me positioned on their side.

"H-hey, what are we doing out here?" I get no answer. I stand slowly and walk towards the unmoving figure on the ground. As I get closer, all the good feelings leave my body and a dark weight begins pressing down on my shoulders. I kneel next to the body and try again.

"Hey, wake up man, why-" I turn the man over and a horrified gasp leaves me. His head lulls to the side and I stare into white, lifeless eyes. There's no pupil, no iris, and no veins; just a blank, dead whiteness.

I fall back to ground on my ass and scurry away from the dead man. My arm is bent and raised in front of me as if it'll shield me from the sight. _T-that's…that's G-Greg…Oh fuck…Oh my God that's Greg!_ I keep staring at Joey's ex with a look of horror cemented on my face; I'm still backing up until I hit the base of a tree. _That's Greg…Greg…It's Greg…a-and he's dead. Fuck, oh fuck._

I bring my hands to my head with my knees now raised and pressed to my chest, and I start rocking back and forth. _Oh my God. Oh my God. I killed him. _The memories of the few hours I had blacked out come rushing back. It was about 8 when I ran from the shop. After running into the woods with my overwhelming rage of emotions, I was released, Awakened, my demon took full form and I went on my first hunt.

_Flashback (4 hours ago):_

_After my roar, animals scattered, but I raced towards the ones closest to my location. I needed something, I don't know what, but I was starved. I needed _something!_ Anything to make this hunger go away. I kept running at an impossible speed and a few moments later I could sense something ahead of me. I found a buck. It was running halfway through a clearing._

_I leapt at it and held it down when it was in my grasp. __**No. Not right. Not what I need. What do I **_**need**_**?! **__I was panting harshly staring down at the animal in my arms as it twisted, trying to escape. I stared into its fear-filled orbs and felt a pull, but nothing happened. I growled viciously before crushing it and throwing its lifeless corpse against a tree in a roar of frustration._

_I stood in the clearing snarling and shaking in rage and hunger. __**Need something! Need it NOW!**__ I turned on my heel and ran back towards the city. I ran to the garage and paused in front of the door. It was completely glass and the sight that greeted me, my reflection, had me temporarily forgetting the urge to feed. _

_**Me. That's me. I'm 'me'. **__I tilted my head to the side and continued my examination. _

_I was still humanoid, but my skin was very light-greyish in hue. My eyes were completely black with glowing-white rings where my irises should be. My teeth were more jagged and pointed than normal, but not overly so. There were black-colored cracks all over my body and face that shifted as I breathed and moved. My hands were normal, save for the inch-long claws that were now my nails and two and a ½ foot-long, flat, bone-like spikes now protruded from the tops of my forearms near my elbows. There were two, barely noticeable horns on my forehead a couple centimeters away from my temples. My hair cascaded down my back in raven waves with grey highlights mixed randomly throughout. What really had me in a double-take were the two, jet-black, bat-like wings that were sticking out of my shoulder blades._

_I turned about, looking myself over and raised my wings. They had a 15 foot wingspan, give or take._

_**Me at last. **__A noise off to the side of the shop grabbed my attention and my head snapped in its direction. A car had pulled up while I was too focused on my demon form to take notice. A black smoke began to swirl around my body and when the person walked from their car and towards the shop door, they did not acknowledge my presence. __**A shroud, perhaps? The shadows hide me. 'Darkness' literally does my bidding? **_

_The man walked up to the door and stood right next to me. He made to open the door when I grabbed hold of his wrist. His eyes went wide as he stared at his immobile hand. He tried moving it, but couldn't. I smirked as he started to panic, I didn't move an inch through his attempts at escape. And then I removed my shroud._

"_AHHH! Wha-what! Oh my GOD! HELP! HE-" I threw him onto the street of the parking lot and he rolled several times before stopping. I made my way towards him, slowly, tauntingly and spoke._

"_**Hello Greg." **__His faced looked shocked, and was filled with so much delicious fear that I couldn't hold back the satisfied growl that rumbled in my chest. I shivered in anticipation._

"_B-B-Bella? I-is that…t-that y-you?!" I tilted my head and looked down at him; he was frozen in place on the ground at my feet. _

"_**Yes, but that's not important. You. Hurt. Joey." **__My eyes burned and my body shook with rage._

"_I-I-I wan-wanted t-to apolog…gize. I-I'm…s-still…still, I w-want him b-back…" I snarled loudly and Greg fell back completely with a cry of terror. "P-lease! D-don't k-kill me!"_

"_**YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM…but…you do deserve death. I can smell your sin Gregory. And it is just so. Fucking. Mouthwatering." **__I grinned down at him devilishly before reaching to grab him around the waist. He started screaming bloody murder again and I just laughed a loud, deep laugh. My voice, I noticed, was huskier than normal and had a sort of echo about it when I spoke. _

_I held and settled Greg's squirming, bent form against my own waist, with my arm wrapped around his hips. I spread my wings and took off towards the woods. _

_When I was back in the clearing I had been in previously I dropped him unceremoniously to the ground before landing beside his bruised and broken body. He was still screaming for help and begging me to spare him. I just chuckled sadistically at the fool before lifting him up with my hand wrapped loosely around his weak throat._

"_**You. This. This is what I need. Your sin. Your soul. Give. Me. Your. Sin." **__I leant my face towards his and he squirmed harder in my grasp. I felt that pull again, but this time it felt right. I opened my mouth in front of his opened, panting one and the pull strengthened before I could see a thin dark wisp leaving his lips and entering mine. __**YES! FEED! I NEED IT! NEED THIS!**_

_I kept drinking in what seemed to be his sin-filled soul. As I did, I could see flashes of what I was feasting on. The dark mistakes of his past, the wrong choices he had made. I drank it all in greedily. I felt my mind clear and the beast within me settle as my feeding continued until I was finally blissfully calm and sated._

_I was now gazing into a blank stare. I released my grip and Greg's body fell to the ground in a heap. There was no regret, no guilt, and no remorse for what I had just done. I felt nothing but satisfied and full. A small smile graced my features before I turned my head upwards to gaze dazedly at the moon. _

_I fell back, with my eyes staying trained on the sky. My last thoughts before I allowed unconscious to consume me was: __**I've Awakened.**_

*#*#*#*

I was running back to the shop on the verge of a meltdown, or maybe a panic-attack, or fuck maybe both. It was somewhere close to midnight or one in the morning, I didn't know, nor did I care. _Fucking finally. _

I walked up to the shop and froze. Joey was pacing at the entrance like a madman. I moved again and made it to his worried form.

"Joey…" He turned and his eyes widened, but in the next second I was enveloped in his warm arms.

"Fucking Christ! Bella I was…Oh my God I-I was so worried! God dammit, what happened? What-What's…wrong." He trailed off at the realization that I wasn't returning his hug and stepped away slowly. "Bells? What's wrong?"

"J-Joey…Joey I," I couldn't get the words out, surely he would hate me after this, "I've finished with the 'Awakening' bullshit thing." His face took on a shocked expression.

"Really? Is everything alright? How do you feel? How-"

"Joey I killed Greg!" Silence.

He gulped and stared at me, concern still filling his gaze. _This is where he tells me that I'm a fucking monster and never wants to see me again. Or starts banging on every church door he can find. _I close my eyes and wait for what's sure to come.

My eyes shoot open as I feel him hugging me again. _T-the fuck?_ I push him away gently, minding my strength.

"Jo…why aren't you running, or at least screaming? That's not how you should be reacting dammit!" He hugs me again and wraps his arms as tight as he can around me. To remove him this time would hurt him, so I don't. And gradually I relax and melt against my brother.

"Bella…We prepared for this. It was bound to happen remember? You said so yourself. And I promised. I fucking _promised _that I would stay by your side no matter what."

"B-but you and Greg-"

"-Were over. He was a gold-digging asshole and I won't hold his death against you."

"Joey…I _murdered _him. I fucking killed him Jo! And…and I enjoyed. Every. Second. Of it." He sighs and finally releases me. Joey puts his hands on my shoulders and beckons me to look at him. I do.

"Isabella. You still don't have control over this and-"

"No Joey. I fed from him. I took his soul. I need to feed on human's souls, or, well at least ones filled with sin, as sustenance." His eyes were close to popping out of his sockets at what I told him. His face changed and set in a determined one that had me loving the bear-of-a-man even more.

"I'm going to the library downtown; you know the real big ass one with all those old-as-shit books? And I'll use the computers to search for information as well. I'll see what I can find." I wrap my arms around him as tight as I can without hurting him and step back.

"Joey entering a library? I should mark this down somewhere; I thought you had some kind of an allergy to books with how much you've avoided them. Take some Benadryl just in case, ok?" My attempt at lightening the mood seems to work and he grins at me before backing away towards his car and flicking me off. I blow him a kiss and walk to Greg's car.

Joey looks from the vehicle to me a few times before nodding his head in understanding, getting in his Mustang and driving off. I'm left standing by Greg's ride. _What to do…I left his body in the woods, so I could…Aha! _I grin and then frown, because I'm taking this way to lightly. I just killed a man, sucked his soul from his body, and here I am treating this like all I'm doing is getting rid of old furniture. I sigh roughly before letting determination replace my hesitance. _Needs to be done. This is me now. I gotta get rid of the evidence. _

I race back to the woods and get Greg's rotting corpse. I place it in the car and drive it the outskirts of town towards the warehouse district. I find a nice, run-down building and place Greg in the driver's seat. _No, no, no…this isn't going to work…hmm. _I wince at what I'm about to do.

I sit on the lap of his dead body while it's still on the driver's seat and awkwardly reverse the car from the building.

Then I'm stepping on the gas and leaning towards the passenger seat. The car lurches forward and races towards the wall of the warehouse. On impact, Greg's ragdoll form goes crashing through the windshield, slamming against the wall and the car is crunched along the side of the building as well._ Success. One car-crash suicide set-up and completed. _

I exit the vehicle as best I can through the shattered windshield and exam my work. _Not bad. _I go to turn around, but freeze. _Shit! Fingerprints! _I look down to my hands accusingly, but tilt my head in confusion instead. _Oh…well, that uh…that changes things. _

I have no fingerprints. No identifying marks on my palms or fingers to speak of. _Must be a demon thing? _I'm still looking down at my hands like I've seen them for the first time until I hear sirens in the distance. _What the fuck? Cops choose _today _to be on top of things? Dammit. _I take another look at Greg's now-crushed form and take note of his pierced through eyes. The windshield cut and impaled him in several other places, but instead of feeling sick, I purr in satisfaction at the sight. _Ok~ creepy demon-moment…gotta get used to those. And~ moving on! _I turn on my heel and run my ass to the library Joey should be at by now.

*#*#*#*

Turns out Joey had picked up Sammy when the after-school camp called him after finding me unreachable. He picked him up and got him to my apartment, fed him, and put him to bed before coming back to the shop looking for me a couple hours later.

I couldn't thank him enough and he quickly grew tired of my excessive thanking and palm-slapped me against my forehead. I paused and so did he, we looked at each other, and we started laughing our asses off. It wasn't even that funny, but we needed a good laugh to ease the tension from our search in this huge-mongo-saur library. _This place is really too~ fucking big. How are there so many books on?! _

There are six _enormous _aisles alone on demonic arts, demons, Hell, Satanism, Dark Magic, the Dark Arts, getting into Hell, getting out of Hell, Sin, devil porn (yeah, that had me saying 'what the fuck, too'), Hell's history (both religious and otherwise). There's too much to look through. So, like every respective member of our generation…we used technology and logged our overwhelmed asses into the internet. _Shit's easier and faster anyway. Hmph._

We searched for hours. And everything was just too vague or too complicate or too…just…

"Gah! I'm done with this shit." I huff and lean back in my chair away from the screen and rub my hands over my face.

"Bells-"

"I mean we've been looking for hours and nothing is popping up about whatever the fuck I may be!"

"Bella-"

"No, no actually that's wrong. There's _so much_ information about what I am or could be or whatever that it will take me days, and you months to read through it all and take what information we ne-"

"BELLA MARIE FUCKING SWAN!" I stare wide eyed at a fuming Joey next to me.

"SHHH!" We turn to look at the disapproving look of the librarian and both mutter a 'sorry' before I have my focus back on the massive man next to me.

"What Joey? Damn." He rolls his eyes and points at the screen.

"I found something." I roll my chair closer and look at the document he has pulled up on the computer. I read it all before settling back in my chair.

"Print that shit out Jo."

"Already did." He shows me a folder with a couple papers filling it already. I nod and we get up to leave.

Once we're in Joey's car we discuss the text and what we've just found out.

"So, you're a Comedenti Animarum type of demon. In English? You're a Soul Eater," I give him a 'duh' look; after all, I told him how I killed Greg. "Don't you look at me like that Bellsy. Hmph. You see, you're not a normal Soul Eater," I raise my eyebrow at that and he continues, "You're never one to be any kind of normal anyway, huh Bells? Heh. Apparently, the documents we found explain a demon that is created to bring about random destruction to the world around them. There's really no other meaning or purpose. Your role is just to create chaos and make the world experience Hell here and there until it ends in a cataclysm of self-destructing turmoil."

I look at Joey wide-eyed. That, to him, is 'no real meaning or purpose'. I'm an ender of the world and he's brushing it off like it's nothing. And then I get another memory from the information he's given me. One name comes to mind that I've heard before in passing: Abaddon. _Holy shit…but…but I mean at least we're on the right track._

"Joey, I think I'm…I think I was created by Abaddon." He looks thoughtful for a moment and parks the car on the side of the road before going through the folder. He finds something apparently.

"Hmm, Abaddon. That sounds about right. Says here his name means the 'The Destroyer'. AKA 'Angel of Destruction', 'Leader of the Apocalypse', and he's nearly on equal footing with Satan himself." _He reading that back to me like it's his fucking grocery list! What the fuck Joey!_

"So, ok that doesn't explain the Soul Eater thing." He nods and goes through the pile again.

"Alright, says here a Soul Eater eats the souls of the innocent, usually children, but you obviously didn't do that. So, and this is just a hunch, but I think you've managed to control at least that much about yourself and have deterred your hunger for the complete opposite. You probably need souls to keep your form not only strong, but here on Earth. Yup," I nod my head and speak my thoughts.

"What you're saying is, is that instead of innocent souls I now crave souls wrought with sin, yeah?" He nods in the affirmative and grins. "Why are you grinning? This still isn't a good thing Joey!"

"True, but would you rather be feasting on the souls of children? Yeah, didn't think so. At least be happy about that dammit! Silver lining and all that shit Bells, come on!" He's pouting like a fucking child and I want to slap him, but don't. Instead I just sit back in my seat and sigh.

"Anything else?" I turn my head to look at him and he has a serious look on his face. I sit a little straighter at seeing this.

"Bella. I'm brushing all this off, because none of it will come to pass. The soul eating is probably unavoidable given it sustains you, but everything else? The apocalypse bringing bullshit? That won't happen, because you know, and I know that you'll fight against that. And those Cullen women play a role in this as well I'm sure of it. I bet my bottom dollar that they'll be the ones to keep you in the light." I keep my eyes trained on Joey and he loses the serious face to smile gently at me. "You can do this Bella. You'll fight this and win; I just know it sis, ok?" I sigh in acceptance.

"Ok Jo, I…Christ it won't be easy, but ok…I believe you." He grins his boyish grin and starts driving the car again.

We make it back to the shop to find the guys are there already setting everything up. _Well…that took us a while. _I send Joey inside and get in my car to drive home and get Sammy to school. He'll be late obviously, but the school shouldn't give us any shit about it.

On the drive back, I keep thinking about how this is also a part of Sammy, how he'll eventually mature into a demon as well. And fuck, I've never been more scared for my baby brother in my life.

*#*#*#*

It's Thursday. _Dun, dun, dun~! _Rosalie's appointment is today and fuck more mixed emotions are making me crazy._ Get over it. Shut up. No. Fuck you. Well fine, let's go into your office bathroom and you can fuck you all you want._

"Oh God, what is my problem? Seriously," I shake my head and run a hand through my hair before glancing at the clock.

Each of the golden-eyed goddesses had made appointments after six, and now that I know they're vampires, it makes sense. I never thought about the coincidence of it all, but now that I'm looking for it, it's clear. I get up and make my way to the front counter. Rosalie's appointment will be at 6:45. Right now it's 6:42 and they've been nothing but punctual so far.

Sure enough, when that clock hand moves to the 9 the door dings and in walks a blonde angel. I grin at her and she returns the gesture.

"Hey Bella," She smirks at me and I can feel my dick responding to the look. _Fuck, and you've been so good lately!_ I try to start up a conversation to keep myself behind the counter a bit longer to calm things down. _Who am I kidding? I get hard when these insatiable women enter a room and can't fucking get soft again 'til I find release. Dammit._

"Hello Rose," She smiles genuinely at the shortened form of her name and I feel myself calming down at the sight, "I'm taking a look at your Beemer, right?"

"Bella, you're the only one I'll let look at any part of my Beemer," She says this with a wicked grin and I know that she meant that shit to have a double meaning. Yeah, there's no getting rid of this bulge with Rose here, the women's a natural-born tease. Fuck. I start biting my lip and her eyes darken slightly. I smirk and move around the counter with confidence. Her eyes are a shade away from black after that.

"Bellsy!" I turn to look at Joey who's rushing towards me.

"What is it Jo?" I'm a bit annoyed and he notices, but when his eyes land on Rose a devilish grin sets in.

"Just thought I'd find out if I can tell the guys to leave. It's their day for Christmas shopping again." I nod and think for a moment. Yesterday was my day to shop. I had to go to the mall and almost got an aneurysm I swear. Not exaggerating here people…malls scare me…just a bit…yeah.

"Sure Jo, you leaving to?" He shakes his head in the negative.

"Nah, I'm gonna go lock up the break room and take a nap. That ok? All my appointments are done." After I give him the 'ok' he grins and makes his way to the back. Shortly after, the guys start filing out and leaving. I say my goodbyes to them and can hear Joey locking himself in the break room for his nap on the couch we have in there. _Such a kid, I swear._

"So, Bella, my car?" I look back to an amused Rosalie. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and focus on her again.

"Yeah, um, can I have the keys please?" She hands them to me and I notice that she's alone today. _Damn, I would have enjoyed seeing Alice and Esme too. Ah well, at least I get the evening with Rose. _I grin and get into her M3.

After driving it into the garage and closing the building's doors to the areas I won't be using, I make my way back to shop. I pass Rose and lock the front door so no other customers can disturb my times with her. I make my back to the garage again.

"Bella?" I look at the beautiful vampire and she continues, "Do you think I could be in the garage with you instead of in the waiting room?" She's biting her lip and not meeting my gaze as she asks. I still can't see her as the type to be embarrassed, but if she could, I know a blush would be warming her cheeks right now. I smile.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I'm not exactly supposed to, but well, you're the exception." I'm breaking a lot of rules and codes but fuck it, who's going to come check this place out at 7 pm? We make our way to the garage and as we're passing the break room I can hear Joey's snores. Heightened senses aside, that man can fucking _snore_.

"Well, obviously, you won't find anything wrong with my car."

"Obviously," I smirk at her.

"Still, I wanna clean out some parts and do a slight check-up, can we? T-together, I mean?" She's biting that lip again and looks so fucking cute and hot all at the same time. _Fuck! Go back to sleep Little Bell! Stop mentally screaming at your penis Bella, that won't fix anything. You know what? Shut the Hell up…this really needs to stop. _I shake my head and answer the blonde goddess.

"Sure, are you um…you the mechanic of the family?" She nods and puts her hair in a ponytail. The movement has her scent swirling around me and I'm pretty sure I swoon a little. I inhale deeply and look at her to see her smiling knowingly. I just shrug with a grin on my face and we finally get to her car. I open the hood.

"Seriously Rose, this is a beautiful piece of machinery." I whistle approvingly to get my point across.

"Don't I know it. I make sure all our cars are nothing short of perfect at all times." Her proud tone has me feeling proud myself.

"Then how are you explaining this to…um, you bringing the cars here, why haven't…" I just can't speak the words, but she understands.

"I told them I'm taking a break from it. I mean, I've been doing it for centuries, so they're not really questioning why I'd need a break and Esme said it would be a great way for us to interact with humans. At that, Carlisle agreed whole-heartedly." I cringe and growl lowly at hearing his name.

"Sorry…"

"No…no, it's fine. It's fine." It's quiet as we start removing parts to clean them. I have a table set aside where we're placing them. I keep stealing glances at Rose through this. And damn, does she look good. She's wearing tight jeans that she obviously uses to work on her cars if the stains are anything to go by and a red tank top with…no bra underneath. _Fuck. _On her feet she has slimmer steel-toed boots than mine. _She looks sexy in everything dammit! _I roll my shoulders and try to get focused again. My hair is also in a ponytail; I'm wearing a black tank top with my usual loose-fitting jeans and work boots. Today, and I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I went commando. And I am regretting the shit out of it right about now.

"So, a demon, huh?" I look back at Rose's face; she's cleaning a bolt and not looking at me.

"Yeah, a demon. Just figured it out completely two days ago." She nods and my chest starts burning a bit. I found out that ice-cold water helps somewhat, or an icepack, but I'm not gonna be able to set one on my chest while doing this.

"I'll be right back, gonna get something to drink. Um, I'd offer, but you know." She smirks and chuckles.

"Yeah, I'll be here." I nod and make my way inside the shop to the mini fridge we have in the waiting room that's filled with water bottles for customers. I reach in and grab one before making my way back to the garage and what I see has me stopping in my tracks.

Rosalie is completely bent over the motor, reaching for some part of the engine I'm not even gonna care to name right now and her ass is on display. I lick my lips slowly, place the water bottle on a table by the door and a growl starts rumbling in my chest as I walk towards her. My eyes are itching which means they're now black and white-ringed, and I can feel my demon rattling its cage in possessiveness. _**Claim. Now. Claim my mate. **_I shake my head, because now isn't the time to do any kind of claiming…but I can have a little fun. I grin devilishly once I'm standing behind Rose.

I grab her hips and press mine against them harshly. She gasps and shivers violently in her bent position. I keep her held against me.

"B-Bella…w-what," I silence her with a growl and roll my hips against her luscious ass. She whimpers and looks back at me over her shoulder with jet-black pools of lust.

"**Mine." **Her eyes widen before rolling back into her head as I roll my hips roughly again. She's already panting and I grow harder at the sound.

"Y-yours Bella, yes, oh God yes…I'm yours." My demon howls in delight at her words and I start a rhythm, rubbing my jean-covered dick against her tight, clothed ass. We're both panting at the sensations, but it just isn't close enough for me. I force her into an upright position, unbutton her pants, drop the zipper and shove my hand inside. She gasps and we both let out wanton moans when my fingers brush her wet sex. She's also got nothing on under her jeans.

She sets her hands against the car and the action bends her slightly. I lean against her and move my fingers over her folds; she's cold there as well. I growl and force her shirt up and over her breasts. She's obviously the most controlled of us as she goes to speak through her panted breathing.

"Bella…someone could…walk in…see this…oh fuck." I start circling my middle finger on her clit in smooth circles. I'm not stopping. And I let her know that.

"Don't care Rose, won't stop 'til your cum paints my fingers. No one's here and no one's coming…well, except you." I move my finger down to her clenching opening and drag it back up through her slit, gathering her juices before I start circling her clit again. I bring my other hand and trail it up her stomach; once I'm at her breast I squeeze it roughly. The action rewards me with a strangled moan from Rose. I pinch her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, twisting and pulling it getting more delicious noises out of Rose. I'm breathing heavily against her neck and place open-mouthed kisses everywhere I can.

"Oh G-God Bella…w-we shouldn't…uhn," My dick is fully erect at this point and I'm grinding my hips against Rose's ass in a delicious rhythm.

"Then tell me Rose…shit…tell me to 'stop'….tell me 'no'," I'll stop if she wants me to of course, but I really, really don't fucking want to. She moans again and I speed up my ministrations on her throbbing clit.

"I…Oh fuck I can't! S-so good…want…want this…want you inside me…Bella, _please._" Without another word I bring two fingers down to her opening and thrust them inside her drenched pussy. She cries out and starts moving her hips back and forth. The motion has my fingers sinking deeper inside her wet cunt and her ass rubbing harder against my jean-clad dick. Moans are tearing their way from our throats and I push in a third finger.

"Fuck Rose…move baby…yeah just like that…oh shit…fucking shit," I start moving my hips faster and thrust my fingers inside her sweet cunt harder. She's trembling and damn near screaming as her climax approaches. I dig the heel of my hand against her clit and she's so fucking close, but it's still not enough.

I bring my hand down from her breast, force her jeans to her thighs and spin her around, pushing her back against the front of the car. Her eyes are endless pulls of animalistic hunger and lust, mine reflect the same no doubt.

"Inside…want you inside Bella…pounding me…_now_." She growls out that last word and I step towards her, pushing her jeans until they fall to her ankles. I unbutton my own and they fall around mine as well. Her eyes move down and widen slightly before she's pulling me towards her with her hands around my neck, slamming our lips together and sitting on the front edge of the car. I have one more moment of coherent thought.

"Are. You. Sure. Rose? After this…there's no going back, I won't let it happen." She's staring deeply into my black-white-ringed eyes and nods, before grabbing my hips and forcing me forward. My dick presses into her gripping pussy and I growl and moan at the feeling. Rose screams and begs me to move, I do.

I start thrusting in and out of her cunt, and with each thrust the car moves violently under us. I grip her hips and drag her forward each time I slam into her.

Rose is crying out and mewling with each thrust and I'm panting into her neck heavily with my own moans leaving my throat. Her pussy starts tightening and my cock grows larger, we're both so goddamn close. A constant stream of curses and chants of name is leaving her mouth as she screams and I can't take it anymore, I bite her neck. I bite it _hard_ and mark her as mine. _**Fuck the consequences.**_

That throws us both over the edge and she sinks her teeth into my neck as well as her cunt clenches around my dick. Her pussy milks my cock as I explode and cum inside her slick, spasming cavern.

We're panting and still connected as things calm down. My head is resting on her shoulder with my face pressed against her neck, licking and kissing the new bite wound languidly. I start purring and nuzzling the mark, her purrs join mine.

I lift my head up and look into Rose's dark orbs. A look of complete satisfaction paints her features and I smile softly at that. After she can focus again, her eyes meet mine and she places her face against my neck to nuzzle her own mark before bringing her head back up and pressing our foreheads together.

"This changes things Rose. You can't hide that mark." She's still staring into my eyes. "Regrets?"

"None. You?"

"Hell no." We smile and I finally step away.

The action has my flaccid cock slipping from her and she whimpers softly at the loss. I smirk as I lift my jeans back up and button them back into place, sending her a wink. I walk back up to her, and lean forward. I place my hands under arms and against her ribs as I softly lick her nipples and place a gentle kiss against each one before kissing and licking down her stomach, bringing her tank top with me. When I'm kneeling on the ground I run my tongue smoothly between her folds until none of her sweet essence is left. I lift her pants up as I kiss my way from her knees and up the insides of her thighs before I place her on her feet and set her jeans all the way up her hips. I pull up the zipper and close the button.

Rose is staring at me with affection, contentment, and…_love_. My chest warms in the best possible way as I see this and I pull her to me, kissing her gently on the lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and stares into my eyes as she speaks.

"Bella, it…it may be too soon, but…but, I don't care." I stare back at her and her next words have my demon calming down completely in blissful happiness. "I love you. Isabella Marie Swan, I _love_ you." I kiss her again, deeply and her hold on me tightens before I stop and press my forehead to hers.

"It's not normal Rose, to feel this way this soon, but…dammit, I love you Rosalie, so, so much that it really fucking hurts." She's smiling joyously at my words and I've never seen her look as beautiful as she does at this very moment. "But Rose…" Her eyes immediately fill with worry, "Rose what I feel for you...it's in equal standing to what I feel for Alice and how I feel for Esme. It…doesn't seem fair to either of you, but I just…I-" She silences me and understanding replaces the concern that had overtaken her before.

"Bella I know, _we_ know, and _we're_ ok with it. Whatever mating connection you made with us also brought the three of us closer together. I'm just as strongly mated to Alice and Esme now as we are to you. We're all connected and we all love you and understand that you love us equally, ok?" She ends her speech by rubbing her nose gently against mine and I smile warmly at the gesture.

"Ok…but you should know…a fair warning of sorts. Now that I'm completely Awakened Rose my instincts are at their strongest, I won't last much longer with Alice and Esme in the arms of another, or you. And I know that I have to send you back to your…husband, despite what happened here. I'll go on until I can't anymore, but for the sake of those men who have been in your lives for so long, I'd suggest you three end it with them soon, because if not…I'll end _them_. I don't want to give this ultimatum, but it's the reality of the situation Rose, so get the other girls ready. And do so quickly, alright?" She bites her lip and nods. I kiss her one last time before pulling away.

"Bella, with Alice it may be harder, because Jasper…well, he…no, we'll handle it. We can do this Bella, I promise you." I smile at her before frowning.

"If Jasper hurts-"

"No! No, no. He'd never hurt Alice, Bella, but he's an empath and can sense and control emotions…" She pauses and looks thoughtful before she continues, "Although~ he hasn't been able to influence us as of late, well, at least Alice, Esme, and me. He said he couldn't get a read on you either…and the same thing applies to Edward. Fuck, it's been absolutely fucking great to have some privacy, but Edward can't help it, so I mean-" I stop her rambling with a grin and a smile.

"Ok, so Jasper's an empath and can't read me-"

"Or Alice, Esme and me."

"Right, ok. And Edward's a?"

"Oh, he's a mind reader, but just like Jas, he can't read you and can no longer read the girls and me either. Not to worry though babe," She winks at me, "He bats for team rainbow and is on our side anyway." I chuckle at this playful side of Rose; I like it _a lot._ I shake my head and look back to her car and freeze. _Oh~ shit._

"Um, Rose?"

"Hmm?" She walks behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Um, you may have to leave your car here for the night…" She tilts her head confused and looks to where my eyes are pointed. I feel her tense up. _Uh oh._ I cringe and wait for her angry explosion to what's in front of us, but it never comes. She just sighs and steps around me to assess the damage.

"Guess, I'll call Edward to pick me up. Alice and Esme are hunting right now." I step up next to her and look at the car as well. There are scratch marks and dents all along the front side of the BMW and it seems to be slanted slightly; I can hear a high-pitched sound coming from the back tire, which means air is escaping it somewhere. _Heh. Whoops. Guess two, incredibly strong supernaturals will do that, huh?_ I smirk and feel a tap on my arm from Rose slapping it. "Missy, my car is my baby, don't think that amazing sex we just had is letting you off the hook for this."

"You know, _technically_, the damage was done by you Rose, not me."

"Hmm, no I'm pretty sure you pounding the Hell outa me slanted the car's axel and is also the reason for the deflating tire. I'll take credit to the scratches and dents, but _that's it_." We're smirking at each other and I finally roll my eyes.

"Fine, fine. Fair enough," Then I think back to what she said a few moments prior, "Rose, when you say 'hunting' what do you mean by that exactly?" A look of understanding passes across her face.

"Oh, well, my family and I, we hunt animals, not-not humans. We're what you would call 'vegetarian' vampires." My shoulders hunch at that information, because I'm reminded of my own feeding source. "Bella?"

"I…I can't hunt animals Rose, I don't have that option…I absorb the sin-filled souls of humans…there's no alternative lifestyle for me." I don't look at her as I say this and I feel two, cold hands caressing my face. I look up and into her amber eyes.

"Bella, that doesn't bother me, and I know it won't bother Alice and Esme. Car- _he_ is the only one who thinks humans can do no wrong, but if you say you only hunt humans who don't deserve to live then we'll be fine with that. There _are_ evil human beings, and you getting rid of them? I have absolutely no qualms about it, ok?" I place my hands over hers gently and nod. "Now, let me just call up my brother." I nod and step to her car as she pulls out her phone to make the call. I begin putting in the cleaned parts and when I'm done I close the hood as best I can against the front of the cars bent up shape.

"So, he's on his way?"

"Yup, made an excuse for why I'm leaving my car and everything. Edward's a quiet man you'll find, and because of that he's perfect at keeping secrets."

"He doesn't like his gift?"

"Not at all. Everyone's entitled to their secrets, but Edward is forced to listen to them against his will. He uh, he can't turn his power off. Ever."

"That kinda really sucks."

"Heh. Yeah. And now that he can't hear our thoughts he's practically in heaven. He spends a lot more time with us now." I close the last garage door and shut off the lights before Rose and I head back into the shop. We stop in the waiting room at the clearing of a throat. _SHIT! JOEY~! For-forgot he was here…oh God, he heard us didn't he? How could he not? Ah Hell._

"H-hey~ Joey." He's wearing a grin that's about to split his face and waggles his eyebrows at us.

"Hey yourself sis. Somebody die in there?" He motions towards the garage with his head. I sigh and shake mine, "You sure? Why, with all that screaming I coulda _sworn-_" I stop him with a growl and he holds his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright I'm done, but damn Bells. My poor, gay ears did _not_ need to hear that." I roll my eyes and grin at the massive man. I turn to Rose and she's glaring at his hulking form.

"Rose, babe, easy, this is basically my brother. My _very _gay brother by everything but blood." She relaxes at that and smiles apologetically at him, then frowns at me.

"Wait…you growled at him, he-he _knows_ about you?" Her eyes are disbelieving.

"Uh, yeah. He's actually the reason I was able to get through my 'change' as easily as I did. And he also helped in figuring out what I am and why I am the way I am. He's the only person in my life who I've ever completely trusted Rose." She nods in understanding before holding her hand out to Joey. He looks at her confused before extending his, they clasp hands and they shake them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Joey. Um, Bella I'm not exactly _allowed_ to tell him what my family is…so, I mean, if he can be trusted, if you're _sure_ of that then tell him, because I can't." I tilt my head in confusion, but do as she says.

"Joey. Rose, and Alice, and Esme, all the Cullens…they're um, they're vampires." His face turns serious for a moment, before, again, splitting into his typical grin. I roll my eyes at his reaction._ That's it, the fucker just ain't normal. Who smiles at that kind of news? I mean really. Damn. _I shake my head and he goes to speak before we hear a knock coming from the front of the shop.

I bring out the keys and make my way to the entrance door and see Edward outside. I give him a friendly smile and he returns it shyly before I'm letting him in.

"Hello, pleasure to officially meet you Isabella." His voice is a bit deep and his mannerisms proper. I hold out my hand and he shakes it.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Edward. And if what Rose said is anything to go by, then you're ok with me. Call me Bella." His smile is a bit more open and I send one back, then he looks behind me searching for Rose, but a small gasp escapes his mouth and I hear another, louder gasp from behind me.

_Well shit, what are the chances of that?_ Joey and Edward are staring at each other wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Joey is the first to speak.

"Uh…um wah." _HA! I wasn't the only one to utter nonsense at seeing my mate. Fuck yeah, that makes me feel better_. After the déjà vu moment, Joey clears his throat and tries again. "Um, hi Mr. Bronze Sex-Hair." I wanna face palm and shake Joey's huge body. _What the fuck was that Jo?!_ I step to the side and Rosalie does the same, they step closer to each other. "Shit, no, that was supposed to stay in my head…um…uh, hi?" He finishes his babbling in a questioning pitch. It's Edward's turn.

"Hello, I'm Edward, and you are?"

"J-Jo…ahem…I'm Joey. Joey Greyson." _Oh Jo…_

"Well, Joey, it's an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you Mr. Tall, Dark and Sexy." _Whoa~! Ok, so~ wasn't expecting that from proper, quiet Edward. HELLO! _I grin and look at Rose who's also grinning and looking a bit surprised at the words of her brother and I waggle my eyebrows at her. She snorts and shakes her head.

"Ok, guys?" They're exchanging numbers and saying something about a date or whatnot and ignoring me, "AHEM, gentlemen?" They look at me. "It's time to go~?" They nod in understanding and we all start leaving my shop.

Once outside, Edward starts making his way to his car, but Joey, bless him, tried to pull him back. When that didn't work, Jo pushed himself towards him and kissed a surprised Edward soundly on the lips. _Wow…go Joey._ The vampire stumbled back a bit and waved dazedly before getting into his car. I turned to Rose.

"Wear a lot of scarves babe," I wink at her and she chuckles, "Will all of you be coming for Alice's appointment? I'm dying here without all of you near me." Her eyes fill with longing and she leans up to place a soft, loving kiss on my lips.

"I will and they will. See you soon Bella." She waves and backs away to Edward's…Volvo. _Yup, he's gay. _I wave back and they drive off. Joey and I are standing side by side in front of the shop.

"Bellsy?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a vampire of my own…Ha! That is too fucking awesome! And sexy, yeah definitely sexy mmm~." I start getting grossed out, so I smack Joey, lightly, across the head. He's rubbing it with his massive hand and pouting at me as I laugh my way to my car.

"I have three, so I still trump you Jo-Jo." He sticks his tongue at me and I return it. He gets in his car wearing a smile and I do as well. _Pick up Sammy, shower and a bed as soon as I get home. Hells yes. _

All the way home I'm grinning like a fool, because I'm so much closer to getting my girls.

They're almost completely mine. _**Mine.**_

* * *

**A/N**

**So, yup. There it is...Chapter 11...**

**Hopefully, my Edward is semi-tolerable so far? I'm trying...**

**And the lemon? It was...it was ok? Ok-ish?**

**Shit, I'm nervous you guys! Don't know how this chapter will be taken...**

**I'm still working on that other POV thing as well, bare with me.**

**Anyway...until next chapter everybody. Sky loves ya, muah! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N READ! WARNING!**

**FAIR WARNING! There is another attempt at a lemon in this, but it's girl/girl, which means no futa chick lovin'. Our vamp women need some time together too, you know.**

**Readers have been asking for other POV's...I've erased, deleted and pulled my hair out trying to get it right...Hopefully I did?**

**Rose/Ed sibling time. Alice/Esme sexy time. Brief Alice/Rose/Esme moment. Insight to their feelings and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Errors are my own.**

**Read on sex muffins!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Cullen Women POV (Giving it a Go…)**

_**Rosalie-**_

A demon. My mate was a demon. A full-fledged, soul-eating, sexy as fuck demonic being of Hell. And we don't even know all the specifics yet. _But sweet baby Jesus was she sexy…and hot and continuously tempting and just all kinds of fucking delicious._

Bella was that kind of dark stranger that lulls you in with that certain mysterious aura that drifts about them, but at the same time Bella was sweet, kind, funny, thoughtful, and caring. So unlike what you would imagine a demon from Hell to be.

We…Alice, Esme, and I, have been spying on her for some time now. That sounds creepy and stalker-ish, but, I mean, being away from the green-eyed demon after we continued to run into her became physically painful. And for a vampire that is just unprecedented.

Since I first entered her shop I had been following her, and after Esme's encounter with her in the hospital she joined me, and then Alice began tagging along when they met in the mall.

Damn though, she shattered my 'ice queen' persona with a single look. I just couldn't find it in me to put on my bitch act for the mahogany-haired woman. That day in her shop something just rippled within me, something had awakened in my very soul. From what Esme and Alice had said the same thing happened to them. And at finding out about her little_- No, scratch that, there's _nothing_ little on any part of that temptress- _but after seeing her 'extra part' that she gave up hiding after a while, it just made the entire situation and set-up that much more delicious.

Fuck, I haven't been able to think about anything else _but_ that gorgeous demoness and it's driven not only me, but Esme and Alice into a coil of sexual frustration…then again, today I was able to experience Bella Swan for all that she is. Shit, Esme and Alice are going to be pissed and jealous at hearing that.

_And damn, Emmett's not exactly small either, but I have never felt that wild need, that raw passion, that absolute completeness with anyone before. And after…when she…when she was putting my clothes back in place, Emmett had never done that either, taken that much care after our romps. She was so…she was gentle and made me feel so fucking loved…it was…it was just…wow. _

As my thoughts turn to my husband my mood begins to sour. I love him, I do, but I'm not _in _love with him…and thinking back on it I don't think I really ever was, because these overwhelming feelings I have for Bella are not even fucking close to how I felt for my soon-to-be-ex.

If he was a small spark, then Bella was the whole goddamn, out-of-control forest fire. No, she was more like a fucking atom bomb in comparison. And that makes me feel like shit, because I'm _going _to hurt the bear of a man…and I feel not even a single iota of guilt about doing it. _You really are a cold-hearted bitch Rosalie Lillian Hale. Yeah, I know._

"Hey, Rosa?" I turn to Edward who I hadn't even noticed had parked on the side of the freeway. I lift a brow in question.

"What's up Ed?" He sighs and turns completely to face me as well.

"I can't read your thoughts anymore, and thank almighty fucking Christ for that, because I could _not_ handle them anymore you damn pervert," I smirk teasingly and wink at my older brother, he shakes his head while continuing, "I can't read you anymore sister, but we've been together long enough for me to know when something's troubling you."

I turn completely in my seat and criss-cross my legs while leaning back against the passenger door, facing Edward. He does the same and it's silent for a few moments before I start talking.

"Ed I just…I mean it's-"

"Emmett. Right?" He's looking at me with sad eyes filled to the brim in understanding. I nod slowly and look down to my lap.

"Edward I don't…I don't want to hurt him, but _fuck_ you know? This connection with Bella is so. Fucking. Strong. And I _don't_ regret feeling this way. I love her, God do I love that woman, but Emmett's such a kind man. He's been nothing but sweet and I…I just-" I set my elbows on my knees and rest my face in my hands.

"Rosa…hey, look at me Blondie," I smile softly at the nickname, only Eddie, Alice, and Esme can get away with calling me that, "I know Em, and so do you, he may be a little heart broken, but he'll understand. I'm sure of it. The big 'ol bear has a heart of gold. Rose, he _will _understand, ok?" I lift my head and look back to my brother to see him smiling gently at me. I sigh and sit up again.

"Eddie…what about Jasper and-and Carlisle? I'm more concerned about Jas's reaction, because I'm more than positive that Carlisle will just want to examine every little aspect of Bella. The man never really had much emotional connection to anything, but science and new knowledge. Esme knows this and we all know this. So, no, my main concern lies in how Jasper will take it." He nods in understanding before responding.

"Well, here's what I say to that. Concerning my father-figure, he won't be much of an issue, but I get what you're saying about Jasper. The man is so focused on the emotions around him that he's never understood his own. He relies too much on the emotions of others, and can sometimes mistake them as his, but even with all this, I don't think he'd hurt Alice." I snort and cross my arms.

"No, maybe not, but he'll no doubt try to hurt Bella. He's more unstable as of late since losing Alice's upbeat emotions to fall back on."

"True, and to that I say this," Edward's eyes darken and his face turns grim, "Should he try to put a hand on any of you girls, if he tries to hurt any of my sisters…I. Will. End. Him," I stare wide-eyed at the vampire who've I come to call brother and my heart fills with affection for him. I smile genuinely at him and his features lighten as he sends me a soft, caring smile in return.

"I think Bella would beat you to that, but I don't think she'd mind working collaboratively in such a situation." I smirk and he does as well.

"I like her by the way, your Bella. I may not know her, but I've never seen you this relaxed, open, or playful in all the years I've known you sister. You're damn near glowing, all three of you are actually. It's refreshing, truly it is." I smile warmly at the bronze-haired man before me. "See! That! That right there, that smile. It's stunning Rosalie." He fixes himself to sit correctly in the driver's seat so he can continue driving. After he does, I lean forward and place a kiss on his cheek and he sends me a bright smile, one that I've never seen on him either.

"I'm not the only one with lifted spirits brother. You're losing your shy shell as well. And you _just _met your mate. That mating bonds a bitch isn't it?" I smirk and if he could, I'm sure Edward would be blushing. He's sputtering and I can see the beginnings of a gay-bird taking flight. _Three…two~…one._

"My _God_, it's just…just Rosie-Rose did you not _see_ that huge piece of man candy?! I could just, I mean I just wanna eat him all up in the best kind of way and _mmMM!_" I can't help myself; I laugh my ass off at the very rare display of one of my brother's rainbow moments. In between my laughter I try to keep talking.

"Oh yeah…I'm sure you just couldn't keep…your eyes off of his _'huge piece of man candy'_…pfft" I grab my stomach and lean forward a bit as I continue to laugh loudly.

"Honey, at least my man has a piece of candy." I immediately stop laughing and grin devilishly.

"Oh, but Eddie, Bella _does_ have one." He rolls his eyes.

"Not the kind you have to attach Rose, my man has the _real _thing. Shoots white frosting and everything." He's smirking and my grin grows to face-splitting proportions.

"Bella does too Eddie-boy." He tilts his head to the side and I decide to be my usual blunt self. "Edward, Bella has a dick." With that we swerve in the middle of the road before stopping completely as he slams on the breaks. "The fuck Ed?!" He's wide-eyed and slack-jawed as he stares at me. It's late so no cars are out but our own, still we're in the middle of the freeway.

"S-she…Bella h-has a-a-"

"Penis. Yes." He tilts his head again, still wearing a slack-jawed expression.

"Huh."

"Mhm."

"And it-it um…does it-"

"Work? _Oh~_ yeah, it works just~ fine. I mean, I smell like sex right now, you had to have known something happened between us Ed."

"We-well yeah, but I didn't think she had a _fully functional penis_ hiding under there!" I chuckle at him and he fixes his expression.

"She does, and her piece of candy is _one Hell _of a lollipop. 7 to 7 ½" _at least,_ Hell maybe even 8_._" I lick my lips slowly and feel heat start pooling in my stomach at the memory of what the demon and me had done against my car. And the thought of my Bella sinking her teeth into my neck...claiming me as hers…a pleasurable shiver ran up my spine and a small whimper left my throat.

"Ok~…eww~. Really didn't want to know that Rosa. Thanks…eck." I look at the disgusted face of my brother and snicker, but then I get a serious.

"Ed…that…that doesn't bother you does it? You won't think differently of her, right?"

"What? Oh God no! No, Rosa, no. If you and the girls want her and she's your mate, then I accept her whole-heartedly. I'm not judging her or the bond between all of you. Come on, Rosie-Rose, I thought you'd think more highly of me than that. Besides, I'm a vegetarian vampire mated to a human man; I'm in no condition to be prejudice towards anything."

"She's also a demon…of the Hellish variety."

"Is there any other variety Rosa? Heh. If she's a demon then she's a demon. I've lived too damn long to be blinded by religious hypocrisy. If you and the girls trust her, then so do I, and that's that." Once again, I lean towards him and place a kiss on my big brother's cheek.

"Thank you Ed…really, thank you." He reaches over and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Anytime little sister." He smiles and puts his hand back on the wheel, taking us home.

_**Alice-**_

I'm dancing around my room with my sketch pad and a pencil. Happiness must be spilling from my every pore right now at the vision I just had. Li and Bella connected and claimed. I'm jealous of course, but also so damn happy! I squeal before launching myself on my bed next to Esme who's been watching my whole jubilant display with an amused and loving smile as she goes through her interior design magazine.

"Alice dear, what in the world has you so overly…well you're always excessively hyper, but what's got you so much more 'you' than is considered normal, hmm?" I stick my tongue out at her and stop the sketch I was doing of the Li, Esme, Bella, and me. I turn the page and start writing. The boys are in the house.

_Bella claimed Li and vice versa!_ I pass the book to her and she smiles widely, I keep talking to remain unsuspicious.

"Nothing Esme, geez, there's just this new line of shoes out in Milan and they're already bringing them to the states!" She lifts the book so I can read what she wrote.

_All went well?_ I grin and nod.

"That's wonderful dear! So, no trips to Europe this time for shopping, hmm?" Her first words were meant for my affirmative nod, so she sounded just a bit _too_ joyous. She passes me the book again.

_And~ Edward found his mate in that Joey guy!_ I lift up the note book to show her. She smiles warmly at the news.

"Esme, come now, you can never _not_ go to Europe to shop. There's some unwritten rule about it somewhere, you know." I hand the book back to her.

"Dear, that is _your _unwritten rule. Don't go grouping everyone together in your crazy shopping addiction."

_Edward was fine with everything?_ She hands it back to me.

_Pssh, of course, but I have something that may interest you even more._ She gives me a questioning look before I'm writing again and speaking as I do so.

"Well, it's still a rule I follow, so there." Again, I show the book.

_Bella's quiet…'gifted' and completely delectable all around._ Her eyes darken and mine do as well, our combined arousal begins to fill the room.

"Well, there's no stopping you Alice, you've always been a little shopping demon." I grin wickedly.

"You mean _big _shopping _demon._" She smirks in understanding.

"Just big?"

"Bigger." We're both grinning devilishly when we hear a car pull up to the house. "Li's home!" I race down the hallway and jump down the stairs, landing gracefully at the bottom. The guys, sans Carlisle who's in his study, are in the living room playing video games. "Li!"

Rosalie walks in with a soft smile on her face, in vampire speed I'm in her arms and hugging her tightly with her arms wrapped around me with equal strength.

"Hey Ali, I take it you missed me?" I nod my head, which is buried between her soft breasts, but freeze. I sniff her, tense up and step away immediately. I grab her hand and drag her upstairs using all the vampire speed I have "Alice?"

We're in my room and I shut the door behind us, Esme is here with us as well. They're both looking at me confused until I motion to my nose for them to sniff, they do and all our eyes darken.

Sex. Sex and Bella. The scents are wafting off of Rosalie and her eyes widen in understanding. She's immediately rushing to my bathroom and throwing her clothes at me. I hear the shower running not a second later and jump out my window with her clothes. I race into the woods and bury them.

It may seem like a bit much, but Jasper has been uncontrolled lately and his emotions are affecting the guys' in turn. We don't need to deal with a bunch of suspicious, high-strung vampire men right now.

They have their own emotional suspicion to deal with. I mean...it's been months since we've slept with our husbands. Months since we've cuddled, kissed or hugged. Obviously they would start thinking something's up, right? I jump at the sound of my name being spoken gently behind me.

It's Esme. _Phew._

"God, Esme you scared the shit out of m-" I'm silenced by her lips pressed against mine. "E-Esm-" I can't get any more words out and I don't want to anyway.

She runs her tongue across my bottom lip and I whimper at the action. The sound has her plunging her tongue into my mouth and we begin to twist and rub our tongues together in a slow, delicious rhythm. She pulls away with my lower lip held between her teeth; she then runs her tongue against it one more time before finally releasing it.

We're panting softly after our moment and staring into our eyes filled with equal hunger. Bella's heady scent that was lingering on Li has pushed Esme and me into an animalistic state of lust. I growl lowly, she returns the sound and before I can blink I'm being pushed back against a tree.

My arms are locked above my head by one of Esme's hands holding my wrists together. Her other hand is slowly tearing my silk blouse down the middle with her fingernail. Through all of this our eyes stay locked and our lustful growls continue.

After she's torn my blouse, she rips it away from my body and growls approvingly at my bare breasts. I didn't need a bra with the frilly shirt I had been wearing. She brings her hand back and cups one of my mounds, rubbing her thumb over my nipple. I mewl and squirm against the tree with my head moving side to side from the sensations. I look back at her.

"Esme…please…kiss me baby, _please_," She gives in to my begging and pushes her lips against mine. I whimper and kiss her back with equal fervor. My hips are rolling forward to meet hers and she presses herself harder against me. Her hand releases my wrists and I'm bringing my own to wrap themselves in her caramel tresses. She moans and hooks her fingers into the waistband of my skirt, then rips the garment from my body as well. I'm left standing, pressed against her in just my lace panties. "This just won't do, you're overdressed love."

She starts sucking and kissing my neck while I bring my hands up to grab hold of the front of her white, button up blouse. I tear it open, with the buttons flying in all directions I remove the rest of it from her body. Her bra is swiftly removed in the next second.

Esme lifts me up by the backs of my thighs, I wrap my legs around her waist, and I'm now eye-level with her. She presses me harder against the tree and our breasts press together deliciously. I'm moaning and squirming against her, finding just enough friction for my drenched pussy against her lower stomach. She growls lowly.

"Such a naughty girl Alice. You are so fucking wet baby girl. What do you want, hmm? What do you need me to do?" She's goes back to nibbling and licking my neck and I'm panting loudly as she grabs my hips to help me roll them against her.

"W…want your fingers…i-inside me, ramming me…oh fuck _please_ Esme!" She suckles my earlobe and places her lips to my ear and moans, I shiver violently. She keeps her lips there and pants out her answer.

"As you…wish…my dear," She rips my panties from my body and brings a finger down to pinch my clit. I cry out and start canting my hips towards her, panting and begging for more.

Finally, finally she brings two fingers down to my dripping cunt and thrusts them inside. I scream, arch against the tree and pull her hair so hard it must be hurting her. A strangled moan tears its way from her throat and she start sliding her fingers in and out of my clenching pussy.

"N-no~…faster, please…oh _God_ fuck me Esme _please!_" She growls, tightens her fingers on my hip and starts ramming three of her long digits into my gripping pussy. I'm screaming out with each thrust and my thoughts go to Bella and how it would feel to have her doing this, her cock inside me, fucking me against this tree. A bite to my neck brings my attention back to Esme. She starts moaning against my ear.

"I know…I know what you're thinking you naughty girl…you want Bella, huh? Yeah? You want her ramming that dick of hers into this tight, little pussy, right? Oh fucking dammit Alice, you feel…you feel so damn good around my fingers." I'm a writhing mess at her words and getting closer and closer to my climax, but no, no Esme needs to cum too. I _need _her to cum too.

With all the strength I can gather I somehow manage to push us away from the tree and onto the ground. Doing this, however, causes her fingers to sink impossibly deep into my pussy. I scream out in pleasure, at the top of my lungs, and I start riding the fuck out of them.

"Yes…fuck Alice, _yes_. Fuck yourself on my fingers baby girl…oh _God_." I'm bouncing up and down, but I have to stop. I force myself to stop with my body screaming at me not to. Esme looks at me confused, but I don't pay it any mind. Instead I rip her pants off and tear her panties from her body as well. Her eyes somehow get even darker and I align our pussies together. "Alice…_shit._"

I have one her legs lifted and held against my chest with one of mine intertwined with her other one. Our cunts are pressed together perfectly, I start rolling my hips and our clits start rubbing against one another.

"F-fuck~ _Esme_….oh my…fucking God…_uhn_~." I start thrusting my hips forward faster and harder until our pussies are slamming against one another. Esme is screaming, back arched off the ground and has her arms spread with her fingers digging into the earth. She's thrusting hard against me and I start moving my hips faster and faster and faster and fucking _faster_ until finally we both explode and our orgasms crash through our bodies in thunderous waves.

Our eyes are slammed shut, and our mouths are open as if to scream, but no sound is released. We tremble violently for a few more moments before all my strength leaves me and I drop Esme's leg, falling forward onto her gasping form.

It takes us a couple minutes to come back down to Earth and I move my head to look up at Esme. She's smiling down at me lovingly and I giggle happily while scooting up to place a soft kiss on her swollen lips before snuggling against her chest in post-orgasmic, bliss.

Esme starts humming softly and I'm at peace. I wish Li and Bella were here with us, but being wrapped in Esme's arms is enough for now. Then she speaks.

_**Esme-**_

"Alice." I get a lazy 'hmm~' in response. I chuckle softly. "We need to get back home dear and hunt first to explain why we were out so long." She sighs and nods against my chest.

"I know…but I don't want to go back yet Esme." I start stroking her wild, raven locks that are in even more disarray than usual. I laugh softly. "What?"

"Ali, my love, you have sex hair." She lifts herself up and slaps my arm playfully with a grin on her face.

"Oh, and you don't?" I smile up at her and caress her cheek before cupping it. She purrs and leans into my hand with her eyes closed.

"We really do need to go Alic-" I'm interrupted by the ringing of my phone; I look around for the remains of my pants and see that they're the only piece of clothing still intact. Alice gets up at vampire speed, gets my phone from my pocket and races back to straddle my lap, handing it to me. I answer it.

"Hello?" It's Rosalie. _Thank God._

"You guys seriously need to get your sexy asses back home, _now_!" She's speaking quietly and quickly into the phone. "The guys are wondering where you are and dammit I cannot believe you had crazy, outdoor sex without me!" I scoff playfully.

"Excuse me, but from what I hear from Ali you got thoroughly fucked against your car today by our Bella. The last thing you need is sex my dear." She growls, but there's no force behind it, so she obviously doesn't mean it. _How did she even know we had sex?! Alice is supposed to be the psychic one..._

"Ok, fair enough, but seriously come home, hunt first and come home," She's silent for a few moments and sighs.

"Rose? Love, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing I just…just come home? I…I miss you and Ali…" Alice is looking down at the phone with a beautiful smile gracing her features. She answers for the both of us.

"We miss you too Li. Give us about 30 minutes, ok? We'll be quick." I smile warmly at my tiny mate.

"Ok…just hurry dammit…ahem, I don't hear any moving." We roll our eyes and get up.

"We'll be back soon Rose. Bye love."

"Love ya Li!"

"See you soon my loves."

We end the call, gather our tattered and shredded clothes and bury them. Then we hunt. I catch two buck and a deer, Alice gets three deer and we make our way home. We scent and listen to see if anyone is in Alice's room and it's only Rosalie, so we jump up the three stories to her window. We land gracefully inside and Rose is sitting on the bed, showered with wet hair and reading a _MotorTrend_ magazine.

"Well, well…hello you sexy, naked women you." I laugh softly and Alice giggles before we're rushing to Alice's bathroom. I take a shower first and come out wrapped in a towel then Alice does the same. Rose's eyes darken slightly; she must have hunted as well and gets off the bed.

She saunters over to us and kisses us both soundly on the lips. We can't deepen it. We have to keep our scents off one another's mouths. In vampire speed I'm back in my room and changing into some clothes. I pull on a white button-up blouse, and tuck it into some grey slacks. I place black heels on my feet and dry my hair. I let it down to cascade down my back.

I sit on the edge of my bed and think of my mates, and_ our_ mate. We've been impossibly closer, the girls and me, but we still feel the ache of not having Bella near us. I'm sure Rose will let us know whatever else she may have found out about our demoness, but for now I just wish to think alone.

Seeing her that first day in the hospital, I thought nothing of it until I left her to find Carlisle. And when I got to him, the usual warmth I felt from being near him was…gone. It was as if it was never there and the girls went through the same with Emmett and Jasper.

We had tried to be angry at Bella for whatever may have happened, but our bond with her wouldn't allow it. We tried to be bothered by it, but it felt too damn right to think it was wrong. We loved her the moment each of us saw her and when our fingers brushed together that day in her office. That was it. There was absolutely no fighting this, and we didn't want to, to begin with.

I rub my hands over my face and get up from the bed. I make my way to my office to work on some designs. That usually takes my mind off of things. Hopefully, it can also take my mind off of the ravishing demoness who is mated and has mated Alice, Rose and I. I make my way to my office and my thoughts are still focused on Bella.

She is most definitely beautiful, and incredibly sexy; our green-eyed, mahogany-haired mate. _Hmm, I think the boys will go hunting soon, maybe Rose can tell us then, just how sinful our lusty demon can be._ I lick my lips and start working on blueprints for a fireplace I want built in the foyer.

My thoughts are not on Carlisle, he hasn't entertained my thoughts in decades. _Nothing's _been entertained by him in decades. It will be easy enough to see him go.

_Bella, my dear, just what are you doing to Rose, Alice, and I…well, I can't exactly say I don't like it. _I chuckle huskily at my thoughts and keep working.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what do you think. Should I do other POV's in the future?**

**Athian: ****Hopefully, this chapter kind of answers your question? If not PM, and I'll explain further :)**

**Wolf-Babe125: I'll be explaining Sammy's place in all this and go more into the Bella/Charlie/Renee adopted-or-not thing in the next two chapters or so. And yes, there is in fact a 'Third' that was created (hint hint) You'll see :) and hopefully you will enjoy.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next chapter! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N THE MOMENT HAS ARRIVED!**

**The Cullen women are leaving their men in this chapter my lovelies! I couldn't figure out how to do...hopefully, it came out alright and to your satisfaction. **

**Brief Ali/Rose/Esme interaction and also brief B/E/A/R interaction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**All errors are my own.**

**Hope it's to your liking! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Alice-**_

We can't hide this for much longer. Rose has used every excuse she can to keep Emmett off of her. You really can't blame the man. They went from having sex at least four times a day to not at all. We all basically went cold turkey with our husbands. The results have been disastrous.

Especially, where _my_ husband is concerned. Jasper.

His sexual frustration is strengthening the guys' in turn. His suspicion plagues them as well. His anger is constant and permeates the house. The girls and I can no longer feel it or be affected by his power, but the men are not so lucky. Edward has been keeping us in the loop about where their thoughts are headed…and it isn't good. Well, no, only with Jasper is there cause for concern. Carlisle is focused on his journals. And Emmett is just going with it, waiting for us to spill whatever it is we're hiding.

He was such a calm man before, my husband, but we're seeing now that was only the result of him feeding off of my naturally chipper attitude. _Can't help that I'm a tiny ball of sunshine. _I giggle at my thoughts and my husband lifts his head from the book he's reading to give me a questioning look.

Everyone's in the living room. Emmett's playing some new game, Jasper is reading on the loveseat, Carlisle is writing notes in his medical journal on the lazy-boy and Edward is sitting against the sofa cross-legged on the floor, he's on his phone…texting. _Surprised he isn't on that damn piano. Heh. He's probably talking to Joey~. _

I smile at my older brother as he grins down at his screen, shakes his head and responds to whatever text he just received. Rose, Esme, and I are seated on the couch. I'm between them sketching with Rose reading a fashion magazine to my left and Esme going through a portfolio on my right.

One or the other has made it a habit to always be around me, and if they can't then Edward is. They're on edge around Jasper at all times and being extremely protective constantly. Of course, the guys have taken notice to this, and that angers Jasper more, which in turn, angers our husbands more.

Emmett gets up and turns off his game, stretching his arms above his head out of habit before speaking to the room.

"Well…I'm _starved_," He pats his stomach and pouts, "Let's have us some guy time! Whaddya say to that my handsome brothers? Up for a man hunt?" He's grinning at Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. Jasper is the first to respond.

"Fine. Need some damn air anyway." Emmett frowns, but doesn't say anything back. He just turns to Carlisle with hopeful eyes. He's such a man-boy.

"Yes, Em, alright. I haven't hunted in a while anyway, I'll join you." He looks to Ed.

"Eddie?" He's bouncing on his toes at this point. Edward looks up and rolls his eyes at the massive man's behavior before smiling and nodding.

"Sure Em, I'll go…but please…keep your clothes on this time? You'll scare off the food." Emmett booms out a laugh.

"Not makin' any promises bro-man, you know I'm messy when I hunt!"

With that they make their way out the house. On the way to the door, Jasper casts us one last suspicious glance before following after the boys. The three of us sigh out in relief. Li goes to speak.

"This can't go on for much longer girls. _Obviously_ they know something's up." We put down what we were doing previously and I move into Esme's lap, with my back against the arm of the sofa and my legs spread out across Li's lap. On cue, both of them begin running their hands along my legs. I cross my arms, tilt my head up and just think for a moment.

"I know Li, but I mean, what can we do? How do we end decade-long marriages? You've been married to Em for 64 years. I've been married to Jas for 47 and Esme's been married to Carlisle for 138. _Ugh!_ Why must this be so difficult?" They both nod, before Esme stops and shakes her head instead.

"No, Alice. This is not difficult. Not at all. Like you said, we've been married to these men for decades. The fire has long since burned out for all of us, because they were not our mates to begin with. Bella is our mate, our _true _mate. We mustn't drag this out any longer my loves," She pauses before her gorgeous features are set in a determined expression, "I won't miss Carlisle, not intimately at least. The man barely touched me from the start and sex became foreign after my newborn stage was over and done with. So, no, this will not be difficult for me. There's a constant fire in my heart at just the thought of Bella, but when I'm near her that flame grows to an inferno that spreads throughout my body. Have you _ever_ felt anything even _close_ to that with your husbands? Even in the beginning?"

Both Li and I are staring at Esme and, of course, shake our heads in the negative.

"Exactly," She continues, "So, we may be hurting them, but their own mates are out there waiting for them. Why must we wait to be with ours? What if either of them were to find their mate tomorrow? Do you think those men would be as tortured by the decision as us?"

"Maybe Em would," Esme and I look at Li and nod in agreement, "But definitely not Jasper, sorry Ali…and Carlisle…well, I'm not even sure that man can _have _a mate. He's always buried in his damn books; maybe those are his 'mate'." We snicker at that.

"He definitely gets more pleasure out of them, that's for damn sure." I giggle at Esme's words and I go to speak again.

"My visions are foggy at best where our Bella is involved, but I do know this. Jasper? He does. Not. Take. This. Well. In any of the futures I've seen. In some, he goes after Bella, and in all those futures he ends up dead fairly quickly." Li speaks next.

"Then there's no point in putting off what's sure to come, regardless of how or when we tell them. I say we do it now, today, as soon as they get back from hunting." We all look at one another and finally nod. We've decided.

*#*#*#*

The guys got back about 20 minutes ago; Li and I are in the kitchen helping Esme. We're all practicing our cooking. I'm sitting on the counter reading through a cookbook, while Li and Esme are trying not to break said counter as they slice vegetables on either side of me.

My focus starts to drift from the words in front of me and my mind begins to fill with thoughts of Bella. I go back over the choppy vision I had of her and Li together. I could only see bits and pieces, but those small moments were _incredibly…_visually pleasing. And physically pleasing.

I can tell my arousal has affected the girls, because they've stopped cutting and their eyes have darkened considerably. Purrs start rumbling from our chests, and in the next moment, my legs are spread wide against the counter, I'm practically doing a split, to accommodate their bodies standing between them.

I set the book next to me; everything has faded away, including the fact that the men are in the house.

Esme and Li begin running their hands along my legs, stomach and breasts, they turn their heads towards one another and start kissing slowly. Esme slides her tongue into Rose's mouth and Li sucks it languidly. A low moan escapes my throat at the scene before me.

Their attention is back on me and they lean in, wrapping an arm each around my waist and begin nibbling and sucking on my neck. My head falls back against the cupboard behind me. And then we hear a ferocious growl fill the kitchen, and all movement stops.

Standing in the doorway, being held back by an equally pissed Edward, is Jasper. However, Ed's anger is directed towards Jasper, and Jasper's staring at us…black-eyed and snarling. _Fuck…oh fuck, how did I not see this? He…they weren't supposed to find out like this!_

Esme and Li turn around and stay standing in front of me protectively, I slide off the counter onto my feet; Esme moves to stand just a bit more ahead of Rose. Emmett is staring slack-jawed at the three of us; he's unmoving behind Jasper, and Carlisle is wide-eyed next to Emmett.

"YOU WHORES! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!_ YOU CORRUPTED MY WIFE!_"At Jasper's thundered words we all stiffen, but a vicious growl tears its way out of my throat that temporarily stuns my soon-to-be-ex and leaves everyone with a look of shock. How dare he say that about my mates!

After they get over their shock, Emmett goes into action next. The overgrown man-boy looks incredibly pissed. Emmett. Is. _Mad._

He doesn't move towards us though, no, he moves his massive arm around Jasper from behind and grabs him by the throat. Carlisle is still standing there, but now his face is one of understanding and Edward is still wrestling to keep Jasper's limbs at his sides. Emmett helps by wrapping his other arm around my husband, successfully locking his arms in place against him. Edward speaks.

"Calm down Jasper!"

"NO! They stole her! They're _together!_ It's _revolting!_ It's _wrong!_ SHE'S _MINE_!" _Actually I'm Bella's, Rosalie's, and Esme's…but now's not the time to say something like that, huh? And I'm way~ too calm right now..._

"Dude! Seriously, stop! Fuck, Ed and me ain't enough. CARLISLE! Move your ass man and help!" Emmett and Edward continue to hold the struggling, enraged vampire. Eventually Carlisle gives a hand as well. Or actually words. Useless words.

"Listen to me Jasper, you need to calm yourself, this isn't you. You're speaking through your anger. Please cal-" Carlisle's 'attempt' to stop Jasper is halted by the vampire getting an arm free and slamming a fist into his face, he goes flying from the doorway.

Jasper's no longer trying to speak; he's just snarling and growling like an animal. My husband is gone at this moment; his vampire is in complete control. Emmett recaptures his freed appendage and wraps both of his arms around Jasper's torso, removing the other from his throat.

"Dammit Jas, calm your ass down!"

"Jasper listen to me brother, find yourself, come on. Get back control!" Edward's words fall on deaf ears. And then chaos ensues, Jasper breaks free.

He doesn't rush to us though…no, instead he bursts through the wall of the house and high tails it to the forest letting loose a roar of rage. Nobody moves. Nobody's even breathing. We all just stare at the whole in the kitchen wall.

When Carlisle walks back in, we all start composing ourselves. Emmett is the first to break the silence.

"Ok...the_ fuck_ was _all_ that?" I look to Esme and Li, we all stare at one another for a long moment before Rose answers.

"Em…Emmett I'm…_we're_, the girls and I are mated. We're true mates…" He tilts his massive head and slowly looks down with a deep sigh. "Emme-" She's silenced by his raised hand. He lifts his head and has a soft smile on his face.

"This is because of that Bella mechanic chick…isn't it?" Our eyes go wide.

"How do-"

"Come on Rosie, you know I'm not a fool. I'm a goofball and don't take things seriously. Funny as shit and handsome as fuck…but not a fool. I noticed how you acted around her that time at the shop. And since your first trip there…you were different, you came back different that day. I've known you for nearly a century Rosalie, how could I not notice a change that drastic in you?" I really wasn't expecting this from my big, goofy brother; but he's just full of surprises I guess. Li continues.

"Em…I'm so, _so_ sorry…but yes, Bella is our mate, the reason for this connection…she's our _true_ mate Emmett." My bear of a brother smiles gently at Li before walking up to her, asking permission with his eyes to Esme if he can pass, and when she grants it, he hugs my blonde-haired mate.

"Hey, it's alright. I've kinda been preparing for this. I'm just too damn lovable, ladies, you know that!" He steps back and crosses his arms with a face-splitting grin. "Besides, the whole ape-shit vampire Jasper thing aside…that was _hot as fuck!_" This earns him three eye rolls and he booms out his signature laugh. We all smile at our huge brother and then our attention is pulled away by the clearing of a throat. We look at Carlisle.

"Well, dear Esme, if you're happy then I have no qualms with this either," _wouldn't really matter if you did Carlisle, our Bella would end those qualms rickety-split,_ "But I am interested to meet this Bella personally. From what I saw from her last hospital visit, she's clearly not human. I'm curious." _There's the good 'ol Carlisle we know, brush off losing your wife to focus instead on the fact that you get to study something new! The man has issues…maybe living for over three centuries does that to you?_ Esme addresses him.

"Thank you dear, the girls and I already have our divorce papers ready to be signed. Excuse me while I go fetch them." Well, Esme did say she was more than ready for the break up, but damn.

Esme comes down with the papers and they're all signed. She Express Mail's Li's and hers, because…well, my husband is unaccounted for. However, she surprises me by pulling out an already signed divorce form.

"Come now darling, of course forging his signature would be no problem for us, hmm?" She smirks at me and I return it before signing my name and she sends it off the next moment.

"WAIT!" We all turn to Emmett's exclamation.

"She's not _human_?!" As Emmett goes through his moment we all roll our eyes and laugh softly at him as he continues to question us about what she is, arms flailing and everything. I giggle. _Gotta love his moments._

Rose, Esme and I look at one another fondly, because now…now we can be with our mate. Our Bella. We'll deal with Jasper when the time comes, for now, we'll bask in this feeling and go tell our demoness the uplifting news.

*#*#*#*

_**Bella-**_

Its' Saturday and I'm damn near prancing around my small office. I get to see my girls today! Even my demon is doing a little happy dance. It's actually quite disturbing. And at the thought of my demon-status I freeze and move to sit down slowly in my office chair. I sigh heavily.

Since Awakening, my dreams have become even more vivid and informational.

In one, I dreamt about a 'Third'. The difference about this 'sibling' of mine is that they were created and kept in Hell itself instead of created and then placed in a surrogate mother to be birthed normally as Sammy and I had been. That was Renee's purpose; she was a portal that brought us into the mortal realm.

Basically…and this thought makes me get the giggles…her vagina was a temporary gateway from Hell…_Pfft, kills me every single fucking time I think about it. Heh._

In another dream, I witnessed the end of the world by my hands, and in another it was Sammy. _I'll never fucking allow it, though. Never. My brother is not evil. Fuck, _I'm _not evil, I refuse to be. _In yet another dream, my mates stopped me and no apocalypse happens at all. _I'm leaning more towards that one…obviously…yeah._

I've also been having more dreams about my past. My time with Renee and Charlie, and my life after, when Sammy was born, but before we had been taken in by George.

Before I can continue mulling over my thoughts, however, I hear the front door ding. All the guys are in the garage working on cars, so I'll have to be the one to help the new customer. I leave my office and freeze, then look at the clock, then look at my watch, and stare back at three breath taking women. _My_ three breath taking women. They're an hour early; Alice's appointment was at 6:50.

"Surprise baby!" After Alice's joyous statement, she rushes at me and slams into my body, I remain unmoved from where I'm standing, and then she's burying her face between my breasts and giggling happily.

I wrap my arms around her tightly, lean my head down and bury my own face into her hair and breathe in her amazing scent. I start purring and she giggles again before stepping away from me. Then the dreaded words you _never_ want to hear come floating from Rosalie's so fucking kissable lips.

"Bella. We need to talk." _Oh shit…what I do? _I start going through my memories of the past week and nothing comes to mind…but women can _always_ find something wrong, can't we? _Shit._

"Bella dear, nothing's wrong, we actually have amazing news." At hearing that from Esme, I perk up and tilt my head.

"Yup, have some time to talk Bells?" I look down at Alice who's rocking back on her heels and smile gently.

"For my absolutely gorgeous mates? Always. Just let me tell the guys I'm stepping out." I walk into the garage and whistle to grab everyone's attention. They stop and look at me. "I'm heading out, gonna take my break. Tony?"

"Yeah boss?"

"You're in charge."

"You got it." At Tony's affirmation, I turn to see Joey walking up to me from the car he was working on.

He's looking from me, to the girls, through the garage window and a devilish smirk is on his face. I roll my eyes and grin.

"So~ Bellsy…where you headed, hmm~?" I start backing away.

"None of your damn business Jo. Now get back to work." He pouts and I wink at him before turning completely around and making my way back into the shop.

"Alright, so I'm assuming this talk needs a private setting, yes?" They nod.

"The forest isn't too far, we can speak there Bella." I shake my head at Alice's statement.

"No, there's a coffee shop not too far from here that's always empty around this time. We can go there. That ok?"

"That's fine dear." I smile at Esme and we make our way out to my car.

*#*#*#*

I'm frozen in my seat. My eyes are itching and burning, and are moving from one angel to another at what I've just been told. They're mine. Completely. Forever. _**Mine**_.

I stand up slowly and start making my way out the coffee shop.

"**Come."** They're quick to follow.

I make my way to the side of the building and into the alleyway. Once there, I stand still and wait until I feel the presence of my mates behind me.

In the next second, I have all three of them pushed against the wall. They whimper and their eyes darken.

I have my forehead placed against Esme's and my arms are spread wide, with my hands on the wall on either side of Rosalie's and Alice's heads. I'm breathing heavily, trying to get my demon back in check, because I refuse to fuck my mates in an alley. No, that's just…well, at least…ok, maybe not _now_. _**Some other time. Heh. **_I grin at my thoughts, but stop and keep working on calming my mating urges down.

I'm taking deep breaths and I open my eyes to stare into jet-black pools. I bring my hands from the wall to cup Esme's face and kiss her. I kiss her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. Basically, everywhere I can place my lips, I do. I'm purring so much that my entire body is vibrating from the force of it.

I wrap my hand behind Rose's neck and bring her forward to kiss her as well and then I do the same to Alice. I move my head to rest on Esme's shoulder and my other two beautiful mates step to the side of me and wrap their arms around me from my sides, before they place their heads on my shoulders as well. I wrap my arms around each of their waists and pull them as close as I can. Esme leans her head to the side and rubs her cheek against my hair.

We're all purring contently and the sounds are echoing around the alleyway. If anyone were to walk by they would think dozens of cats were here.

We stay connected for a few more minutes before breaking apart. My demon is blissed out, but still at the surface.

"**Mine. Finally mine. Only **_**mine**_**."** Alice, Rose and Esme kiss me gently one more time before the pixie vampire speaks.

"Yes, Bella. And you're _ours_." All three of my angels growl possessively at that. Then Esme speaks next.

"We love you Bella…_so much_, my love." My purr strengthens again.

"No more sharing, no more waiting. We're finally together, all of us…_God_, I love you." The last words of Rose's proclamation were directed to all of us.

We started making our way back to my car. I had an arm around Alice's shoulders, my other was wrapped around Rosalie's waist and Esme was clasping Alice's hand.

_**Finally… I have my mates. My mates. **__Fucking finally._

* * *

**A/N**

**I won't be switching POV's a lot everybody. Sorry, but I feel I write better for Bella. So...very, very sparsely will you see other POV's. Hope that's ok...**

**How was the Cullen women's separations? Was it done ok? Is it acceptable?**

**Next chapter Bella will be speaking about her past to her vampires.**

**And I have big plans for Jasper bwahaha! And Sammy! And Joey! And the newly-found-out 'Third'! And Emmett! And-and...well, you get my point. Lots of stuff coming in future chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Me loves you! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N I changed my mind about Bella's past being spoken about in this chapter...**

**That'll happen next chapter, promise :) **

**In this one, we have: All kinds of B/E/A/R interaction. INCLUDING SOME NAUGHTY ACTION! SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you don't read the A/N's then that's your problem, not mine you bunch of sexies.**

**I have a little surprise in here as well, hopefully it's satisfactory to all of you...so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Errors are all mine, mine, mine.**

**Hope to God you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I stare down at the lifeless body, sprawled on the ground at me feet. I focus on the blank whiteness of the man's eyes. He was now a soulless shell. I had taken what is considered most sacred from the human. The very thing that defined us, made us who we are, who we will be. I took his soul.

And I loved it. And I felt sated. And I felt no guilt…because this man…he was a rapist. Women, children, his _mother_, his own _son_…it made no difference to him. I watched every moment of his disgusting, wicked deeds as I devoured him.

I made him suffer. And I enjoyed every moment, every scream, every spray of blood, and every broken bone as I crushed him in my hunter's embrace.

He was a bad man, but fuck, did he taste _good._

I look up to the sky and breathe in deeply, before tilting my head back down to gaze at the revolting corpse before me.

I kneel and reach down with two of my clawed fingers extended, my middle and forefinger, and I pierce his eyes. I bring the bloodied digits back up and slide them into my mouth, sucking off the dead man's life essence. It's putrid, but leaves me just as euphoric as I had felt when breathing in his sacred sustenance.

_**Souls are still so much sweeter. Heh. I'll leave the blood drinking to my girls.**_

At the thought of my mates, I begin to regain my humanity. My wings fuse back into my body, my claws retract, the spikes sink back into my arms to re-fuse to the bone of my forearms, my hair lightens and loses its grey highlights, the black cracks scattered around my body seal and color returns to my skin as I lose my greyish hue.

I breathe in again and let out a sigh of relief at the full feeling I'm experiencing, leaving me weightless and dazed. I turn to leave the alley I had lured my meal into and make my way home. _Time to get Sammy to school._

*#*#*#*

I finally have a day off where no Christmas shopping needs to be done. I've gone through Hell and back. _Also known as a 'Mall'…eck. Well, at least it's finished, right?_ The gifts are tucked away, hidden in my closet from Sammy's nosy, little self. He's still not tall enough to reach the shelf I hide them on.

I'm in my car, checking off directions in my head that were given to me this morning by my beautiful, little pixie. Alice called bright and early, inviting Joey and me to partake in some family tradition of theirs. I could hear Emmett in the background begging Rose to tell him what I was. Guess the girls were still torturing the poor guy about it._ Damn. He really is a lot like Joey. _

I shake my head with a grin and sneak a peek at my massive brother. He's dozing in the passenger seat, arms crossed; head leaned down with his chin resting on his chest. And he's snoring _loudly_ and I'm so damn close to shoving a rag down his throat.

I've mentioned it before, but the fucker can snore! He'll shake the whole damn house with the thunderous, bear-like sounds that tear their way from his throat when he sleeps. It's actually pretty damn terrifying if you're not used to it. Thank fuck I'm used to it. _Hehe, Edward isn't though~. Can't wait to see his face when he experiences the 'bear-man's roar', pfft. _

That's what Joey calls it, because he isn't embarrassed in the slightest by it. Oh no, he's actually proud that he sounds like a damn animal when he sleeps, says it matches his bear-like size. He also says it's manly. I, personally, find it fucking irritating and I've duct-taped his mouth on several occasions throughout the years to attest to .

A grin breaks out on my face and then I'm wide-eyed as I finish driving through a long ass driveway to see, what I'm assuming, is the house of my mates. No, scratch that, this place is a fucking mansion. _Holy shit! I mean, I know they said they were well-off, but damn~. _

As soon as I'm parked, my door is being wrenched open and small hands are pulling my head out to be smothered by cold lips pressing themselves all over my face. I'm still buckled into the car, so the position is a bit awkward, but dammit it still feels amazing.

"A…Ali…H-hey…Alic…" I'm trying to speak, but the tiny vampire is placing kisses repeatedly on my lips, cutting off my words.

"Dammit Alice stop hogging Bella!" I'm a bit dazed as Alice turns, hands still on my face with me hanging out the car to glare at Rose playfully.

"I missed her Li," She's pouting and I coo at how adorable she looks. Their attention is back on me and I take my chance to speak.

"Babe, you saw me yesterday, but please, can I at least unhook myself from my car? I loved the 'welcome', really, but let me kiss my hello to Rose too, ok?" Alice bites her lip and nods, before stepping back with an embarrassed look on her face as it's pointed towards the ground. _She is just too damn cute._

I unlatch my seatbelt and step out the car, shutting the door behind me. I pull Alice's body flush with mine and lean my head down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands weave into my hair and I slide my hands down to squeeze her ass, then move them down further to lift her up. She jumps into my arms.

As she wraps her legs around my waist, I grip her tight, little ass and roll her hips against me and push mine forward. The movement has her jean-covered pussy rubbing against the bulge in my pants. When she gasps, I plunge my tongue into her mouth and her fingers pull at my mahogany tresses. A delicious moan escapes her throat.

I pull my head back to find a dazed pixie, sporting a lazy smile in my arms. I smirk before setting her back on the ground. Then I turn to Rose.

She steps towards me and grabs my hardening dick through my jeans, I hiss as she pushes me back against my car and whispers in my ear.

"Bella…shit…that was so fucking hot baby," She bites my earlobe gently before bringing her lips to meet mine. We both moan and I wrap my arms around her waist as she continues to rub her hand over the much more prominent bulge in my jeans. Then I feel another set of lips against the side of my throat.

Alice is running her cold, wet tongue along my jugular, and nipping it with her teeth, while Rose's tongue twists and rubs against mine. I bite her bottom lip and that has my blonde-haired angel's back arching, resulting in her pressing her breasts forcefully against my own.

I unwrap one of my arms and bring it up to weave my fingers into Alice's raven locks as she continues her wicked ministrations on my neck. I tilt my head back and let all my weight settle on the car as Rose also brings her head down to taste the skin of my throat. I'm panting heavily and the girls are mewling and moaning as they rub themselves against my body.

"Hot _DAMN!_" All movement stops and Alice, Rose, and I look at one another dazedly and confused. "No! Don't stop, please! That shit was _sexy~!_" I turn my head, still holding onto my mates, to see Emmett standing in front of my car with a joyous expression on his face. His look, to me, can be compared to a kid who's just found the fucking magical world of Narnia. Alice and Rose step away from me, composing themselves. Their eyes begin to lighten and my own stop the tell-tale burning to return to their forest-green hue.

"No, no Em that was…that was _not_ sexy…I'll have to wash out my poor, gay, little eyeballs for the next three days after seeing that." I push off the car and turn completely to see Edward on the passenger side of the vehicle, rubbing at his eyes furiously. I bark out a laugh and Em joins me. Then the massive man is talking again.

"Hey…do-do you guys hear a bear? I could wrestle me up a good bear right about now!" He starts flexing his arms and cracking his knuckles. I chuckle and answer him.

"Yup, brought a bear with me, he's in the car actually." Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, before I motion for Edward to open the passenger door in front of him. As he does, the sounds of Joey's monstrous snores increase in volume. I laugh again. "There's your bear-man Edward. You get yo' man." I'm grinning and Rose and Alice are laughing softly behind me as Emmett rushes around to peer into the car and his eyes widen comically.

"No way! That was _him?!_ Dammit! No bear…I was really looking forward to showing off my bear wrestling skills for ya Bella." The huge man then proceeds to pout and marches back inside the house like a child throwing a tantrum. I snicker at that and look to the assembled vampires with a raised brow.

"That's Emmett for you." At Rose's answer and shrug to my unspoken question I shake my head.

"I didn't think it possible, but damn I've found another 'man-boy' like Joey." I walk around the car and see Edward trying to wake said man-boy. The bronze-haired vamp is caressing Jo's cheek and smiling down at him fondly, even as the bear-like sounds continue to tear their way out his throat. I smile gently at the display, before placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me, his face one of confusion.

"He may be a man Edward, and he may have his childish ways, but he's still a person with a dark past. He'll avoid topics about himself with his kid-like façade at every moment. We've gotten it down to a damn science you see, hiding our pasts. So…so, just take things easy with my brother, ok? He's definitely the type of person who you'll need monumental amounts of patience for, otherwise you'll find yourself beating him with a newspaper and a hammer…trust me, I've been there." I wink at the smiling man in front of me. He nods his head in understanding as I turn around and make my way to the house, where Alice and Rose are waiting for me. As I go up the front steps to the door, I question them.

"Ali…Rose…where's um…where's Esme?" I'm a bit disappointed that I haven't seen her yet and they both smile as I open the door for us. Alice is the one to answer.

"She's in the kitchen Bells. We've been preparing lunch for you and Joey." She's grinning proudly and I can't help but kiss her forehead lovingly as we make our way to the kitchen. I decide to mess with my vampire mates a bit on the way there.

"Vampires don't eat food right?" They nod. And I put on a fearful expression, "Will…will this food k-kill m-me? Is it poisoned? Oh God, a vampire cooking…I'm gonna di-" I'm stopped by a swift slap to the back of my head. "Ow! Dammit Rose, I was just kidding!" I rub my poor, bruised head and turn with a pout on my face to look at a glaring Rosalie. It's a playful glare though, so, you know, I'm not in too much trouble. I grin at her and she rolls her eyes before kissing my cheek. I purr and she smiles gently.

We finally make it to the kitchen and the sight that greets me has Little Bell ringing again. Esme is bent over in front of the open oven, her gorgeous ass on display in some very tight, designer jeans. She's sliding what looks to be a tray of uncooked lasagna into it.

I make my way to her bent form in long strides as she begins to straighten herself up and grab her hips as I press mine against her luscious ass after she's closed the door. She gasps and places her hands on either side of the oven on the counters edge. Esme looks back at me with darkening eyes and my own are burning again. I growl low in my throat and she whimpers.

"H-hello dear," I press my covered cock harder against her clothed ass and a slight moan escapes her. She's holding herself back, I can tell, and I don't like it. Not. At. All. I lean forward, rubbing my hips against her in a slow rhythm to press my lips to her ear.

"Esme, don't give me that 'hello dear' bullshit…oh no, no, no, because you may look the most innocent...but baby, there's a burning, raging, sex-demon deep inside you that I cannot fucking wait to see explode for me. You may act the most controlled, poised, and docile…but Esme; we both know you're the wildest of the bunch, don't we?" She growls while pressing her hips back into my own, losing herself for a moment. I smirk, finally satisfied with getting an uninhibited response out of my caramel-haired mate. _Oh Esme…I cannot wait to break that 'respectable housewife' persona you have with the mind-blowing, toe-curling pleasure I'm gonna give you…fuck, that'll be one Hell of an experience…for the both of us._

I thrust my hips forward one more time, earning me another soft, lustful growl, before I stand up straight and step away. Esme also straightens up and turns around, leaning back against the counter panting slightly. I shoot her a devilish grin and the side of her mouth upturns into a smirk as she looks at me with lidded, onyx eyes.

I lean back against the island in the middle of the kitchen, still facing her. I beckon her to me with my forefinger in a 'come hither' motion and she saunters the three feet, swinging her hips deliciously. I lick my lips slowly and my eyes continue to burn from their black, white-ringed state.

When she's in front of me she _slowly _rubs her slightly smaller form up against mine, dragging her breasts up to press them against my own.

I place my hands on her hips and she brings her arms up to wrap them around my neck. I pull her impossibly closer and she tilts her head up to place a gentle kiss on the side of my lips, then another to the other side, until finally she softly presses the plump petals against mine.

I purr and run my tongue along her bottom lip languidly, she whimpers while opening her mouth, allowing me entry. I slide my tongue across her teeth and over her fangs before exploring the sweet cavern. A wanton moan escapes her and her arms tighten around my neck as the kiss begins to heighten in passion.

It continues to grow heated and I can hear Rose and Alice purring from the doorway, obviously enjoying the scene playing out before them. I start slowing things down, however, because the guys have just entered the house and I don't want them seeing Esme…_my_ Esme like this. I end our moment with soft kisses to her lips and place two loving ones against her closed eyelids before finally pulling back.

She opens her eyes slowly and smiles up at me with affection and love pouring from her in waves. I caress her cheek with the backs of my fingers and she steps away completely. I push off the island and turn around to see Alice leaning back against Rose whose arms are wrapped around the tiny vampire's waist, with her chin resting on the pixie's shoulder. I smile adoringly at my mates with a contented purr rumbling through me.

I wrap my arm around Esme's waist, pulling her to me and then the guys, including Carlisle, are entering the room. And it's now that I notice what the Cullen group seems to be wearing. Baseball uniforms._ Um…ok, what?_ I tilt my head and ask them what's going on.

"So uh…what's with the baseball get-up everyone?" I get smiles all around and I'm still confused as Alice detaches herself from Rose and places a baseball cap on my head from God-knows-where. _Ok, just where the Hell did she get that hat? And I'm still confused dammit!_ She finally answers.

"We have a bit of a family tradition Bella…we um, we play baseball when thunder storms come rolling in!" She's grinning up at me and her bubbly self is back at full volume.

"Wait…_this _was the family tradition you were talking about? _Baseball?_" She nods and I look around to the rest of the vampires in the room trying to determine if this is a joke or not. It looks like it isn't. "Vampires…playing baseball…_that's_ your family tradition? I was expecting something…something um-" I can't figure out how I want to voice my thoughts and Rose urges me to continue.

"Something _what_ Bella?" My brows furrow and I'm still thinking before finally giving up.

"I don't know! Just something…something more vampire-y, I guess? Just I mean…definitely not _baseball_ dammit!" Every vampire rolls their eyes except Emmett who's grinning with his massive arms crossed.

I sigh and shake my head, before I feel myself being pulled towards the doorway of the kitchen and up a flight of stairs. My energetic, little pixie seems to be really fucking excited about this. I finally give in with a smile and I'm brought into a room that has my head spinning and a growl rumbling through me. My mate's scents are _everywhere_ in here. Fuck, wow.

I'm pushed back to sit down on a California-king sized bed. I see a small white blur rush through a door on the other side of the room, only to see the same blur rushing towards me carrying a baseball uniform that looks to be about my size. Alice beams at me and proudly states that it's mine.

"Um…so I mean…uh ok?" I get up and grab the clothes before making my way to change in the connected bathroom I can see on one side of the room, but Rose closes the door and leans back against it, arms crossed with a smirk gracing her features. I tilt my head and turn it to see the same being done by Esme to the bedroom door. And then I look down to Alice who is grinning wickedly at me as she sits on the edge of the bed. _Oh~ I see. They want a show, huh? _I grin and start removing my skin-tight, t-shirt.

I wrap my fingers around its hem and slowly lift it up my stomach as I step away from the bed to the center of the room. I notice their eyes darkening again. I finish pulling it above my bare breasts and over my head, letting it fall to the floor. I kick off my white sneakers and then I'm unbuttoning my loose-fitting jeans and letting down the zipper at an agonizing pace that has my mates growling in frustration. I smirk and it's pooling at my feet in the next second. I step out of the dropped pants and walk towards Alice in nothing but my boxer-briefs.

At this point, all my mate's eyes are jet-black pools of lust and desire. My dick is nearly completely erect as well. And there's no hiding the bulge it's creating in my underwear.

Once I'm standing next to the bed, in front of Alice, a fierce, lustful growl leaves her throat. The pixie vamp is so short that she's eye-level with my toned stomach and incredibly close to my erection.

"Alice…" She tears her gaze from my arousal and looks up at me with her mouth open slightly and deep-black eyes peering up at me through her lashes at the sound of my huskier, lust-filled voice. "Hand me my shirt…" My smirk is still firmly in place and she blindly reaches next to her to grab and then lift the piece of clothing towards me.

I grab it and slide my arms through the sleeves, leaving the front unbuttoned so my breasts and stomach are still visible. Her voice comes out shaky and strained.

"B-Bella…I-" She trails off moving her eyes back down to my hips, my eyes burn and my dick grows harder. I can feel Esme and Rosalie behind me. They start trailing their hands over the front of my body and remove the baseball jersey I just put on. We're all growling lowly.

Esme and Rose push themselves forward and I'm stepping closer to Alice with the movement. She brings her hands up, sliding them up my thighs and sets them on my hips, before curling her fingers into the waistband of my boxer-briefs.

As she pulls them down, her eyes lock on mine, until my head falls back from Rose's hands caressing my breasts and pinching my taught nipples. Esme is licking my neck and a gasp escapes me as I feel the cold air of Alice's panting breath hitting my throbbing cock.

I'm panting as well and as soon as she's done pulling my briefs down to my knees, her small, cool hands are wrapping themselves around my erection. A ragged breath leaves my throat and I moan softly. She goes to speak again through her harsh breathing.

"Bella…I…I need to taste you…oh God, baby…I need it." I force my head forward and lock my eyes on hers as I breathe deeply through my nose.

"Do it Alice…taste me baby…please…oh fuck, _please._" I get three sets of moans and then my own moan rips its way from my chest as I feel soft lips wrapping around the head of my pulsing cock.

My hips thrust forward, but Esme places her hands on them, fingers digging into my flesh to keep them still. Rose continues her ministrations on my breasts and all sense leaves me as I feel Alice begin to suck. She takes more of me into her and I harden completely at having my burning dick encased in the cool cavern of her mouth, with her hands wrap around the rest of my shaft.

My head falls back again and one of my hands goes to caress the pixie's scalp as my other squeezes Esme's, which is still gripping my hip. I'm a moaning mess as Alice drags her wet tongue all around my shaft before, again, taking my dick into her mouth. Her hand moves faster along my cock and her head begins to bob back and forth at a quicker pace. She moves her other hand under my dick to tease my opening. As soon as she does that, I can feel myself getting ready to burst.

I'm breathing harshly and my body is trembling violently. Esme isn't strong enough to keep my hips completely still anymore and moans are leaving my mouth with every panted breath that escapes me.

"F-fuck…Alice…shit…oh~ fuck baby…_uhn~_." I'm quickly losing control of myself as I start thrusting my hips harder against her mouth, making my dick sink deeper between her lips until I'm pounding her throat. She's moaning around my cock and her hands are now digging into the backs of my thighs while the one I had woven into her hair pulls at the raven locks.

Rose has her arms wrapped around my chest and Esme's fingers are still digging into my hips as I barrel closer to my release. Rosalie and Esme are both panting with their lips against my ears.

Then, Alice brings me even closer to exploding. She swallows around my dick as it hits her especially deep.

The action has me crying out and a deep growl bursts from my chest as my hips jerk sporadically against Alice's cold, sucking mouth and my cum fills her. And oh my holy fucking God, she swallows everything I give her.

I'm gasping for air after I'm done and I'm slouched in the arms of my mates. Alice is still running her tongue over my now softening cock, and pulling my boxer-briefs back in place. I swallow thickly and stand fully. I'm numb, blissed out and purring in satisfied contentment.

Rose and Esme chuckle breathily before unwrapping their arms and removing their hands. Alice kisses my stomach and trails her lips up to my chest, neck and stands on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on my mouth. I groan as I taste myself on her. I start moving my hands around her body as well, completely set on returning the favor when she backs away shaking her head. I tilt my head in confusion.

"No baby. As much as I'd _love_ to have that tongue of yours all over my body…sadly, we don't have the time." She pouts adorably and I pull her back to me to kiss her one more time. She moans and pushes me away again shaking her finger at me as a 'no'.

"Fine," I'm pouting now, "but, soon Alice…soon I'll have my tongue buried in that tight, little pussy of yours…among other things." I grin at her and she purrs in satisfaction at the thought. I feel movement behind me and turn slightly to see Esme holding my jersey. She hands it to me and I grab it, place a kiss on her cheek and slip it on. "I don't like this girls…leaving you unsatisfied…I don't like it at. _All._" They each send a smirk my way before Rose responds.

"Bella, baby…your pleasure is our pleasure love. _Trust me_ being a part of that moment we just had was satisfying enough. For now at least." She winks at me and I finally relent as Esme nods in agreement. I sigh and turn back towards the bed, grab the baseball pants and slip them on, as well as the cleats I see on the floor. I place the baseball cap back on my head, which had somehow fallen during our moment of sexy-time and I'm finally ready.

"You girls will be the death of me…I hope you fucking realize that." My angels smirk as I open the bedroom door and make my way downstairs with them trailing behind me.

*#*#*#*

Damn. And I do mean _damn~_. I have never seen a baseball game be anywhere _near _this fucking intense. I guess when you're playing with a bunch of vampires, that'll happen.

Alice was grinning at me from the pitcher's mound. I had my bat across my shoulders, my wrists bent over the piece of metal with my arms hanging from it loosely. I send her wink and she giggles before doing a perfect send-off of the baseball in Carlisle's direction. I never thought the doctor could be this…_normal._ He swings the bat forward and a thunderous crack resounds around the field as the ball goes soaring off to the woods surrounding us. Emmett races to catch it.

Speaking of the overgrown mammoth of a man, he's been smirking at me, along with Edward who's been sending me sly grins ever since leaving the house. _Obviously_ they heard what happened in my mate's' bedroom. And Joey is no better, he's been waggling his eyebrows at me, so Edward must have told him. _Fuckers are jealous…hmph. _

I snort indignantly, earning me a questioning look from Rose who's next to bat. I just shake my head at her letting her know it's nothing. She rolls her eyes, knowing exactly where my thoughts are. I hear a sound cutting the air and turn to see the ball flying towards third base, where I'm standing. I turn again and see Carlisle racing towards me. I look back to the ball which Emmett threw too fucking high. _Shit! _

I feel a tingling in my back as I jump up and thrust my wings to catch it and then throw the ball at Carlisle faster than he can dodge; it smacks him in the head. He's out. _Haha, fuck yeah bitch. _I'm grinning from my place in the sky and everyone's looking at me wide eyed. It's then I realize that no one's seen any part of my demon form except for my eyes. Only my wings are out, but it's enough to leave them stunned.

I bring myself back to the ground and I feel my wings fuse back into my body. I reach around behind me and feel that my jersey has two slits now. _Oops…Alice is gonna be pissed…fuck._

Emmett breaks through the tree line and notices everyone's frozen, gaping forms.

"What I miss?" Edward answers him, still in awe.

"Bella flew up to catch the ball…flew…with wings…bat wings." Emmett is looking incredibly confused at this point. Edward finally lets him in on what I am. "Bella's a demon Em." Both Carlisle and Emmett gasp at the news and I roll my eyes. It's really not that big a deal, is it?

"Holy shit! And I missed that?! Dammit man! I always miss the good shit." He finishes his statement with his arms crossed and his foot stomping the ground and, again, I'm reminded of Joey.

"Demon. Yup, that's me. Can we move on now please?" I pick up the ball, which landed back at my feet after hitting Carlisle in the head and toss it to Alice, who catches it reflexively. Everyone starts composing themselves after I speak and the game begins again. Emmett and Edward stay in the massive outfield and I stay guarding the three bases, while Esme has home plate and Joey plays umpire. The guy's only human still, so he can't exactly join the game. Carlisle walks to take over first base and Rose ready's herself to bat.

Alice pulls her arm back, lifts her leg up to a very satisfying height and then thrusts the ball forward towards Rose. My blonde-haired mate swings the bat and the ball goes zooming through the air again. I hear Joey talking to Esme.

"That's gotta be a Home Run, right? Shit I can't keep up with these fucking balls going at bullet speeds dammit!" I smirk as I see Rose passing first to run to second and hear Esme's response.

"I don't know dear, Edward's very fast." Rose passes second and is barreling towards me. She smirks as she passes me and I hear the ball shooting back through the air to home plate. The sound of the ball pounding into Esme's glove can be heard a split second before Rose slides to the base. Joey calls it.

"OUT!" She gets up with a miffed expression pointed at my overly-enthusiastic brother and I call out.

"Come on babe, it's just a game!" She turns with a pout and I blow her a kiss, making her roll her eyes and smile softly. And now? It's my turn to bat.

I flip the bat around as I make my way to home plate and ready myself. Alice smirks at me and I send a grin her way. In the next second, she's launching the ball at me. Despite how strong and fast vampires are, I'm still superior in that aspect and all others when we're compared.

So with that, the ball isn't moving quite so fast towards me, even though I _know_ Alice put all her strength into the pitch. I swing the bat forward when I feel a shift in the air in front of me and the damn thing breaks as the ball goes shooting through the air towards the forest. I throw down the broken, metal bat and then I run.

Edward is about to chase down the ball when we hear a shout from Alice.

"STOP!" We all freeze from the panicked tone of my mate and I'm immediately on high alert. I listen to the forest around us and I can hear four figures making their way towards the clearing. And they're coming this way _fast_. Vampire fast.

We all race towards Joey and send him to the back of the formation as I take up the front. For some reason none of them step in front of me. As if there's a power-play here. _Think about that later, focus on the threats making their way here. They'll smell Joey…so focus dammit! _

"Joey step as close as you can to Edward…maybe that'll dull your scent." Emmett responds to my statement.

"Nah Bells, I could smell bear-man all the way across the field…" _Fuck! Ok…then we may be fighting. _The demon in me shakes and purrs in anticipation at the thought of a fight, the thought of killing. I bring it to the surface. Just in case I need to change into my demon-form for this. The vampires are about to enter the clearing and we all tense up.

They finally enter the field and there are four of them. In a line, there's a red head sporting a smirk, a shirtless blonde with his jacket open like a douchebag, a black guy with dread-locks, and then…_Oh shit. No…no way. _

Jasper is with them. And he's got red eyes to match theirs. I steal a glance at Alice and see her with a determined look on her face and I grin. _That's my girl, don't let this shit affect you._ I focus on the four vamps again. The one with dreads goes to talk first.

"Greetings, my name is Laurent, this is James and Victoria. You already know Jasper. Now that we're introduced…do you have room for four more?" He's got a thick French accent. I go to speak, but hesitate. Instead I look to Carlisle and as discreetly as I can, motion for him to speak. I don't need any attention drawn to me. As he addresses the vampires he doesn't step in front of me, nor does he step beside me. _**Good. **_I shake my head and focus.

"We were actually just leaving." His eyes are focused on Jasper and the curly-haired vamp responds.

"Come now Carlisle, just one more game. It's our family tradition after all."

"You stopped being a part of this family the moment you insulted our sisters and left Jasper." At Edward's announcement a vicious snarl rips its way from the southern vampire's lips. I tense even more and ready myself for whatever he may do.

"I left because our wives and 'sisters' are dirty whores." It's my turn to snarl and this has all the vampires jerking in response. I stand from my crouched position and step forward while Jasper takes a fumbling step back.

"Watch your tongue bitch, or I'll be ripping it the fuck out. **Understood?**" My demon comes to the surface completely at the end of my threat and Jasper's eyes widen in fear. I smirk sadistically as each of them takes another step back.

"W-who the Hell are y-you?" My smirk grows at his stuttering. _**Not so tough now motherfucker, huh? **_I chuckle and answer him.

"**The real reason you lost your wife. You see Jazzy, she's **_**my**_** mate. Mine."** He tries to stop his legs from shaking long enough to take a hesitant step forward.

"Y-you...W-well then I'll kill you!" I bark out a mocking laugh.

"**That right? You're gonna kill me, huh? Heh. Come over here and try it then." **He doesn't, of course. The coward instead stays in place and chooses to glare at me. I roll my eyes and keep smirking, then pass my black, white-ringed eyes over the other three. My head tilts, and I look behind me before my eyes widen and I turn back towards the red head. _**Hoho, no fucking way.**_

I stare, incredibly amused, at her slack-jawed expression, which is mirrored by Emmett who's no longer crouching either. I go to speak, but a breeze passes over the clearing from behind our group. I smell Joey's scent blow passed me and the blonde-haired douchebag breathes in deeply, growls and finally speaks.

"Hmm, you brought a snack." He doesn't waste a fucking second and charges towards us. I step forward and grab him by the throat, his legs fly forward in the air from the force of me stopping him and I slam him down to the ground, creating a James-sized crater. I'm snarling in his face and his resembles one of complete terror. My demon growls in satisfaction at that.

"**Wrong move." **In the next moment, I feel my arms heating up, and he must feel it too, because the greasy-haired vampire starts squirming violently, his eyes are wide in fear.

I switch hands and pull my other one back, balling it into a fist and slamming it down_. _It goes straight through his chest, he howls in pain and I keep my hand buried there as the burning finally reaches a point where it seems to burst. My hands and arms are engulfed in flames and the fire consumes the vampire under me…from the inside out.

Even as his pain-filled screams and struggling stop, he continues to burn. I straighten myself out and turn to look at the other three vampires before me. I go to speak again.

"**Leave. Or die, your choice," **Victoria also turns to go with a crest-fallen expression on her face and I hear Emmett, huge ass Emmett, whimper behind me at her retreating form, **"Not you. Red-head, you stay." **She looks to be shitting bricks as I address her, but she also looks relieved. It's a strange sight, but I brush it off and follow the movements of Jasper and Laurent as they make their way out the clearing like bats outa Hell. I chuckle darkly before returning my attention to Victoria.

"W-why did y-you…ahem…why-why did you let me stay?" I raise a brow at her and push my demon back down before addressing her.

"You know why," She looks back to Emmett and I speak to the huge vamp behind me, "Emmett, get your ass up here and talk to your mate dammit." He's immediately standing next to me and I give him permission to step forward as I step to the side. His head is bowed as he moves to stand in front of Victoria.

"H…ahem…uh hi. I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarty Cullen." They're staring deeply into one another's eyes and I roll mine with a soft smile playing at my lips. The group breaks apart somewhat and Alice, Rose and Esme come to stand beside me.

"Victoria Johansson. Pleasure to meet you Emmett." She's smirking up at the massive man and he grins a boyish grin. She somehow softens at his expression and a more genuine smile graces her features. And then Carlisle ruins their moment.

"If you wish to be a part of this coven Victoria, you will need to change your diet. I hope you do realize tha-" I growl warningly at the foolish vampire and his mouth snaps closed. I look back to the red-haired vamp to see a frown now marring her features.

"You need to do no such fucking thing Victoria."

"But Bella-"

"She does _not_ Carlisle."

"This is _my_ coven Isabella! And drinking from a human being is _wrong_ and absolutely _vile_!" I sneer at the man.

"You realize I feast from humans, right? I live and sustain off the sin-filled souls of the wretched." His eyes widen and his face turns to one of distaste.

"That isn't _right_ Isabella! They're innoc-" I immediately turn around completely and snarl at the doctor.

"_Do not…_Carlisle don't you _dare_ say all humans are innocent you stupid, delusional, motherfucker. They're not. Just this morning I sucked the soul from a man who-" He steps back and gasps in horror.

"Isabella…" I snarl again and he freezes.

"Will you fucking let me finish Carlisle?!" He nods slowly, eyes wide, "The man whose soul I took this morning was barely a man at all. He was a _monster_. A rapist. A disgusting excuse of a human being. His mother, his son, his neighbor's 13 and 16 year-old daughters, a co-worker at his office. It didn't faze him Carlisle. He _raped_ and _sodomized_ every single one of them, not to mention countless others. So, go ahead and tell me how 'innocent' all human beings are. **I. Fucking. Dare. You." **

I'm shaking uncontrollably at this point; my mates are running their hands over my arms and back. Right now, their caressing me is the only thing keeping me calmed the fuck down. Carlisle bows his head and his shoulders slump as he relents to my case.

"I…I don't like it Isabella, but…but I do understand. I apologize." I nod my head, finally completely calm again and turn back to Victoria.

"Keep drinking from humans if you'd like Victoria, _but_…I will say this. So listen, and listen well. They better not be children and they better be criminal and evil if you kill them. You get me?" She nods her head frantically and I give one stiff nod in acknowledgement. "Good. And Hell, if you wanna change to animal blood then do it. If you wanna do a mix between the two, then try that. I don't fucking care as long as you only kill vile humans who deserve death." She nods again and I smile at her, hoping to stop the brick-shitting she seems to be doing. She relaxes, but only slightly.

I sigh and pull Alice in front of me. Her back is to my chest and I bury my face into her hair. I breathe her in deeply as she slides her hands against the arm I have wrapped around her and I'm no longer on edge. Esme is running her a hand along my back and Rose's hand is clasping my free one. All my muscles go slack and I start purring, I hear soft chuckles escape my mates around me.

Then everyone hears a growl and our heads shoot to look at…Joey. He's looking around the field and avoiding our amused gazes with blushing cheeks and fumbling hands. I snicker at him and he flips me the bird, still not looking at any of us.

"Well…_somebody's _hungry, hmm?"

"Fuck you sis. Hmph," I laugh at my brother's grumbling tone.

"Come on…let's feed the human." We all start making our way to the cars. I look back to see Emmett offering his hand to Victoria, who takes it hesitantly, and they begin walking behind us. I smile and turn, before stumbling forward a bit in surprise.

Alice jumped on my back, wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I turn my head as best I can and raise a brow at her, she just grins back in response. I roll my eyes with a soft smile on my lips and wrap my arms around Rose's and Esme's waists, who do the same to me as we continue walking.

I sigh happily. _I…I mean…I just…I really fucking love my girls._

* * *

**A/N**

**This will NOT, I repeat, this will NOT be the last time we see Jasper!**

**And, I will be implementing the wolves into this soon, very soon.**

**As I said in the first A/N, next chapter Bella will talk about her past. Sorry I didn't do it in this one :( I'll warn you now though, what I have in store will be incredibly twisted and dark and depressed and just...yeah. So prepare yourselves for that.**

**Hopefully, the scenes between Alice/Bella/Rose/Esme were acceptable this time around as well?**

**And thank you to all you reviewers and new people who are following my story/me and who have favorited my story/me as well. Really, it makes me all kinds of warm and fuzzy :D**

**Any questions, concerns, or just wanna say 'hi Sky!'? Then PM me ;P**

**Until next chapter sexyface, muah! Ciao ;D**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Bella's/Joey's pasts!**

**Things get a bit gore-y at one point...kinda sorta?**

**And HOT DAMN was it difficult writing this chapter...seriously, I still don't know how I feel about it. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**All errors are MINE, so you can't have 'em :D**

**Hope you enjoy, read on babes!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"So~…find a movie yet girls?" I'm staring at Rose, Alice, and Esme as the boys and I sit in the living room. Edward and Jo are on the loveseat, Carlisle is on the lazy boy and my mates are standing next to an enormous shelf of movies. I mean damn, they have a shitload, no, ten shitloads of DVD's and VHS' alike. It's one Hell of a collection.

And yeah, so, we got back from the field about 15 minutes ago and well…

"Oh~ my _God_! Emmett uhn~!"And um…well…Victoria and Emmett have been going at it for the past ten. It's actually really fucking awkward. Incredibly and undeniably uncomfortable. This shit is just weird.

And the thing is, it's not even because of _what_ they're doing. No, no, no 'cause I mean, I've had my fair share of voyeuristic experiences here and there throughout the years and sex has never really fazed me in general.

So, no…what makes this strange and fidget-worthy is the fact that I'm turned way the fuck on and so is…Carlisle…and because of our too-goddamn-tight baseball pants…well~ that shit is noticeable. Poor Edward and Joey, my heart goes out to them. Seriously, because damn do we put our gay brother's through way too much visual and-

"YES! Fuck! Right _there…_oh GOD!" My legs are crossed and I'm squeezing them together for dear, fucking life. Carlisle has his baseball cap in his lap and I have my hands folded over mine. I am literally trying to force my erection back down using my fists…obviously it isn't working.

I try again to talk while looking around for a damn remote to turn on this ginormous TV they have in the living room. Just to get some type of noise, _any _type of noise to at least _attempt _to drown out the vicious romp that's happening above our heads in Emmett's bedroom.

"Fuck me! FUCK ME-"

"OK! Yup, where's that damn remote control? Anyone? Edward, buddy do you know? Let's find it people, come on-"

"Pound that pussy you beast! Give me that monster coc-"

"_JUST… _fuck! _EVERYONE_! Go on a search _now_, this is a high-priority mission! The _fuck_ is that stupid, little piece of HA!" I find the sleek, black rectangle behind the cushion next to me; I point it at the TV and turn that bitch on. We're all greeted by _Project Runway_, so obviously Alice had been the last one using the TV which fucking _means~_ she _knew_ where the fucking remote was.

I look at her with a glare and she's staring back at me with lidded…onyx…lust-filled…ok, she's basically sporting fuck-me eyes and my glare just melts away and my dick twitches in my pants at the sight. I try to avert my gaze, but Rose and even Esme are no better. _Like I said…death of me, they're gonna be the death of me. Fuck. _

I clear my throat and start channel surfing. I turn the TV way~ up and try to think of shit that turns me way~ the fuck off. Hmm, like Carlisle who's sitting next to me and also suffering through a hard-on. _Sweet baby Jesus, thank you! Little Bell has stopped ringing! Fuck. Yes._ I sigh in relief and uncross my legs. My mates frown at the much smaller bulge in my pants and I send them a wink before focusing on the movie I randomly turned to.

My body goes rigged, my eyes burn to their demonic state and immediately, reflexively I change the channel again. My actions, however, do not go unnoticed and from my peripherals I see Joey just as tense as me. His face has gone deathly calm, just like mine, despite the fact that our bodies are stiff as boards.

The movie I just avoided was _Boys Don't Cry._ It's a movie I've watched once. Just once. Only once. And never again. It's about a transgendered male, Brandon Teena, who discovers that he was actually born biologically female. When some male acquaintances of his find out about his _anatomical differences_…they beat him…rape him…sodomize him…and then murder him. It's also completely true. It really happened to this man. And what's worse…is the fact that…that I can relate to Teena.

I'm still tense. And at seeing this, my mates are quick to place themselves on the couch around my body. I was on the middle cushion to begin with, so now Rose is on my left, Esme is on my right and Alice is on her knees in front of me. The pixie has her hands on my thighs and she's gripping them tightly. So tight in fact, that if I were human she would have torn through my skin already.

They're worried, my beautiful girls are worried. I need to calm down and put them at ease. _It's in the past Bella…and that's where it'll fucking stay._ I set my jaw and keep my eyes focused on the television, where they've been focused this entire time. I hear Rose's soft, questioning voice caress me. It flows through my body like a balm and I can feel my muscles loosening up and my posture slouching into the sofa.

"Bella?" I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, open them and look at Joey, not Rose who's said my name. He's looking at me intensely; I read his look: 'will you tell them?' I answer back 'I don't know how…' Our silent exchange is noticed, but goes uninterrupted.

I swallow thickly and turn to look at the blonde-haired goddess next to me. Her brows are furrowed in concern, her eyes darker from the worry I can see swirling in their depths. She lifts her hand and places it against my cheek, cupping it soothingly. I close my eyes again. "Bella, what is it baby, what was that?" I squeeze my eyes tighter, their burning intensifying.

"It…it's nothing…Rose." She scoffs in disbelief at my blatant lie, places her other hand to my right cheek and turns my head to face her.

"That-that was not _nothing_…this is _not_ nothing, Bella. That movie…your reaction…what-" I pull away from Rose's calming touch and switch my position with Alice. The whole change-up takes barely a second, and I see my gorgeous, little pixie wide-eyed from her new place on the couch at the realization that she's no longer kneeling on the ground.

I'm standing and pacing in front of the sofa in the next second, running my hands repeatedly through my hair and over my face. Esme is next to ask me what's going on, and I can hear the distress dripping in her tone.

"B-Bella, love, please…_please_, tell us what's wrong." She goes to get up and I stop her with my hand raised and shaking slightly, palm facing her. My other hand is still lodged in my hair and I squeeze my eyes shut again. I grip the strands and pull, before throwing my hand down to my side and facing them. I open my mouth and close it.

Then I'm pacing again. _W-what if they think…shit, what if they get disgusted after-after hearing…fuck! I want to tell them, but at the same time I don't. Goddammit! They…they deserve to know, of course, but I just…_

I rub my hands over my face furiously and turn to Joey with a pleading look. He's still tense, but his posture slackens at the expression marring my features. To tell my past, I'll have to bring up some of his…I'm asking permission. I won't do this if he's not ok with them knowing parts of his past as well, because it all ties together. Our pasts are twisted and bound like a hangman's noose, so I can't take this plunge without his consent. He looks at Edward and hesitates, before a resigned look settles on his face and he looks back at me.

He nods. Shit.

I give him a stiff nod in return and sit on the coffee table directly in front of my mates. At any other time, I'm sure Esme would have said something, but as of right now I don't think she really gives a fuck about her table.

I listen and hear all movement has stopped upstairs as well. I sigh and lean forward, resting my arms across my knees and hooking my fingers together in front of me. I look up and pass my eyes over my mates, my angels, the keepers of my dark and twisted soul. _Stop being a depressing bitch Bella. Shit, not this again. Focus on what's important right now dammit. _I turn my eyes back to the floor before finally speaking. Speaking about a past I never wanted to voice out loud as truth. A past I denied. A past that my mates have a right to know about. My past.

"I was born 25 years ago, here, in Seattle. My birth certificate was signed William Jay Dwyer, gender: Male. My 'parents' were Charles Nicolas Dwyer and Renee Elizabeth Dwyer," I look around the room to the vampires and see their eyes are wide at the news, Joey is back to being emotionless.

I'm surprised I haven't shut down as well, but the presence of my mates is probably the reason for that. I may not be looking at them, but I can smell their breathtaking scents, hear their steady breathing, I can _feel_ them sitting across from me.

"Isa-" My eyes flash to Carlisle and his mouth slowly closes and he averts his eyes. I look down again.

"Let me get through this completely…please…just, don't ask questions and don't interrupt, alright?" I keep my eyes trained to the floor, assuming that they understand as I continue. "I was raised in an impoverished part of the city, but I didn't find that out until years later. I didn't see the sun or the outside world for the first eight years of my life, because for those eight years I was chained, like a dog, in a basement with only one, boarded-up window. I was beaten, cut, stabbed, burned, slashed, carved into, and my bones were crushed and broken before I was viciously raped and sodomized repeatedly by Renee or Charles…or sometimes both. This went on for days, sometimes weeks at a time, at random intervals throughout each day," My voice has taken on a dead tone, it's robotic and detached. I lift my eyes and what I see has me pausing and my breath hitching.

My mates are marble statues with a flurry of emotion swirling in their jet-black eyes and twisted visage'. Anguish, anger, torment, sadness, disbelief, hatred, every dark and painful emotion imaginable is ravaging my mates' expressions. Especially, Rosalie's and I can hear a slight growl rumbling through her.

A sigh leaves my lips and they look at me, I tilt my head in question. Rose and Esme try to answer, but the only thing that escapes them are growls, so Alice tries.

"W-we…we n-need to…k-know Bella…" Her voice is strained and huskier than normal, but not in the way that I like, not in a good way. It sounds like she's being choked and her vocal cords crushed. She sounds pained. I wince and nod my head before continuing.

"The window I mentioned earlier…that one window was my beacon. There was a small hole, about an inch in length that allowed a small amount of light through. There was warmth in that one ray of light, there was hope. After each beating, after every torture, and after every rape I would stare at that one slither of hope. And then one day…the light spoke," I look at Joey and for the briefest of moments his lips upturn, nearly forming a smile before his expression drops again.

"Go 'head Bells." I nod slightly, choosing to overlook his gruff, emotionless tone.

"The light in the window asked me if I was ok, if I was alive, if I needed anything. Then it gave itself a name. The light's name was 'Joey'," I want to smile, but I just can't. However, I can feel my eyes losing some of their burn, "I responded back and said my name was Billy." Joey's hands are on his thighs, fisted so tight you can see the whites of his knuckles, his back is ram-rod straight and Edward is next to him fidgeting at his mate's posture and reversed disposition. He's not used to this Joey, the darker side of my brother. I hear my name spoken softly and turn to look at Alice.

"Bella?" I turn back towards the couch completely and retake my previous position.

"I couldn't really speak, for fear that Charles and Renee would hear me, because of that Joey started bringing small slips of paper and pencils so we could write messages back and forth, exchanging them through the hole in the window….h-he…he was my sun. My light. 'Joey' was my hope," I turn back to my brother again and see a solitary tear run down his cheek and drop from his clenched jaw onto his jersey.

I turn back around, "Eventually, my beatings became routine. Three times a day, every day. Before every meal. And an extra one if I wanted a shower. Fuck…I don't even know how I could move to eat the disgusting, vile shit they fed me afterwards, but I did…I managed, with a beaten, carved up body and broken bones…I always managed. If I was good during the torturous activities then they would be over faster. If I acknowledged them as 'family time' they would be over faster. If I acknowledged that my name was 'Billy' and not 'Bella' then…they would be over faster. The trouble with that was this: I was stubborn and just a child."

A realization hits me about my past at that moment, "Apparently, a demon child, but a child nonetheless. That actually explains how I survived through that shit…damn…and how I healed so quickly…God, it was…it was still absolute Hell." I sigh deeply and run my hands over my face and through my hair before setting them on my legs again.

"B-Bel-"

"Edward, just…he's fine, I promise. Ok?" I turn my head slightly and see the bronze-haired vampire nod and caress Joey's cheek, his face twisted in concern for my brother, "Anyway, after eight years of that, of course, people began to question where Renee's son was. So, they unchained my malnourished, scarred-all-to-Hell body and moved me into a boarded-up room in the house."

I remember the dark, disgusting room. It was nothing but four walls, another boarded window and a dirty, old mat that smelled like year-old piss, "It took them weeks to get me to a healthier weight. They would shove food down my throat when I couldn't eat any more and would tape my mouth closed so I couldn't throw it all back up. I nearly drowned on nine occasions from them doing that, and they broke my jaw and ribs each time it happened." I finally hear a vicious growl rip from one my mate's throats, and surprisingly it's Esme.

"F-f-fine…I-I-I-" I know she's not 'fine' at all, but I don't push the issue and I brush off her choked tone and continue on. _I just want this shit to be over and done with._

"Eventually, I was allowed outside. And God, it was…it was just…I had never felt so _free_. The neighborhood was completely run-down and no place to have kids, but I didn't care about the streets and the buildings, because my eyes were focused on only one thing. The sky. It was just so…_blue_ and bright and beautiful and I just…I relished that moment of freedom; I savored it and tried with all I could to make it last and embedded it into my mind to be remembered always."

I attempt to smile at the memory, but my face remains set and clenched, "I saw the clouds and the sun, it burned to look directly at it, of course, but I saw it and had a smile on my face as I waved 'hi' to 'Joey'." Alice's voice is quiet and less forced at the lighter mood of my previous words.

"Is…is that all baby, is that when you ran?" I look at her and shake my head in the negative, her eyes drop and lose more of their light and she slouches against Esme. I notice all three of my mates hands are tightly clasped and their leaning against one another and towards me, on the edges of their seats. They want to comfort me, but I can't have them close, not yet, not until it's over.

They just look so…so tired and defeated…is that even possible for vampires? I thought it wasn't. I sigh deeply and keep talking.

"I was allowed outside once every day for about an hour, like letting out the house pet basically. They had to have people see me just enough to know I was there and alive. Neighbors still questioned them, however. They kept asking Renee about her daughter, not her son, because I had been developing physically as a female despite my male appendage. I looked like a girl, and when my breasts started growing there was no denying my gender to the people around us."

I think for a moment remember listening to a lot of awkward conversations about how there must have been some form of miscommunication about my gender…damn, Charles and Renee were some fucking spot-on liars. "They'd never address me by name around strangers; they'd still call me Billy and beat that into me in the basement. Some days I was too bruised and broken to move, they would make excuses as to why I couldn't come out to play with the neighborhood kids. 'I had a weak immune system' apparently."

I lift my eyes and move them over everyone assembled again. Their bodies could never be affected, but I can see it in their eyes that this, my past, is hitting them emotionally. I almost don't want to keep going, to give them a break, but Rose lets me know it's fine to continue.

"Babe…" My eyes immediately lock on hers and I can see passed the front of strength she's trying to build for me. I smile as well as I can, I'm pretty sure it looks more like a grimace, but I try. I breathe in and keep going.

"It wasn't all bad after that. You see, I finally met 'my sun' Joey. He was a boy, two years my junior and just as haunted as I was. He had been left and abandoned in a building being set up to be demolished. He was five. He survived. He didn't live, but he survived just as I did. When he found the little, broken window and heard my screams of agony muffled through the boards, something in him clicked. He went days listening to my torture and was left feeling helpless and useless…for a complete and total stranger. Joey would try to look through the hole, but the room was way too dark, but he could smell the blood that caked the walls and floors, my blood. He heard my pain, but he couldn't put a face to it. Until we met," I feel Joey's eyes at my back, "You sure Jo?"

"Yes." His answer is clipped and still gruff, but exhaustion paints his tone. I turn to see him slumped against Edward, his massive form being supported by the smaller man. His muscles are no longer clenched and he's the only one who looks physically tired among everyone else in the room.

"During one of my hours out, I saw a boy passing a note through the hole of the basement window. I walked around the house quietly and stood behind the boy, everything clicked for me as well. 'Joey?' I said, and he whipped around wide-eyed and then he smiled. _Smiled _at the greasy-haired, bruised, cut up person in front of him. He was the first person to ever smile… _kindly_ at me. _Me."_

Another smile attempts to pull at my lips, but still nothing, "And not because of me and not in a false way. It was genuine. He didn't fear me, from what he's told me, he immediately loved me. Heh. After my question to him I was pulled into a hug by the equally dirty boy who whispered back 'Billy?' as if he couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that I was in front of him. We had an instant connection and it's lasted us all these years."

I look at Joey and finally, finally my brother smiles softly at me. It's slightly forced, but I'll take it. _Hell, he's doing better than I am with it._

"I'm ok Bells…well, no that's bullshit, but keep going anyway." I nod and do as he said.

"I was 10 when Joey and I officially met. The beatings continued, as did the raping and the cutting. During my 15th year though, it actually, somehow, managed to get worse. There was this club that Charles started using. It was basically a sawed down 2by4. He began using that to break me, the cutting and burning ceased all together and he would just use that damn bat until I was a mess of blood and protruding bone on the ground. I hated…_**hated**_** that bat.**"

I pause and take a deep breath, "They continued that for about a year. Renee eventually stopped coming to torture and rape me all together. A few months later I found out why…it was because of Sammy. My baby brother was born. And at hearing that he was being brought to the house. Instantly…I hated him. I hated Sammy with all that I was before even meeting him." I hear gasps all around.

"W-what? Y-you _hated _your baby brother? Sammy? What…I mean…why?" I look at Edward and then turn away in shame.

"I hated him because they _loved _him. He was the…the _right_ form of what I should have been born as. Samuel Lee Dwyer was _perfect _to them. The way they talked about the newborn. I hated it, loathed everything about his existence. I wanted him gone, dead, and I tried it to, tried to kill him."

Another collective gasp echoes around the silence of the room, "I waited until Charles and Renee were asleep, and left my room to go to his nursery. I walked in and stood in front of his crib, I lifted my fist and was about to bring it down and slam it into his head…until he rolled over onto his back. He was awake. His eyes matched mine, his hair, the contours of his face may have been less feminine, but he was definitely my blood. I froze. When his eyes met mine I froze and my fist slowly lowered until my arms were limp at my sides. He was my brother. He was mine to protect. I loved him. I _loved_ Sammy as soon as his sleepy, little eyes locked on mine…I loved him."

"Bella," I look up to see Emmett and Victoria on the stairs, "You mind if…if we sit down here with everyone else?" I nod and he grabs the red-head's hand and they place themselves on the foot of the stairs and take a seat with his mate reclined back against his massive chest as he leans back against the wall to face me.

"After that moment with Sammy, I made a decision. I was getting him out of there, at all costs, we were leaving. _At all costs,_" I looked at Joey; he knew what was coming next.

"It's ok Bella," I see everyone looking even more on edge.

"When I was hooked to the wall in the basement the next day, I brought one of the pencils Joey had given me during our days of note passing. I hid it behind me while Charles went and got the bat. I never had a reason or will to escape. Sammy had become that reason and fueled my determination."

I had to live for him. _Fuck how are my mates going to take this?_ "So with that, as soon as Charles made his way to me and set the bat on the ground to begin unbuttoning his pants, I readied myself. Readied myself to kill, to take a life, the life of a monster. As soon as he was kneeling on the ground…I had that fucking pencil lodged into the side of his neck. I yanked it back and thrust it in again, and again, and again, and again. I reached into his pants pockets and found the key to my chain and unlatched myself from the wall. Then I picked up that bat and I beat him. I let him have a small, ruthless taste of the torture he had put me through my entire life. I beat the living shit outa him in every literal sense you can imagine. Fucker wasn't recognizable when I was done."

"Shit…" I hear Emmett's whispered words and look up at him with no regret shining in my eyes; they're void of any guilt or remorse. Then again, his aren't judging, his look almost seems satisfied at what I said. _He also believes it justified, good…Makes me feel better._

"Next was Renee. I walked upstairs, bat in hand and found her in the kitchen cleaning dishes. I knocked against the door frame and as soon as she turned around her eyes went wide in terror. I was covered, head to toe, in the blood of her husband; carrying an incredibly large, wooden bat also drenched in blood, brain matter, and pieces of chipped bone. She had every right to be scared."

I smile now, but it reflects no good emotions, it's humorless and nearly a sneer, "She grabbed a knife and ran towards me screaming. I stepped back from the doorway, readied the bat and when she was close enough I swung with all the strength I had. She lifted her arm in time to cushion the impact to her head, but I heard the satisfying snap of the bones in her forearm breaking. She was bleeding slightly from a head wound and holding her broken arm. She dropped the knife and just stood there. I lifted my leg up and kicked her back towards the kitchen; she ended up in one of the dining room chairs. She just stared at me as she sat there, waiting. I looked down at the knife and picked it up-"

"Bells you don't hav-" I cut Joey off and keep talking.

"I walked towards her and smashed her legs with the 2by4. Then I took the knife and sliced her cheeks open and broke her jaw. The bat feels heavier in my hand all of sudden, like the weight of what I've done and am about to do is recognized by the piece of bloodied wood. I don't stop though…Oh no, I lift it up above my head and direct it over hers, the tip of it facing the floor and I jump up; she tilts her head up to look at the weapon, her broken jaw hanging uselessly open."

I close my eyes and relive the moment with a sickening pleasure, remembering her gurgled cries of agony, "And on my way back down…I slam the bat down her throat as hard as I possibly can and yell out from the exertion and the force. It's lodged there; I can see it distorting her neck. I raise my fists, clench them together and slam them down on the end of the bat, driving it deeper and deeper into her body and down her throat….Then I leave her…I leave her there to die and go to the nursery to get Sammy. I go get my brother."

I look around and it's quiet in the room, nobody is saying anything, they're just staring. Staring at me with _understanding _in their eyes. Except Carlisle, who looks resigned to the factthat I killed my tormentors and rapists. _Humans._ Rose, Alice, and Esme look…at ease? There's some emotion I can't place, but they seem to enjoy the fact that I killed Renee and Charles. _They aren't disgusted…Thank fuck._ I sigh again.

"I grabbed Sammy, anything I could carry and ran. I somehow found Joey a couple blocks away. He saw Sammy in my arms and stared at me, my body soaked in blood, and he told me to follow him. Needless to say, I did. After being on the streets as long as he had, Joey had managed to find the right kind of people to help him survive who did the wrong kind of things to make it happen."

I rub my hands together and look at Jo again; this is where things really start involving him. Again, he nods.

"Joey had found a gang, actually no; they were more organized than that. It was a chop shop, that's actually where I first got into cars if you can believe it," I shake my head, "The head guy, Colin was nice enough…at least at first. He made me feel welcome and helped me with everything I needed for Sammy, but all that stopped after the first two weeks. When I started showing promise while working on his stolen cars, he decided it was time to put me to work. 'Else he'd throw my ass out back on the streets…I couldn't let that happen, not with my responsibility over Sammy."

My gaze drifts up and my mates are looking more relaxed. _Not yet girls, it doesn't get better yet. _"I was paired with Joey. He was the Hunter and I was the Runner. He found cars worth stealing and I was the one to hot wire them or strip them, then we'd take 'em back to the base. Colin had and still has a city-wide operation. Within a couple months I knew every alley, street, and building by heart. Even the sewers were used. Eventually, a year passed. I was 17, Sammy was one, Jo was 15. And after a year, things got worse…I wanted out and so did Joey."

I run my hand through my hair and I feel this numbness flow through me. It isn't a good kind of numb, it's emotionless and detached, like I'm not even in my body anymore, "Colin started having us kill on jobs we went on. I don't say forced, because he didn't. He told us to and we did. I stabbed an elderly man for his Mercedes, a female college student for her Dodge, a pair of newlyweds for their rented Escalade. The list goes on. I took 27 lives in cold blood within the span of a couple months. Some with Joey's help and some without. The main goal was always this: get the car, bring it to the shop."

Joey leans away from Edward, I can hear it happening. Then I hear Edward let out a near-silent whimper at Jo separating them. _Joey…sorry bro._

"One night, I had to take Sammy with me, because no one was at base. Jo was on another job in the downtown area that night and I was sent to the city-limits by the warehouse district." Rose cuts in.

"_George's_?" I nod and adjust my position on the table a bit, crossing my arms and leaning forward to place them on my knees. I'm not uncomfortable at all; I'm actually more at ease with what I'm going to say next.

"Yeah, _George's Auto Shop._ That was _the_ job…that's what saved me, saved Joey…and Sammy. I broke into Old George's garage to steal some new parts we'd heard he'd gotten. And like I said, I had a one-year-old Sammy with me that night. I set him down in a corner with some toys and got to work looking for the new car parts. I didn't find them though; nope…instead I found 6'6", built-like-a-motherfucking-bodybuilder, 64 year-old George Carson…and the barrel of a shotgun."

I shake my head at the memory. _Who would ever guess he was a big 'ol softy. Heh. Goddamn, I miss the old man._

"He asked me what the fuck I thought I was doing and before I could answer we heard a crash in the corner of the garage. And there was Sammy…covered in wiper fluid and crying. I didn't really register the shotgun or the hulking man-beast anymore as I rushed to my baby brother's side. George followed behind me and he understood immediately, put all the pieces together and then offered me a new life. A new start. Just like that." I start to smile a bit and turn my head slightly to see Joey in the same boat.

"He took you in? No questions asked? Nothing?" I look at Emmett and answer the surprised man.

"Yeah, you're not the only one; it struck _me_ dumb, too. And of course, I said yes real fucking fast. Colin and his crew may have introduced me to cars, but George…he's the one who taught me the _art_ of cars and all vehicles. I became the mechanic I am today, because of him. My real _father."_

I pause a moment and a flash of George's proud gaze passes through my mind's eye, I smile a little wider at that, "He taught me a Hell of a lot more than flushing fuel systems and building transmissions though. Old George taught me what it was like to actually have a father, a parental figure to give you guidance, affection, _love_…George loved us and we loved George. Even Joey, who I brought in a month later after finding him and telling him about my new beginning. I mean, come on, I couldn't just leave my _other_ little brother behind, now could I?"

I turn a grin at Joey who's looking more like himself, he sends a grin right back. It's not completely there yet, but at least we're finding ourselves again.

"Joey and I were talking in the back one day about some kids who had come in the shop laughing about their buddies from school. We wondered and thought how it would have been so fucking nice to experience that…and boy…when George found out that neither of us had gone to school? He just about had a conniption and enrolled the both of us rickety fucking split."

"Gotta give it to him Bells, the man loved knowledge as much as he loved his cars…and us, of course." I smile at Joey and feel my emotions returning to my body and I see him lean more towards his bronze-haired mate again. Edward's face molds into a joyous expression at the closer proximity of Jo.

"Yup, something you never really picked up on, eh?"

"Oh shut it Ms. Brainy-Boner."

"…Really Jo? Where the Hell did that even come from?"

"A magical place too amazing to be mentioned, but I'll say it anyway…my brain." I smirk.

"What brain?"

"Mine."

"You don't have a brain?"

"Yes! Wait…"

"So, 'yes' you don't have a brain? Hm, ok."

"No!"

"'No' you don't have a brain? I get it Joey it's alright."

"J…just stop~ dammit Bellsy you're not right." He huffs and crosses his arms, before slouching back into the sofa.

"Love ya Jo-Jo."

"Whatever…love you to…hmph." We look at each and we're back. We have genuine smiles on our faces. The air in the room seems to lose its thickened quality, allowing our breathing to come easier and the tension leaves our bodies as well as the house.

I sigh in relief and turn to look at my mates, they're also much more relaxed and so is every vampire in the room. Carlisle, ever the lover of learning speaks up.

"What happened after you were enrolled Isabella?" I turn to him and shrug.

"Turns out…I'm a fucking genius," I hear Joey's indignant snort from behind me and flip him the bird, "When George enrolled Jo and me into high school we had to take a placement test since we had absolutely no transcripts to speak of. I did phenomenal; I scored so high in all the categories that I was allowed to take the HSPE's (High School Proficiency Exams) and EOC's (End-of-Course exams). I got accepted into Wash U a few months later." Carlisle questions me again.

"Is your mind more advanced because of you being a demon?" I nod at him.

"Yeah, I didn't understand it before, how I seemed to basically soak everything in and store it like some kind of freaky ass human computer, but now I know that, yes, it's because I'm a demon that my mind works quicker than normal." He looks thoughtful for a moment and then asks another question…this one, however, _really _pisses me off. You know, just a bit.

"Then why be a _mechanic_? With marks like that you could be at the top of a white-collar job and-"

"With all due respect…not really, I don't want that kind of profession. I never did. My passion has always been and always will be working on vehicles Carlisle. Not everyone wants to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or an engineer. So, watch that distasteful tone when you talk about what I do, because that nice-ass Mercedes out there wouldn't be working right without Rosalie's expertise in cars. And something tells me you can't tell your ass from your medical journals. So watch your words. Got it?" His mouth opens and closes a few times before he's nodding and sitting back in his chair.

It seems like he's done asking questions. _Fucker, and I was starting to like you after that baseball game. So fucking uptight, sheesh._

"Wait..." Edward looks from me to Joey, "What about that fortune and family you talked about? That doesn't add up with your story." I tilt my head in question and Joey shrugs and nods. _He didn't tell Edward yet? Ah well._

"The reason I was abandoned was _because_ of my family and its fortune. My grandfather is some big oil baron, or well…_was_…and decided he'd give his life's work to me. My real family didn't like that and I could be easily removed. I mean, I was only five. So, they did. Left me to die in a mountain of rubble. I found them a couple years back and rejoined the fight for the fortune with a vengeance. Eventually, though…just like Bells, I realized I didn't need money. I was happy…here, with my big sis and little brother and new father and uncles. Love. We love each other, so the headache wasn't worth it."

"That was…so beautiful Joey," I wipe a fake tear from my eye and Joey launches a cushion at my face. I easily catch it and send it back. "Heh. Missed me~."

"Shut up…don't like you again. Don't talk to me. Grr." I snort and look around the room one more time. My eyes land on my mates. _Time to get serious again. _I sigh.

"So…with everything you've heard…what um…how do you uh…shit, I mean-" I'm cut off by a tiny body slamming into mine, cold arms are around my neck and lips are pressed forcefully against my own. _Gotta fucking love my pixie, just…wow._ She pulls back and places her forehead on mine.

"Bella…we could _never_ stop caring for you…don't you dare think we'd stop…that we'd _ever _stop loving you, ok? We've…we've all got dark pasts baby, we'll share them with you some other time, but for now…I think you have a baby brother to go pick up from _after-school camp._" I slide my hands down her back beneath her thighs and move her legs around my waist. I stand and move us back to the couch where I sit down with Alice still wrapped around me.

I turn to Esme and she leans in to place a gentle kiss against my cheek, lips and then my forehead. She's smiling softly and looking at me with nothing but affection and love. I look to Rose and she places her lips on mine immediately, passionately and throws all her devotion into the kiss. I turn to Alice and her lips meet mine again, and again, and again. And~ _again._ She giggles after pulling back and I smile adoringly at her, at them, my angels.

I look passed her to Joey and see him sending me a tooth-filled smile, and Edward is now leaning completely against him, Jo's massive arm is wrapped around his vampire mate's shoulders. And then Emmett speaks.

"So we're one big, happy family again, yes?" We turn to look at him and we all nod with confused expressions, "Great! Yup, that's great…can I go finish fucking my mate now?" My lip twitches for a few seconds before Joey and I burst into boisterous laughter. I have my mouth against Alice's shoulder, trying to muffle my guffaws and Joey is trying to accomplish the same with his bear-hand.

"Yes hahaha…God, Emmett, pfft…go fuck your mate." At my answer he's scooping Victoria over his shoulder like a caveman and racing up the steps to his room. Eye rolls are exchanged all around and Rosalie turns the volume up on the TV. Alice turns around in my lap, but stays there and Esme and Rose lean into my sides. I wrap my arms around their shoulders, bringing them closer and my little pixie snuggles against my chest.

'_Big, happy family', huh? I really like the sound of that._ I look at Joey again and he sends a wink my way before we all focus on the flat screen. _Yeah…I really, really do._

"Oh fuck! EMMETT! _Yes~!_" _Goddammit!_

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter, as I said previously, but hey...here it is, or there it was actually.**

**I've gotten questions about Sarah and I'm working on that, seeing what I can do with her. I've got a couple ideas in mind or I may just take her out completely. I mean, she served her purpose, right? We'll see.**

**And you guys have been missing Sammy. Well, he comes back next chapter! YAY!****:D Oh! And there may be some sexy times next update (hint hint). And um, let's see...I'm still hunting down a mate for awkward-as-shit Carlisle. AND~ Sammy MIGHT be meeting the Cullens next chapter, maybe, possibly, I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, please give any feedback you can and I hope that the chapter was to your liking. If not? I'm sorry, really I am. :(**

**Thank you to all you new followers and favoriters. And you reviewers are just too fucking sexy. Seriously ;)**

**Until next chapter everyone. Bye! ;D**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**What to say...I was in the hospital and my health took priority. I apologize for the extended wait, but to make up for it I made an extremely long chapter (at least for me) with a smutty scene and plot-galore.**

**With that, here's a fair warning: Ahem. THERE IS A SMUT SCENE IN THIS WITH A FUTANARI CHICK. If you don't read this A/N and start throwing your flames my way because you "didn't know" and "that's disgusting"...well, I'll just roast me some weenies, so bring on the fiyah!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed last chapter and in THIS chapter we have all kinds of B/E/A/R interaction and a big Bella/Esme moment and Sammy meeting everyone and dark moments and light moments and ALL kinds of moments! So...yeah ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**All errors are my own!**

**Read on and I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It's finally Saturday. Tomorrow's my day off and it cannot fucking get here soon enough. With taking Sammy to school, working, and then picking the little monster back up I've barely had a chance to see my girls. Phone calls are not enough Goddammit! I'm moody and ready to rip someone's head off…it really isn't safe to be around humans right now. Fuck I miss my angels.

"Belly Bug~," I look at my kid brother who just so happens to be snickering at me, "you're glaring at your computer Sissy. Actually, you've been killing it with your eyes for the past hour or so. Heh. I'm just waiting for it to go BOOM, you know?" I turn my glare to my brother and he just grins at me. I huff and slouch back in my chair before sighing heavily. Then I pout. Like a very mature 25 year old…I push out my lower lip and pout. "Belly?"

I look across my desk at Sammy again. He doesn't have school today and the day-camp isn't open so I had to bring the little booger with me to the shop. I had him playing video games on the break room's TV, but he decided to come and bother me in my office. Again. I sit up straight, run a hand through my hair and lean on my desk with my arms crossed.

"Don't worry Sams, I'm fine." He snorts and crosses his arms across his chest in his seat. Obviously, he isn't buying my bullshit. _You're definitely my brother kiddo._

"_You_ are not fine missy," I raise a brow at him and smirk, "I'm not a little kid any more Belly, I hear you and Uncle Jo talk. And from what I've been hearing…my Sissy's got a _girlfriend~_. Or two. Or _three_. Mhm." My jaw drops and he starts giggling at my expression.

"W-wait…you knew…know? I mean…well, I was gonna tell you Sammy, but it's just…um, not exactly a normal relationship and uh-"

"Belly Bug it's ok! When have you ever been normal anyway?" I frown at my brother and he barks out a laugh, "_We're_ not normal people Sis, I'm old enough now to see that, you know? You shelter me and I mean…I understand why you do it, but I'm not as naïve as you make me out to be. Come on I'm almost ten for crying out loud! Geez, I'm a big kid already, ok? Hmph."

At this point, I'm rubbing the back of my neck, trying to hide my grin and resisting the urge to roll my eyes at my little brother's rant about his growing up status. I sigh, keep my arms crossed and lean back in my chair again.

"Alright then Sam. I'll fill you in. How's that?" He starts nodding his head so fast I'm surprised it stays attached to his neck. "Ok, ok. Just calm down before you get whiplash or something damn. And no interrupting."

"You got it Sissy," He brings his hand to his mouth and does a locking motion with his fingers and lips. He even pretends to toss the imaginary key away. This time I do roll my eyes and he sticks his tongue out at me. And once again, like the mature adult that I am…I return the gesture.

"Ok, so yes, I'm seeing someone. Well, actually three someone's-"

"You're not cheating are you Sis? 'Cause that's bad and-"

"Sammy I thought I said no interrupting?" He huffs and sits quietly again. "And no, I'm not cheating on these women. They know about each other and we're actually in a poly-relationship." He looks at me confused and I clarify, "The four of us are all together Sams. As in _together_ together. Hmm…you know what? You remember that show we watched that one time…um I think it's called _Sister Wives_? It's like that, only they're also together, you get it? We're _all_ together and ok with the set-up," He nods his head slowly before it speeds up again after things finally seem to click. _Shit, he's gonna dislodge his little head if he keeps doing that. How the Hell does that not hurt him?_

I clear my throat to continue, but when I look at him again his hand is in the air and he's bouncing in his seat waving it around violently. I roll my eyes, lift my brows and nod at him.

"When do I meet them? Today? Can it be today? Please! I'm all excited and stuff, 'cause this is the first time you're serious about someone…or um 'someone's' and I just really wanna meet the ladies who have my big sister's heart. And uh I gotta give them 'the talk' too, you know. Gotta make sure they take care of you and that you're taking care of them and…and I just_ really_ wanna meet them. So, can I? Huh? _Please~!_ Please, pleas-"

"Sammy!" He stops, sits back and lowers his arms, which had been flying around him through his little speech. "Easy kiddo. Breathe. Damn, you're a shade away from purple." He takes in a couple deep breaths until his face isn't so red anymore. "Better?" He nods, bites his lip and starts fiddling with his fingers. I smile at him and he sends a shy grin back.

"I'm just happy Sis. You finally have someone. You need it, need this, _them_. I know you love me, but you need another type of love too. Their love. And I just…I wanna make sure you have that with them…you know? I wanna be sure and make sure that _you're_ sure. So…yeah."

I look at my baby brother. _Really_ look at him and realize something. He's right. He really is growing up. As much as I've sheltered him and kept him from a hard life like mine, he's already started maturing before my very eyes. _Shit…feels like I was changing his diapers last week and watching him walk for the first time and…man…my baby brother really isn't a baby anymore…damn._

I sigh and smile gently at Sammy. He's smiling too and I motion for him to come around the desk. When he does I pull him into my lap and crush him against me. He wraps his arms around me as well and we just stay like this. I don't really know how long we hug each other, and I really don't care. I just want to hold my little brother who won't be so little anymore in a couple years.

I breathe in his scent and he buries his face into my neck. I start humming and swivel the chair side to side while he's in my arms. He snuggles closer to me and starts speaking softly.

"Sis?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. I may be growing up, but I'll always need you. We're not normal. You hide it well, but I know it'll hit me soon…this _thing_ that makes us so different. You've always protected me, but I wanna keep you safe too, you know? So, I need to grow up Bells. No more babying me, because you need me as much as I need you, ok?" I slowly stop swiveling the chair and take in Sammy's words. I sigh and somehow manage to hug him even tighter. I bury my face in his hair and nod.

"I love you Sam. So, _so_ much. I just…I want you to be a kid for as long as possible, but with the life we're leading I can't treat our circumstances in a normal way. Ah Hell, I get what you're saying bud. I won't keep things so wrapped up anymore. Deal?" He lifts his head and kisses my nose before smiling and responding.

"Deal." We look at each other for a moment and then start laughing. Not sure why, but we do. And it leaves me feeling content and at ease. I kiss his forehead before he gets off my lap.

"Now then, you wanna meet my girls, huh?" He nods enthusiastically and I grin, "Alright, today you meet 'em. Sound good?" He starts jumping up and down and hugs me tight before racing out of my office.

However, something's wrong, something isn't right, because I hear him fall to the floor.

I rush out to the front room to find Sammy sitting on the ground rubbing his forehead and staring up at a man. I'm immediately scooping my brother up and pushing him behind me.

"Hello Willie." I start growling softly and try to fight off the burn in my eyes. I can't let him see them change. I'm practically snarling as I respond.

"And just what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing here_ Colin_?" I have an arm behind me holding Sammy and I lightly tap him three times. He gets it and pushes the walkie-talkie's message button three times to alert the guys in the garage.

It's our system. If someone enters the shop who is or may be a potential threat, we ring the walkie's with three clicks and everyone makes their way to the front. I can hear the guys rushing to the hallway from their places around the building until I finally sense them behind me. Joey is closest, I hear his breath hitch and his knuckles crack as he no doubt fists them in anger at seeing our old…boss.

"I'm just here to pay you a little visit _Willie._ Oh, and you to Joseph," He grins and I freeze.

His canines…they're really fucking sharp and…_long_. And I mean, pushed against his bottom lip long. I don't remember them being that…abnormal length. Then I sniff, and focus on his scent. Something is very, very wrong. He smells…different…wild…he smells like an animal. His scent doesn't seem _human_ anymore. _What in the actual fuck? Last time I fucking checked Colin was human._

I keep looking at him and notice the changes even more. He's taller, bulkier, and rugged. He's nearly Joey's height and build actually, but not quite. Even with that…there's this _strength_, this _power_ floating around him. And I really…_really_. Don't. Fucking. Like it.

I can feel my demon clawing its way to the surface and something is telling me _not_ to push it down, but I have to. Tony, Chris, and Frankie are here…and Sammy. _Oh God, Sammy. _I pull him against my back tighter and Colin notices. He chuckles and runs a hand over his buzzed head.

"Hello Samuel. Haven't seen you since you were just a little 'ol thing. How you been, hmm?" My growl increases in force and Colin's sharp, hazel eyes flash to mine before he's taking a wary step back, but then he looks behind me to the guys and smirks. He knows I won't do anything with them here. _God fucking dammit._

"Don't get so comfortable just yet you prick. Now, why the fucking visit after eight years, huh? There's more to this, now what is it?" He grins and starts backing up towards the front door. He looks way too smug. It's making my skin crawl and my demon raise Hellish alarms in my head. My eyes finally flash to their black, white-ringed state and his grin grows. _What…the fuck? He…He _knows_? He fucking knows what I am? The Hell?_

"That's not something you need to know just yet Willie. Heh. We'll be seeing each other again real soon anyway. Oh and uh, you're looking mighty fine by the way, and that little brother of yours," He looks at Sammy and the disgusting fucker sends him a wink, "He's looking pretty _delicious_ as well." I snarl and that has him stumbling out the door, but he's still laughing. I can hear the son of a bitch _laughing_ as he leaves.

I'm shaking, trying to keep myself in control. There's this _urge_ to follow Colin and rip him to fucking shreds. I feel Joey place a massive hand on my shoulder, but I can't turn around just yet. My eyes…they haven't gone back to normal yet. I breathe in deep and let it out slow, until finally, finally my eyes stop burning. Jo steps forward a bit and looks at my face before he's nodding, letting me know that it's ok to turn around. I do, and I see the guys gripping wrenches and steel pipes. I take a calming breath again and speak.

"**Gu**…ahem…guys, everything's ok now." They turn disbelieving eyes my way and I keep my expression stoic and serious. Tony responds.

"Shit ain't ok Bells. That big ass, motherfucker…that was Colin, yeah? The asswipe that runs the city-wide chop shop, right?" I sigh and nod. The guys know all about mine and Joey's history with Colin. So, nothing further needs to be said, but this was actually the first time they've ever seen him face to face.

He was always a deceptive man look-wise. Colin was the type of guy who was sickeningly sweet like molasses, until you'd finally be head-under and drown in his slime and silky words. The guy was a snake, a grade-A manipulator, and right now? Much, _much_ more threatening than he was before. He is…or well, _was_ much smaller than Joey. Even when my brother was in his early teens, but now…now Colin is nearly Jo's 6'3" height. And last time I checked 30-something-year-olds don't have random fucking growth spurts.

I look from Joey, to Tony and pass my eyes over the guys. Then I turn my gaze to Sammy. He's still pressed up against my back, shaking slightly.

"Tony….this is…this is one of those times when I'm gonna have to say that it isn't any of your business, ok? I love ya you old goat, you know that, but I can't involve you or the guys in this. Not this time." I look at the man I consider an uncle with an unwavering gaze. The guys, sans Joey are staring back at me and slowly start nodding in understanding. "You guys have families, daughters and sons, grandchildren. To protect you…them, you'll need to forget you ever saw Colin here." Again they nod and start looking a bit defeated. I smile apologetically, but they understand and that's all that matters.

"Bella," I look at Joey, and take in his serious tone, "I'm thinking we should close up shop early. Hm?" I nod at him and start making my way to the office. The guys head to the locker room to gather their things.

In no time at all we're all up front, packed and ready to leave. We walk out the door after making sure the garage has been locked, as well as my office and then the shop. I pull out my phone and check the time, it's almost four PM. The guys are already in their cars, Joey and I wave at them as they make their way home.

"Bella?" I look down at Sammy and his worried face.

"Sam I…" I pause and think back to what I told him before, that I wouldn't keep him in the dark anymore. I look at Joey and he seems to understand, he shrugs and leaves the decision to me. So with that, instead of giving my little brother the normal cover-up I tell him the truth, "Sammy, Colin isn't normal anymore. He's different from the last time I saw him. Something isn't right. It's wrong, whatever it is about him that's changed I don't like it. I can feel it; the thing that makes _us_ different is telling me so. We…we need to get to the Cullen's. And I mean…at least we'll be killing two birds with one stone, yeah? You'll finally get to meet Alice, Rose, and Esme."

My attempt at making light of the situation seems to work as his kid-mind wakes up at the thought of meeting my angels. I smile and sigh in relief as the mood lifts and I hear Joey do the same. We make our way to our cars, Jo gets in his Mustang and I get in my Charger. After Sammy's buckled up in the back, I drive off and start phoning clients who had appointments today.

On our way to the Cullen's, I manage to reschedule everything for next week. _Ok, that minor issue is out of the way…now to introduce my little brother to my _three_, vampire mates and see if they can help me out with what Colin may be. And seriously, why the fuck am I more worried about Sammy's approval of my girls? Priorities Bella, find 'em, and set 'em straight Goddammit. And stop talking to yourself crazy._

As we pull up to my mate's home, I look in the rearview mirror to see Sammy bouncing in the back seat with a huge smile on his face. I loosen up and feel my nerves calm down at his excitement. _Here we go._

I get out the car and see Joey already making his way to the front door as Sammy gets out as well. It seems both my brothers are excited. I shake my head and follow behind Jo, with Sam following me.

As we climb the porch steps, I see the curtain next to the door close swiftly and hear incredibly fast footsteps racing around the house to the living room. I grin. _Well damn, everyone's excited. _

Joey knocks on the door and it flies open to reveal a very energetic, little pixie bouncing on her toes. Sammy's doing the same. I can't help but laugh at the display as Alice rushes over to me, in a more human speed for Sam, and wraps her arms around me. She pulls back and looks at Sammy, who decides to extend his arm towards her for a handshake. I snort lightly and turn my head a bit to hide my grin. Alice eagerly takes his hand with a wide smile.

"Hi! You must be Samuel, I'm Alice one of your sister's ma-girlfriends." Sammy notices the slip, but ignores it and lets go of her hand to start rocking on the balls of his feet. _'Atta boy. _

"Yup, Samuel Swan, but you can call me Sammy. I'm the little brother who you have to impress and spoil. Nice to meet you." I face palm and groan at his self-introduction. His boyish laugh leaves his throat and I shake my head before dropping my hand.

"There will be no spoiling from them, ya brat. I spoil you enough, and what happened to 'no more babying', huh? That's not very mature, you know." He sticks his tongue out at me and I do the same. Then I hear Joey mumbling behind me.

"She says it's not mature and then sticks out her tongue. Mhm makes sense." I turn my head around to glare at the man-boy and he just shrugs, "What? It's true." I roll my eyes and Alice starts ushering us into the house before I can comment.

"Wow~! This place is _huge_ Sissy!" Sammy's voice is one of complete awe as he looks around the massive house. I chuckle as we keep making our way inside.

We finally walk into the living room and see everyone assembled. I bring my hand to my hip and do a pushing motion towards the floor, trying to let them know they need to ease up and not look so stiff. The vampires notice and slump their postures a bit before separating themselves further.

I nod, and then look at Rosalie and Esme. They're side by side and staring at Sammy with unparalleled looks of affection. I tilt my head and their eyes meet mine. There's an emotion there I can't place, but I feel the need to walk over to my mates and wrap them in my arms. I go to step forward, but Alice holds me back. I turn and see her giving me a reassuring smile. I nod again, slowly this time, and turn to look at my brother.

Somehow, he managed to grab Alice's hand. _Huh? When did that happen?_ He lets her go and marches right up to Esme and Rosalie. I hold my breath and get ready for what he's about to say. He brings his hand to his chin and starts 'hmm'-ing as he looks them over. Alice moves and stands next to them as well.

Sammy looks back at me, then at my mates. Back to me, and sets his eyes on them again. This continues for a good minute _at least_ before he finally speaks.

"Welp…I approve Sis!" I shake my head, let out the held breath in my lungs; and run my hand over my face and through my hair at his antics. He extends his hand again to shake Esme's and Rosalie's whose faces are sporting incredibly amused expressions, "I'm Samuel Lee Swan. Sammy for short. Don't break my sister's heart and she better not break yours. Pleasure to meet you." I hear everyone chuckle and Emmett booms out a laugh with a muttered 'I like this kid'.

"Hello Sammy, I'm Rosalie. And rest assured I could never hurt your big sister. _Ever_." I smile at Rose and she sends me a wink.

"I'm Esme. And trust me dear, the three of us are on the same boat about not hurting Bella. Your sister is loved and her heart is protected. And it's all returned, there's no doubt about that Sammy." I feel my eyes burn, but it's not from them changing and I swiftly turn my head away. I hear Sammy respond in a quiet voice that has my breath hitching.

"Y-you promise?" I place my attention on my little brother to see him looking at my three girls desperately. He's biting his lip, wringing his hands and rocking back on his heels. _Sammy…_ Alice kneels down until they're eye-level and grabs my brother's hands in hers.

"We _promise _Sammy." Her words are said with such conviction, with so much overwhelming _truth_ that I can't take it anymore. I walk over to them, scoop Alice up and push my lips against hers. Before it gets deepened, I turn to Esme and cup her face as I do the same, and then I'm kissing Rose. I pull away and the three goddesses look dazed and content.

"Hmm…who are you?" We're pulled back from our haze as Sammy speaks up again. I turn to see who he's addressed and my eyes land on Edward. I smirk at Joey who has a massive arm slung over the bronze-haired man's shoulders.

"Edward, Joey's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you Sammy," I nod in approval at the vampire's blunt answer and Sammy grins.

"Uncle Jo you guys go good together," I smack my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as Joey starts sputtering and blushes, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm liking the three, beautiful women set-up Sis has going on," I stop laughing immediately and raise a brow to the back of my brother's head, "but yeah, you guys match." _So, yeah…I've mentioned it before, but the kids definitely my blood. Heh. Future lady-killer in the room! Whacha!_ I chuckle and my mates have knowing grins on their faces as Sammy turns to speak to everyone else. "Wow you're big…bigger than Uncle Jo." Emmett grins down at my brother before stepping forward.

"Hiya little man. Name's Emmett and we're gonna be buds, agreed?" Sammy laughs and nods his head. The bear of a man smiles wider at that and extends his huge-ass arm to shake my little brother's tiny hand. When they finish, Emmett's face turns deathly serious, "I do have a question though."

"Yeah?" Sammy's face is serious too and mine is scrunched up in confusion.

"Do you…now, this is important, ok? Do you…play video games?" I roll my eyes and I see everyone else in the room do the same, but Sammy is grinning his little ass off.

"Pssh, of course I do! Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Assassin's Creed, Dishonored, you name it, I play it Em!" Emmett booms out another laugh and smiles joyfully at my brother, no doubt loving the fact that he's already shortened his name.

"Well, I got all that here and then some!"

"No way…Xbox 360?"

"And Kinect."

"PS3?"

"You know it."

"PS2?"

"Yup."

"Nintendo 64?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Wii?"

"And~ Wii U. I pretty much have every game system here that's ever been invented…_ever_." At this point, Sammy is practically salivating and staring up at Emmett like he's some kind of video game god. I clear my throat…and clear it again before finally getting Sammy's attention.

"Play later. Be polite, mind your manners and finish introducing yourself." He schools his features and nods before turning to Victoria. She's standing behind her massive mate, but finally steps forward to stand next to him.

"Hey Sammy, I'm Victoria. Emmett's girlfriend." She smiles at him and he shakes her hand before waggling his eyebrows at Emmett. The bear of a man crosses his arms and the laugh that leaves his throat has the windows shaking.

"Watch it Samster, she's mine." Em grins at my brother and Sammy's boyish laugh leaves his throat before looking at Victoria again.

"Pleasure to meet you Victoria, are we gonna be friends too?" I hold in a chuckle at the red-head's expression and she nods with a smile nearly splitting her face. _Emmett's really changed her for the better. She's still snarky sure, but she's also softer now, not so rough around the edges…well, at least outside the bedroom. Those two are some major fuck-bunnies. Sheesh._

"Of course Sammy. Besides, I'm gonna have to make sure you don't completely destroy his man-card when you beat him at his little video games." She smirks after her comment and Emmett cuts in.

"Hey! Babe I put the Master in Master-Chief, ok? I'm a video gaming beast. So, there. Hmph." Victoria coos at the bear-man's words and rubs his cheek, which he's biting like a two-year-old. I snort and he flips me the bird when Sammy turns around to face Carlisle. I grin and send it back.

"Hello Samuel, we've already met. I'm Doctor Cullen, but here you can call me Carlisle," Sammy tilts his head and nods.

"Alright, but if I call you Carlisle you have to call me Sammy, that ok?" The blond-haired vampire smiles and shakes my brother's hand.

"Of course, Sammy." My little brother smiles joyously as he looks around the room and finally rushes over to where I'm standing again.

"So, what do you think kiddo, you like them?" He nods frantically and I place my hands on the sides of his head, "Seriously, your head's gonna pop off if you keep nodding like that, damn." I feel a tap as someone hits my arm and turn to face a serious-looking Rose, "Wha?" Instead of my abuser though, Esme responds.

"Language, Bella." I look from one to the other before I start giggling. Sammy joins my laughter and they look at us like we're crazy. "Why is this funny?" Sammy answers between breaths.

"N-no…it's just, she's _always_…ha-had the mouth of a s-sailor Esme…t-trust me…I'm u-used…used to it and d…don't repeat anything. I know better," Our laughing subsides and I turn to face my caramel-haired mate.

"Heh. He's right love. I've never filtered myself. I let him know that he shouldn't repeat the words that are said in adult conversations and he understands, right Sam?"

"Yup!"

"He'll hear it on the streets anyway, there's really no point in shielding him from it. I set the boundaries early on and he's never let me down," I look at Sammy who's smiling from ear to ear. I bend down and kiss the top of his head before ruffling his hair. He laughs happily and wraps his arms around my waist while I smile lovingly at him, "Trust me…this boy has heard every inappropriate word in the book after growing up in a garage with Tony, Chris, Frankie, and _especially_ George. Pretty sure that's what made Joey and me even worse as well. Right, Jo?"

"Damn straight Bellsy." He smiles devilishly and I chuckle.

I turn back to Esme who has her lips pursed and looks a bit perturbed about it, but she nods in acceptance. I smile at her and place a kiss on her cheek which immediately smooth's out her features.

I look around the room and nod at everyone as I pass my eyes over them. _Sammy likes them and they like him. We're all ok._

_**Not for long, dear sister.**_

I tense up and my head whips around to face one of the floor-to-ceiling windows pointed towards the front of the house. _The fuck?_ I hear a dark chuckle echoing around my head. When I turn to face the vampires in the room, no one's heard anything. However, they're looking at me with concern and confused faces.

After seeing my expression, they all go on high-alert, but I can tell they still aren't picking up on anything. I listen again, and it's quiet. I growl warningly to whatever the evil presence was and only silence greets me. _Seriously…what the…wait. Third? Are you the Third?_

Silence. Nothing but silence is my answer. Fuck.

*#*#*#*

_I'm standing in a white space. There's nothing around me. Nothing. Not a damn thing. I hear a heartwarming chuckle and turn around frantically. _

"_It is alright dear one, you are safe here." The voice is soft and soothing, but I refuse to trust it._

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" Immediately, I feel a welcoming presence behind me and whip around to face it. I freeze and all my muscles seem to loosen and relax._

_In front of me, stands an Angel. Literally. There's a white-winged, white-haired, breathtaking vision of a person not five feet away from me. I can't tell if it's male or female, but like it said before, I do feel safe. A slight chuckle leaves this person's throat and I nearly melt at the sound._

"_Hello Isabella, or may I call you Bella? Which would you prefer?"_

"_Uh…um, Bella…Bella's fine. Yeah." Another loving chuckle washes over me. "Again, _who_ are you?"_

"_I am merely a messenger Bella. I was sent to give you guidance and a warning of times that are fast approaching, because you poor, sweet girl; you will be facing another Hell even more ferocious and dark than the first. The Hell of your childhood was simply the beginning, but you must be the maker of your own future with all that is to come. Do you understand?"_

_Uh…yeah, no. Well, I mean, kinda? I don't really know how to respond to what was said and I feel the need to sit down. So, you know, I do. I plop my ass right on the ground and the ethereal being follows suit, using their wings as a cushion._

"_I'm not sure exactly. I guess I have a general idea. It has to do with my third sibling and all that, right?" The androgynous being nods and answers in their caressing tone._

"_Yes, indeed it does. Bella, you will feel at many times that you are fighting a losing battle, but you must never allow yourself to be brought down by the _thought_ of failure. You must persevere, push onwards, _you must_. For not just yourself, your little brother's Sammy and Joey or your mates, but also for the world. The decisions that you make will directly impact the future of the mortal realm from here on out."_

"_So…no pressure, huh? Goddamn. Uh, I mean…can Angel's cuss? Are you ok with me swearing up a storm? It's just…well, because it's almost painful keeping my words at bay." A laugh escapes the person and it rushes around me, dancing across my skin. I shiver and sigh happily._

"_Feel free to speak as you wish Bella. I cannot return the sentiment, but hopefully, my speech does not make you uncomfortable?"_

"_Oh um, no, not at all. You do you and yeah…I'll do me. Ahem." I frown as a thought hits me, "Wait. Aren't we technically on opposite sides of the spectrum? I mean I'm 100% demon and y-you're an Ang…Angel for fucks sake! Shouldn't you hate me? Try to destroy me? You know something along those lines?" The stunning creature shakes their head._

"_No Bella. All creatures, no matter where or how are the means of His creation. His hands. It is your choices that determine just how 'on one side of the spectrum' you are. You have tried your entire life to fight your demonic nature. You may not have known this, but it is true. Raising Sammy the way you did, accepting Joey and his 'light', letting George care for you all paved the path to your shifting instincts."_

"_I-I…but, I've k-killed…I've viciously murdered people…in cold blood, no less…I'm n-not…" I feel a soft, warm hand placed against my cheek and notice that tears are pouring down my face._

"_Shh~ Bella, calm yourself. With the cards you were dealt, mistakes were made. How could you not have lost yourself in your suffering for at least a short while? You were, _are_ young, but you could have turned out so much worse. You could have let the evil consume you; eat away at your soul until you were no better than the Third. You could have lost everything, but you did not allow the circumstances you were forced into to mold you into a being of Hellish darkness. You chase the light wholeheartedly, you always have. You have always hated the dark, since you were just a child, yes?"_

"_Y-yes…I understand what you're saying, I do, but I don't agree. I'm not 'pure', I never was and I never will be. I-" A soft sigh leaves their throat and I find myself slumping forward as the worry and turmoil coursing through me seems to die down. The person drops their hand from my face and smiles gently._

"_Purity is not a main focus Bella. Saints, Angel's, every being goes through times of trial and tribulation and they make mistakes before finally 'seeing the light' as the saying goes. It is not about your past, it is always about the steps you take in your present towards your future. And with you, your future will look very dark for some time, but I assure you, _promise _you, that should you try and should you want it…your future can be so very bright Isabella Marie Swan."_

_Everything starts fading, including the Angel sitting across from me and I stand quickly, panicking. _

"_W-wait! Please, wait! Tell me more, tell me why! Why does the weight of the world have to be thrust upon _my_ shoulders?!"_

"_You are a good soul Bella, created from Hellfire and darkness your heart still shines. _That_ is why. You are the only one who can make the choice. The only one who can stand tall against the very literal, Hellish waves of torment that will be sure to crash around you."_

"_WHY though?! Dammit! __**Answer me! Please!**__"_

"_Your heart Bella. It is in your heart."_

_*#*#*#*_

I wake up and look around slowly. I'm on a couch and still at the Cullen's. I try to get up, but feel a slight pressure on my torso and look down.

I'm greeted by a face full of hair, Sammy's hair. He's sleeping soundly on top of me. A soft smile passes over my lips and I hear a quiet 'aww' come from the loveseat that runs parallel to the sofa. I turn my head to see my mates staring at me with loving smiles and bright, golden eyes. Esme addresses me in a tone way too low for human ears.

"You both fell asleep during the movie, we didn't want to wake you love." I smile gratefully at my caramel-haired goddess and start to rub my hand through Sammy's hair as I turn to stare at the vaulted ceiling.

I never got the chance to bring up Colin. Sammy was stubborn in his mission to get everyone to sit down for a movie, and well…like I said the boy's stubborn. I sigh deeply and wrap my other arm around my baby brother tighter. Alice goes to speak next.

"You know…Bella," I turn my head to look at my pixie with questioning eyes. She's biting her lip and fidgeting. _Ok, now I'm worried, _"Sammy _really_ looks like you…"

"Yeah? He _is _my brother babe," I don't understand what she's getting at.

"No, I mean a spitting-image Bells." I nod and then go wide-eyed as Rose cuts in.

"Is Sammy your son as well as your brother Bella?" Everything's quiet, with the exception of Sam's soft snores. I blink rapidly a few times as I take in what they mean.

"Y-you think…N…No. Rose, Ali, Esme he-he's not…he's not my son. Sammy really is _just_ my brother," They're looking from his face, which is turned in their direction to mine. I sigh, again, and look up at the ceiling as I continue, "Here, let me put it in perspective. We have no birth parents to begin with. All three of us: Sammy, the Third, and I were created in Hell by our big-and-powerful demon daddy. Renee…she was just a portal to get us here. Sans the elusive Third who was left to grow in Hell. I was the first attempt; I had a twin brother who I 'absorbed' in the womb…or through the portal…or whatever. I just know we became one being and that's also the reason for my fucked up anatomy."

"You are _not_ fucked up in anyway Bella," At Rose's firm words I pause and turn my head to face her again, "Don't you _ever_ put yourself down in _any_ way, you hear me? Don't do it…please, just don't…" I nod slowly as best as I can with my head propped up on the couch's armrest before I'm facing the ceiling again. I adjust Sammy a bit as he wraps his arms around my waist tighter and snuggles into my chest more.

"Ok…I'm sorry Rose, loves…I just…I won't, I promise," I see them relax back into the loveseat in my peripherals and continue, "Now, where was I? Oh right, um…lived all my life here in the big, shitty city of Seattle…and-" I'm stopped again by Alice.

"Bella…no one, I mean not a single person wondered where you went? At all? A 16 year-old and a newborn disappear and there wasn't a search?" I think for a moment before finally pulling my thoughts in order.

"No. There was no search, at least not for Isabella Marie Swan and Samuel Lee Swan. They were looking for a male-dominant-gendered teen by the name of William Jay Dwyer and Samuel Lee Dwyer. There's no photo evidence of us growing up. The cops had nothing to go by except a name. And I changed everything anyway…_everything_ with the help of George. The old man surprisingly had some connections. Joey changed his name too. He went from Joseph Lismore to Joseph Greyson. We created new lives that could never be traced. Besides…we weren't really important enough to worry about for an extended period of time. We were nobodies, shadows, orphans. Losing us three wouldn't put a dent in their paperwork, you know?" My mates nod, but I can see they still have something on their minds.

"It's just…_no one?_ Absolutely no one came to check on the screams? Bella…I find that hard to believe." I sigh deeply and want to run my hand through my hair, but it's currently caressing Sammy's unruly locks.

"In the neighborhood I grew up in Alice. Screaming, gun shots, muggings? They were the norm. You didn't _see_ anything, or _say_ anything and you stayed safe. Alive. Screams were ignored. Bodies were left in alleys. Killing was surviving. I didn't grow up in a good part of town Ali. So, yes, _nobody_ gave a fuck. Blind eyes and deaf ears all around." Rose asks another question.

"And…and your scars Bella? You said your body was _covered_ in them…but we've seen you, and there's nothing there."

"There's nothing there _anymore_ Rose. I really was covered, head-to-toe in scars and burns. After my first change, my Awakening…they disappeared. All of them…well…at least the physical ones. The ones below the surface can never be removed, you know? Not completely." I see them nod again and no more questions are asked.

I keep staring at the enormous ceiling as we sit in a comfortable silence. I go over my thoughts again and decide to bring up Colin.

"Loves, you know toda-"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! That's all you hear as Emmett's over-sized ass tumbles down the steps. The house is fucking shaking and Sammy shoots up as the man-beast finally hits the floor. I turn around to glare at him and he's sitting cross-legged on the floor, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh~…sorry?" Sammy crawls off of me with a massive yawn and starts laughing when his eyes reach Emmett.

"I'm gonna kick your over-grown ass bear-man. You realize how hard it is getting this boy to sleep? HUH? You stupid fucking…you know what…Emmett~…._run._" He shoots up and races out the house a second later like a bat outa Hell. I huff and Sammy laughs harder.

"It's ok Sis, I wanted to play more anyway." He shrugs, places a quick kiss to my forehead and races off to find Emmett outside. I roll my eyes and sit up completely, rubbing my hands over my face. I keep them there and my muffled voice floats between my fingers.

"They're gonna be bosom-buddies, aren't they?" I hear every vampire in the house snort and I can't help but sigh ruefully. _I really need to stop with this sighing bullshit…it's getting old dammit._ And then I sigh…again. _To Hell with it then._

I remove my hands from my face as I hear Sammy's boisterous laughter echo around the house. I turn to see Emmett carrying him on his huge shoulders through the double doors that lead out into the backyard. A smile forces its way onto my face and I can't keep it off as I see my little brother's happiness with the vampire. I shake my head and turn back around to face my mates.

"Can we go outside? All of us? Please? I wanna watch the stars and all that gushy stuff! Can we?" I laugh softly at Sam and decide to push the whole Colin ordeal to the backburner for now.

I go to get up while looking at my angels when Esme catches my eye. I tilt my head at her expression and get comfortable again while keeping my eyes locked on her glowing, swirling orbs.

"I'll meet you all outside in a bit…I need to talk to Esme about something." Alice and Rose smirk wickedly as they get up and follow everyone else out. As they pass me, they run their fingers through my hair and matching purrs escape them. I wink at them and their breathy chuckles are the last sounds heard as they make their way out the door.

I turn around to look at my caramel-haired angel whose eyes are still focused on me. However, they're not on my face. No, Esme's beautiful orbs are trained on my neck. And more specifically, Rosalie's mark. It's as if she's in a trance. She hasn't moved or acknowledged everyone leaving the house; she's just sitting there with her eyes gradually getting darker as they stay locked on my throat.

"Es-" She seems to snap out of it, finally and shakes her head as her eyes come back into focus. A look of confusion passes over her face before embarrassment replaces it and she swiftly gets up and rushes out the room to the kitchen. _Kitchen? I guess…that's her vampire safety blanket type thing? Kinda like Rose's 'Ice-Queen' front and Alice's shopping? Why is she embarrassed though? Hmm._

I sit on the couch for a few moments, listen as the sink turns on and hear dishes being washed. I run my hand through my hair, still a bit confused, but determination sets in. I get up from the couch and make my way to Esme. When I'm in the dark kitchen I see her by the sink scrubbing away at plates and cups that are already spotless. I lean against the doorframe and clear my throat; she pauses and then keeps cleaning.

"Everything's ok Bella. I just need to get these cleaned before heading outside with the others." The room is being bathed by the moon's glow; it's coating everything in a bluish light through the window in front of the sink. The moonlight is surrounding Esme's form, creating an ethereal vision in its wake. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and make my way over to my mate.

I'm standing right behind her, and I notice a constant shiver seems to be coursing through her body. I place my hands on her hips and she jerks in response, but keeps washing those damn dishes.

I close the space between us completely until our bodies are pressed together perfectly. I slowly slide my hands from her hips, and glide them around her stomach until they're wrapped around her waist. I place my mouth next to her ear and speak.

"Esme." She crushes and breaks the glass bowl she had been holding and its pieces clatter into the sink as she grips my arm with her hand. Her breathing is heavy and I look at the window in front of us to see her eyes are pitch-black. My arms tighten around my shaking angel and I squeeze my eyes as they start to burn. I understand, but at the same time I don't.

She wants to be claimed. Esme's trying to keep her instincts in check like she always does, her vampire is gradually taking over and it's scaring her. The fact that she's losing control of her instincts is frightening to her. I take a deep breath to calm my own urges, but immediately realize doing so was a big, fucking mistake.

A moan rushes through my chest and settles in my throat. I somehow manage to pull this goddess even closer. Her scent…fucking Christ it's stronger…Her vampiric side is literally calling out to me to claim her. And my demon is more than ready to oblige. _**Claim. Bite her. Make the world know she's YOURS!**_

My own breathing has increased and Esme's now gripping the counter as well as my arm. I can hear the granite cracking from the force and feel the pressure as her fingers dig in to my skin. She finally speaks, but it's a choked whisper. I push my demon back further at hearing her tone; I refuse to do something she doesn't want. Her vampire may want it, but 'Esme' is fighting this for a reason. The rejection is burning me, it's scorching my soul…but I'll understand.

"B-Bella…I…I know this l-looks bad, b-but my love it's _not_ what y-you're thinking," I press my face against the back of her shoulder and a slight whimper escapes me, I'm still confused and trying to get my demon in check, "Darling…I want this, w-want you, but…I-I'm scared of how y-you'll react…you bring out something in me Bella. Something primal and uncontrolled, something new. I'm not used t-to this…not used to how _different _it makes me feel and _think_ and act…I've never felt this _burning need _for anyone…and if I let it go completely, l-let it out…w-will that be ok? I don't want you to think that I…I just, I don't…God Bella."

Through my inner battle to put my demon in its cage I listen to Esme's words. She's worried of losing herself completely, not of the actually claiming. She wants to make sure I won't see her differently after she lets her control slip away, when she lets out her vampire. This is what I've been trying to achieve anyway. Watching Esme lose herself, but to do it in the most breathtaking and pleasurable way for the both of us. She's the most wound up of my three mates and she, herself, knows this.

"Esme, I knew this from the beginning. I know you've been waiting to escape. You've pushed down your desires, urges and instincts so much more than Rose and Alice. With a man like Carlisle it's not fucking difficult to see how this happened. Your needs as a woman were neglected my angel and this kept your vampire frustrated for decades. It's reached its breaking point, I understand that. I do. So with that…listen to me when I say this. Everything that's built up over the years. Give it to me. All of it. **Esme…Let.** **Go.**"

A growl builds in her throat and her grip on my arm gets even tighter. Her shaking has begun to affect us both, and I have her held against me as much as is physically possibly to try to calm it. I can practically _feel _her control melting away, until finally…she stops shaking completely and begins to caress my arms in lazy circles.

A deep, possessive growl rushes passed my lips and in the next moment I'm pushed against the island behind me. I feel pieces of it crumble to the ground, where Esme is currently kneeling. She runs her hands up my legs slowly and smirks up at me through her lashes. Her tongue peaks out from between her plump lips as she drags it slowly over her top one. Her eyes are black pools of uncontrolled lust and want, my own burn harsher at the sight.

"Here's what you wanted Bella….now the question is, can you handle it?" A dark chuckle escapes me and Esme purrs at the sound, digging her nails into my thighs.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" She grins and then moves her eyes down until she's looking directly at the bulge in my pants. She licks her lips again and forces my pants and boxer briefs to the floor in one fell-swoop.

I don't have time to think about anything else as my dick is engulfed by an icy cavern. I hiss and twist my hand into Esme's hair as she sucks me in deep; my other hand is holding the counter to steady myself from the sensations. "Fucking Christ…Esme!"

She moans around my cock and my head falls back. I'm panting and groaning as this goddess deep throats my dick in a frenzy. She drags her mouth back and forth over my shaft at an incredible speed and I hit her throat with each pass. Growls are leaving the both of us and I feel crazed. I need to taste her…need to have her on my tongue.

I yank her up by her hair and a loud moan leaves her throat. I push her back against the sink; more of the counter falls to the ground with the impact. I then rip her blouse and bra from her body. I bend my head down and suck her hardened nipple into my mouth and bite it roughly. She tosses her head back and cries out as her hands bury themselves in my hair. She pulls the strands harder with each bite I place on her breasts and sensitive nubs.

"Bella…fuck, uhn," She rips the rest of my clothes off and I do the same. I lift her up, drag an arm across the counter and as everything falls to the floor I set her on top of it, spread her legs, kneel and bite the Hell out of her clit. She screams and starts pulling my hair again.

I look up to see her back arched and her head pressed against the cupboard, cracking it. I bring three fingers to her clenching entrance and shove them inside. Her legs wrap around my head forcefully and as I start pistoning my hand, delicious screams leave her throat.

I keep nibbling on her clit and growl possessively as I thrust faster. The vibrations heighten the sensations for her and I can feel her orgasm fast approaching. Her pussy is gripping my fingers violently and I'm surprised she hasn't pulled my hair out yet.

I start swiping my tongue over her clit relentlessly and her body locks-up. Immediately after, she starts thrashing on the counter. I place my hands on her hips to keep her from falling off, but keep up my actions on her throbbing cunt. I bury my tongue into her sweet hole and a rush of fluids flow into my mouth. I bite her clit again and one last scream pushes passed her lips before she's slumping forward.

I stand and press my pulsing cock against her entrance. She's panting heavily and moves her hands to grip my shoulders. Mine stay on her hips and she's staring at me, small growls are still leaving her and my own deeper ones join in.

I thrust forward into her soaked pussy and her back arches again. Her head flies back and breaks the cupboard further. As the pieces fall around us, I start pounding into her clenching cunt. I press my face to her throat and her arms wrap around my neck as I keep fucking her.

"B…Baby uhn…fuck _please!_" I growl and almost give her what she wants, what we both want, but instead I pull away completely. She whimpers desperately at the loss of contact, but a moan leaves her as I force her off the counter and bend her over, she places her hands on either side of the sink and I wrap my hand around her throat. I place my other one on her hip and rub myself against her until I'm leaning over her with my dick pressed against her luscious ass. We're facing the window and can see everyone in the backyard, I grin wickedly and another dark chuckle escapes me as I tighten my hold on her neck.

"**You're **_**mine**_** Esme. Let's make sure…everyone knows it, hm?"** With that I pull back and roughly thrust my cock back into her pussy.

"_BELLA!"_ Vicious growls are leaving my throat as I start ramming into Esme harder, moans are leaving her open mouth with every thrust and I notice all the vampires outside pause for a moment before continuing their 'stargazing' with Joey and Sammy.

"**That's it…Esme, take it! Take this dick baby! Scream it out; scream out…who this pussy…belongs to. Who **_**you**_** belong to!" **I'm going insane with lust and probably not making any sense, but Esme gets even wilder at my words. She starts pushing her hips back to meet mine thrust for thrust and we go into a fucking frenzy. Animalistic growls and cries of pleasure are ripping their way from our throats as our vicious fucking continues.

"Bella! Oh…my fucking…God…fuck me! _UHN!_" I fist my hand in her hair and pull her head back. She's gasping desperately for air she doesn't need and I fucking lose it.

I pull my dick from her throbbing pussy, turn her around, lift her up and thrust back inside of her dripping cunt with a growl that shakes the window. I grab her hips until I feel the skin cracking from the force and start pounding her against me. Her head falls back as her eyes roll and her arms are stretched behind her holding onto the counter under her.

I wrap my lips around a nipple on her bouncing breasts and bite it hard. Her mouth is opened wide with her head still tilted back, and the only sounds escaping her now are mewls and high-pitched squeals as my dick slides in and out of her spasming cunt.

I keep ahold of her hip with one hand and bring the other to wrap around the back of her neck. I wrench her head forward to face me and her mouth is still agape. Her eyes are so fucking lidded, but go wide as I finally bring my mouth to her throat.

"**Want it baby, huh?"** I flatten my tongue and lick from her shoulder and up her neck to where her pulse point used to be. I've positioned us so her bite will go on the other side of my throat, that way Rose's mark goes untouched.

"Y…_yes_…claim…fu- plea-…close, so cl-…_Bite. Me._" Her head falls to my shoulder and I bring my hand down her body. I keep thrusting into my goddess and bring my fingers to her clit. I pinch and twist it and she screams out as her pussy clamps down on my dick before plunging her teeth into my neck. Mine follow to bite into hers as I cum hard into her sweet, clenching hole.

I stumble back and lean on the island with Esme limp in my arms, I have my hands under her thighs holding her up. Her body is slumped against me with her head resting on my shoulder and our harsh breathing gradually evens out.

She tucks her arms against her chest and hums in satisfaction. A purr starts rumbling through her as she nuzzles my neck affectionately. _She's like a contented cat right now, heh such a change from the minx she turned into not even a second ago, that's fucking adorable. And sexy._ I resist the urge to coo at her and slide my lips along my own mark gently. Her voice gathers my attention and she almost sounds drunk.

"Bella?" She pulls away and cups my face as I hum in acknowledgment, staring into my eyes with so much love I can barely stand, "Thank you my love, my darling, my heart. I love you. Forever, IsabellaMarie Swan…_I love you_." She kisses me softly…so softly I can barely feel her lips pass over mine. I melt and fall for this woman all over again. My woman…my mate.

"And I love you Esme. So much more than words can express. Forever and always. I'll treat you like the goddess you were always meant to be treated as. All of you, Rose and Alice included. My beloved angels. My mates. **Mine.**" We purr in unison and I finally set her down slowly. She places one last kiss to my lips and I hug her to my body tightly. I sigh and then move my eyes to look over the room…

_Holy shit…_

I hear a chuckle escape my caramel-haired lover and she keeps her face pressed against my throat.

"Bella…I really…_really _do _not_ want to see the damage we caused. So, please love, take me to our room?" I grin, even if she can't see it, and shrug before lifting her up bridal-style and run us up to the bedroom my mates share.

After we're there, I set her down gently and she goes to the closet to find some spare clothes for me to wear. She walks out dressed and I take the pants and shirt she has in her outstretched hand. I thank her and pull them on. I look around for my shoes, but realize their still downstairs so I rush down to get them. I pick them up and head back to the room where Esme is now brushing out her sex-hair. I grin and she sends a wink at me through the mirror.

"You know Bella…it's always been the others who destroy the house during their romps. This is the first time I've ever been the culprit…it's…rather _thrilling_." I chuckle and take the brush from her to start passing it through her hair. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Any regrets about it? I mean, we practically obliterated your kitchen." She opens her dark eyes and smirks.

"Not at all, my love…Not. At. All." I grin and pull her up, placing the brush back on the vanity. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. I drop the grin and smile adoringly at her. She returns the look and I kiss her passionately before she untangles herself and starts dragging us towards the door.

"Aw, no need to ruin the fun just yet love. I'm sure everyone can wait for us a little longer." She shakes her head and laughs lightly.

"Sorry Bella, but I think we've had enough fun, hm? It's time to go; I can hear Sammy questioning what's taken us so long to join them."

"Yeah, I can hear him too…Damn little brothers…cock-blockers…the lot of 'em." A gorgeous laugh escapes Esme's throat at my grumbling and she rolls her eyes as we finally make our way outside the house.

As we walk up to the group, smirks are splitting their faces. All except Sammy, who's clueless and lying on the ground, watching the stars and Carlisle. He's looking down with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. _Seems the kitchen wasn't the only thing obliterated. I fucked up your man-card too, huh doc?_ I force down the urge to rub this in his face, but I can see a knowing look on Esme's. Her eyebrow slowly moves up and I shrug helplessly.

"We're gonna need a remodeling, aren't we?" I turn to Edward and send him a wink before wrapping an arm around my mate's shoulders.

"Seems like it Ed." He rolls his eyes at my uncaring response and I feel Esme poke me in the ribs, "Hey…what was that for?"

"You'll be doing the rebuilding yourself missy, don't just brush this off." I groan dramatically. Rose and Alice walk up to stand with us and my blond-haired mate speaks.

"You broke my car and Esme's kitchen. Wonder what you'll break with Alice, hmm?" I smirk and tilt my head. My mates laugh at my expression as it drops to a lust-filled one and Alice hums.

"What will we break _indeed_ Bella…There's so many futures, _delicious_ futures I'm seeing that are overflowing with breakable options." My grin grows and twin smacks are given to both mine and Alice's heads. We both cry out.

"Hey!"

"God Bella…you have a hard, ass head. Geez," I look at Rose who's shaking her hand from side to side and immediately grab it to check it over. She rolls her eyes with an affectionate grin, "Baby, I'm fine. Vampire, remember?" I huff and keep a gentle hold on her hand as we start walking towards Sammy.

"Yeah well, vampire or not Rose, I'm a demon. I can hurt you and you can hurt yourself because of me…I just-" I'm silenced by soft, cold lips and raise a brow at Alice.

"Bella stop that, ok?" I nod and sigh before running a hand through my hair.

"Sorry…I just…I'm a worrier, that's all." My mates each place a loving kiss on my cheek and we finally make it to Sammy. _This is one Hell of a backyard. Damn._

Joey and Edward are sitting farther back and Emmett and Victoria are making out next to them. Carlisle is still standing and trying to scrounge up his male pride. _Stop being mean Bella. Nope._ I sit next to my baby brother and he cuddles into me. Alice looks a bit miffed, seeing as that was where she was going to place herself and I laugh. She glares at me and I pat the space in front of me. A grin breaks out across her face and she's immediately sitting between my legs.

I wrap an arm around Sammy and an arm around Alice's stomach as Esme leans into my other side with Rose between her legs. I sigh in contentment and I hear my mates copy the sound, but it's ruined. By Emmett's disturbing grunt from behind us. I speak too low for Sammy to hear.

"Oi. We got a kid here fuck-bunnies." Victoria snorts and I immediately regret my words.

"Well…Excuse me, but mama vamp and miss 'say my name' sex-demon aren't ones to talk right about now." I huff and Esme buries her face into my shoulder. Rose and Alice laugh and Sammy looks at us like we've lost our minds.

"What I miss?"

"Nothing Sam."

"Uh uh…no, I missed something."

"Sammy…drop it."

"But-"

"Drop. It." And then Emmett has me wanting to punt him over the house.

"You see Sammy…your big sister is a super freak, super freak, she's super freakeh!" He dashes towards the house as I get up to chase his big, bear of an ass.

"You're dead Em!"

"Not as dead as you're going to be Willie." I freeze. Everyone does. I slowly turn around to face a ghost from my past again…Colin…a _yellow-eyed_ Colin. And next to him…is Jasper. _Oh…shit._

I feel a power emanating from the forest behind them and hear a strong whooshing sound approaching us. Before I can react an invisible force seems to barrel through…straight towards Sammy. He goes flying back across the entire yard and crashes through one of the windows into the house. Then I hear snarling and look to my right to see a massive…dog-man…_thing_ ripping into Joey.

There wasn't enough time to react. We weren't expecting this. I wasn't prepared. Sammy. Joey. I fucking lose it.

"_**AHHHHHHH**_**!" **I'm immediately in demon form and lunging at the beast who's bitten off a piece of Joey's stomach. I grab it by the back of its throat and throw it towards Jasper. They go tumbling into the trees and I send an almighty roar in their direction as I start rushing towards the woods, but I'm stopped. Alice, Esme, and Rose are in front of me.

"Baby, no! Bella!"

"Please love, you don't know what's out there, stop!"

"Fuck, babe, Sammy needs you!" At those words, I pause and turn towards the house. I'm immediately inside the next moment. I fall to my knees next to my brother's body.

There's pieces of glass sticking out of his skin and he's covered in _so_ much blood. His body is twisted in several places and bones are protruding out as well. A sob escapes me and I reach a trembling hand out to touch him, but stop. I can't. I could hurt him more if I move something or press somewhere. I whimper and listen.

His heart is still beating. Faintly, but it is. _He's alive…alive. Still alive…oh God…thank you…__**No, fuck God! Fuck You!**_

'_The only one who can stand tall against the very literal, Hellish waves of torment that will be sure to crash around you.'_

I pause and remember my dream. I feel my demon form receding and slump forward. Hands are immediately on my shoulders keeping me upright. My mates, they're here.

Screaming. I hear screaming. I turn around and see Edward carrying in a bloody Joey. He's the one screaming. The bronze-haired vampire looks about ready to either join my brother and cry in pain with his mate or yell out in anger at his attacker.

Carlisle is behind him and Emmett and Victoria stay by the door, watching the tree line.

"**Carlisle."** He turns to me and looks from Joey to Sammy. He calls for Esme and she's already pulling out mats and supplies for my brothers.

"Isabella, I know this is difficult, but we need you focused. Alert. Can you do that?" I nod slowly and look back at Sammy. His breathing is labored and my heart twists painfully at my baby brother's broken form. I close my eyes and breathe in. I roll my shoulders and let out the breath.

"What do you need me to do, doc?" I turn to face him and he nods gratefully.

"Don't move Samuel. He's too twisted up, his spine might be broken. Esme will take care of the cuts and glass. For now, I need you here with Joey." I nod and stand. I look at Sammy and can't move away. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. Esme.

"Bella, I'll make sure he's alright. I promise, ok my love? _I promise_." I nod stiffly and walk over to Carlisle. I look down to see Joey staring up at the ceiling wide-eyed, but his eyes aren't in focus. It's as if he's looking _through_ it, not at it. Edward is holding his hand and caressing his face, whispering reassuring words to my massive brother.

"Carlisle. What…what the fuck was that…that _thing?_"

"Something Joey will now be turning into Isabella. If he can survive through the night. A werewolf. I thought they were _extinct_, but clearly we were wrong." I push away the 'we' he mentioned for another day and focus on what's important. And that's my little brothers not dying.

"Ok, what can we do?" He sighs and a defeated look passes over his face.

"Nothing." A ferocious growl leaves mine and Edward's throats and I grab the vampire doctor by his collar, yanking him up and towards me.

"**What the fuck do you mean 'nothing'? There has to be s**_**omething**_**! Anything Goddammit!"** He shakes his head and stares at me with fearful eyes.

"Please Isabella…all we can…do is wait." I wrap my hand around his throat and squeeze.

"**That isn't good enough." **

"I'm s-sorry…but…it's all…we _have_." All my strength leaves me as a pained whimper escapes Jo's throat and I unhand the doctor. I turn my attention to Joey and stand over him. I kneel and get right up in my little brother's face.

"Listen to me you big lug. Fight this, you hear? Joseph Greyson you will not die! Got it? Don't be a little bitch about this dog bite and fight! That's what we do dammit, we fight to live. So don't let me down, Sammy'll be pissed if he loses his big brother and you have Edward now. So no being selfish, we're not selfish, George raised us better than that! So live Jo. Live!" Tears are pouring down my cheeks and if Edward could cry he would be. He's holding Joey's head in his lap and dry sobs are wracking through his body.

"Bella!" I turn towards Esme and she's looking back at me with panic swirling in her dark eyes. _NO! No, no, no dammit no! _I fly off Jo and I'm kneeling next to Esme.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is he ok? W-w-w-"

"He's…He's losing too much blood Bella. Arteries were severed, veins, bones, organs. There's too much damage…I-I can't…I tried, but….but I can't…"

My tears fall harder and I bring my hands to cup Sammy's bloodied face. His mouth is slightly open and a soft wheezing can be heard. _Wait…wait! I can save him! I can!_

"Sammy, I'll make it better, ok? I promise…Oh God please, _please_ hear me this time…let this work. _Please_ let this work." I bring my lips to my brother's until they're barely brushing. I'm still gently cupping his face in my hands.

"B-Bella what-" The rest of Esme's sentence is cut off by a gasp as she sees a mist leaving my mouth to enter Sammy's. I hunted this morning. He's my blood. He's of demon blood, so this _has_ to work.

As I push the soul into my brother, immediately…the effects kick in. Esme removed the glass, so his wounds begin closing. You can hear popping and snapping as his bones twist and mold back into place. Color returns to him and finally…thankfully…Sammy's ok._ Thank you…oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You listened…you listened…Thank you…_

"_How_…" Carlisle's voice doesn't register with me as I pull my brother into my lap and start rocking back and forth. Tears are still flowing from my eyes and I bury my face in Sammy's blood-caked hair. I'm mumbling out 'thank God' and 'thank You' over and over.

I lift my head and turn to look at Joey. His skin is pale enough to match a vampire's and his chest is rising and falling rapidly in wheezing breaths. His eyes are finally closed, but they're shut tight. Edward is still running shaky hands over my brother's face and sobbing. I stand, keeping Sammy in my arms and walk towards them.

"Is there a way to make it easier for him Carlisle? Medicine…anything?" He shakes his head in the negative.

"No, his body temperature has already risen too high. He'll burn through whatever I give him in seconds. We can only set him in a bed and wait until morning." I grip Sammy tighter and nod in understanding.

"Edward," It takes some time, but the bronze-haired vampire finally rips his eyes away to look up at me, "Take Joey to your room? Please? And this goes without saying, but watch over him?" He's not completely focused, but he caught the gist of my words and gently…as if he'll break otherwise, lifts my brother and slowly makes his way upstairs.

After they're gone, I look around the room. Alice is on the loveseat hugging her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth with Rose next to her. My blond-haired angel has an arm wrapped around her.

"Why didn't I see this? I'm so sorry…so sorry…why? _Why_ didn't I _see _it?" _Oh Alice…baby._ I make my way over to my pain-stricken, little pixie and sit next to her. I nuzzle her cheek with my nose softly and she stiffens, before throwing her arms around my neck and sobbing, "I'm so sorry Bella! I…I don't…I didn't mean…"

"Shh Alice baby, calm down…calm down love, this wasn't your fault, ok? It wasn't…it wasn't," She keeps herself pressed against me and starts whimpering. I continue to shush her until she slumps back and leans on Rose. I loosen my hold on Sammy a bit, his head is resting on my shoulder and his breathing is soft and even.

"What the fuck do we do now?" I look at Emmett and do a double-take. His face is dark and his eyes are black. He's pissed and shaking from the force of his emotions.

"Th…that _werewolf_ was…fuck, it was _Colin_. I should've brought him up sooner…It should've been the first thing to leave my mouth when I got here…_fuck_."

"Bella…what happened is _no one's _fault, got it?" I look at Victoria and hesitate before nodding in agreement.

"Why? Why didn't we s_ense_ them? There was nothing…it wasn't because we were distracted…there was literally _nothing_. Argh." I look at Rose and her dark eyes meet mine. I look around and everyone is facing me.

"It has to do with the Third. My last sibling. I could feel him earlier today, but dammit…it left as soon as I sensed him. _Fuck._" A loud growl tears its way from my throat and Sammy stirs. I pause and he snuggles into me more before falling back into a deep sleep, "Something's coming…something big. It's what we were born to do, end the world. Sammy and me…we're different because of the life we managed to lead, but _him_…he'll carry out his birthright. And I'll…I'll have to stop him. I _will _stop him."

"_We'll _stop him. All of us," I turn to Rosalie and shake my head.

"No, this isn't your figh-"

"Give it up Bella. We're helping. You're family now, and we keep family safe," I face Emmett and after seeing the determined look on his face I reluctantly cave and accept his words.

"Fine…we'll need greater numbers then, because if Colin can change people…then he's probably started with his crew. There's dozens of them, and then we have…Jasper. He'll probably start creating more vampires. I'm not gonna be ignorant to the fact that they _could _be making an army of some sort. We're moving under the assumption that they _are_. Agreed?" I get nods all around and look at Carlisle.

"We have some cousins up north, the Denali's, who I can call down immediately. Other allies may take a while to get ahold of Isabella," I nod and sit back.

"Call your cousins. Now. I'll look more into my demon abilities and see if I can't find some help of my own. We're gonna have to save the fucking world. What kind of shit is that?"

"Isabella…I should warn you that if the number of vampires starts increasing here…we're going to have a pack of shape shifters to deal with as well. They check in regularly and I promise you…they _will not_ approve of the situation. Some of the vampires I will be getting in touch with do not follow our…diet. And the wolves have yet to see Victoria. This could complicate things further." I take in his words and my demon purrs at the thought of putting these mutts in their place.

"Let me worry about these 'shifters', hm? You just focus on finding those other vamps." He nods, but looks a bit unsure.

'_**It's about time I had a name, right sister? Can't just call me Third all the time, hm?'**_ I tense up and pull Sammy close at the deep voice floating around my mind. Soft growls start leaving my throat.

_You fucking coward, I'll __**kill**__ you. _An amused chuckle echoes through my thoughts.

'_**No, not 'coward'. My name is Zayden. And I find it so unfair how Samuel managed to get out of a pain-free life. We suffered through it…why shouldn't he? So…before I start making this world burn at my feet…I'm gonna destroy him. We experienced Hell. It's **_**his**_** turn. Oh I cannot **_**wait**_** to hear our brother go through Hell as well. And then? I'll carry out our birthright. Good plan, huh? I'm so fucking excited big sister! Oh! And did you like the little visit I set up with my mates, Jazzy and Colin? They were so, very **_**eager**_** to see you.'**_ I growl low in my throat and Zayden just laughs happily.

_You bastard. Your days are numbered. I'll find you…and I'll fucking kill you. That. Is. A. __**Promise**__. _

'_**I really like you Sis. You and me? We're much more alike than Sammy. Heh. This is gonna be so much fun. A world painted in blood and engulfed in flames. Bloodied and twisted bodies lining the streets. A world for demons to roam free! I can't wait.' **_

"**NO! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"** I look around the room to see everyone staring at me wide-eyed. My eyes are burning and I feel Sammy waking up from my outburst.

"Belly…Bug?" His voice is slurred and before I can answer him, my brother passes out again. I press him to me as tight as I can without hurting him and pass my eyes over the vampires…my vampire family. I focus my eyes on my mates and take a deep breath.

'_You must persevere, push onwards, _you must_. For not just yourself, your little brother's Sammy and Joey or your mates, but also for the world.__The decisions that you make will directly impact the future of the mortal realm from here on out.'_

The question is: will I make the right ones?

* * *

**A/N**

**So...there it was. hopefully, it was to your liking and you guys aren't too mad about the wait...but I mean, life hit and it took me a while to get back up from the blow.**

**We're meeting the Shifters soon (obviously) and the Denali's and other allies. As well as enemies.**

**Muah, until next chapter you bunch of sexies! Ciao :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**I only ask one thing today.  
****That you guys please take the time to read the post-story A/N...Please?  
It may not concern you, what I'll be addressing, but quite frankly I'm insulted and apparently need to explain myself.  
I can't force you to read it, of course, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**All errors are my own.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Fuck. I hated this. I was dreaming again, but it was…strange. These weren't my memories, but I know whose they were and the fact that I'm inside __**his**__ head is revolting. Like I said, I hate this. I don't want to see this shit…but dammit it _could _help in the long run. Fucking fuck._

"_NO! PLEASE NO! GET AWAY!" I watch as Colin runs through one of our sewer routes. _

_I remember this one; it leads to the downtown district. We smuggled foreign parts from the docks through the sewers through here, it was safer and less conspicuous than carrying them up top throughout the city back to base. I fucking hated the sewer lines. Showering for hours did little to remove the stench that clung to your skin and seeped into your pores. Eck._

"_DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE NO!" The werewolf chasing Colin down here is much smaller than his was, but still…the fucker's pretty damn big regardless. _

_I'm feeling a sick pleasure in seeing the bastard's face contorted in fear and hearing his desperate cries. I can feel myself rumbling with a purr, but then I remember that these eyes aren't mine, these emotions, these feelings, these senses…they're not all mine. So…my _brother_ enjoyed this as well. _

_The sick bastard. It's pleasurable to him…his mate's terror…his pain. I could never…with Alice, Rose, and Esme I could _never_ see them hurt…I just…how the fuck can he stand this?!_

"_**Colin McGregor. Stop." **__Immediately the trembling man freezes in place. And then the beast is upon him. __**"Good boy…such a good, good boy."**__ I can feel the unadulterated satisfaction rolling through Zayden's body. Clearly the man is fucking disturbed. _

_Colin starts screaming and yelling out as the beast tears into him. Teeth and claws rip into his torso spraying blood and organs all over the tunnel walls. It's beautiful. A beautiful sight. Wait…yes…no…shit I can't tell our feelings apart in here. Fuck!_

"_**Hmm, I think that's enough for his Change. What do you think Jasper?" **__My gaze turns towards the curly-haired man to see him grinning at the bloody display taking place not even 10 feet away._

"_Yes Zay. I believe so." My focus is back on Colin whose ribs have been wrenched forward to protrude out of his gutted chest cavity. How the fuck did he survive this?! _

_I…no, this isn't me I have to remember that…_Zayden_ walks over to his mate, wraps his hands around the werewolf's muzzle and rips off its bottom jaw. He looks it over, turning it about in his hand, before slamming it down into the wolf's skull. It falls to the ground and I watch as the beast's body shifts back to that of a sickly-looking man. This stray wolf was on its last leg it seems. The poor fuck-_

"_**The poor fuck must have been abandoned by his pack down here. Ah well, anyway...Colin, how do you feel, hm?"**__ He kneels down to run a hand gently over the wounded man's cheek. When he doesn't respond, Zayden brings his fist back and slams it into Colin's jaw, breaking it. _

_How the Hell can he hurt them? They're his mates dammit! I may hate their asses, but…shit how can he watch them be in pain and _inflict_ pain on them? He sighs…the fucker _sighs_…_**ruefully**_ and lifts my old boss in his arms while he chuckles. The fuck is this guy's problem?!_

"_Zay, is he goin-" The red-eyed vampire is cut off by his face being slammed into the concrete wall next to his head. And then it's done again, and again, and again in a frenzy until there's no wall left and Jasper's face is riddled with cracks._

"_**Did I give you fucking permission to speak Jas? HUH?" **__Zayden grabs the back of his head, fists his hand in the blonde's hair and wrenches him forward. Their foreheads connect and Jasper's eyes roll back as his face caves in slightly. Holy fucking Christ... __**"ANSWER ME!"**_

"…_N…n-n…nro," A vicious snarl leaves my-_Zayden's_ throat at the vampire's slurred response. He starts furiously shaking Jasper's head._

"_**What the fuck is 'nro' you illiterate fuck?!" **__Jasper's forehead and face begins to seal and pop back into place. It's disturbing to watch, but again that feeling of pleasure washes over me at the sight and a shiver runs through me…him. I hear Zayden moan and then his lips are pressed against the dazed vampire's who he's holding up by his hair. This is fucking awkward, because it feels like…like _I'm _the one kissing the man. Fucking~ ew. _

"_Z…Z-"_

"_**Shh, I'm sorry love. I'm sorry, but you deserved it. You know you did. You needed to be punished for stepping out of line Jasper. You understand that, right? I'm sorry baby." **__His face is nearly completely healed and his eyes are open again as he whimpers in pain and fear. The southern vamp tries to nod his head, but can't with Zayden's hand still fisted in it. So, he goes to speak again._

"_Y…_yes_…Z-Zay." A purr of approval leaves my younger brother's throat and he lets Jasper go. The vampire's wounds are gone and he has enough in him to stop himself from falling to the ground in a heap._

"_**Now, let's get our big, bad wolf somewhere safe, agreed?" **__Colin lies limp in my demon brother's arms. Blood is dripping to the tunnel floor and I can see several organs hanging out of him…and some are missing completely. His chest is ripped open, I can see his heart beating weakly and one of his lungs trying desperately to pull in air, the other one is torn apart. Again…how in the holy Hell did he survive this?_

_They leave the sewers and make their way to the edge of town. It's late and dark out; the clouds are dominating the sky tonight and blocking any and all light from the moon. There's barely anyone out on the streets, but for the unlucky individual that sees the trio…Jasper is swift to kill them. I'm forced to watch as the vampire rips out a mother's throat…and then takes the woman's daughter captive. She couldn't have been older than four…several other innocent's lives are taken and then their bodies are tossed, like trash, into the alleyways._

"_**Jasper, go ready the cabin for our arrival, would you?" **__The blond-haired man nods his head immediately, frantically and rushes off with a 'yes Zayden'. _

_This son of a bitch treats his mates like slaves. I mean…I hate the evil fucks, but I can't stop comparing the relationship I have with my girls to the one he has with Jasper and Colin. I can't get over the thought of how easily he hurts them…and the fact that he takes immense pleasure in doing so. It fucking baffles me. _

_My brother turns towards the little girl, I start screaming and thrashing about to wake up…but I don't…I can't. So I'm forced to feel his…arousal…and his thirst for her innocent soul. NO! No…please no. DON'T LET ME FEEL THIS, EXPERIENCE THIS! God…PLEASE DON'T! My plea goes unheard and I stare into this four-year-old's bright blue eyes as her soul is sucked from her tiny body, turning her once- shining orbs a dull grey…no…no…why? All I can feel…is this monster's satisfaction and joy from the kill. No…_

_As Zayden enters the tree line, he begins to speed up. All the way there his eyes are trained on the ground…he never looks up. He knew. He fucking knew I would see this eventually, Hell; maybe he's the one projecting it into my thoughts as I sleep._

"_E-everything is ready Zayden." The blonde steps away from the door and opens it wider as my brother makes his way inside._

"_**Excellent. I'll place him on the bed and then we just have to wait it out 'til morning." **__Jasper starts replying while Zayden rushes into a room, dumps Colin's body on a bed and is in front of his blonde-haired mate within the next second._

"_Yes Zayd-" Jasper is cut off again, this time by his demon mate's lips. Oh no…no, no, no! HELL NO! I don't want to fucking see this! UGH! NO~! _

_I try to turn away, close my eyes, and WAKE THE FUCK UP! Nothing works. I have a front row seat to the sensations, the feelings, the touch, smell, sound, and taste of their fucking. That's what it is,_ all_ that it is. There's no love…well…maybe there's a twisted form of it, but there's no care behind Zayden's touch with Jasper. He forcefully takes the vampire who eventually begins to scream out how much he's hurting him. The cries only satisfy the disturbed man further._

_No. Scratch that. He's not a man. I forged some kind of humanity for myself and Sammy, but Zayden…it's clear he has no soul. Growing up in Hell made him what we were meant to be: a monster. He's a beast, a creature whose sole purpose, goal, and drive is to simply watch the world burn. No more, no less. Not a man, not a person. Being in his mind, feeling what he feels attests to that. There's nothing but darkness within him. I can feel its presence crawling in my skin, seeping through my heart, it's tainting me…my mind…my very soul. There's no light. There's nothing good in his being. My brother is a soulless monster and he fucking loves it._

"_**Your ass is just so fucking tight Jazzy. Heh. Can't get enough of it, I swear." **__The vampire slumps to the ground, clothes hanging off of his cracked and twisted body in tatters. Venom pours from some of his wounds. Zayden brings a finger down to gather some of the liquid and sucks it into his mouth, moaning in ecstasy. I watch as the blonde-haired man seems to wither away slightly; he brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them. He's in a fetal position, rocking back and forth on the floor, shaking violently. My brother snickers at the display and kicks him into the wall. __**"Pathetic."**__ He then makes his way to the couch and turns on the TV, humming a random tune happily._

_After a few hours, Jasper makes his way to the sofa still nearly naked. His head is bowed and his hands are clasped behind him. He looks so weak…why are the Cullen's so scared of this man?_

_Zayden looks up at the vampire with a bored expression and motions for him to sit…on the floor…at his feet. Damn. Like a puppy, the blonde-haired man does so immediately. The demon leans forward and caresses his mate's cheek. Jasper flinches slightly and in the next moment he's punched and sent sprawling into the coffee table in front of them._

"_**Do you fear me Jasper?" **__Uh…fucking duh! __**"Be honest with me baby." **__The vampire picks himself up and _crawls_ back to the couch. Wow. He nods his head shyly, his messy curls bouncing with the movement._

"_Y…yes Zay…" The southern vamp's voice is barely above a whisper as he kneels in front of his demon mate. Zayden sighs and grabs the vampire's chin harshly, tilting his head up to face him._

"_**Good." **__He pushes him back down with a flick of his wrist. And that's where his slave of a mate stays. Again…wow. __**"You have questions, don't you? I can see it written all over your stupidly gorgeous, little face. Speak. Ask." **__Of course, Jasper hesitates._

"_Forgive me for asking Zay...but aren't Bella and Samuel your _older_ siblings?" Zayden sighs and I feel him nod in the affirmative._

"_**Yes, what about it?"**_

"_Y-you…well you l-look older than them. You look l-like a man." Zayden hums in contemplation for a moment before responding._

"_**You need to stop thinking of me as a human, Jasper. Bella, Samuel, and I are **_**not**_** human beings. In Hell I was created in 'adult' form, unlike my other two siblings. I was given the perfect body to begin with. There's no logical explanation to our bodies and how they work. We were **_**never**_** disgusting, vile, wretched human beings. So stop trying to fucking compare us you stupid son of a bitch. We're superior, **_**I'm**_** superior to any other creature in existence. That's all that matters and all you need to realize. Understood?"**_

"_Yes…Z-Zay. Of course." The vampire turns his gaze away to stare at the ceiling from his prone position on the wood floor._

"_**Hmm…speaking of my **_**darling**_** siblings. When Colin wakes up and is fed, how would you like to pay them a little visit in a few days? Sounds like fun, don't you think?" **__I see a demented smile settle on Jasper's face and he nods eagerly._

"_Oh yes…I'd like that very much Zayden. Wanna make that bitch pay for stealin' my property away from me. You don't do that shit to a _man_. His woman is _his_ fuckin' woman…I uh…I get to keep her still, right? A-Alice? When all this is said and d-done, I get to keep her as mine, right Zay?" A dark, humorless chuckles leaves the demon's throat and my demon snarls viciously as I find myself nodding as my brother._

"_**Of course, you can keep her Jazzy. We'll need a good, little pet anyway. Heh." **_

_**HELL NO! FUCK YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH MY MATES! ANY OF THEM!**_

"**I'LL KILL YOU, YOU RAT BASTARD!"** I'm sitting ram-rod straight on the couch in the Cullen's living room. There's fluff everywhere. The sofa is torn open in several places and a part of it is on fire. One of my hands is lodged inside of a cushion, and as I look down at where my arm disappears into the fabric I notice my skin tone. Shit, I'm in demon form.

"B-Bella?" My head snaps towards Rosalie. Esme is standing next to her holding a sleeping Sammy and Alice is tucked against Rose's side. They…they're looking at me in…fear. _My girls are scared of me…they're scared. Oh God…No…_

"Rose, Ali, Esme…my loves, I'm…_I'm so sorry._" After my pained whisper, I start trembling and feel my demon-form recede and the fire goes out as I pull my hand from the cushion and wrap my arms around my body. _I scared my girls. They're scared of me. That fear in their eyes is not _for_ me…it's fucking _because_ of me. A-and Sammy…he was lying on top of me…I could've hurt him…FUCK!_

"Bella, baby…Shh. No, love don't…don't cry." Alice is kneeling next to the couch and rubbing her thumbs along my cheeks as her small, trembling hands cup my face. Esme places Sammy on the loveseat and sets a thick blanket over him. My mates walk up to me, Rose sits on the armrest above my head and Esme lifts up my legs to sit beneath them, placing them over her lap. And Alice decides to lie on top of me.

"I-I…but I…" Rose runs a hand through my hair and looks down at me with guilt-ridden eyes.

"Babe, as much as it may seem that we were scared from your outburst, that isn't the case. Do you realize we've been trying to wake you up for two hours? Two fucking hours Bella! You were mumbling, snarling, and growling incoherent words and your face was twisting into so many different emotions. We…we were scared because of _that_ Bella. Not of you. Ali, Esme, and I could never fear you Hon."

"Yeah, well…you should Rose…you really, really should." Surprisingly, Esme growls and grips my shin forcefully. It doesn't hurt, but still. When I look at her, expecting to see an angered expression, I'm instead greeted by a pain-filled one.

"Don't say things like that my love. Ever. We've no reason to fear you-"

"Esme, how can you say you have no reas-"

"Because I can Bella. Because it's true. You would never hurt us. We know that and deep, down you know that as well. Dammit Bella, my darling, we love you far too much to-"

"Everyone!" Our attention snaps to Victoria, "It's Joey." No time is wasted. I wrap my arms around Alice and she wraps her legs around me as all of us zoom up the steps to Edward's room.

*#*#*#*

"Carlisle what's going on?" I'm watching the doctor intently as he checks Joey's vitals. He's on a leather sofa, bandaged up and writhing.

"He's going through the final stages."

"So he's going to make it? Right?" He shakes his head and runs a hand through his messy hair. Clearly he's been doing that for a while.

"I can't tell Isabella. I've never witnessed a werewolf's Changing before. He could either be winning…or losing the fight to stay alive. We won't know for sure until the very end." I growl and so does Edward. The poor guy looks worse than everyone here. His hair is disheveled, his clothes wrinkled and ripped, and his eyes are slightly tinted. They're kind of a light pinkish color. I guess that's as 'puffy' as a vampire's eyes can get with their dry sobbing.

"And how much longer will that fucking take Carlisle?" My mates move closer to my shaking form, Alice moved to my back when we made it up here and Rose and Esme are now cuddled against my sides. I calm a bit with their presence.

"I wouldn't know for sure…but I'd say at least another half hour. That's when dawn hits."

"What does the breaking dawn have to do with any-fucking-thing? He's becoming a werewolf!"

"Precisely. Did none of you notice that there wasn't a full moon tonight? Whatever wolves managed to escape the purge…have evolved." I stare at Joey for a moment and do a double-take…no a triple-take. Fuck it, I'm dumbfounded.

He…looks…_massive!_ He's gotta be _at least_ 6'8" now from what I can see. Holy shit he's _ginormous_. His muscle definition has expanded and hardened drastically. He's bigger than Emmett now! _Goddamn_.

"S-so what you're saying is…is that he won't be a full-moon type of werewolf?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Isabella."

"When he wakes up…i-if he wakes…no, _when_ he fucking wakes up will he phase?" Carlisle again runs a hand through his hair.

"Probably not. He may need a full moon for his first Change. I'm hoping and praying that this will be the case." I nod slowly and take in his words. They didn't really help much.

"Alright…Edward?" The bronze-haired man turns to me. _God, he looks awful…for a vampire at least._

"Yes Bella?" His voice is raw and scratchy_. Ah geez, Ed…_

"Does he have any spare clothes here?" He shakes his head in the negative. Shit…that's right they don't have sex. They couldn't with Joey being human. And we've never stayed over. So, yeah.

"He doesn't have any clothes here, but maybe something of Emmett's might fit?" We look at the bear of a man and he looks thoughtful before a forced grin spreads on his face and he races out the room. Even the jolly vamp of the house is taking this hard. Damn. He rushes back in within moments holding an oversized shirt and sweat pants.

"They may be a bit small on him, but they're the biggest clothes I own. All I got for him, sorry guys." I smile at him and a more genuine one crosses his features.

"That's fine Em. I'm sure Alice will have a field day shopping for his massive ass. 'Cause I mean, _damn_ is he big now." A smirk appears on Emmett's face and his eyes begin to light up again. _Oh boy…_

"Hey Eddie…you think _everything_ on him grew to monstrous-proportions? Hmm~?" _Fucking knew that was coming…_

Edward rolls his eyes and the room loses its choking atmosphere a bit, but then a vicious growl makes the tension rise worse than before. Shit.

Joey's up. Alive. _Shit…thank you…God, both my brothers are ok…fucking thank you!_ I look at my bigger brother as a snarl leaves his lips. He looks…wild…unstable…unsafe. _Ah Hell…_

"Joe-" He lunges at me as I say his name, set Alice down and step forward. I meet him head-on, because my girls are behind me. And I love my brother…but if he hurts them my demon may decide to end him.

He slams into me head-first. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to squeeze, but he stands straight and I go flying through Edward's open window. I land in the backyard and Joey is in front of me the next moment. He rushes towards me again, arms stretched in front of him with his claws extended. _Shit I don't wanna hurt him, but dammit!_

"Joey stop! Come on Jo! Dammit control yourself!" He's not hearing me and slams into my body again. We go flying over the lawn and during our tumbling I manage to get on his back. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arm around his incredibly thick neck. When it's set I bring my other arm to keep it in place. He's snarling and growling like a possessed animal. Clearly Joey isn't on the surface just yet, but he freezes. We both do at hearing the voice behind us, coming from the porch.

"Joey?" I was expecting Edward being the one to stop him, but instead it's Sammy. _Oh shit it's Sammy! What if he attacks him?!_ My grip tightens, but Joey turns around and stares my baby brother down. Small growls are still leaving his throat. I can feel them vibrating against my forearm. He starts swaying and shakes his head furiously, the growls stop and his hand wraps around my arm as he falls to his knees.

"_B…Bells…Ca-can't…bre-…"_ I loosen my hold on him a bit and set my feet on the ground. I lean forward and look at his face. It's red and his veins are popping out from the pressure of my arm.

"I won't let you go until I'm absolutely sure you're not gonna go all rabid-dog on me again bro." He nods his head frantically and tries to speak, but all that comes out is a choked breath. I nod in return and let him go completely. My body stiffens and I wait.

"H~…Holy shit Bellsy...trying to kill your sexy ass brother again? Goddamn." _Yup…he's back. He's fine. Thank fuck._

"You scared the shit out of us bro. you went all snarly and animalistic. What was I supposed to do?" He's rubbing his throat as he stands and grimaces. He sends a glare my way and I just shrug. "Like I said, what else was I supposed to do Jo-Jo?" His gaze softens and he goes to wrap his hugemongosaur arms around me and I watch him warily.

A pained expression lands on his face and immediately, without a second thought I step forward and encircle my arms around his waist. My head barely reaches his chest. _Damn_~.

He wraps his arms around me and lifts me up, hugging me to his massive form. He rocks us side to side and I rewrap my arms around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bellsy…God Sis, I'm so fucking sorry." He goes to set me down, but before he does I plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He's smiling shyly as my feet hit the ground and I stand on my toes to ruffle his hair. A small laugh escapes him and I smile softly at the sound. Then a happy sigh escapes my throat.

"My little brother's back, both of 'em…oh wait…no that was supposed to stay in my head, shit you weren't supposed to hear that." He laughs a little louder and I can see his 'light' has returned to his gentle, brown eyes. I notice a new color in the chocolate depths as well. There's now a yellow ring around his pupil. We hear incredibly fast footsteps coming across the lawn and we turn to face the house.

As soon as we do, Joey is tackled to the ground by a pale, bronze blur. Edward. The vampire's placing kiss after kiss all over Jo's face and saying 'I love you' between each one. My huge brother wraps his arms around Edward's waist as his mate fists his hands into his short, black hair…and moans._ Um…_

I kick Joey in his side and he growls viciously. A snarl leaves my own throat and both the vampire and werewolf pause immediately. My demon purrs, but I push it back down.

"You are not fucking this close to the house, Sammy is _right_ there. Pick your asses up and take it to the woods. Besides, Joey has no control over his strength yet. So it'd be safer for _everyone_ if you broke trees instead of the house and other people. Got it?" They both nod and before anything else can be said, Jo slings Edward over his shoulder and races off into the cover of the trees. I yell one more thing to their retreating forms, "Make sure you take it far, _far_ away, you hear?!"

I turn back around and make my way into the house. Everyone joins me in the living room and I feel a little body collide with mine. Sammy. I lift him up; much like Joey had done to me and hug him tightly. He returns it and buries his face in my neck.

"Sammy…how you feeling bud?" He nods his head and tightens his arms around my neck. He mumbles out a response, but my advanced hearing made his words clear.

"I'm better Sis, much better." A soft smile spreads across my lips and I breathe in my baby brother's scent before setting him back down. I lean down and press a kiss on his forehead and he presses his face into my stomach, hugging me again. I pass my hand through his hair repeatedly and rub his back; he's not letting me go. I look up and see my mates staring at us with looks of affection and I smile at them, they return it ten-fold and my smile wider.

Then the doorbell goes off and everyone reflexively stiffens. Sammy's hold on me gets tighter while Carlisle gets up to answer the door. When he does a Spanish couple is greeted and are let inside, followed by three stunning blondes who seem to be…um…sniffing the air?

"Hello Carlisle, my old friend. How are you? How's the wife and family?" I smirk a bit, but push it off my face before it can settle. The group looks a bit taken aback by everyone's appearance. We uh…we look like shit basically. Yeah. Supernaturally beautiful shit…but shit nonetheless.

"Everything is…_complicated_ Eleazer. Complicated and frustrating. Here, why don't we all take a seat?" The Denali group nods and we make our way to the living room. We freeze. The couch still looks like it was a tiger's scratch-post…and half of it is burnt and broken. Oops? I rub the back of my neck and it's _now_ that Esme chooses to glare at me for breaking her furniture. Again, I say, oops…

"What in heaven's name happened to your couch?" Carlisle runs a hand through his hair and shrugs.

"I've no idea Carmen." He turns to me, eyebrow raised and I shrug as well with my arms still wrapped around Sammy.

"Guilty. We'll actually have to discuss the dream I had that _caused_ the couch's destruction." He nods and leaves the room to bring out chairs from the massive dining room table. I look at the blondes and they are still scenting the air…subtly, but not enough for me to not notice. I clear my throat and press Sammy further against me.

"Ok…seriously, what's with the sniffing?" They freeze and it's then that the Denali group pays closer attention to me. They stiffen when their eyes meet mine and immediately all their gazes are pointed towards the floor with confused expressions marring their faces. I raise a brow at the action, starting to notice the pattern. _Took you fucking long enough. Ah shaddap. You can't tell yourself to shut up. Idiot. Ok, really? I'm not doing this now._ The taller of the three blondes responds.

"It's…it's nothing, just that the house smells…_really _good." She looks shocked at her stuttering and I chuckle slightly, before frowning and push Sammy behind me. No, that doesn't make sense, our blood doesn't call to vampires…so then, what is it? I sniff the air and don't smell anything out of the ordinary. Just my mates and their breathtaking scents. I tilt my head at that. _Wait…_

"Sammy…why don't you uh…why don't you say hi to the Denali's kiddo?" He nods with his forehead pressed against my back and steps next to me. My brother's not shy in any kind of way, with a brother and sister like Joey and me how could he be? So, he closes the space between him and Eleazar and holds out his hand.

"I'm Samuel Lee Swan, Sammy for short. I'm Bella's nine-year-old brother. Pleasure to meet you sir." Eleazar hesitates, looks at me and I nod. He looks confused again, probably at his need to ask my permission before shaking Sam's hand.

"A pleasure as well young one. You may call me Eleazar, and this is my wife Carmen." Sammy smiles and nods before holding out his hand to shake the olive-skinned woman's.

"Nice to meet you Carmen." Then he steps to the side to greet the three blonde vampires who are nearly pressed together, side by side. _Hm…Here we go._ He stands in front of them and looks up. Immediately they stiffen as his eyes pass over each of them individually. He stumbles back a bit and tilts his head, before slowly bringing his hand up to shake the first blonde's, "I'm…Sammy." Blinding smiles are plastered on the vampire's faces and my little brother has one to match. _Shit…I was right._

"Hello Sammy…I'm…I'm Irina." He grabs her hand, but instead of shaking it, he brings it to his mouth and places a kiss on her knuckles. _Why that little shit! Such a charmer…and at nine! Raised him well, yessir! Heh._ I cross my arms and my mates step closer to me with knowing looks on their faces. Emmett and Victoria are catching up as well. Sammy gently lets go of Irina's hand and faces the middle blonde, the tall one.

"And you are?" His voice is smooth as silk and I bury my face in Alice's hair to hide my grin, as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her back against my chest. She purrs and wraps her arms around my own. Rose and Esme push themselves into my sides, each sliding an arm around me; I sigh contentedly and continue to watch my brother and the blondes discreetly.

"Tanya. Leader of the Denali coven. It's a pleasu-," I growl warningly and lift my face from Ali's hair. The strawberry blonde's eyes shoot to mine. She gulps slightly and moves her softened gaze to my brother, "Ahem…it's _nice_ to meet you Sammy." I nod my head and lean down again to breathe in my pixie's soothing scent. My mates chuckle and I shrug. Sammy must have turned to the next blonde, the smallest of the three, because I hear her breath hitch.

"And you beautiful?" My breath gets caught in my throat as I hold in a snort. I nearly bark out a laugh and Rose pinches my side before whispering 'behave' against my ear.

I stand straight again, turn my head to face _my_ blonde-haired mate and my eyes flash to their black, white-ringed state before quickly turning back to their normal forest green color. Her eyes darken as I lean over to whisper 'But baby, you love when I'm bad'. She growls low in her throat and I smirk as I nip her earlobe and turn back around.

"My name is Katerina. You can call me Kate, though." Again, just like with the other two he brushes a kiss against her knuckles. Her face breaks out into a tooth-filled grin and she rocks back on her heels. Tanya and Irina chuckle and shake their heads at their sister. Sammy starts doing the same movement as Kate and I'm reminded of the age difference. _That may be a problem._

Before my little nap, Ali, Rose, and Esme told me a bit about the Denali coven. No, not a bit. They told me _everything_ about the three,_ succubus _sisters. I was wary to say the least, but I wouldn't keep my baby brother from his happiness. I would just be, you know, a back seat driver with a whip and hawk-eyes. I look to the three blondes and by this time Carlisle's done with the set-up and watching what just took place. Every vampire in the room realizes what just happened at this point.

I clear my throat and I'm met by golden eyes all around, save for Victoria's ruby ones. I stare at the Denali sisters and motion towards the back door. They understand and excuse themselves, as do I.

"So…I'm sure I don't really need to say this, but you hurt my baby brother in_ any_ way and I'll make sure…**You. Live. To. Regret It. **Get it?" The sisters nod their heads furiously and I grin before holding out my hand and shake each of theirs, "Also, to finalize the bond the four of you have to touch at the same time. Go do that, hm?" They nod again and rush inside, whether it was from eagerness to seal the deal or fear of being in my presence remains to be seen. _Ah well, it's good that they fear me. I'm the overprotective sister from here on out until my brother's…old enough. Which won't be for a fucking, long ass while. Hmph._ I nod once, agreeing with my thoughts and make my way back inside.

I walk towards my mates who are seated in the loveseat and lift Ali up then sit down, placing her in my lap. She giggles adorably and snuggles against me. I spread my arms over the top of the seat and Rose and Esme lean into my sides instinctively. My little pixie decides to spread herself across our laps and Esme begins to unconsciously twist her raven spikes between her fingers. Carlisle is, of course, in the recliner as always. Emmett and Vic are on their place on the bottom of the stairs, and the Denali's are sitting on the dining room chairs.

Sammy is sitting on the floor in front of Tanya, leaning back against her legs. The three blondes have pushed the chairs as close as they can and look relaxed with having my brother right next to them. I smile and Sammy, the little devil, sends me a wink.

I start the conversation off with my dream and Carlisle takes note of it. Literally. That man writes every Goddamn thing down in his journals, I swear he needs to get a life, sheesh.

After that's done, we inform them of everything that's happened up until today. Sammy is in the room for this…so…my brother finally knows everything as well. I meet his gaze a bit hesitantly and he sends me a wide smile before blowing me a kiss and mouthing 'love ya Sis'. Instantly, I relax and a relieved sigh escapes me. I send him my love back and he laughs his boyish laugh. _His_ mates damn near melt in their seats and onto the floor at the sound.

*#*#*#*

We're discussing plans and possible allies before a question pops into my head.

"I need to know something…why do you fear Jasper so much? He seemed…well, fucking pathetic with what I saw." Carlisle clears his throat and shifts in his seat a bit.

"Isabella, Jasper was and is the best fighter among us. He was in the military when he was human and participated in the Southern Newborn Wars as a vampire. He knows strategies, our weak points, our strong points, and he knows how to deal with newborns. This puts us at a disadvantage, especially with there being more allies for them to choose from. Our coven and our cousins are known world-wide because of our diet. We have many enemies, and few supporters." I nod and sit back into the loveseat a bit more._ So we're fucked if we don't find the right help basically? Great._

"I can't believe he's some dudes butt-buddy, though. A butt-ranger. _Jasper_? I mean damn, who fucking knew he was the pansy of the relationship. Mr. Big-and-Bad- Army-Major. Ha!" I shake my head at Emmett's outburst and everyone either rolls their eyes or chuckles at his antics.

"You should probably watch those kinds of words Em, especially around Edward. Technically he's the 'pansy' of that relationship, you know." He booms out a laugh.

"Yeah, but think of the _irony _of their situation! Him and Jo are getting it on doggy-style and Joey's a dog now! I mean, come on! That's classic. Fucking Hell. Heh." I roll my eyes and everyone pauses.

A howl can be heard in the distance. We chalk it up to being Joey and Edward doing some kinky shit, until we hear several. _Well, well. It seems the mutts are coming to play. __**Can't. Fucking. Wait.**_

"You see what happens when you speak about dogs Emmett? They come."

"Heh. Yeah, well, I know one dog in particular that's probably _cumming_ right now." He waggles his eyebrows and I snort.

"Time to get serious bear-man. Think you can handle it?" He cracks his knuckles and grins devilishly.

"Not makin' any promises chicky-dick." I grin at the nickname as my eye twitches, deciding to kick his overgrown ass later, and we make our way outside.

As soon as we do, at least eight enormous, horse-sized wolves burst through the trees. _Eh. I mean they're big as shit, sure, but nowhere near as big as Colin was or I'm sure Joey is. I'm a tad disappointed actually. I was expecting…I don't know…_more. I sigh and step in front of the group.

One of the wolves, the leader I guess, phases…in front of us…and begins to dress. _Ok~ ew to the fucking yuck. _

"You dirty, _bloodsuckers_ what is the meaning of this? You can't have this many leeches here." I snarl at the derogatory terms and this _alpha_ motherfucker takes two stumbling steps back. His eyes go wide in fear.

"Excuse me boy, but you will address the person up front. It's proper etiquette you stupid fuck." He growls 'warningly' and I roll my eyes. I send a ferocious growl right back that shakes the ground and he falls back on his ass. Emmett barks out a laugh and I grin down at him. He hastily gets up and dusts himself off.

"You'll fucking regret that _girl_."

"Pfft. Please you don't look a day over 19-"

"I'm 21 bitch!" I snarl again and his mouth snaps shut.

"And it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking **bitch**." He's trembling; it's probably from both fear and trying to keep his temper in control. My eyes are burning, the sight has all the wolves taking hesitant steps back, "Now, what the fuck are you doing he-" I'm cut off again, but this time it's a whine from a wolf in the back of the group that's the cause of it. I look at the wolf, and then turn my head around. My eyes land on Carlisle. The vampire's jaw is slack, and his eyes are wide. _Oh fuck…I know that look._

Growls from the pack echo across the yard and the wolf whines again. The shifter tries to step forward and their alpha finally notices Vic's red eyes.

"You have a disgusting _human drinker _here?!" And then Sammy walks out from the cover of his mates. That was the final straw for the mutts apparently. _Fuck._

Basically…all Hell breaks loose.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, here it is. The topic for today, ladies and gentlemen?  
Religion.  
"What the Hell Sky, really?"  
Yes...yes really because I've been getting PM's from readers that are very rude and I do NOT like being judged before you even know me.**

**Now then, I'll start with this.  
Ahem, in no way, shape, or form am I trying to shove religion (namely Christianity) down ANYONE'S throat.  
You are free to believe whatever the Hell you want.  
If you're Islam? Assalamu alaikum.  
Hindu? Namaste.  
Atheist? May nature guide you and if you think there is no God, then there isn't one. Who am I to force my beliefs on your sexy asses? Sheesh.  
Scientologist? May Xenu guide your philosophy.**

**Ok, you get it, yes? If you believe that leotard-wearing leprechauns who shit rainbows are going to rain down and collect your soul then believe that!  
Shit, believe what you want. I was raised right people. I love each and every single one of your sex muffin selves, alright? I don't judge. you do you, I'll do me. Simple as that.**

**So, may God, Allah, Xenu, Buddha, Shiva, nothing, or butt-fucking unicorns Bless you, alright?**

**I didn't write every religion, I'm well aware, but that's way~ too much shit and I'm done. It's late, I'm going to dreamland.**

**Listen...I can't help that this is the turn my story took with Angels and Demons and the Devil and God, alright? It's fanfiction, not a dick, don't take it so fucking hard. (I've been dying to use that line somewhere XD)**

**So, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I cleared things up for you virtual religion-crazed or anti-religion-crazed abusers.**

**P.S I'm not a 'Jesus Freak', far from it actually. Even us normal Christian folk fear those crazy ass motherfuckers. Eck.**

**Anyway...muah! Sky loves ya to pieces. Until next chapter you lovelies! Bye ;D**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**This was actually a pretty hard chapter to write for some reason. Anyway, some big things happen in this one and some annoying things and some weird things. Heh. Hopefully, these things surprise you bunch of sexies ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**All errors are my own.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Chaos.

That's what _could_ happen. Right here. Right now. So…I needed to do something to prevent that, and fast.

"There is a _human_ here? And a fucking _child _at that? What…were you planning on passing him around like some kind of twisted, vampire Sunday dinner? HUH?!" I snarl and immediately the shifter shuts the fuck up and the pack, which had begun to slowly advance towards the house, freezes in place.

"My brother and I are _not_ human. I'll repeat that for you and your flea-infested pack of mutts. Ready? We. Are. Not. Human. _Understand?_" Yeah, no, he doesn't.

"I, Samuel Ray Uley, alpha of the La Push shifter pack, native to the Quileute Reservation" _Ah fuck, he has my brother's name? That fucking sucks, _"Declare the treaty with the Cullen coven null and voi-" I growl deep in my throat and he pauses.

"You're going to _really_ regret doing that Samuel. For your sake, and for the safety of your pack, _do not_ declare a war against the Cullen's. If you do, you'll have _me _to deal with as well and I promise you…**I'll kill **_**all**_** of you.** So think long and hard about this motherfucker, because your decision determines whether or not you go back home today." I push my hands into my pockets and lean against a column of the porch. My shoulders are relaxed and my expression bored. I really will kill these sons of bitches if they make just _one_ wrong fucking move against my family.

All the wolves are fidgeting and looking from me to their alpha. They're uncertain and no longer look so fucking sure of themselves. At least they're not completely moronic, right?

"A-and…and the h-human drinker? We c-cannot allow h-her to l-live." I tilt my head and lazily swing it around to look behind me at Victoria. There's a low, protective growl leaving Emmett's thick throat and he has a massive arm wrapped tightly around his mate's shoulders. I sigh and turn my head to look back at Mr. Wannabe-a-Badass-Wolfy.

My eyes begin to burn and I let my teeth change to their demonic state as well: pointed, sharp, and gleaming. I push off the column and move to stand in front of the alpha on the grass. Immediately, he tries to put some distance between us and takes a shaky step back.

"**Try to hurt anyone in my family or extended family…and you die. So…go ahead and attack. Make my fucking day bitch." **I growl in his face for good measure, and I think I smell piss. _I made him piss himself a little?! Oh~ I'm getting good at this shit. Heh._

I hear a whine again and look at the wolf in the back. My eyes turn to slits and I shoot them back to Samuel, he falls back on his ass again and stays there as I take two steps to loom over him. A ferocious growl leaves my throat and Mr. Tough Guy whimpers like a little bitch.

"W-w-what?" I hear whimpers resound across the pack and realize that they're unable to do anything for their alpha unless he says so…and he's a bit too busy trying not to shit himself, to give any orders. I move my piercing eyes down to their 'leader' again. He flinches.

"**Who's the wolf that's mated to Carlisle Cullen?" **Samuel is shaking like a fucking leaf, but stubbornly stays quiet. I snarl and he flinches violently again. I look at the smaller wolf and speak, **"You. Come here."** I hear a sound that's comparable to a puppy's growl, it's…Samuel. _Clearly the fucker is scared, but he's stubborn as shit._

"N-N…NO. S-stay there." I raise a brow, run a hand down my face and sigh heavily.

Two other wolves step in front of the smaller one and block it from view completely. He or she whines desperately and I hear Carlisle, Mr. Calm-and-Collected himself…whimper. He _whimpers_. Carlisle Cullen _WHIMPERS!_ Yeah…holy shit balls. My eyes go wide in shock. And then, well, I get pissed. He may be a weird man, but he's family as well. _Fuck that just tastes weird as shit on my tongue, saying that. 'He's family'. It's fucking strange, true…but strange._

"**Move out of the fucking way…let that wolf through…or I will go back there…and get him myself. Capiche?" **I keep my voice calm and void of emotion. It's all about intimidation at this point. I'm trying to avoid a fight here in as discreet a way as , it works. The two wolves hesitate and tense up. They look at each other and then focus back on me. They don't move. I'm about ten seconds away from granting their death wish. And their alpha's.

"Jared. Paul. D-don't m-move." Another wolf, it's standing next to Carlisle's, is switching its weight from foot to foot…or paw to paw, whatever. I tilt my head and it looks at me before darting its eyes back to the smaller wolf. _Hmm…interesting._ I go to step forward but my blood runs cold and my muscles lock up. _Shit. __**No!**_

My head snaps to the left and I turn all my focus to the forest. A chill crawls up my spine and I can see the wolves slinking away further and packing themselves closer together in my peripherals.

'_**Hello sister.' **_I growl once his voice enters my mind, and I notice not only the wolves, but my family flinch as well. _Can they hear him this time?_

"**The fuck do you want Zayden?" **I scan the trees and don't see anything; I spread out my senses and can't feel or hear anything close by either. Just like last time. He chuckles and the disgusting sound echoes around my mind.

'_**Just dropping by to take what's mine, sis. That's all.' **__What's his? What the fuck is his? _Another soft laugh escapes him. _**'You'll see dear sister. Right now actually.'**_ A confused expression passes over my face and I take a step towards the woods, readying myself for whatever the fuck may be happening.

"**What the fuck's going on Zayden!" **A sigh oozes around my thoughts and I shiver in disgust. I hate when he's in my mind. It makes you feel violated and really fucking uncomfortable.

'_**Paul.' **_My head snaps around to stare at the wolf my younger brother called upon and I see his ears perk up as his tail begins to slowly wag. His head tilts and he begins to walk towards the forest. The other one, Jared, huffs and follows. Samuel growls, it's a pussy growl seeing as he's scared _beyond_ shitless right now, but I'll give him an A for effort, yeah?

"Y-you will get b-back in f-formation Paul! J-Jared you t-to." The wolves freeze in place, unable to go against their alpha. That is, until Zayden speaks again.

'_**Paul Lahote…and Jared Cameron, you no longer listen to the one known as Samuel Ray Uley. You are mine to command now. So get your worthless asses over here. NOW!' **_Immediately, the wolves start making their way to the forest again and we all watch, wide-eyed and frozen in shock, as they disappear through the tree line. _Well fuck._ _**'Like I said sis, just dropped by to take what's mine. My third mate's quite exotic, don't you think? This Paul fellow. Heh. Jared can be our little toy or something. What fun! Ha! Anyway, next time may not be such a friendly visit Isabella. Oh~ the suspense is killing me! And soon…it'll be killing you sister.'**_ Zayden lets out a giddy laugh and I can feel as his presence seeps out of my mind until it's completely gone.

I wait a few more moments before finally loosening my tensed posture. I face the pack again and pass my eyes over them slowly; they're comparable to sardines at this point with how close they've huddled themselves together. I turn further, not quite showing my back to the shifters, and look at the vampires behind me.

Emmett is still pressing Vic to his side and growling, but it's a weaker growl now. Carlisle is leaning forward in the direction of his mate so dramatically, he'll fall on his face if he moves an inch, and his hands are fisted at his sides with the tops of his knuckles cracking from the pressure. Carmen and Eleazar have their arms wrapped tightly around each other, and tremors are travelling up and down their bodies. Tanya, Kate, and Irina pushed Sammy behind them at some point and all I can see are his little arms wrapped around their waists, fisting the front of their blouses. The three blondes' eyes are darting from the forest to the wolves frantically. They're newly mated after all, so it's no wonder they're flipping their shit. And then I look at my mates.

Rose and Esme have Alice behind them; her dainty arms are wrapped tightly around my blonde-haired mate's waist. The little pixie is gripping her own arms so forcefully that her knuckles are also cracking. Esme is turned towards the younger vampires from their sides and has both of them in a protective embrace. They're fidgeting and keep looking from me to the forest. I'm at their sides in the next moment and their trembling stops immediately. I'm on Rose's right while Esme stays on the girls' left, still holding them.

Alice turns her head and shoves her face into my chest, whimpering slightly. I wrap my arms around my pixie, Rose, and Esme who's still turned and pressed into the blonde, and I pull them closer. I'm pissed _way_ the fuck off. Everyone is frightened, _my girls_ are scared, and all because of my demented little brother violating their minds. He wasn't even _here_ and they still reacted so strongly, so negatively…I don't like it. I don't like this shit. At _all_. I even feel bad for the fucking wolves. Well, kinda sorta.

I hear movement to my right and turn my head to face Samuel who's picked himself up. He's standing on shaky legs and raises a trembling hand to run it through his short-cropped hair. I let go of my angels and all three whimper at the loss of contact, the loss of security. Without hesitation I face them, showing my back to the pack this time, plant a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads and softly caress their flawless faces. They calm instantly, as do I at seeing this.

I turn around again and step in front of them, but make sure there isn't a lot of distance between us. I feel a hand fist the back of my shirt and I realize it's Rose. I bring my hand around, squeeze hers, and then bring it forward, pushing both my hands into my pockets again. I sigh deeply and gather my thoughts.

"Listen Uley…_that _right there, what just happened, _he's_ the reason we have more vampires here than normal. And I won't even keep the fact hidden that a lot more will be coming, mostly human drinkers too. So that's a heads-up for you. I'm being generous here, mind you, because I really don't have to tell you _shit_. Hell, there'll probably be other kinds of creatures here as well if I can find any that even really exist. I mean, with vampires, werewolves, shifters, demons, and angels…other things have to be real in this world as well, right? Fuck it, I don't know, I haven't searched yet." A blast of air leaves my lips and I bring a hand up to pass it over my face and through my hair. I flick my hand forward, motioning for the tall alpha to respond. He thinks for a moment and then clears his throat.

"Why?" _That's it? 'Why'? Ah well, he's probably still too shaken I guess. Then again…I've done that shit before too…Focus Bella._

"'Why'? Well…the end of the world is coming basically. Soon, not exactly sure how soon…but soon. And it's my job to-" Strangled growls leave my girl's throats and some of the other vampires behind me and I roll my eyes, "It is _my_ job to prevent it, but my mates and family _insist_ that I get help. And I can see where they're coming from, truly, because well…Zayden might be creating an army. So I understand their _want_ for a force of our own. We're gonna save the world wolf-man, it's some pretty heavy shit, right? Heh." I hear Rose lean forward a bit and then feel her bop me upside the head. I turn slightly and her grip on my shirt tightens desperately. She thought I was moving away from them, but I smile reassuringly and then pull a face and stick my tongue out at her, "Uncalled for babe." Her grip loosens somewhat and her posture slackens before she rolls her eyes.

"You deserved it B. Take this more seriously, would you? Geez baby." My face gets deathly serious and I shake my head.

"I _am_ taking this seriously Rose, trust me I am, but at the same time I'm trying to make light of the situation. All of you were basically mind-fucked by Zayden, and I refuse to let things get tense and uncontrolled right now. We're all still on edge. I'm just trying to take that edge off a bit, ok?" She nods slowly in understanding and I wink at her before turning my attention back to the wolves. Samuel shifts from foot to foot as my eyes land on him again and he goes to speak.

"You uh…you said werewolves and angels…and d-demons. W-which are you?" I smirk and a dark chuckle escapes me.

"I'm a demon, Uley. _However,_ I'm actually not that bad, even with being a creature of Hell. If you can believe it, which I'm sure you don't, but ah well. Get to know me first before you start making assumptions, yeah? Or, you know, _don't_…and keep on trying to find reasons to hurt the people I care about and _die_ not knowing." He lowers his eyes to the ground, then brings his head up and turns it to face his pack. _Come on~. Just leave us the fuck alone~. Or Hell…actually, _"Join us." He turns around to face me so fast; you'd think his head could have flown off. He's wide-eyed and stiff. _Is it that crazy that I'd offer that kind of thing? I mean really?_

"Wh…_What?_" His voice is disbelieving and he shakes it a bit while running a hand through his hair again.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter. Clearly, that's your job. Heh," He growls...another pussy growl, but he's still trying to be a leader for his pack. Kudos and all that, I guess, "Calm down wolfy, I only speak the truth and you know it. In all seriousness though…Join. Us. This world is your world too, Uley. Help me protect it, because that's what we're doing. We want to protect it. Save it. And keep it that way. Now, it won't be easy. Not only the task itself, but winning over your instincts and getting along with my family and others we _are_ bringing here. Oh…and taking orders, because as you can see; I won't be taking any shit and unfortunately, in the long run, it will also be _my_ job to keep everyone together like the fucking Munster's or Adam's Family or some shit like that. So, anyway…you up for it Samuel Uley?" I cross my arms and wait for an answer.

As he's taking in my words, a determined look settles on his face and it stays there as he um…slowly begins…to undress? _Not what I was expecting…_After he's stark, fucking naked he turns to his wolves and shifts. _Ah…ok, I get it._

I tilt my head and watch in amusement as the pack interacts. It's strange watching a bunch of big ass wolves act so…well, _human_. It really is fucking weird. It's like a real-life episode of Scooby Doo, only with a bunch of Scooby's. One of them just needs to go 'Ruh-Roh' and I'll fucking lose it on this porch. I hear a snort come from behind me and it sounds like it came from Sammy, but I ignore it for now and keep watching the shifters.

Sam's massive, black wolf nods one last time to his pack and he motions for a slightly smaller, russet-colored one to stand next to him. They turn around and shift. Two naked men are now standing before me. _How many more naked-as-the-day-they-were-fucking-born dudes will I have to see today? I mean seriously! What the fuck! It's making my eyes burn for different reasons than my damn demon-state. Disgusting~…but Joey would love this. Heh. And Edward. They're forced to hear and sometimes see all our sexy times, and then they miss the 'good shit' for them. Wait 'til I tell them._ I shake my head quickly and scream at myself to focus. Can demons have ADD? Ah Hell.

"You have yourself a deal Isabella." I tilt my head, wondering how he knows my name. Then I remember that, oh yeah, Zayden called me by name in our uh…heads. _I wonder if I can do that? I'll have to play around with it a little bit. It could be useful to us._

I nod and walk onto the lawn. The two Native American's look uncertain at my approach, and their pack begins to fidget as I walk closer. Once I'm in front of the alpha, and who I'm assuming is his beta, I hold out my hand and wait. Samuel finally catches on and _hesitantly_, so fucking hesitantly, shakes it. I grin at him and slowly, an apprehensive smile slides across his face. I shake his hand firmly one more time and then let it go. And then my eyes drift back to that small, grey wolf. The lighter grey one is still shifting its weight next to it.

"Uley, I do have to bring up the mated wolf thing again…what do we do about that?" I bring my eyes, which have finally stopped their burning, back to the alpha. _Maybe my normal, forest-green eyes will put them at ease now that I'm not trying to make them shit bricks, hm? Let's hope, 'cause I gotta get Carlisle his mate._ He tenses up and his shoulders droop immediately after. He lets out a resigned sigh and nods his head solemnly. _Well damn, ok, I get it, you don't like the situation. Shit._

"Well…when a wolf finds their soul mate, it's called Imprinting. And it's…against our laws and beliefs to keep a wolf from its mate. So…even with my reaction at the beginning, I still wouldn't have been able to keep them apart for long."

"You make it sound like it's life-threatening to do so." My statement comes out more as a question and he nods.

"That's because it is. For the first 10 to 15 years, the wolf _cannot_ be away from its Imprint. And, if they're rejected by their mates, or their mate dies, he or she can literally die from a broken heart."

"Wow…ok, that sucks." He lets out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly."

"Alright seriously, can you please let the poor fuck make its way to the other miserable fuck up on the porch so they can be happy again?" He snorts and nods.

"Seth. Go ahead." _Wait…did he just say…HOLY SHIT! Carlisle's mate is a guy! You know what…this explains…so much about his relationship with Esme. Now, the question is: is he the top or the bottom? Oh…this is gonna be _good_. Heh. _

The dark grey wolf walks behind the lighter one for cover and shifts._ Finally! A wolf with some decency and manners!_ _Oh no…maybe he's a poised-prude like Carlisle. Oh fuck, the last thing we fucking need is another _Carlisle. _Oh God…_

The boy walks back around dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and has a sheepish smile on his face as he makes his way towards the blonde-haired vampire. Carlisle is frozen in place and his jaw has gone slack. They're staring at each other intensely and as Seth finally makes it onto the porch he has my hope shooting to the fucking sky above us. He grabs ahold of the vampire's head and wrenches him forward, crashing their lips together. _Angel choir sings~. We have ourselves a horny, teenage wolf! Fuck yeah! _

I smirk and my thoughts turn to how this could actually be good for the weird doctor. He could really use someone like Seth. Young, full of life…and brimming with stamina. I grin and turn to face my mates. They roll their eyes, but I can tell they're thinking along the same lines. Then I turn to Emmett, and simultaneously, we waggle our eyebrows. Then we bark out laughs, which results in the rest of the vampires, sans Carlisle, to roll their eyes as well. I turn back to Samuel.

"So, I guess he stays here then?" The alpha nods and uncertainty again pours from him in waves nearly drowning me. _Shit, he needs to ease up. What, does he think we're gonna roast Seth into a hotdog or some shit like that? Get it? 'Hotdog'…ah fuck, I seriously need a social life. I've said it before. Yeah, you have. Not you again, go away. Sure, sure. Really…what's wrong with me? Geez._

"Sam, are you sure that's such a good idea?" The slightly smaller shifter is looking from Carlisle to Seth with barely concealed disgust.

"Yes, Jacob. The head leech is his-" I growl deep in my throat, warningly, "_Doctor Cullen_ is his mate. And unless you want Seth to die, then we've no choice but to let him stay with them." This Jacob asshole nods his slowly and runs a hand over his face. He passes his concerned gaze over the smaller Quileute and a huff leaves him as he begins to undress. I turn and make my way to the porch before he can get his pants off. I hear him chuckle slightly and his next words have me pausing mid-step and my mates growling viciously.

"What? Can't handle seeing 'me' a second time Ms. Demon?" My eyes begin to burn, but I shake my head and keep walking.

"Jacob, don'-"

"Hey, it's ok. No need to be embarrassed for wanting my wolf dick Bella." I freeze again and start shaking in barely controlled rage, I see my mates getting ready to leap across the porch to kill the dog-boy. I take a deep breath and turn around.

"It would be wise, _Jacob_, if you did us the favor of shifting so you can no longer speak. You are disrespecting my mates and being incredibly fucking rude." He just chuckles, crosses his arms, and shakes his head.

"Come on, what the fuck can four women do to pleasure one another? You guys need a dick, and I'll give it to you _and_ them no prob-" I shoot forward and grab his throat, lift him up and then slam his ass to the ground. Sam goes to help his pack-mate, but I growl warningly and he lifts his hands in a placatory gesture before backing away slowly.

"He deserves this. I apologize." I nod my head and look back down at this teenage fuck. I squeeze his neck tighter and he starts squirming and uselessly gasping for breath.

"You listen, boy, and listen real fucking well. Never…and I do mean _**never**_disrespect my girls like that again. We don't need your pathetic, little wolf dick, kid. How the fuck old are you anyway, huh?" He croaks out a response.

"_S~…Sikte-"_ A pissed off growl rumbles through my chest and escapes my lips in a roar as I begin to scream right in his fucking face.

"_**You mean to tell me you're fucking SIXTEEN and you think you know SHIT about pleasuring a WOMAN?! You arrogant little son of a bitch!**_**"** I lift him up and slam him back down, deepening the crater I made previously. His eyes roll back and he's still writhing under my hold helplessly. **"Trust me, **_**boy**_**…I have plenty to pleasure my mates with. **_**Plenty.**_** You're not just barking up the wrong tree bitch, but we've got the same branches. And I can fucking promise you, your little teenage dick isn't worth a damn compared to me. Get it?" **He can't respond, because he can't breathe, but I'm seeing red and don't realize that small, little detail, **"DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME KID!" **He chokes out a breath and attempts to nod his head furiously. It doesn't move much, but I'm content with getting some form of an answer. I nod in return and remove my hand.

He turns on his side, clutching his neck and starts choking and gulping in wheezing breaths on the ground. I roll my shoulders and look back at Samuel. He's shaking like a Goddamn leaf again.

"**Just because…**ahem, just because you guys are dogs, doesn't mean you can fucking act like it. Learn some fucking manners!" He nods his head frantically, wide-eyed and immediately I feel bad. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Fuck…this wasn't your fault Uley, I apologize. Ahem, but keep a tighter leash on your beta." He nods again, slower this time.

"Yes I…I'm sorry about hi-" I lift up my hand to stop him.

"No. Never apologize for the actions of others Samuel. Even if he is your pack-mate, and underling, his words were his own." His eyes go wide again, but not from fear this time._ Well shit, is an intelligent response from me really that fucking surprising? Damn…I mean, I am still an adult you know…almost 30 and all that. No? Still dumbfounding? Ok…_

"No Isabella, I still need to apologize. At least for the incident with Seth. The Quileute's take mates very seriously. It's sacred to us and I acted rashly. So, I'm sorry about that lapse in judgment earlier." I shrug and run a hand through my hair.

"What's done is done. At least they can make goo-goo eyes at each other _now_, right? Thanks, I guess." He nods, looks at Seth again and then moves his disapproving gaze to Jacob's worthless ass. With that one look at his pack-mate, I find myself liking the alpha just a bit more. And then he kicks him.

"Get up. Let's go." And with that, I'll ensure a healthy relationship between our two groups forever and fucking ever. He now has my respect as well. Bravo sir-alpha. I chuckle and he looks back, with a smile that's much more open. I grin and then he _undresses_ and shifts. As does Jacob. He nearly rips his pants apart as he removes them and shifts just as quickly.

I snort and the pack begins to make their way to the forest. However, they stop as the other grey wolf whines and doesn't move. I tilt my head as it communicates with Samuel. He nods his head and then motions for the wolf to make its way towards us. I'm confused. I walk back up to the porch and pull Seth around to face me.

"Who's the other wolf walking our way?" He's still looking at Carlisle, even though I turned his entire fucking body around, "AHEM!" He jumps and answers quickly.

"That's uh…that's my sister, Leah. Will it be ok if she stays?" I hum and turn to look at the she-wolf.

"I don't see why not, but…what are her thoughts on vampires?" She shifts and I turn to look at my mates as the girl dresses.

"I don't like them. At all. _However…_I'll play nice for my little brother's sake. And that is the _only _reason." I nod and shrug.

"Fair enough. With that, I'll set guidelines. For _both_ parties. No name calling. Just be fucking respectful, alright? That is all." I get nods all around, but notice that Emmett looks a bit saddened by the rule. I roll my eyes at the man-child and look at my mates. I can see Rose is barely keeping in some kind of rude comment and I smirk, her eyes meet mine and she wrinkles her nose. I snort and shake my head, "Just hold it in babe. Fight it. You can do it." I laugh softly as I make my way to my angels, and then she finally bursts.

"_Bella._ Baby you don't _understand_, ok? The mut-…_shifters_ smell God-awful. Revolting. They smell like fucking wet-dog and raw-sewage. It's just…_ugh!_" I roll my eyes and place a kiss against her cheek.

"It can't be that bad Ro." She scoffs and buries her face into my shoulder. I chuckle and breath in her scent with my nose pressed to her golden tresses.

"You don't exactly smell like fucking roses either _Rosie_." _Oh shit…_A growl leaves my blonde-haired mates throat and Leah shakes her head, "Vampires smell like they dumped shit into perfume and shoved it right up a cow's ass." _Again. Oh~ shit._ I wrap my arm around Rose as she jerks towards the shifter. And I hear the other vampires growl disapprovingly as well.

"Ok. _Ok!_ Enough! This is what I was fucking talking about Goddammit! Emmett, help me out bro. Ready?" He nods his head confused, but a grin quickly splits his face, "Why can't we be friends?" He smiles devilishly and sings with me.

"Why can't we~ be friends?"

"Why can't we~ be fr-" We're both cut off by smacks to the head. And then in unison our protests leave our mouths.

"Babe!" Vic and Rose roll their eyes dramatically and Em and I grin at each other. I turn back to the female shifter and see her looking on in amusement.

"Welcome to the family Leah. You to Seth." She snorts and I chuckle before placing a placating kiss against my goddess' head.

*#*#*#*

"_We missed that?!_" I nod and wrap my arms around Alice tighter. My mates and I are on the floor in front of the still-broken sofa. My legs are in Rose's lap and my head is in Esme's while my pixie lies on top of me with her head resting on my chest. I answer Joey lazily. My mind's all fuzzy and in a haze right now, what with Esme running her hand through my hair and gently massaging my scalp, Rose kneading my calves and Alice purring on top of me. I'm feeling _good~_. Oh yeah.

"Yup. Youze mizzed _allo _thats bro-bro." A loud laugh leaves Jo's throat and it shakes the windows, Emmett joins in and I begin to fear for the fucking infrastructure as the giants shake everything with their monstrous guffaws.

"You sound drunk Bellsy! Ha!" I keep my eyes closed and flick off my brother, but I feel Ali entwine our fingers and bring my hand down next to my head. She hums in contentment and strokes her thumb against mine. I smile and press a kiss to the top of her head, letting it linger for a few moments before pulling back and then Esme resumes her ministrations. I sigh out my next words.

"I love you, my angels." I get rumbling purrs in response that shakes my body in the best kind of way. All three of my girls answer at the same time.

"And I love you Bella." There's a pause before I hear them giggle adorably and feel it vibrate from Ali's chest to mine. I pull my little pixie that much closer afterwards and she somehow snuggles into my body more.

I can still hear Joey and Edward being informed about the events that took place about two hours ago in the back yard by Victoria. Surprisingly, Carlisle isn't here to do it. Him and his new wolf-boy went upstairs the second we were all back in the house. Well, not _went_ per se…Carlisle was hoisted onto Seth's shoulder and he was _forcefully_ carried up. Seth is about, oh I'd say 6'4" and that's compared to Carlisle's 6'0". Plus, being a shifter, the boy has some serious muscle, despite being 17. Yeah, he's older than Jackass-Jacob. Threw me for a loop as well.

I know his age and some other things about the boy, because…well…when we heard Carlisle's bedroom door shut, all of us basically listened in and snooped. Can you blame us though? I mean fuck! Carlisle has a mate. He actually _has_ one! A real-life, breathing, _person_. It's mind-blowing. And it's a _guy_. A _wolf-guy_. A _dominant_ wolf-guy. I still can't believe it.

I mean, Seth's so quiet, but I guess his 'wolfiness' kicked in upon finding his mate. We can still hear Carlisle's disturbing moans over the really fucking loud music they have blasting up there. It's weird as fuck, but at least…I _hope…we_ hope that having a dick shoved up the vampire's ass will dislodge the stick he's had up there all these centuries. We're praying that the wolf can bring some character, _interesting_ character into Carlisle with a good, hard, instinctual fucking.

Now, the whole stick comment? That came out of my caramel-haired mate's mouth. _Esme_ said that, ok? We basically gaped at her for a full minute before finally bursting out into insane laughter at the _truth _of her statement. She let us know that too, with a 'What? It's true.' And then we laughed harder.

Emmett and Joey were the most surprised. They decided to run towards each other and head-butt as hard as they could, convinced this was some sort of different dimension or some shit. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention to their reasoning seeing as how I was laughing my pale, white ass off on the floor after they went flying across the room at impact. It was funny as shit, seeing their massive asses soar through the air like sacks of potatoes. It made me giggle. A lot. Heh.

And as for Sammy, last I checked he was spread across his blonde mates' laps, sleeping. I listened in and from his soft snores it seemed he still was, but his breathing was getting shallower and his heart rate was picking up. He was almost awake.

For some reason, that snort from earlier was still plaguing my thoughts. I don't know why, but it just wouldn't leave them alone. Why would he snort at that exact moment? Nobody said anything out loud…So then, what-

"I heard you Sissy." My eyes shoot open and I turn my head to face Sammy. His mates mirror mine against the loveseat, only none of them are lying on top of him. Of course.

"What do you mean you _heard_ me Sammy?" I turn Ali around and she groans in protest, but I ignore it, kiss her head and sit up with her in my lap. Esme and Rose press themselves into my sides as soon as I'm sitting up straight. He sighs, sounding frustrated.

"I _mean_ I heard you Sis. Like I just did and when you started thinking about that Scooby Doo thing. I heard it. In my head, I could hear it." My jaw drops open and my eyes shoot to Joey's. his look concerned and I look back at my baby brother.

"S-Sam…that's impossible. You're only nine for fucks sake! I'm 25! You can't be maturing as a demon yet…not yet…it's way too soon. _Way_ too soon…" He shakes his head and sits up in Tanya's lap.

"Trust me Sis, I heard you loud and clear in my head. Like Zayden." I press my head against Ali's shoulder blade and Esme and Rose start rubbing my thighs gently. _He's too young…maybe I projected my thoughts? No…then the others would have heard me, right? Fuck, what's going on then?_

"Maybe…um…_fuck!_ I don't know…" I hold my beautiful pixie tighter as I stiffen and my head shoots up, "The soul." Everyone looks at me confusedly for a second before recognition sets in.

"Oh shit." I guess Edward filled Joey in about what happened after his attack if his statement is anything to go by and we already informed the Denali's when they first got here.

"Sammy…I fed you a soul that I had hunted earlier yesterday morning to heal your wounds and keep you alive. Do you…do you feel any different? At _all_? In _any_ way? Any tiny, little change Sam." He tilts his head and slowly nods. _Fuck. FUCK!_

"Yeah…I feel um, stronger somehow, I guess? Like I could run for hours and hours on one of those exercise machine things, no sweat." I push my face into Ali's neck and breathe in her scent desperately to calm myself down. My mates are freaking out at _my_ freaking out. _What did I do to my brother? What did I do to him?_

"Oh God, what did I do to my brother?" I realize I said that out loud and my head shoots up. I'm wide-eyed and trembling.

Sammy immediately gets up and rushes towards me. He gets down on his knees in front of us. My pixie removes herself from my lap and sits on Rose's in the next second. My little brother takes my face in his hands and sets his forehead against mine. He's whispering his words fiercely.

"Sis. You did nothing wrong. You saved me, ok? I love you s_o, so_ much Belly-Bug. Saving me allowed me the chance to meet my mates. And I can't even _begin_ to show you how grateful I am to you for doing that. You've always protected me Sissy, and whatever you did means I can protect you as well, sooner than we thought. It's ok. It's _o.k._ Alright?" During his speech, I also cupped his face and I nod my head. A sob escapes me.

"Sammy, you're speech has matured. In a _day._ You're growing has accelerated. Who fucking knows how old you're gonna get! When it'll stop! H-h-how do we kn-mmm" My hysterical rant is stopped by Sammy's hand clasped against my mouth. His forehead is still pressed against mine and his other hand is stroking my cheek. Tears start to fall from his eyes and I notice I had started crying as well.

"We don't Sis. We_ don't_…_but_…we'll find out and work from there. We'll take things one day at a time Belly-Bug and if anything needs fixing, we worry about it then. _Not. Now._ Ok? We have enough to worry about _now_ with our 'little brother' Zayden. Let's not focus on this and deal with what's already on our plate, yeah?" Another sob leaves my lips and I clutch my baby brother against me. He buries his face into my neck and shushes me as I hold him desperately.

"_Oh Sammy…I can't just _not_ worry about my baby brother, you little idiot."_ At hearing my passionately whispered words, Sammy lets out a laugh and pulls back. He kneels in front of me again and kisses my forehead before bringing his hands to my cheeks and pressing in and forward to puff them out.

"'Course you can. I'll be right here next to you Belly-Bug. And I'll keep you informed of any changes I feel, ok?" I nod my head slowly, still unsure and worried. Sammy smiles as he straightens himself out before pulling me forward, my head rests against his chest and he hugs me tightly. I slide my arms around his small waist and he places his head, cheek down, on top of mine. He starts humming a lullaby I sing to him occasionally and I hold him tighter at that.

_Fuck…FUCKING FUCK! What now?_

…_Oh God, what now? Sammy…_

* * *

**A/N**

**Kudos to those of you who were right on the mark with the guesses in your reviews.  
****Really though, am I _that_ predictable at this point? Eck, that's not good...**

**Oh, and I fucking love you guys for reading and especially for reviewing and telling me your thoughts about the whole religion thing and my story, of course. :D **

**And all you favoriters/followers you're just as amazingly sexy as well. I could just smother all of you with kisses. Virtual kisses. And hugs. Yeah ;* There's one right there!**

**Now, time to get a bit serious. Ahem, I have to address a PM. **

**I'm not one to hound for reviews, so no need to worry about my "motivation and creativity" floating away if you guys don't voice your thoughts, likes, and dislikes. I mean, really? I'm not one of those authors who go: "I didn't get enough reviews so I'm quitting my story because I'm an attention whore." Um yeah, no. Fuck that.**

** I'm finishing this thing because I LOVE writing and it's a PASSION. Don't get me wrong, I fucking LOVE, LOVE, LOVE reading your reviews, _of course_. They make my day bright and my rainbows pretty-ful...**

**Anyway, NO I will not be dropping this story at ANY point 'PM-er who will remain anonymous by request'.**

**Why? Well, one: I have no life and plenty of time. Two: Writing is my passion and my forever-lover. THREE: I love writing FOR~ you guys, I really do. (I'm such a kiss-ass, huh? Heh). And FOUR...there is no four I only have three. So, yeah moving on. Excuse the ranted answer.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, MAYBE some sexy times in the next one. _Maybe~._ Don't quote me on that.**

**A lot of you have questions and do ask them, but I'll say it again anyway.  
If you want to ask me something or are confused about something else, PM me. Or throw it in a review. **

**I check my email all day, every day, because...you know, I'm a loser like that.  
Trust me, I'll get it and I'll respond IF it isn't going to be in the next chapter or I can't say anything without spoiling the plot. (Doesn't mean I'm ignoring your lovely review that oozes awesome-sauce all over my computer screen or phone, I just can't answer without giving shit away, ok?)**

**So, muah! Until next chapter babes. Love ya! ;D **


End file.
